


It’s Not Christmas (without you)

by LittleBozSheep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Apart from Drarry, Besides the last chapter it's rated G, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Divorced Draco Malfoy, Divorced Harry Potter, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, Everyone makes a camo, Everyone ships Drarry, Family Feels, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kid Albus, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Serious Slow Burn, Slow Burn, kid scorpius, side wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 85,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep
Summary: Maybe agreeing to host everyone for Christmas wasn’t Harry’s best idea. Luckily Albus’s best friend’s dad is an events planner who agreed to help, only issue, turns out the dad is Draco Malfoy. Sarcastic and grumpy to everyone but his son. Will Harry managed to catch him and keep Christmas from being a complete disaster?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 56
Kudos: 165





	1. On the 1st day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a Ice-rink

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for the 25 Days of Harry & Draco.**  
> Prompt photo 1 - A ice-rink under a castle with coloured lights all around (It's very Christmasy)
> 
>  **Quick Housekeeping notes:**  
>  Teddy & James are the same age here. Scorpius & Albus are 3yrs old.  
> Harry & Ginny had James soon after school so Harry's only 25yr in this fic.  
> It follows Canon & the idea noone died, so Wolfstar were only able to be together after the war which is why Teddy is born so much later.  
> This is a completed fic which will be updated daily leading up to Christmas and full of Christmas cheer.
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who helped me with this monster of a fic <3 Thunder of Dragons, wanderingeyre, Orange_Coyote & whateverrrrwhatever

“Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Batman Smells!” The three little terrors purposely sang off-key as they danced around the room. The Little Terrors, as Harry had decided to call them, were no longer children—they were pure monsters. 

Monsters whose singing felt like tiny little knives driving directly to Harry’s brain.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take two more kids with you on holiday?” he asked again, nursing his tea close to his chest. 

“And take this joy away from you?” Remus chuckled, continuing to pack various food items into the cool box. 

“For the greater good, I will take the hit and let you experience this joy.” Harry waved a hand in the vague direction of the shouting terrors. 

“Harry, it’s day one. You’ve got a month of this before you go back to work,” Remus smiled, not attempting to hide how much he was enjoying Harry’s suffering. “Savour it, soon you’ll be moaning you're too busy at work to spend any time with them,” he said, lightly clapping him on the shoulder.

“GOOOD MORNING!” Sirius shouted, bouncing into the room and caused Harry to jump out his skin, nearly spilling his current lifeline. He gripped the tea tighter, ensuring it wouldn’t happen again, and glared at Sirius—who just took the glare as a queue to laugh. “I remember back in the day, sitting at the breakfast table hungover, wanting the ground to open up and swallow me whole.” 

“And by back in the day, you mean yesterday?” Remus raised an eyebrow at him, pausing mid-packing. 

“I’ll have you know, I’ve not been hungover once this week!” Sirius pouted, wandering up to Remus for a kiss.

“It’s only Tuesday,” Remus chuckled. 

“Exactly!” He beamed, before turning his attention to the hungover blob that was Harry. “I’ll teach you to drink next time!” 

“I don’t think I ever want to drink again,” Harry mumbled, letting his head fall onto the counter. 

“The Batmobile lost a wheel, and the Joker got away. Hey!” The still off-key lyrics got louder as the kids approached the kitchen again.

Sitting up, he leant across the island, trying to grab Sirius. “You like James and Albus; please, take them with you,” he begged. 

“Good one, Haz,” Sirius chuckled over the toast that had appeared in front of him. 

“I’m serious.” 

Sirius' eyes lit up as he leant across the island, grabbing Harry’s outstretched hand. “I’m Harry. Nice to meet you!” he said before laughing at his own joke.

“You walked into that one,” Remus muttered to Harry as he passed by, searching in one of the bags. “Right, boys!” he called. “Who wants to open their advent calendar?” His question silenced the noise instantly, calm quickly covering the house. 

Harry glanced at his godfather. “Why didn’t you do that 10 minutes ago?” he muttered. His head savoured the few moments of silence while it lasted before Sirius instigated a play fight with Teddy and James over who got to open their calendar first. 

“Daddy, are you going to eat your toast?” Albus’s little voice came from across the island, his eyes only just able to look over the countertop, staring directly at the plate in front of Harry. Sliding the now-cold toast towards his son, Harry debated how long he could hide before Remus and Sirius left and he had to be a responsible adult looking after his kids again. 

Remus returned to the island, having abandoned Sirius to hand out the calendars. “The mall has its seasonal ice rink set up, and they do a kids hour. Go let them play on the ice while you drink coffee on the sidelines.” He handed Harry a flyer. 

“That sounds like a lot of moving,” Harry commented unsurely.

“Ta-da!” Sirius appeared waving a large advent calendar in front of Harry’s face. “Just what you need - a gin advent calendar!” 

Harry groaned at the pure sight of more alcohol, causing the pair to laugh. 

“Just pulling your leg; here’s yours,” Sirius chuckled, handing Harry his calendar. 

Harry stared at his calendar, unsure if the chocolate was any better than the alcohol at this stage. “When are you leaving again?” he questioned. 

Sirius shot a look at Remus, not even attempting to answer, 

“Portkey’s set for 11,” Remus instantly replied. 

Harry nodded, grabbing his tea “Right, I’m going to hide for the next few hours, Good luck!” he shouted, leaving without waiting for a reply. 

“Moony, do I still get dog biscuits if I have this calendar?” Sirius’s voice carried down the hall. 

Harry really didn’t want to ask. 

* * *

Thankfully, by the time the group arrived at the mall, Harry’s hangover had nearly disappeared. However, it was late enough for the area to be crowded. “Okay, team, we need to stay close together; I don’t want anyone getting lost-” 

“SCORPIIIOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN,” Albus screeched as he ran across the yard, cutting Harry off. 

“ALBUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS,” someone replied in an ear-pinching squeal. 

Harry sighed dejectedly. “What did I just say?” he muttered and shook his head, watching his youngest hugging someone the same age. 

It wasn’t until the two separated that Harry spotted the platinum blonde hair. It instantly pulled him back to his childhood, reminding him of someone he thought about more than he’d ever admit, even to himself. Sometimes Harry would wonder what the man was doing now. Malfoy had nearly fully disappeared from the wizarding world—besides the occasional shopping trip that would make the front cover of the prophet, Malfoy could have fallen off the face of the planet. 

“Dad, are we going to get him?” James questioned, pointing a thumb over his shoulder towards the two hugging children and breaking Harry’s daydream. 

“Yes, probably best,” Harry nodded. as they headed towards the chatting boys. “Don’t tell your mum I let him run off and hug strangers,” Harry quickly added. 

“Dad,” James sighed in a way a six-year-old shouldn’t know how to do. “That’s not a stranger! It’s just Scorpion. and his dad,” James whispered, sounding offended. 

Harry raised his eyebrows at the thought—so this was the famous ‘Scorpion’ Albus was always talking about. Casting his eyes over to the two boys, Harry spotted the adult stood watching the boys with his arms crossed and back to Harry. 

Ginny had told him the guy was good-looking, and from what he could see so far, Harry had to agree. The guy was wearing a long black tailored coat that skimmed over his tall and slim figure. His green knitted hat was pulled down low, hiding his face and hair. Harry had a type, and from behind, this guy was ticking all the boxes.

From Ginny, he had also been informed that Scorpion was from a wizarding family, so he had some forewarning that they would know exactly who Harry was. It was always nice to be prepared—having experienced some outrageous reactions when people met him in the past, he knew he had to be prepared for anything. 

Coming to a standstill next to the man, Harry joked, “Kids are passionate, aren’t they?” He took a deep breath, waiting to see the other man’s reaction to meeting the famous Boy Who Lived, a nickname he still hated to this day. 

“Clearly,” the other man replied, unphased. 

Harry’s smile froze on his face. Now, that... that was most definitely a voice he remembered. Snapping his head around, he turned to face the man beside him. “Malfoy,” he stated, then blinked several times, but he still saw Malfoy standing in front of him. 

“Potter.” Malfoy nodded, without reacting.

“Why, why, why are you here? How are you here? But—what?” Harry’s mind raced, as he tried to understand why Malfoy was standing in front of him, cool as a cucumber after all these years. 

“Eloquent as ever, I see,” Malfoy noted, a small smirk on his face at Harry’s complete confusion.

Before Harry could think up a reply, they were interrupted. 

“Hi, Draco!” Albus called as he ran up to the blond, grabbing onto his trouser leg.

“Hi Albus,” Malfoy smiled back. Smiled, an actual honest to god smile, Harry noticed. 

“Draco?” Harry found himself saying out loud unintentionally, his brain still trying to process what was happening. 

The smile fell off Malfoy’s lips as he shot Harry a concerned look. “Yes, it’s my first name,” he instantly replied.

“Can Scorpion come and play with us?” Albus asked, staring up at Malfoy, hands still gripping his leg. 

“Please, Papa, can we go with Albus?” Scorpion joined Albus, grabbing Malfoy’s other leg. Harry noticed the way Malfoy didn’t flinch or move as the boys practically tried to drag his trousers down around his ankles. 

“Well, that would entirely depend on Albus’ papa and if he is okay with it.” Malfoy glanced up, mirth in his eyes. 

Harry could tell he was setting it up so he would be the bad guy. No, he wasn’t falling for it. “Sounds like a great plan!” He smiled down at the boys then glanced back up, expecting the typical Malfoy glare. Instead, he found amusement sparkling in those familiar grey eyes. Maybe he didn’t understand the situation. 

“YAYYYYYYYYY,” the boys screamed as they raced ahead, the others slowly following behind.

Harry was still trying to process what was happening.  _ ‘My son’s best friend is Malfoy's son. Malfoy knew this. But still, why is Malfoy acting so calm? Why did Albus call him by his first name? How could Ginny not tell me this?’  _ His mind replayed their recent conversation, finally catching up. 

“I know,” he blurted out. 

After a short while of silence, Malfoy glanced at him, eyebrows raised. He waited a few more seconds before speaking again. “More than me, it appears,” Malfoy dryly replied. “As I’m no mind reader, mind explaining what it is you know?” 

“Your name, Draco. I know it’s your first name. I just didn’t know my son knew it, didn’t know my son knew your son. How do our kids know each other?” Harry didn’t mean to let the questions fall out his mouth, however, they did. 

“They go to the same child-minder’s, Potter.” Malfoy’s eyebrows knitted together as he spoke, looking at Harry with an unreadable expression. 

Frowning, Harry slowly repeated, “Child-minder’s.” His voice was full of confusion. 

“Nursery? Daycare?” Malfoy paused, looking at Harry with even more concern in his face. “You know, the place you entrust your kids to several times a week…” 

“Err, yes, I know. I just never heard it called child-minder’s. I’ve err, always said nursery.” He shrugged, scratching his head. Typical Malfoy using large complicated terms.

“Nurseries have more kids. Child-minders have a lower child to adult ratio,” Malfoy continued, almost reading Harry’s mind. 

“Oh, right. Yes. No, but how do you know that?” Harry couldn’t get his brain to form full sentences, feeling like a child who should be at nursery himself. 

“Because I did my research before enrolling my son there...” Malfoy let his words trail off, glancing at Harry once more with confusion in his face. “Are you sure you're safe to be left alone with children, Potter?” 

Harry felt insulted by the very question, automatically replying, “I’m sorry if learning that my archenemy knows my child is a bit weird!” before he could think about what he was saying. 

“Archenemy?” Malfoy questioned, a smile on his face, before he burst out into laughter, paused, and laughed again. “Really, out of everyone, everything that happened, you’ve picked me to be your archenemy? I’m flattered.” He chuckled, placing a hand on his chest.

“No!” Harry shouted. “Er, yes, well, I mean—in the grand scheme of things, maybe not. But then, school, er, not school, and-” Harry wasn’t entirely sure what he was trying to argue, but he could tell it was failing miserably. 

This earned another laugh from Malfoy, who continued walking and shaking his head. “Even the Weaslette handled this better.” 

Harry grabbed Malfoy’s sleeve, spinning him around. “Don’t call Ginny that!” he snapped, stepping closer to Malfoy and pointing a finger at him, feeling like he should defend his ex-wife from this mess. “And don’t act like this is a normal thing to happen either!” he bitterly demanded. 

Malfoy didn’t even flinch. He just stood calmly, the laughing stopping as his face went blank. “Relax, Potter,” he commented, raising a hand to gently push Harry’s finger away from his face. “I say it to her face, and she calls me much worse.” 

Harry couldn’t see any lie in his face, so he let go of Malfoy’s sleeve, stepping back before they continued in silence, catching up to the children who were chatting amongst themselves like this was an everyday occurrence—Harry realised it probably was for them. Part of him wished he could speak to Malfoy with such ease; then maybe he could find some answers to the confusion swirling around in his brain. Still shocked Ginny had left out this rather large detail, maybe he shouldn’t have tried to defend her earlier. 

“I still can’t believe Scorpion is your son,” Harry found himself stating out loud again. 

“Scorpius,” Malfoy corrected him straight away, “and, yes, he is mine. I haven’t kidnapped a child, Potter.” Malfoy rolled his eyes as he spoke. 

“No, I didn’t mean that. I just can’t believe Ginny didn’t tell me. Why didn’t she?” he asked out loud. 

Malfoy snorted, “How should I know what’s going on between you two?” He sarcastically commented, before he turned his attention back to the kids. 

Who stood with their noses pressed against the glass, eyes fixed on the ice-rink, it was lit up with various coloured lights and decorations. 

Harry took the chance to look at Malfoy once more, to really look and study him. He still looked similar to how he did in school, except older. His coat was black and fitted, much like his uniform at school had been. Slowly looking back up, Harry realised Malfoy was now staring at him, amusement dancing in his eyes as he smirked. “Care to take a photo, Potter?” he sneered. 

“Er, pardon,” Harry replied, the words not fully registering, as he noticed the four sets of eyes staring at him. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “The kids want to go on the ice.”

“Oh, ice, yer, nice.” Harry nodded, laughing at himself as James huffed. Harry led the way to the skate rental box with his sons skipping along behind him. 

“Papa, Albus’ papa is acting strange,” Scorpius questioned, looking up at his dad. 

“That’s just Potter—he’s always been strange,” Malfoy replied matter-of-factly. He shrugged his shoulders, taking Scorpius’ hand as they followed on behind. 

* * *

Malfoy was annoyingly amazing on the ice -- of course, he was amazing on the bloody ice. Someone that good-looking should not have this much talent at everything, Harry decided as he pulled himself up from the ground once again, certain he wouldn't be able to sit for a week after this was over and wincing as he very slowly managed to get himself to the edge of the rink. James had long abandoned him for a faster speed, while Albus was off skating with Scorpius and Malfoy.

Part of Harry wanted to be wary of the ex-death eater being so close to his kids, but considering he was currently Bambi clinging onto the edge for deer life and Malfoy was literally gliding circles around the boys, keeping them upright, something told him he should delay his suspicions until they were back on solid ground. Besides, another less parental part of him was admiring Malfoy and enjoying watching from a distance.

“All you adults, it’s time to leave the ice! The kids skating hour starts soon!” a voiceover announced, filling Harry with relief at the cue to leave the treacherous ice. 

The kids made their way over to the group of staff members in the middle of the rink, next to a man in a giant aardvark costume, who was dancing around as if he was on solid ground while the adults started to leave the ice.

Harry, despite having a head start by being the closest to the door, was still one of the last off the ice. Pulling himself along the wall to the entrance, he arrived in time for Malfoy to glide past with the ease and style of a ballerina. 

“Keep up, Potter,” he smirked.

Harry couldn’t believe how surreal the current situation was; he was sitting across the table from Malfoy, having coffee, while their kids, who were apparently best friends, skated around. Malfoy seemed completely unphased by it all, relaxing in his chair as he pulled his hat and gloves off before sipping his drink. Harry’s eyes were instantly drawn to Malfoy’s long hair that was freely hanging past his shoulders, no longer gelled back as it had been in school. The green scarf wrapped around his shoulders was a strong contrast to his pale skin and red cheeks. From the cold, Harry imagined, but some part of him was sure they had gotten redder when Malfoy had spotted him looking, the silence between them quickly turning awkward. 

“Sooo,” Harry said, breaking the silence, “did Astoria not want to come with you two?” 

This earned a frown from Malfoy. “No,” he bluntly replied. 

Harry watched Malfoy’s reactions. “It is Astoria, yeah? That's your wife?” 

Malfoy’s face went cold. “We’ve been separated for over a year now,” Malfoy dryly commented as Harry realised what a bad topic he had picked. 

“Oh,” he quietly said. “Sorry,” he muttered, looking away and kicking himself. 

They sat in another awkward silence for a while until Malfoy turned to look at him, rolling his eyes. “Did Ginervra not want to come today?” he asked. 

Harry shot him a look. “Err, well, we actually got a divorce start of this year,” Harry replied. “She’s currently over in Germany for the qualifiers. I thought everyone knew we had split,” he continued slightly quieter, shifting in his seat as he itched the back of his neck. 

“They do. I just thought it’d make you feel better,” Malfoy stated, his attention returned to the ice.

“No. I feel worse now,” Harry said, before sarcastically adding, “so thanks for that.” 

Malfoy merely shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his tea, a small smirk forming on his lips which turned into a smile as Scorpius approached. “Look, Papa, look!” He waved from the ice as he shot past. 

Harry watched the boy continue to easily sail through the cones. “That boy has more grace and balance than a 3-year-old should,” Harry noted out loud. 

“Anyone looks balanced compared to a klutz like you.” Regardless of his words, Harry didn’t miss the look of pride in Malfoy's eyes as he beamed back at his son returning the wave.

Harry frowned once more. Who was this person? And where had the Malfoy he knew at school disappeared to? Harry tried to work out what game Malfoy was playing—could someone really change this much? 

“How are you doing?” Harry questioned, trying to find out more about Malfoy. From what he had seen so far today and his son’s reactions, he felt like he missed out on a lot. 

Malfoy merely shot him a disbelieving look before turning back to the rink, ignoring the question. Maybe this was the same old Malfoy from school. 

“How’s work?” He tried to catch Malfoy’s attention. “That is, if you work. Wouldn’t blame you if you didn't.” Harry blabbed on; his last case at the ministry had only taken a week to complete but a further three to finish the paperwork. It wasn’t the first assignment that had him debating quitting and probably won’t be the last. Snapping back to reality, he realised Malfoy was staring at him with an inquisitive look on his face.

“Is that the impression I give you?” Malfoy smirked. “An unemployed playboy, who’s never worked a day in my life?” he replied with a skilled raise of an eyebrow. 

Harry wanted to respond ‘that’s exactly the impression you used to give at school.’ However, there was a hint of almost teasing in Malfoy’s voice and eyes that stopped him in his tracks. 

When Harry hadn’t responded, Malfoy commented flatly, the teasing gone, “I work as an events planner.”

The response completely hit Harry out of the blue, although he could see Malfoy working as an events planner, bossing people around spending lots of money and partying the night away. 

“I’m an Auror,” fell out of Harry’s mouth before he realised he'd never been asked. 

“I know. It’s mentioned in every issue of the Prophet,” Malfoy stated in a bored manner, turning back to the ice rink and ending the conversation immediately. 

Harry decided to take a break from the failing conversation to take some photos. It took him several attempts to get some that were semi-clear, his favourite being a slightly blurry photo of James smiling with the back of Albus and Scorpion’s- or Scorpius’—head at the bottom. Harry glanced at Malfoy, who was still watching the kids. He knew from Ginny that Scorpius’s dad was one of these strict, -no photos of my son are allowed- parents. It was one of the reasons Harry had never got a chance to see the famous best friend before now.

He debated deleting it and attempting again but ended up sighing. He turned to Malfoy. “Hey, can I send this photo to Ginny?” He held out his phone. 

“Only Weaslette?” Malfoy raised an eyebrow after he inspected the photo.

“I’m not going to sell it to the Prophet if that’s what you're thinking!” Harry was insulted by the idea. 

“That hadn’t crossed my mind; maybe it should have.” Malfoy turned in his seat, eyeing Harry up and down with a seriousness in his tone.

Harry huffed, pulling his arm back. It was starting to ache from holding the phone up. “I’m only going to send it to Ginny.” He could feel Malfoy’s eyes on him watching his every move. 

After a few seconds, Malfoy nodded. “Only Ginny,” he commented, turning his attention back to the rink.

Harry took the chance to send the photo before Malfoy changed his mind.

“Did she honestly not tell you?” Malfoy questioned, startling Harry and pulling him from his phone.

“Err, what?” Harry replied in confusion, wondering if he had accidentally missed Malfoy saying something beforehand. “I wasn’t listening; what did you say?”

Malfoy crossed his arms. “Typical,” he muttered, “earlier, you said ‘Why didn’t Ginny tell me?’” Malfoy’s voice was serious, while a worried emotion danced in his eyes as they watched Harry. 

“Tell me..?” Harry was still completely lost where this conversation was going. 

“Scorpius, did Weaslette not tell you he was my son?” An unguarded, almost nervous look crossed his face. 

“No.” Harry shook his head. “I only got told his friend ‘Scorpion’ was from another wizarding family and that was it.” 

“And you were fine with this strange kid you knew nothing about hanging out with your son?” Malfoy looked confused as he spoke, watching Harry’s every move as if he was concerned and worried about the reply.

“Err,” Harry just awkwardly shrugged. When it was put like that, it really didn’t sound very good. “I mean, Ginny was fine with it, and he sounded very sweet from everything I’ve been told, so no, I never worried about it,” he replied honestly.

Malfoy nodded, looking thoughtful. “Would that opinion have changed if you knew he was my son?” Malfoy asked casually, however, Harry could tell from how tense his shoulders were that it was an important question.

Harry leant back in his chair, unsure how to reply. From right now where he sat, no, it wouldn’t have changed. However, this morning before all this, it probably would have. He was completely confused. How had he gone from ‘Malfoy is my archenemy’ to ‘let’s have coffee watching our kids play’ in just over an hour?

He reviewed everything in his mind. Ginny was apparently on good terms with Malfoy, whose son was Albus’s best friend, a fact Malfoy thought he was aware of. Malfoy’s personality was completely baffling, jumping from snappy, grumpy git to caring and mature within seconds. Annoyingly, he was still as attractive as he had been in school. Harry sighed, sitting back and taking a sip of his drink, he decided in the end to not reply.

Instead, he changed the subject. “So, an events planner?” he questioned. 

Malfoy looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “Yes, Potter. It’s a real thing, I’ve not made it up,” he snapped. 

Harry wasn’t expecting the sudden change in his personality; it was like being back in school. “I know what an events planner is,” Harry bitterly replied. “Sorry for trying to make conversation and be friendly,” he sarcastically commented.

“Naturally. And it had nothing to do with you trying to find out if my job is above the law?” Malfoy sassed back, crossing his arms and staring directly at Harry, his entire posture ice cold.

Harry felt his eyebrows nearly fly off his face. “No, no, that's not it,” Harry stated several times, shaking his head slightly.

“Really, because your little interrogation earlier would imply that?” Malfoy raised an eyebrow, judgement covering his voice.

Harry frowned, recapping what he had said, the questions he had asked, wondering how much they sounded like an interrogation. Soon, he felt the need to defend himself. “I was just thinking about how you plan events…” Harry’s words fell out of his mouth as he was clutching at straws.

He earned a lifted eyebrow from Malfoy and a smirk. “You couldn’t afford me, Potter.”

“I’m not trying to hire you!” Harry sat up; the pure insult Malfoy was insinuating grinding his gears. It made Harry want to prove a point, however, he wasn’t sure exactly what the point was now. “I was just going to ask for some tips,” he ended up saying without thinking about it.

Malfoy froze, his face falling to a frown, looking completely caught off guard, “Tips?” he slowly said, almost questioning the word.

Harry shrugged. “Yer, you know, tips for planning a good party.” Harry paused, trying to think of a party, any party, he could possibly convince Malfoy he was planning. Then an idea hit him. “You know, for say, next Christmas.” Harry patted himself on the back for the quick thinking, which wasn’t exactly a lie. 

Shock flashed across Malfoy’s face before he recovered, replacing the mask of indifference. “You want help planning a party, but you aren’t going to pay me?”

Harry bit back the smirk from having successfully stumped Malfoy once again. “Really, Malfoy, does everything come down to money to you?” Harry sassed. “Never mind, I was just wondering if you had any tips, but obviously you aren’t up to par-” Harry shrugged his shoulders, as he continued to watch his sons skating- “so don’t worry about it.”

He could feel Malfoy’s glare as the other waited a bit before pulling a smirk on his face. “Well, it’s a good idea, starting early. You’d be amazed how many things will already be booked for Christmas next year.” Malfoy had seen his challenge and raised to it.

Harry hadn’t expected a reply. “Next year? No, I mean this year,” Harry finally replied with the first speakable thought that crossed his mind.

Malfoy snapped his whole body around to face Harry. “You said next Christmas.”

“Yer, the next one coming.” Harry nodded with a ‘duh’ look on his face.

“This Christmas!” Malfoy hissed, taking a sip of his drink before speaking quietly with hints of annoyance in his voice. “This! You mean This Christmas.”

Harry wasn’t sure how to reply.

“Let me get this straight,” Malfoy said. “You are hosting a Christmas party this year, and you haven’t finished planning yet?” He stared at Harry in complete shock, unmoving, his grey eyes gone wide. 

“No…..” Why did Harry feel like the tables had been turned and now he was the one being interrogated?

“Seriously, Potter?” Malfoy paused, waiting as if he thought it was a joke. Harry could spot the moment Malfoy realised he wasn’t joking. “Potter, you are a complete and utter idiot.” He sighed. There was an honesty to his voice Harry hadn’t heard before, all joking gone as he stared at the other man for a while before taking a deep breath and then putting his drink down, “Fine, I’ll help. What’s your theme?” 

“Err... Christmas?” Harry tried not to laugh. Some things hadn’t changed. Malfoy was still as overly dramatic as ever. 

“No, Christmas is the season. What’s the theme of your party?” Malfoy exaggerated words as if it would make the question any simpler. 

“Christmas day?” Harry replied, slightly confused. Was Malfoy winding him up right now? He wasn’t sure exactly what was happening.

“No that’s not a-” Malfoy ran a hand through his hair, pausing mid-action. “Christmas day?” he questioned, his eyebrows pinching. “When you say party, you mean you are hosting Christmas day?” 

“Yer, I mean, it’s basically a party, right?” Harry replied with a shrug, watching as a shocked expression formed on Malfoy’s face. “People come round, eat food, drink and have a good time... it’s not much of a difference, is it?” Harry continued, expecting Malfoy’s expression to change. However, it didn’t. 

“Huge difference, Potter,” Malfoy finally replied, his eyes still wide and body unmoving. “Huge. A party is for a few hours, and it only needs strong liquor to be good. An entire day involves multiple activities planned to flow seamlessly throughout the day, entertaining several generations at the same time.” Malfoy’s passion was starting to show.

“Errr....” was all Harry managed, his mind already trying to work through the points Malfoy had just stated. Maybe he should have started planning when Hermione told him to in July.

“This is going to be a huge failure,” Malfoy commented out loud, leaning back against his seat as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“It will not!” Harry felt the need to defend his honour, or at least he thought this was now about his honour. 

“Uh-huh.” Malfoy looked completely unconvinced as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, typing furiously at his phone before turning back to the ice rink. Apparently, the conversation had ended. 

As his phone buzzed, Malfoy glanced at the screen. Taking a deep breath, he got up. “Stay here, I’ll be right back. Try not to kill my child.”

“He’s on the ice and nowhere near me!” Harry pointed towards the gap between them. 

“Impossible things become possible when you are involved,” Malfoy stated as he departed. Harry really didn’t know how to process this new development—it almost sounded like a compliment.


	2. On the 2nd day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 2 plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo Prompt 2:   
> A hot drink is in the centre, with paperwork, a pair of glasses, a laptop and an open book around it. Along with an autumn brown leaf on top of the book.

A few minutes after Malfoy had walked away, Harry’s phone rang. He glanced at the number before accepting it, still watching the three boys on the ice.

“The boys look like they are having fun,” she nervously stated.

“Umm,” Harry agreed, “we bumped into a friend.”

Ginny’s words were relatively calm: “Let me explain.”

“How could you not tell me Scorpius—Scorpius, mind you, not Scorpion—was Malfoy’s son?!” Harry tried and failed to keep his volume level as his frustration started to build up.

“Someone got told off for calling him Scorpion,” Ginny chuckled.

“GINNY!” he cried, “This is serious. Why did you not tell me?” Harry was still feeling tense. How could Ginny act so natural after keeping this a secret? “Malfoy?!” was all he managed to continue.

“Because I knew you would freak out,” she sighed.

“I am NOT freaking out!” Harry’s voice betrayed him fully, breaking on several words. 

“Harry,” Ginny said, “look, you know, people have changed since school; you can relax. He’s a nice person deep down and has a killer sense of humour under all that sass.” 

“But Malfoy?” 

“Yes, I felt the same way when I first saw him. Hell, it took me months to acknowledge his existence, but now I see him most days at the childminder’s and can promise he’s basically a different person. Hey, did he ever find a match for that paint?” 

“I don't know,” Harry said, completely confused by the sudden question. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me this! It just doesn’t make sense. He leant back on his seat, shoulders dropping. 

“Right, sorry, back on topic,” Ginny muttered. “Let’s back up. Explain to me how you ended up sending me a photo of Scorpius and our boys.” Ginny always did have a way of relaxing and helping Harry look at things more logically. 

“We bumped into him at the ice rink. Then the kids wanted to skate together, so we got a drink and were making small talk. He was really guarded, then not, then guarded again. Then he marched off, leaving me with completely confusing comments about watching his son and impossible things.” Harry tried to rationally recall the afternoon’s events. 

“Wait, what do you mean ‘watching his son’?” Ginny butted in, confusion in her voice.

“I don’t know—he got a text, stood up, and left. I mean, Scorpius is on the ice with Albus and James, so I can’t do anything,” he complained, pointing to the ice as he spoke, knowing full well Ginny couldn’t see him but making himself feel better.

“Let me just get this straight. Malfoy left you with this son? Alone?” Ginny sounded shocked. 

“Yes.” Harry nodded. Was this really the point she was going to focus on? 

“Maybe Pansy is right-” Ginny whispered. Harry wasn’t sure if he was meant to have heard it, let alone understood it- “and then what happened?” Ginny prompted a bit louder.

“We were talking about how he’s an event planner and I’m hosting Christmas this year, so I asked for some tips. Then he got all funny—not laughter funny but weird funny—then left.” Harry shrugged, still confused over that part of the afternoon.

“Wait, tips? Like helping you?” Ginny’s voice was full of excitement. “You need to get him to help with Christmas! Remember Mr Ollivander’s retirement party? Draco planned it! It was bloody fantastic, seriously, Harry. Don’t you dare mess this up!” He could hear the hearts in her eyes as she rambled. 

“I think you’re getting too excited. He’s not going to help.” Harry wanted to laugh at her enthusiasm. 

“If you ask him, I’m sure he will!” Her voice was still hopeful. “Please, Harry, pleeease get-” 

“He’s coming back. I’ll talk to you later,” Harry cut her off, whispering quick goodbyes before he hung up. He had learnt nothing from her phone call, apart from the fact Ginny was on Malfoy’s side of this and now was expecting some sort of world-shattering Christmas day.

“Hey, I thought you had gone home without your kid,” Harry joked when Malfoy approached the table. Feeling relaxed, he trusted Ginny. If she and Albus were so comfortable with him, perhaps he shouldn’t be as wary of this Malfoy.

“I’m not you, Potter,” Malfoy snarked as he sat down, his eyes going into thin slits as he stared at Harry before he glanced over at the rink, checking on the kids.

_ ‘Okay, so not at the joking stage yet,’  _ Harry thought. 

After being satisfied Harry hadn’t somehow made Scorpius disappear, Draco opened the briefcase that had appeared, pulling out various pieces of paper and a tablet.

“Where did that briefcase come from?” Harry wondered out loud.

“My car. I haven’t stolen it, if that’s what you are thinking,” Malfoy snapped, catching Harry off guard once more.

Clearly, he had hit a nerve earlier on. Harry made a mental note to walk on eggshells. “No... I just mean, I walked, so I forgot people drove...” Harry let his voice trail off, deciding it was best to stop before he sounded like an idiot. “So what’s all this?” Harry tilted his head towards the briefcase.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “It’s called paper,” he sarcastically commented; Harry hoped it was a joke. “Here, this is only a basic outline, but I’m sure it will help you. Have a look while I get another drink. Let me guess: coffee, plain, all the sugar and milk with none of the caffeine? If it’s not too much trouble, keep an eye on the kids.” Malfoy pointed a finger towards the rink and left without waiting for an answer. 

This left a confused Harry to lamely mutter, “Like I’ve been doing for the past 20 minutes?” Harry stuck his tongue out.

After checking that the kids were fine, he glanced at the list, once again confused. The top of the page was titled: ‘Event Overview’. Harry scanned the page, catching random words: dates, budget, food, seating, outfit themes, wrapping styles. Re-reading the list didn’t ease his confusion. Why had Malfoy given him this? Didn’t he just say Harry’s Christmas was going to be a disaster? Why would he help and not just laugh at the failure?

Setting the paper aside, Harry focused on the kids again, his mind still trying to process Malfoy’s possible motives. He was so distracted, it wasn’t until he saw a hand place a coffee next to him that he realised Malfoy had returned. Jumping out of his skin, he caught the sound of Malfoy stifling a laugh as he sat down. Clearly, Malfoy had done that on purpose, Harry decided.

“Right,” Malfoy broke the silence. “Let’s get started trying to salvage this Christmas disaster of yours,” he said, reaching for the paper and picking up a pen.

“Why are you giving me this?” Harry questioned, pointing towards the piece of paper in Malfoy’s hands. Why had he suddenly become so civil?

“What can I say?” He shrugged. “It’s nice to take on an easy job that doesn’t actually involve any real brainpower. Besides, Scorpius would hate me if I upset Albus,” Malfoy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry couldn’t decide if he was offended by the insult to his intelligence or impressed with Malfoy’s unfailing love for his kid.

“Just so we are on the same page,” he started, “you are going to help me?” He pointed between the pair.

“Yes, helping. I’m not doing everything for you, Potter,” Malfoy sneered briefly before snapping back to what Harry assumed was his working persona. “What have you got sorted already?” Malfoy picked up the pen again, ready to write.

“I’m hosting Christmas day at Grimmauld Place,” fell out of Harry’s mouth. He was unsure if he should be telling Malfoy this, but Ginny’s confidence in this Malfoy occupied his mind.

“Okay, so you have a venue. That’s good.” Malfoy started to write. Harry watched the way he didn’t react to the name of the Blacks’ ancestral home. “What time?” Malfoy questioned next.

“Errr, I guess all of Christmas day?” Harry tried to remember how long they would usually spend at the Burrow. 

Malfoy frowned and sighed. “But when? Are people staying over the night before? Will they be coming only for food and then leaving? Coming after food or early morning?” Watching Harry’s face, Malfoy seemed to find his answer. “We’ll assume all day.” He moved on to the next box. “How many people are attending?”

“Everyone?” Harry shrugged, receiving a glare from Malfoy that prompted him to continue, “All of the Weasleys, obviously, Remus, and Sirius. I think Neville & Luna are coming. Then all the kids.” Harry tried to recall the usual faces around the table. 

“Numbers, Potter. What're the numbers?” Malfoy grumbled.

“Pass.” Harry nodded. 

Huffing, Malfoy started to write more. “We’ll say 30. I’m guessing budget is no issue... unless you’ve selflessly gifted all that money to charity and your children live in poverty?” Malfoy smirked.

“Money is no issue,” Harry found himself snapping back instantly.

“Daddy, look!” Albus called as he skated past, distracting the pair. 

“Looking good!” Harry called back, waving as he disappeared.

“Next is the theme,” Malfoy continued, like a dog with a bone. 

“Christmas,” Harry deadpanned; he was hardly going to have a Halloween-themed party, now was he.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Christmas comes in many forms, Potter,” he said, spinning the tablet to show Harry a page full of Christmas pictures. “Flick through these and point out what you like.” Harry took the tablet, indicating photos that caught his attention, attempting to see what Malfoy was noting down. 

“Are these similar to your current decorations at home?” Malfoy asked, 

Harry suddenly felt incredibly underprepared for this conversion, like a test he hadn’t studied for.

“I’ll ask Sirius… We’ve never held it at Grimmauld Place before. Err, Sirius Black, he inherited Grimmauld Place,” Harry rambled away.

“Yes, I know my own uncle. Thank you,” Malfoy sarcastically replied, his head down, as he continued to write. 

“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t know you had met…” Harry’s words once more trailed off as his memories flashed back to the war—everyone in Hogwarts fighting side by side. Harry realised it was an area he didn’t want to tread. Malfoy clearly agreed, having turned back to the ice rink, giving up on the questioning. Glancing over at his boys again, Harry grabbed his phone out to send a quick text.

-

To Padfoot:

< _ Do we have any Christmas decorations at Grimmauld? - _

-

Pausing, he sent another text as he waited for Sirius’s reply. Thankfully, Ginny replied sharply. 

-

To Ginny:

_ < And you are SURE you can trust this guy? I mean he was awful to you in school. - _

_ > Yes you can trust him.  _

_ < I don’t know he seems strange - _

_ > Everyone is strange to you! Ask about Christmas! _

_ >Seriously Harry ASK HIM!.  _

-

Sirius’s reply came in time to distract him. 

-

To Padfoot:

< _ Do we have any Christmas decorations at Grimmauld? - _

_ > Maybe somewhere in the attic? Ask Kreacher. Why, are you decorating? _

_ < If that's okay?- _

_ > Yes! Go all out! Let me know if you want anything. _

-

“Sirius says there might be something in the attic,” Harry said, looking up from his phone in time to catch Malfoy looking away, returning his attention to the paper in his hand as he noted more things down.

Harry leant back in his seat. Where had this complete change in Malfoy’s personality come from? He was almost easy to talk to. Harry could feel himself relaxing as well, still weary but a little less guarded. Picking up the drink Malfoy had got him, he stared at it, unsure if he should drink it. 

“It’s not poison, Potter,” Malfoy sighed, almost reading Harry’s mind once more. After a while, he raised an eyebrow. 

Unwilling to stand down from the challenge, Harry took a giant sip, pleasantly surprised to find the bitter coffee taste he’d expected was replaced with sugary goodness. 

“Wow, this is brilliant. What is it?” Harry stared down at the cup. Not normally a coffee fan, he might have to change that.

“A heart attack in a cup,” Malfoy said disdainfully. 

Harry didn’t miss the small smile on Malfoy’s face as he turned away. It seemed almost genuine. 

* * *

“Daddy, Daddy, can Scorpion come home with us? I want to show him my stone collection,” Albus called as the boys ran to the table, having finished their skating and catching Harry off guard as he looked at the boys' hopeful expressions.

“Well that would be up to Scorpius’s dad and if he is okay with it,” he settled on saying, noticing the flash of recognition and smirk on Malfoy's face at the saying he had used earlier.

Harry expected a snappy reply. Instead, Malfoy just stared at him for a while, his face blank, before he slowly nodded. A slight look of worry and curiosity crossed his face as he watched for Harry’s reaction. 

“As long as you aren’t busy.” Harry attempted to give Malfoy a way out.

“No, we aren’t busy!” Scorpius answered for his dad. “We are hiding from mother.” He smiled at Harry before turning back to Albus and James, chatting happily. 

Harry couldn’t help but think it was strange: not only was Malfoy unfazed by his son’s comments about hiding from his mother, but Scorpius also didn’t seem to be bothered, either. Instead, Malfoy was wearing an intrigued look on his face as he stared back at Harry.

“I guess you could see what decorations we’ve got and tell me what else I need while the kids play?” Harry carefully offered, attempting to justify the entire mess he had gotten himself into.

Malfoy slowly nodded, still looking confused—his confident attitude seemed to have disappeared. Harry once more questioned how he ended up in this situation. The boys were already discussing the rock collection with much enthusiasm. They couldn’t back out now, no matter how much they wanted to. 

The group left the ice rink with an awkward silence hanging over the adults. "It's not a long walk to my house," he commented, mostly needing the conversation as a distraction from his own mind. Maybe Ginny was right. He was freaking out about this. 

"Good, it's bloody freezing," Malfoy muttered back, catching Harry by surprise.

"Strangely so. It’s only the first of December. Do you think we’ll get snow anytime soon?" Harry looked up to the sky, hoping for a while Christmas.

He earned a huff from Malfoy, who shook his head. "Bloody hell, Potter. We are so British, talking about the weather." Malfoy burst into laughter, catching Harry off guard as he was drawn in by the pleasant sound of Malfoy’s laughter; there was something tempting about it. 

"I guess you’re right-" Harry smiled down at his shoes- "and it just came up so naturally.” He shrugged it off, trying to not smile.

"Simple topics for simple minds," Malfoy shrugged with a small smirk. 

"Hey, you brought it up," Harry replied effortlessly. 

"No, I made an observation; then you turned it into a conversation." 

"You were replying to me! It was already a conversation." He couldn’t hide his smile as he pretended to be offended, enjoying the easy banter between them, the quick-fire mind and wit, just like it had been in school.

“No, it was a passing acknowledgement of each other’s existence through the use of individual statements." Malfoy’s reply held no real heat as he lifted an eyebrow towards Harry.

"Are you ever wrong?" Harry huffed, shaking his head, the smile still on his face.

"Yes," Malfoy replied under his breath, staring off to the side. The atmosphere between dramatically headed downhill. There was a hint of sadness in that one word Harry hadn’t expected. 

"But not on this topic?" Harry offered, attempting to throw Malfoy a line. He bumped into his shoulder, keen to keep the light-hearted mood.

"Never about this topic," Malfoy replied, attempting to hide his grateful smile. Tension defused, the pair continued in silence, this time a lot less awkward. Harry knew he should feel more guarded, but he was enjoying the easy chat and insults they threw towards each other.

There always had been something about Malfoy at school that drew him in. Standing here now, it still existed. Harry had forgotten how strong it was.

“Are you ready, Scorpion & Papa Scorpius? Dad’s going to make our house appear!” Albus shouted as he jumped around excitedly, ignoring Harry’s attempts to shush him.

Harry could feel Malfoy’s gaze as he pulled out his wand. Reminding himself he'd done this countless times, he cleared his throat. Why was he feeling nervous now?

“Whoooa!” Scorpius stared in wonder as the building in front of him physically started to split apart, revealing another house.

“A Fidelius charm?” Malfoy questioned after Harry had finished, tilting his head with an unreadable expression.

“Yer. I still remember the first time I came here and saw that spell.” Harry smiled as fond memories bubbled up in his mind.

“I can imagine. It’s certainly far too complicated for your simple mind to create,” Malfoy said with an indifferent shrug.

Harry bit down on his tongue. He couldn’t tell if Malfoy was just teasing or not.

_ ‘Why’s he always got to do that?’ _ Harry wondered.


	3. On the 3rd day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 3 presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo Prompt 3:   
> Several presents under a tree, wrapped in both red and green wrapping paper with gold and silver ribbon.

Entering the hallway, the boys pulled off their coats and shoes, throwing them on the bottom step.

“Umm,” Scorpius stood confused, holding his coat.

“That’s okay, put it on that chair.” Harry pointed to a broken chair with several pieces of clothing on it already. He felt Malfoy’s disapproving gaze as the pair placed their coats on the chair.

“My rocks are in my bedroom, which is up here!” Albus shouted, pulling Scorpius upstairs. 

“Dad, can I have a snack?” James asked.

“Sure, help yourself.” Harry smiled, pulling his own coat off.

“Is he okay in a kitchen on his own?” Malfoy asked as the boy ran off, a concerned look across his face. 

_ ‘Does Malfoy really need to judge my every move? Even in my own house?’ _

“Yep, he’s fine. Besides, Kreacher won’t let anything happen to him. Right, Kreacher?” Harry turned unsurprised to find the house-elf standing on the stairs, staring at Malfoy.

“Yes, Kreacher will look after the kids.” He slowly turned away, eyes glued to Malfoy, who seemed completely unaffected. 

“And can you get the Christmas decorations from the attic and put them in the dining room?” Harry called after him, causing the house-elf to freeze and turn.

“Master Potter will be decorating?” Kreacher asked, looking as surprised as Harry had ever seen him look. “Kreacher will leave the decorations in the dining room with a bin.” He continued down the hallway, leaving Harry confused.

“Don’t worry; he’s all moan and no bite. He’ll watch James, but James doesn’t need it.” Harry shrugged, feeling compelled to justify himself under Malfoy’s gaze. 

“I guess,” Malfoy sounded unconvinced, watching the house-elf disappear. “Scorpius is my only son, so I'm still trying to learn this all,” he admitted in what seemed like a rare moment of truthfulness.

“You’ll never feel like you’ve learnt anything.” Harry shrugged, knowing that feeling well. 

“That’s oddly clever for someone with such a low IQ.” Malfoy scrunched his nose up, looking at Harry with an odd look.

_ ‘And the moment is gone again. _ ’ Harry wanted to roll his eyes. “I'll have you know, I'm actually very smart.” 

“Like leaving the planning for Christmas to the last moment?” Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

“… Yes,” Harry muttered, completely deflated by one question.

Thank god, he hadn't told Malfoy exactly how long he'd known he was hosting Christmas for, if this was going to be his reaction.

"So, the rooms," Harry said as he picked up an abandoned toy hippogriff from the floor and threw it in the first cupboard he found, fully aware of Malfoy’s judging gaze and presence in the house. 

“For the main staircase, this is actually alright. Welcoming guests will be a squeeze.” Malfoy switched to work mode straight away, critical and emotionless. It somehow helped to settle Harry’s nerves. 

“Most people use the floo in the front living room,” he found himself explaining as Malfoy was staring up the staircase. 

“Sitting room,” Malfoy automatically corrected, looking around. “It’s a sitting room, Potter.”

“Okay…” Harry nodded, leading the way, unsure how Malfoy could still sound so mean when using such a neutral tone. 

Entering the dusty room, Harry tried to see his home through Malfoy’s eyes: the main centrepiece was the old fireplace with a stone carved pattern around it. The mirror above had brown spots covering the reflection. Both yellow sofas, on either side of a useless ring-stained coffee table, made for appearance more than comfort, were starting to fade and turn brown. The skirting board and wallpaper were still on the walls if a bit worse for the wear. Harry counted that, at least, as a win.

“Nature. Snow. Sophistication.” Malfoy stated, stood in the centre of the room, a twinkle in his eyes, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“This room. We could do a nature theme. Have holly in the doorway, ivy across the floo. Maybe even a tree in the centre of the room." He floated around, waving his hands as his vision started to build.

“But the tree goes in the living room…” Harry felt like a child pointing it out, distracted by the excitement in Malfoy’s face.

“Not the main tree, just a decorative entrance piece.” Malfoy rolled his eyes.

“Oh, but isn't that a waste?"

“It was just a suggestion,” Malfoy huffed, “but this room needs something. You want to communicate in a welcoming, festive environment. Right now, it's giving serial killers on death row vibes.” The excitement had vanished, replaced with the typical Malfoy tone. 

“That’s a bit harsh.” Harry felt offended for the poor old room.

“No, that painting is harsh.” Malfoy tilted his head. Harry didn’t need to turn to know exactly what Malfoy was talking about. He wondered if he should tell Malfoy that Remus felt the same way, but Malfoy was already moving on, snapping some photos of the room and noting more details down on his tablet.

“Well, moving on, the next is the hallway, as you've already seen,” Harry awkwardly said as they left the sitting room, feeling like a disorganised tour guide in his own house. 

“This will be simple enough. Some decorations on the bannister will brighten up the entire hallway,” Malfoy commented, looking up the middle of the staircase. “What kind of lighting do you normally use, and where do the lights point?” he questioned suddenly. 

Ironically, Harry couldn’t actually remember anything about the lights. He knew they existed somewhere, but he never used them. “I think they are on a magic timer thing?”

Malfoy just glanced at him, opening his mouth then shut it again not long after, instead settling on looking at Harry like he was an idiot.

“Never mind. We can get some fairy lights added into the bannister decorations,” Malfoy noted down. Harry wanted to lean over and see what was being written, feeling oddly vulnerable as they continued towards the living room, yet not threatened, he noticed. 

“Okay, this needs lots of work," Malfoy stated before he had fully walked into the next room.

“You haven't even seen it yet!” Harry wanted to argue with the annoying man.

“Exactly. From the doorway, you want to give an impression that invites people in, not sends them running.” 

Harry was sure he should have found some offence in that comment. “Excuse me?! Running away?”

“This is clearly the heart of your house-” Malfoy said, ignoring him as he picked up an abandoned toy stuck down the back of the sofa- “so you want this to be spacious and warm while providing a full Christmas feel.” 

“Adding lots of decorations will make it more spacious?” Harry was full of doubt and wondered if Malfoy was just taking him on a ride. 

“When done tastefully.” Malfoy nodded, still looking over the room. 

“And that's not something I can do?” Harry felt the need to goad him to reply. 

“Looking at this room, no.” Malfoy glanced around again as if it was evidence enough. 

_ ‘Well, the joke is on you, Malfoy, because I didn’t decorate this room. Ha, _ ’ Harry thought to himself triumphantly. 

Harry watched as Malfoy wandered around and took several more measurements. It was weird—Malfoy with his working hat on seemed so different from Malfoy sitting and watching his son. 

“Care to help, Potter, or are you happy doing nothing?”

“Doing nothing, most definitely,” he teased, crossing the room to hold the end of the tape measure. However, he completely regretted it moments later when he learned he could, in fact, hold a tape measure wrong.

Having been fired from holding the measuring tape, Harry resumed watching Malfoy wander around the house. He was suddenly hyper-aware of their surroundings, from every inch of dust to each potion ingredient abandoned around the room. Apart from periodic comments on themes and snarky remarks, Malfoy barely said anything. He continued to make notes & measure the height of other areas. It amazed Harry at how professional Malfoy was—it was a side of him Harry had never got to see before.

After a while of doing nothing, Harry got bored with standing in silence and let his mind wander to making dinner. He mentally flicked through the ingredients they had and wondered what the boys would want, which reminded him, he really should go check on them.

“Should we check on the kids?” Harry asked, looking up at the grandfather clock at the end of the hall. It was much later than he realised, and the house was suspiciously quiet.

“It’s your house,” Malfoy shrugged, but Harry could see he wanted to say yes. 

“Right.” Harry wandered up the stairs, aware of Malfoy following right behind.

They paused outside Albus’s room, unnoticed by the boys who sat on the floor debating the pros and cons of coloured rocks like it was going to end the world if they chose the wrong one. Harry noticed Malfoy’s soft smile. His entire personality seemed different when his son was involved. Harry could understand why Ginny got on with him if this was the only side she saw, the completely devoted father. When Malfoy finally turned around, they nodded to each other and headed downstairs.

They arrived downstairs in time to find several boxes on the dining room table. Flicking through them, Harry was pleasantly surprised to find several decorations still in perfect condition under the inches of dust and dirt. That was until Malfoy pointed out they were all pureblood decorations and asked if that was the type of Christmas he wanted to create. Even Malfoy looked unsure on the idea of using them, which struck him as odd. Harry had expected this to be Malfoy’s preferred style choice.

With a sigh, he put the items down. “I’m going to have to buy all new decorations, aren’t I?”

“Maybe Sirius will want to put up some of these decorations, but there isn’t enough here to decorate the rooms you’ve shown me,” Malfoy said as he glanced over the boxes again, shaking his head.

This caused Harry to stop and stare, surprised by Malfoy’s honest reply. “It’s so weird talking to you; it’s almost like we are being civil.”

“Really? I thought I was doing okay,” Malfoy mumbled, looking down. Harry wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear that or not.

By the time they made it to the kitchen, Harry wondered what Malfoy’s house was like. Would it be a house? Or a rooftop apartment? He could picture Malfoy in a flashy rooftop apartment, somewhere near Kensington. Maybe he even had a couple of rooms in Buckingham Palace—Harry wouldn’t put it past Malfoy. After all, he did always act like royalty. Even now, he had the grace and looks of royalty. Harry wouldn’t be at all against getting on his knees and bowing down in front of him. Feeling his thoughts getting warmer, Harry shot over to get a glass of cold water, praying Malfoy didn’t notice.

Malfoy Manor. The idea killed any hot thoughts inside him. Would Malfoy still be there? It wouldn’t make sense, but nothing from today was making sense. After all the horrors that happened there, the things Malfoy had seen, lying to his aunt to save Harry... Harry knew how big a deal that was from the years in the cupboard, to stand up against family when he had no voice. Harry was sure he would have left that house as soon as possible, especially considering he had left most of wizarding society.

From the grapevine, Harry knew that Malfoy had given up his wand. It was a huge political debacle amongst those that hadn’t even been involved in the fight, so many parties and sides popped up with their own opinion on the matter.

The main group who were happy with the outcome wanted all those who stood on Voldemort’s side to give up their wands. Their biggest rivals argued it was unfair, that he was a child of circumstance and all those at Hogwarts should be given another chance. Then there were the people who turned on Malfoy personally, branding him a traitor, declaring he had given up all hope, reinforcing the idea that death eaters couldn’t change, which really made little sense, seeing as he now lived a muggle life. That’s not even thinking about the groups who claimed it was the government that forced Malfoy to hand in his wand, that it all boiled down to a huge government conspiracy just like the war had been.

Harry sighed, not wanting to give those people any more attention than they already got.

Considering everything that happened, how Malfoy had turned his back on the dark lord at the final battle, refusing to leave the school and stand with him... Harry thought that alone would be enough to make someone want to leave wizarding society. Harry had to take his hat off to the fact Malfoy still appeared in wizarding society even when he had no way to defend himself. Sadly, not everyone felt that way. Harry could hardly remember seeing a positive story about Malfoy in the Prophet. While he hadn’t read the stories, he had seen the headlines and photos of Malfoy in the presence of other purebloods. The fear-mongering that caused was unthinkable. He had been moaning about it one time when Hermione had tried to explain the political reasoning behind Malfoy’s visits and how vital they were to society. Harry hadn’t been listening, too busy ogling the tight trousers Malfoy was sadly not wearing today.

Blinking back to the room, Harry realised he was alone. Looking around, he raced out of the room, glass in hand. He ended up physically crashing into Malfoy, who stood just inside the hallway, back facing the door as he measured the bannister. 

“Bloody hell, Potter.” Malfoy spun around. “Dragging me to your house under innocent reasons so you could jump me? How Slytherin of you,” he smirked, his eyes once more filled with mirth.

“Jump you? Why would I want to jump you? You big-headed git.” Harry tripped over his words, trying to slow his heart down.

“‘Big-headed git.’ Wow, your insults have aged nicely,” Malfoy sarcastically stated as he pulled the back of his shirt away from his skin, causing Harry to realise exactly how soaking wet the shirt was.

“Ah, sorry, I was in the kitchen and you weren’t so...” Harry cut himself off. 

“So you thought I’d taken your distraction as a chance to destroy your house?” Malfoy bitterly stated, a look of hurt flashing across his face as he crossed his arms.

“No.” As Malfoy’s eyes focused on him, he realised there was no point in lying. “Well, I don’t know what you would do.”

“Don’t worry, you’re doing a good enough job destroying the place on your own.” Malfoy raised an eyebrow as he started flicking pieces of peeling paint from the wall with little effort. “Scorpius, time to go home,” he gently called up the stairs as he picked up his coat. While the boys didn’t reply, Harry heard the unmistakable sounds of movement upstairs.

“You don’t have to leave, I just...” Harry once more stopped himself. He didn’t want Malfoy here to start with, so why was he trying to make him stay? 

“I’ve looked at the rooms, our kids have looked at their rocks, and now I am soaking wet, so yes, I think it’s time we left,” Malfoy sassed, arms still crossed.

“Papa, why are you wet? Did you have a water fight?” Scorpius questioned as he picked up his coat from the floor.

“Wait. You can use the floo.”

“But we-”

“No buts. I’ll set it up to allow you in.” Harry raced into the other room, his mind still trying to process the hurt in Malfoy’s eyes. He didn’t want to end on such an unpleasant note, especially after how well the afternoon had been going.

“Hear that, Scorpius? You can come to play again at any time!” Albus called, smiling.

“Next time I’ll bring my pebbles from Cornwall!” Scorpius replied with equal excitement.

“Okay, the floo’s all set up and ready to go!” Harry smiled, coming back into the hallway.

Malfoy was staring at him with an unreadable expression for a while, before he shook his head. “If you’d let me finish, you’d know we still need to pick up my car from the ice-rink.” There was some kind of odd note in his voice; Harry couldn’t work it out.

“Ah, of course, I completely forgot.” Harry scratched his neck, suddenly thinking,  _ ‘Would Malfoy even want to come again? Did he want Malfoy to come again?’ _

“Well, this has been... different.” Malfoy nodded, then paused, almost visibly trying to choose his next words before finally settling on just stating, “Potter,” with a nod for good measure.

“Malfoy,” Harry repeated the response.

Malfoy paused briefly, searching in his bag. “Here’s my business card. Give my secretary a ring and set up a time to talk about your Christmas plans. I’ll need a couple of days to draft up some ideas,” Malfoy informed him, using the professional voice once more.

“You’re going to do it?” Harry looked at the card, struggling to hide the surprise. Why did that idea make him so happy?

“No, I was just taking notes of your house to build it on The Sims later,” Malfoy sarcastically replied.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the muggle reference, almost missing the remark. “Right,” he commented, recovering not long after.

The boys finished saying goodbye to each other in little heartfelt goodbyes and a promise to sit next to each other at the childminder’s tomorrow. The adults, meanwhile, couldn’t be any more different. They just nodded to each other in awkward whispers and nods of a “bye” and “cheers” once again.

“So that’s the famous Scorpion you talk about?” Harry questioned once the door had closed.

“Yep. He’s so fun, and he says funny stuff all the time. Mummy always laughs when I tell her stories. You will have to laugh at my stories now she’s in Germany.”

“I promise to laugh at all your stories,” Harry smiled. 

“Not the sad stories; that’s not nice.”

“No, that’s true. I won't laugh at the sad stories.” Harry felt his heart growing at how adorable his son was. 

“Scorpion’s Papa says that mean thoughts attract other negative things, so we have to think of positive fun things!” Albus finally commented a while later.

“Oh, does he really?” Harry smiled. 

Looking down at the business card in his hand, he couldn't help but think,  _ ‘Who was this guy?’ _ He was the same Malfoy from school with that spark in his eyes and the quick, snarky remarks, but there was something different, too. Harry hadn’t felt this kind of excitement and entertainment since he was at school. There had always been something about Malfoy that dragged him in, and it apparently was still there. 


	4. On the 4th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Pansy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo Prompt 4:   
> Tower Bridge at night, all the Christmas lights turned on and a blue tree Christmas tree at the front.

Beep, beep. Beep blob. Beep, Beep. Beep blob.

Hitting accept Harry took a seat on the island, placing his phone against the fruit bowl, taking several attempts to make it stay upright.

“Hello, oh mighty saviour of the free world!” Ginny sang, pretending to bow in front of the camera, knowing how much it would annoy her ex-husband. 

“Sometimes I wonder what I ever saw in you.” Harry tried not to smile as he leant back in his chair.

Ginny inhaled with fake shock on her face. “Have I offended you, my lord?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Have you finished yet?” 

“Oh, not even close.” She laughed. 

“Fine, I won’t tell you about Sunday.” Harry shrugged as he sipped his tea. 

“Okay, you have my attention. Please continue.” Ginny sat up straight. 

“Malfoy. Draco Bloody Malfoy,” was all Harry said, watching Ginny’s reaction.

“Draco—very hot—Malfoy,” she replied, lifting an eyebrow.

“So you are friends with him?” Harry questioned, still trying to work out their relationship.

“I wouldn’t say ‘ _ friends.’ _ ” she replied with a shrug.

“But close enough you get on?” 

“Yer,” Ginny replied with a confused tone, “Why are you so interested? Jealous?” She smirked.

Harry ignored her. “So you wouldn’t be against him entering your house?” 

“No, why? Oh, Harry, what did you do?” Her entire tone changed as excitement filled her eyes. 

“Nothing! I just saw him with the kids at the ice rink... One thing led to another and then he came over.” Harry was speaking with his hands, trying to show the timeline. 

“Finally!” Ginny fist pumped the sky. “So, is he as good in the sheets as he is on a broom?” Her eyebrows wiggled. 

“No! Not like that!” Harry felt himself shouting as he realised what she was implying. “He was looking at the house for ideas for Christmas decorations while Albus and Scorpius played upstairs.”

“That’s-” She paused, scrunching up her eyebrows- “not what I expected you to say…”

“You told me to ask him!” Harry couldn’t believe his ears. Sitting up, straight panic flashed through his mind. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten swept up in the moment and let Malfoy into his house.

“Well, yes, but I didn’t think you’d have the bravery to actually do it.” Ginny chuckled. 

“Well, I did; I followed your advice, said some things about Christmas. Then he came into the house to give me some tips about decorating.” Harry tried to explain what happened, a hint of worry in his voice.

“That’s not all he was giving tips for, I’m sure,” she whispered.

“What? What do you mean? I knew I shouldn’t have trusted him. I just got swept up in the day; then Albus was so excited for them to come around.” Harry could feel the panic building up.

“Harry, relax,” Ginny’s voice was back to being soothing, “Draco’s fine. You can trust him. Scorpius is a sweetie, at least when he speaks English, that is,” she laughed. “Besides, it’s not the first time he’s come over.”

“What?” Ginny had pulled Harry’s attention back with one statement.

“Draco used to come over to our old flat all the time.” Ginny shrugged, completely relaxed.

“I repeat: What?” Harry leant forwards, watching Ginny’s every expression and movement. 

“Yes, for a playdate when the childminders are closed. There’s a little group of us who take it in turns to have all the kids.” She flicked through a magazine before glancing up. “Have I not told you this before?” 

“No! No, you haven’t!” Harry practically screamed.

“Huh,” she replied without elaborating.

Taking a deep breath, Harry leant back against his chair, trying to relax and remember everything that happened. Picking up the now dog-eared card, he played with it. “He gave me his business card and told me to call,” he eventually commented, unsure why he brought it up. 

“And you’ve not rung him yet, but you want to?” Ginny’s voice was soft as she raised an eyebrow, able to read Harry like a book. 

“I just, there’s something,” Harry admitted to himself more than her.

“Do you want me to text Astoria and arrange a playdate between you two?” she teased. 

Once again, Harry just stared at her, unimpressed.

Ginny started laughing. “Don’t worry; if I had Astoria’s phone number, I wouldn’t be talking about a friendly playdate.” A noise from her end grabbed her attention. “Sorry, Harry, got to go—got practice,” she commented, waving her phone around.

“No worries. Good luck,” Harry replied with a wave as he continued to stare at the card in front of him. Maybe he should ring the number—later, he’d ring later.

* * *

Pansy. 

Pansy. 

Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy Bloody Parkinson. 

Of course, Malfoy’s secretary had to be bloody Pansy. 

Having examined the sheet Malfoy had left and looked back through the Christmas decorations once more, he agreed all of them were past their prime. The rats had eaten those that could have been used, or at least, Harry liked to think it had been rats. So after admitting defeat, he took several days to build up the courage and ring, reminding himself Malfoy had left the card, so it was well within his right to ring and ask. Of course, had he known what he would face, he wouldn’t have rung. 

“Good evening, Potter. I’ve been awaiting your phone call.” Pansy’s overly enthusiastic voice travelled down the phone. 

“Pansy?” He nearly choked on his words at the unexpected voice. 

“That’s Miss Parkinson to you,” she snarled. “How may I help you?” Her voice had a sickly sweet tone.

“Malfoy asked me to ring,” Harry mumbled.

“Uh-huh. May I take a name?” 

“You’ve just said my name out loud!” Harry had little patience for her. 

“Ah, many apologies, Mr Hotter Parry.” Harry could almost feel the smug entertainment coming off her through the phone. The conversation had continued in the same manner with Pansy enjoying every minute of his torture, trying to extract a lot of made-up information from him. 

“Look, I’m not sitting around wasting any more time,” Harry snapped, ready to hang up. 

“Your appointment is booked for tomorrow morning at 10 am—do not be late.” Pansy turned formal as she spoke. 

“Oh, err, okay,” Harry muttered, surprised by the sudden useful information.

“My pleasure. I look forward to seeing you in person, Mr Parry.” With that, the phone call ended. 

* * *

On his walk to the meeting, Harry had convinced himself this was going to be an elaborate prank set up to make him look like a fool, wasting his entire day sitting in a dusty old waiting room on his own. The closer to the building he got, the more unsure of why he was doing this he became. The nervous feeling in his stomach had nothing to do with seeing Malfoy again. 

Malfoy’s office turned out to be the 17th floor of a skyscraper overlooking London Bridge. Part of Harry was impressed—the other part wanted to laugh at the show-off nature that was Malfoy.

At least if he had to wait, he had a fantastic view to look at. Harry felt like he shouldn’t be this surprised to find the reception a far cry from a dusty small box room, he imagined. It was airy, with fancy-looking white seats and glass tables he was terrified to touch, let alone use. The walls held various, probably expensive, artworks Harry didn’t understand. It was everything a stereotypical successful business would have, right out of a catalogue. Originally, he thought his choice of outfit would be okay, but now he felt underdressed and out of place. Perhaps he should have worn a suit and tie instead of the smart trousers and black jacket he’d chosen. 

He had only just found a good spot to people watch when Pansy’s voice in his ear made him jump. The evil glint in her eyes told Harry she had purposely done that just to scare him. She then took much delight in stating, “Mr Malfoy will see you now,” in that overly sweet tone from before. 

“Er, thanks.” He nodded, feeling like he’d just escaped from a vicious creature. 

Malfoy’s office was as equally large as the reception. It was divided into two sections. One section held a sofa and a table; the other was near a large window and held Malfoy’s desk, where the man in question was sat typing. He didn’t look up as Harry approached and took a seat. Malfoy really looked the part; his most famous waistcoat, shirt, and tie were fitted perfectly.

Pulling his eyes from Malfoy, Harry registered the paperwork spread across the table. It was designed for rooms of his house. Subconsciously picking them up, he flicked through the designs. Each one had its own unique colour and design theme. The quality of the work amazed him—Harry had half expected a ripped piece of paper with some scribbles.

Suddenly, he noticed Malfoy’s gaze on him. Malfoy was leant back against his chair, watching Harry with an almost inquisitive look. 

“These designs are amazing.” Harry felt the words fall out of his mouth as he took in the coloured designs. “You didn’t need to put in this much effort.” “Please, these plans are so simple they didn’t need any brainpower.” Malfoy shrugged.

Staring at the mountain of paperwork in front of him, Harry could tell that was a lie. Clearly, he was still a snobbish git whose caring personality was reserved for when Scorpius was around.

Almost trying to prove Harry correct, Malfoy broke into a speech, “Considering the themes and photos you chose last time are so completely and utterly un-linkable, I thought it was best we did themed rooms instead. The overall feel will be familiar but with a festive twist. The hallway will be our central link between the themes, using a handful of bold items to tie everything together.” Malfoy started arranging pieces of paper in front of Harry. “We’ll start off with a cool and calming feel in the sitting-room using whites and blues. Then the guests will move to the living room, where there’ll be a more intimate and warmer feel using muggle decorations. The dining hall we’ll worry about later once we have numbers and confirmation over the food choices served.” Malfoy nodded, glancing up from his papers. 

Harry glanced at the drawings again, picking up the final one Malfoy hadn’t mentioned. It was full of random sketches and doodles on top of one another. “And this one?”

“I assumed you would cook yourself and not be using a catering company?” Malfoy lifted an eyebrow, snatching the paper back. “We will keep the kitchen simple to not obstruct anyone cooking. Simple magic spells of snow & pieces of holly will help transform it,” he said, folding the piece of paper.

Harry nodded along, realising he still had to find out who was cooking. Molly would normally cook—would she still be willing to in someone else’s house? He frowned at the idea.

Malfoy sighed. “If you have an issue, speak up, Potter; don’t just sit there judging things.”

“Oh, no, I wasn’t, I was just—this is a good idea. It makes sense.”

“Of course, it does, Potter; it’s only my job after all.” Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Are there any parts you don’t like?” Malfoy held up the designs he’d just shown Harry. As Harry pointed out various bits and pieces, he didn’t miss the way Malfoy would screw up the rejected designs and throw them over his shoulder with more effort than required.

The table was looking bare by the time they finished.

“We’ll spend today focusing on the larger decorations, then move onto the smaller pieces later.” Malfoy started flicking through the remaining designs.

Harry leant back; his brain felt like it had undergone a heavy-duty workout but all he had done was narrow the designs down to one per room. “Smaller details?” he questioned as he felt his entire body sink down into the padded seat beneath him. 

“Invites, place holders, entertainment, food, outfits, etc.” 

Harry nodded along, pretending he was listening while being engulfed in luxury. 

He only snapped back to reality when Malfoy commented, “If these designs aren’t up to scratch, don’t force yourself to use them,” a flash of indecisive emotion crossing his face. It occurred to Harry that perhaps Malfoy was nervous about how he would react to the designs. There was a flash back to the worried, frightened kid he had last seen at Hogwarts.

Harry sat back up straight and shook his head. “No, these are perfect. If anything, they are too good; the house will never look this good,” he attempted to reassure Malfoy.

It seemed to work as Malfoy’s face returned to that unreadable expression before he clapped his hands, standing up. “Not if we stay sitting here all day. Come on, Potter, let’s go.”

“Go? Go where?” Confusion covered Harry’s mind.

“Those decorations won’t buy themselves,” Malfoy called over his shoulder, grabbing his coat.

“What, now? Right now? But I-”

Malfoy froze, frowning at him. “Pansy said you’d booked a full day,” he stated.

“Err, did she?” Harry replied to the empty room. Malfoy had left before he could finish his sentence. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought he’d be shopping with Malfoy. Malfoy, who had spent hours coming up with a design for his house. Malfoy, who was willing to spend an entire day shopping with him. Harry rubbed his forehead. How did he get into this situation? _ ‘Oh yes, Ginny. As always, it was Ginny.’ _

* * *

If someone had asked him, Harry would have put money on this entire situation being a scheme to get him kidnapped, rather than a shopping trip, yet here he was being dragged across London with a highly spirited Malfoy leading the charge. It was as if the spirit of Christmas had infiltrated Malfoy’s very being. He might as well be with the actual spirit of Christmas with the amount of attention the pair were receiving.

While Harry was prepared for the attention he got while going out in wizarding world, Harry was nowhere near prepared for the attention Malfoy received in muggle society. Malfoy seemed to attract attention like a fly to a flame. Nearly every person they passed would glance back at the white-haired man. The sales assistants tripped over their own feet to ask if he needed any help shopping, one even pushing Harry out of the way. It was as if Malfoy was royalty, outperforming his royal duties. 

Then again, Harry couldn’t blame them. Malfoy looked every bit of a high-class Model, with his tall slim frame, shown off by the well-fitting coat hugging his shoulders. Most defiantly made from excellent quality fabric and a branded outfit. Even his shoes were spotless and shiny. He looked at ease in muggle society. 

Until Malfoy paused in the middle of the shop, snapping around to him, “I can feel your gaze,” He frowned. “If you have an issue, get it out in the open, don’t keep watching my every move.” He declared after catching Harry looking at him again.

“You just look normal shopping in muggle society,” Harry stated, unsure where he was going. 

Malfoy froze for a bit staring at him, “Shopping is shopping, it doesn’t matter what society we are in.” He said narrow-eyed. Turning on his heels and continuing through the maze of the shop. Unfazed by the attention he was receiving. Harry shook his head. You try to pay a guy a compliment, and he takes offence at it.

The pair continued in awkward silence, the stares and glances never leaving them.

“What is going on?” Harry said out loud as he saw another couple stop and stare as Malfoy walked past them. 

“We are Christmas shopping…” Malfoy turned with a raised an eyebrow, his expression that Harry interrupted as ‘are you this stupid?’.

“Not that. I mean, you are being watched, by everyone.” Harry glanced around, making eye contact with several people, trying to work out what was going on.

“Oh,” Malfoy said as if it was the first time he had spotted them. A half-smile forming on his face, his eyes lightening up. “Is someone upset the Muggles don’t know of the epic feat the ‘saviour’ performed for them and aren’t tripping over themselves to shower you in compliments?” Malfoy smirked as he spoke. 

“Harhar,” Harry sarcastically laughed “Not that, you bugger. I just mean, why are they all watching you?”

That unreadable expression covering Malfoy’s face as he tilted his head, “What are you suggesting, Potter? That I’m too ugly for people to look at?” 

“No, your big ego cancels out any of your looks.” Harry replied.

“So you’re admitting I’m good looking?” Malfoy smiled one raised eyebrow. 

“How conceited of you to think you are,” Harry smirked back.

“You say conceited, I say self-aware.” Malfoy pressed a hand to his chest, then shrugged before he sauntered down the next aisle.

Harry rolled his eyes as he followed before, “Does it not get to you, people watching you?” Harry asked when he caught up.

“It’s something I grew up with,” Malfoy shrugged the idea off. “Being a pureblood air, we are trained to be perfect at all occasions,” Malfoy stated matter-of-factly, his attention never leaving the shelves.

Ending the conversation there. Harry had never thought about Malfoys childhood, and rules he must have had to follow. He just assumed Malfoy was born with a stick up his butt.

* * *

Harry was going to pass out. He was certain of it. Never had he thought shopping could be this tiring? He’d been out shopping with Hermione and Ginny before with no issues. The Shopping trip with Luna had been memorable. But shopping with Malfoy, this was an entirely new board game. It had started so well, wandering around shops, Harry picking out items he liked, but now he realised Malfoy was just lulling him into a false sense of security. Making him think he was involved, when in reality he was just there to push the Trolly.

It had taken Harry a stupid amount of time to notice, Malfoy would pick up two things, ask Harry’s opinion, then promptly tell him the other went better with the theme and ignore Harrys’ choice. It wasn’t every item, but enough for him to notice the pattern. Once the fun of choosing items went out the window, the rest of the trip took a downward turn.

Harry got bored, made worse by Malfoys constant need to inspect every aspect of an item, then compare it to the themed aesthetic he was going for. Before finally deciding, he didn’t want that item and repeating the process with one that looked the same in Harry’s eyes.

Soon Harry let his mind wander, often slipping into daydreams as he followed along. Occasionally running over Malfoy’s foot with the trolly, completely by accident. Not that he was keeping score, but If he had been, making Malfoy trip up would be double points, and making him jump out his skin would have been triple points.

Only pulling himself from his game when he realised they were in the kitchen Aisle. “I thought you said we were doing the kitchen with magical decorations?” He questioned.

“We are,” Malfoy said, eyes still on the shelves.

“Then why are we here?” 

“To find decorations for the rest of the house,” Malfoy pressed his lips together, shooting Harry a look.

Before returning to the shelves and picking up a rather large glass jar that had one smooth leg holding it up and a glass lid with a white piece of rubber to make it airtight. Malfoy examined it all over before placing it in the trolley.

“What’s that for? Yes, I know decoration, but what kind?” 

Malfoy titled his head to the side, staring at the jar, “I don’t know yet, we’ll work it out later.” 

“Oh no, we’ve already got loads of stuff. Do we need more stuff which you’re not even sure what to do with?” Harry attempted to put his foot down and argue.

“Yes.” Malfoy said, watching Harry with his unreadable expression before he continued with a sigh, “Trust me, I’m sure it’s hard to see when you have as little brainpower as you do. There are hundreds of things we could do, put fairy lights in here, biscuits, action figures, paint the insides-” Malfoy continued to ramble, almost as if he hadn’t realised he was speaking out loud.

Excitement filled Draco’s eyes as he pictured the things he could make out of the jar, Harry was almost impressed with his creativity. 

“Hmm, it looks like a fragile piece of glass to me.” Harry side-eyed the jar, not willing to agree with Malfoy yet. 

“Then teach your children to behave.” Malfoy snapped, pulling the jar close to his chest with a guarded look. 

“It’s not the kids I’m worried about,” Harry mumbled. He could name several adults he wouldn’t trust with glass. 

“We’ll find a spot where any pets can’t reach it.” Malfoy huffed, grabbing another three large dome jars and a couple of smaller ones. 

“Oh no, I don’t meet pets, I mean Ron and the twins. I trust the kids to not mess around with it, however, those three.” Harry lets his words trail off.

Earning an unexpected laugh from Malfoy, “We’ll find somewhere Weasley proof.” He hummed as he continued down the aisle.

Leaving a shell-shocked Harry behind. Was that Malfoy laughing? And smiling. And what was this ‘We’ Malfoy kept referring to? Harry would be the one lugging all these items back home and trying to find a place for them.

Lost in his internal turmoil, Harry once more hadn’t realised which area the pair had entered. Till he found Malfoy pulling several of those horrible fake trees into the aisle and inspecting them with much interest.

“Oh no, we are getting a real tree. It’s tradition!” Harry snapped back to the present and was putting his foot down. They already had ample decorations to decorate his house several times over, they didn't need to buy a fake tree as well. 

“Yes, a real tree for the living room, Albus tells me about it every year.” Draco rolled his eyes, “But this one is for the front sitting room.” 

“I thought you were joking about that.”

“Nope. Ahh, this one is perfect. What do you think?” Malfoy ignored Harry and started moving a bright white fake tree to the front, the pines with bits of sparkle on them.

“That is the tackiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Harry replied, eyeing the tree up with caution. 

“Potter!” Malfoy stepped closer as he whispered, scolded him, “This is Harrods!” He glanced around checking no one overheard him, with a slight worry on his face, before recovering. Malfoy was so close Harry could smell his cologne, he felt nervous again. “Those shoes are the tackiest thing ever,” Malfoy sassed, eyeing Harry up and down.

“First, I don’t care if it’s Harrods it’s tacky, second these are my favourite shoes, they are comfortable,” Harry whispered back, stepping away from Malfoy and the delicious smell. 

“I’m overruling you.” Malfoy crossed his arms, seeming to have not noticed the effect the distance was having on Harry.

“It’s my house!” Was the terrible reply that left Harry’s mouth, making him feel like a child again.

“It’s my shopping spree,” Malfoy countered equally childishly.

Calling over one of the awaiting staff members, ordering a 6ft version of the cheap tree. “Trust me, it will be a showstopper.” Malfoy smugly smiled, admiring the tree once more.

“Oh, people will stop, but only because it’s tacky crap,” Harry mumbled but dared not say it to Malfoys’ face. A face that was smiling at the tree, that paired with the delicious smell of his Malfoys cologne still in his nose he could feel his cheeks going red, He was a grown man he shouldn’t feel this worked up over something that small. 

Harry was saved soon after with Malfoy declaring they were done for the day. Saying ‘they’ as if he would take part in anything else besides spending Harry’s money. Although Harry decided to not complain, especially when Malfoy managed to sweet-talk the sales clerk into having all the items they bought delivered home. Even Harry was impressed with his skill. It didn’t even feel like sweet-talking, yet the sales clerk agreed to help and left with a smile. 

Harry stretched out his back as they left the shop, the sky already getting dark. 

While the shopping trip was over, apparently Malfoy’s planning wasn’t. “So now we need a list of people you are going to invite, I’d suggest doing it sooner rather than later so people don’t get booked up if they aren’t already. Once that’s done, ring my secretary.”

“Wait, you’re still going to help me?” Harry felt his head snap back around. He had been certain this was the end of the road.

“No, I’ve spent the entire day with you so you can have more stuff to put in the attic and never use,” Malfoy grumbled, wrinkling his nose up at the idea. 

“Err, Sweet. Thanks,” Harry nodded, unsure what else to say, “Well, I got to go pick up the kids. Erm, thank you.”

“You’ve said that already, Potter.” Malfoy half-smiled, staring at Harry.

“Oh, yer. So erm, bye.” Harry declared, turning and leaving before he could hear Malfoy’s reply. 

It wasn’t until later he realised that meant he had to contact Pansy again.


	5. On the 5th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo Prompt 5:  
> A first-year Hogwarts letter.
> 
> Big thank you to PenguinAnimagus & unicorn-in-the-library for helping to name Luna's Omnonoster

Harry wasn’t prepared for a text from Pansy. He nearly had a heart attack when her name flashed across his phone. He wasn’t sure why her number was saved in his phone, but he ignored it. That seemed like a question with a scary answer he’d be better off not knowing. At least receiving a text meant he didn’t have to phone and speak to her in person, which was ideal. The thought of having to speak to Pansy had become his biggest fear in relation to planning Christmas with Malfoy. Compared to her, Malfoy seemed like a Scottish fold kitten.

A Scottish fold kitten that was planning on coming over to his house that evening for the next stage of the Christmas planning. Nothing like a last-minute warning, he wanted to reply. Sighing, Harry remembered the disapproving glances around the house he had received last time Malfoy had come over. While he didn’t know why, the thought somehow spurred him into a flash of December spring cleaning. Pausing only to collect the boys from the childminders & school, then enrolling them to the cleaning team, which comprised shoving all the scattered toys into the corners of the rooms. Collecting the random clothing items and placing them in the washing machine, regardless if they were clean or not. Kreacher had taken one look at the situation, laughed and declared he’d clean the Kitchen. Harry was certain the kitchen was already clean but didn’t have time to worry about that.

He whizzed into the boy’s rooms, grabbing items left, right and centre, only to realise Malfoy would not be entering the boy’s room. Opening his arms, he let the clutter fall straight back onto the floor. Deciding the mess in their rooms could stay.

At the bottom of the stairs, he organised the abandoned shoes and pile of coats on the floor. The coat hooks had fallen off the wall months ago. Sirius has promised he’d fix them. Needless to say, it was still on the floor. Harry was going to admit defeat and let Ketcher fix it in a moment. 

“Daddy, why are you cleaning?” Albus asked, dragging a blanket along behind him as he attempted to keep up with Harry, racing down the corridor.

“We’ve got guests coming,” Harry called over his shoulder, grabbing several magazines and random paperwork from the coffee table trying to find somewhere to shove them.

“Guests? But we never clean-up for guests,” Albus questioned, accidentally knocking over Harry’s recently arranged coffee-table with his blanket. 

“That’s because Dad is a disorganised mess,” James called while putting bricks back into the basket on the floor.

“I am not.”

“Mummy says you are so disorganised you’d forget your head if it wasn’t attached,” James said as he continued collecting bricks.

Harry’s reply was cut off by the whoosh of the Floo in the other room activating. He wanted to hit himself on the head; he hadn’t even made it to that room yet. “Too late,” Harry sighed, throwing the remaining items behind the sofa, unsurprised to find all the items James had tidied up, there.

“Bonsoir Famille Potter,” A little voice called from the sitting room. Dropping his blanket, Albus raced out to greet the guests and direct them into the living room.

Malfoy was looking curiously around as he entered the room, “You’ve cleaned.” He said without looking at Harry, his voice remaining neutral.

“Well, hi to you too,” Harry muttered under his breath. Before shrugging it off, “Err not much, just some bits and pieces,” He attempted to look uninterested, casting an eye over the room, proud to find it looking much more presentable than the last time Malfoy had arrived.

Malfoy nodded, “It’s a start, and we have time before Christmas day, little and often.” He commented standing in the middle of the room, almost looking like he was afraid to touch anything.

Harry was about to reply, informing Malfoy that the remaining dirt was holding the old house up. When he got distracted, watching Malfoy pulling his coat off, draping it across the back of the sofa. He was dressed in a suit again. The dark purple colour contrasting his skin, especially when Malfoy messed with his sleeve.

Harry’s breath got caught in his throat, watching as Malfoy rolled up his right sleeve. Instantly the thought of the Dark Mark appeared in his head. Along with memories of the school of the battle flashed through his mind. It wasn’t until he felt someone shaking him he snapped back to the living room. Malfoy was standing directly in front of him, one arm shaking his shoulder.

Without thinking, he grabbed Malfoys wrist, staring at the forearm. Finding relief in the pale unmarked skin. Finally, taking a deep breath, he relaxed, loosening his grip. 

“Are you okay?” Malfoy slowly asked, gently pulling his arm free from Harry’s grip. Odd hints of worry in his eyes.

“Bad memories,” Harry unsteadily said.

Understanding covering the others face as he never pushed for more information. Instead, the pair stood frozen, staring at each other. Harry couldn’t take it any longer, he looked away, and tried to break the tension, “I err, I’ll take these,” he stuttered, grabbing the bags at Malfoy’s feet and heading towards the dining room, praying his shaking wasn’t as viable as he thought it was. The dark mark and meaning behind it wasn’t an area he had thought about recently. He hadn’t realised how much it would affect him, or the ideas it would bring up. He knew he had to address it, especially if Malfoy was staying around. He realised this was something that would keep happening the longer they worked together. He mentally decided that would be the topic of his next therapy session.

Entering the Dining room, he distracted himself with attempting to find space for the extra bags amongst the mount of packages stacked high. Every morning extra boxes would arrive, several of them holding items Harry was sure he’d told Malfoy he didn’t want.

After a while of silence, Malfoy entered the room, with his usual fare, any trace of worry from before covered. Along with his arms, both sleeves had been rolled back down, cufflinks in place. Harry noticed.

Malfoy had already started talking as he crossed the room, eyeing the boxes stacked haphazardly in the corner with disdain.

Harry only caught part of what he was saying, “Good news?” He repeated back, confused.

“Yes..” Malfoy slowly commented furrowing his brow, “Pansy said you have completed your list of invitees?”

“Oh, Erm,” Harry mumbled _‘How does she know that?’_ he thought, an uneasy feeling running through him, the only person he had told that too was Ron, who he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have willingly told Pansy... “Actually could I,” He said, “could I have your mobile number?” He asked.

Watching as Malfoy froze, eyebrows lowered in confusion as he watched Harry’s expressions carefully, “Mine?” He questioned, sounding as surprised as he looked.

“Err, Yer, So I can contact you directly?” Harry mumbled, regretting his question. He itched the back of his head.

Malfoy meanwhile wasn’t convinced, just raising an eyebrow and slightly tilting his head to the side while continuing to stare at Harry.

“Fine.” Harry huffed, looking away, “Pansy is terrifying.” He commented, feeling stupid at having admitted it out loud.

Malfoys eyes came alight with entertainment at the idea, “Really Potter?” he smirked.

“Have you met her?” Harry felt the need to defend himself, waving his hands about. 

Malfoy nodded, “Yes, She’s wonderful,” Malfoy replied as he tried not to smile. 

Harry felt his face fall, Malfoy had to be joking. He watched the other, waiting for the other to crack. He didn’t. “You’re joking, right? She’s a daemon in human form,” Harry settled on asking.

“Just because something is true doesn’t mean you have to say it out loud, Potter,” Malfoy said with a shrug as if it were the most obvious thing. Before holding out his hand, waiting.

Harry jumped, reaching for his pocket, finding it empty “One second.” He held up a finger as he raced into the kitchen, attempting to find his phone. The Idea Malfoy knew how evil Pansy was and might also be scared of her, filled him with more comfort than it should.

Sticking his head into the living room, he wanted to cry at the Legos now covering the entire floor again. But the Boys seemed happy, so he left them to it. 

Malfoy paused mid rearranging to accept Harry’s phone, typing something out before throwing it back to Harry and continuing to search in several boxes. 

Glancing down at the phone, it surprised Harry to see the contact already saved under ‘Draco Malfoy’. The uneasy feeling filling him again. That was easy, too easy. Besides, ‘Draco’ seemed informal, far too informal for the awkward work type situation they had been through. Would Malfoy give him his personal number just like that?. Without thinking, Harry hit the call button. Nearly jumping out his skin when music played from Malfoy’s pocket. Shocked it was a real number, let alone Malfoy’s own number.

Malfoy meanwhile pulled out his phone, tilting his head to the side as he stared at the phone for a while before hitting reject.

“Hey! Why didn’t you pick it up?” he questioned out loud.

Malfoy lifted an eyebrow with a small shrug as he put his phone away, “It felt like a dodgy phone call.” He replied bluntly.

“That was me!” Harry shouted he could hear the offence in his voice as he lifted his phone up into the air.

Malfoy tilted his head, the corner of his lip moving. “So I was right.” he smiled watching as Harry huffed in annoyance.

“Well sorry, for thinking you might like my number,” Harry said childishly, feeling worse when Malfoy chuckled in response.

“I already have your number.” Malfoy finally replied.

“What?” Harry felt the blood drain from his face. Confusion hitting him.

“To start you phoned the office so Pansy has it, but more importantly the weaslett gave it to me.” Malfoy shrugged, maintaining eye contact “She gave it to me as an emergency contact for when Albus came over in case something happened and I couldn’t get hold of her.” He explained.

Harry’s brain stuttered to a halt. That made sense. That was logical. Yet there was something about Malfoy having his number and doing nothing with it, which confused him. Confliction filled him, He knew Malfoy wasn’t the same kid as he was at school, however; he kept waiting for him to act like it.

The sound of huffing grabbed his attention as he turned to spot Malfoy still staring at him with the unreadable expression. “If you’ve finished playing statues, why don’t you join me in doing some actual work?” Malfoy sassed sitting down at the table.

Taking a seat, Harry tried to force the frown from his face, as a thought occurred to him, “Did. Was that a prank? Did you just prank me?” Harry didn’t mean to stutter, but his mind couldn’t understand it.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry Potter, I won’t try to use humour again.”

“No. That. It’s good. But I just didn’t expect it.,” He tripped over his words. Deciding to change the topic instead of continuing, “Is that arts and crafts stuff?” He questioned having not expected to see them. 

“So Aurors these days have a high enough IQ to identify coloured pens? I’m so glad.” Malfoy smirked as he sat back in his chair.

Harry was unsure how to handle this almost playful Malfoy in front of him. So his brain settled on asking, “Why do you have paper?”

“For the guest invites,” Malfoy said, his face returning to neutral, the humour disappearing.

“Are we not decorating today?” 

“No Potter,” Malfoy sighed, “There’s no point. Unless you’re willing to risk the Tree off-balancing the entire Feng Shui of the room and us having to redecorate again?” He lifted an eyebrow.

“Shui,” Harry scoffed, half-laughing until he saw Malfoy’s eyes narrow in on him. He bit down on his smile and stared at the table. He was not expecting Malfoy of all people to follow that philosophy. Part of him had thought it was a joke.

Malfoy resumed his original position, whatever words he was going to say getting cut off by two small kids entering the room. “Perfect timing boys,” he said, pulling items from the bag.

“Can we help draw things?” Albus asked, reaching for the pot of glitter. Harry’s heart sank as he prayed the lid was on tight.

“Are we doing cutting and glueing?” Scorpius joined in, his eyes just over the edge of the table.

“You can, or you could do something better. How about writing out your wish list for Santa?” Malfoy asked, earning squeaks from the boys as they pulled themselves up onto the seats.

“Huh, presents,” Harry muttered under his breath as he scrunched his eyebrows. He had been so busy thinking about decorations and food and invites he forgot he had to buy people presents. It was such a big part of Christmas. How had that slipped his mind?. 

Hearing a low chuckle, he glanced up in time to see Malfoy shaking his head, smiling down at the coloured paper in his hands, as he set up the boys, including pulling out an extensive collection of pens all in rainbow order. The big fancy kind, that as a child Harry remembered looking at in shops and wishing he could own.

Without him realising it Malfoy had taken a seat next to him, “While they do that, sets sort out the invites.” He said already picking up some paper and pens.

“Invites? Aren’t we just sending them a text?” Harry wondered out loud, after all, that had been his plan so far.

Which was apparently the worse idea, if Malfoy’s reaction was anything to go by. “A text?!” He snorted. A flood of emotions covering his face as he stared at Harry. Before settling on, “It’s not very festive.”

Harry shrugged, “Most of them are coming anyway so they don’t need an invite.”

Malfoy sat back in his chair frowning, “It’s still nice to receive a formal invite.” He counter-argued, tilting his head.

“And a blank piece of paper is a formal invite?” Harry picked up the blank card, snorting.

Hurt flashed across Malfoy’s face. “I thought you’d be the type of person to prefer personal handmade cards,” Malfoy sounded almost hurt, as he collected the paper back together again.

Harry ran a hand over his chin, “handmade? Like the ones you get to Hogwarts as a child?” he smiled at the fond memories of that first letter he ever received. 

“Hogwarts invites, almost like a reminder from childhood. That’s a half-decent idea.” Malfoy nodded as he grabbed the yellow paper.

Harry noticed Malfoy hadn’t made a remark about that being his original idea. “Don’t act so surprised. I’m not stupid.” Harry settled on saying.

“That’s debatable,” Malfoy said without missing a beat, a half-smile on his face before he returned his attention to the paper. “What am I writing?”

“Err,” Malfoy’s acceptance of the idea surprised Harry. “Are you writing them by hand?”

“We can hardly use your handwriting. We need the guests to understand it’s an invitation, not a death threat or ancient summoning sigil,” Malfoy swiped, cocking an eyebrow. 

“My handwriting isn’t that bad.” Harry frowned, feeling attacked.

“The Eiffel tower’s not that big,” Malfoy re-bottled.

Harry tried to bite back a smile, feeling a rush from the easy banter between.

“How do you know what my handwriting is like?” Harry asked, leaning forwards, a smirk on his face.

“We went to school together,” Malfoy said with a slight blush covering his face. “Where’s your list of names and addresses?” he commented.

Changing the topic with a distraction technique, Harry knew it well. Inspecting Malfoy’s actions and face as he handed over the list, the slight pink blush got worse when he spotted Harry staring. 

“First, When’s the Rsvp date?” Malfoy refused to look at him.

Harry lent back in his chair, watching Malfoy. “Whenever?” He shrugged. Wanting to laugh when Malfoy finally looked up with complete disbelief on his face.

“Really, Potter? Whenever? Perhaps the 13 of May 2045?!” Malfoy waved his handoff into the distance.

Harry tried to not smirk at Malfoy’s overreactions, finding the entire situation a lot more entertaining than he had expected. “Sure, I mean I’m not going to turn people away.”

Malfoy’s jaw hung open, “Yes, but you can’t write that on the invite! People won’t reply?!”

Harry itched his head, pretending to think about it. Earning a snort from Malfoy.

“Fine. What do you think genius?” Harry exaggerated the words.

“Send your owl ASAP, otherwise the food will be fed to Luna’s omnomnomer,” Malfoy said, sending Harry a blank expression.

“Draco.” Harry sassed towards him, receiving an instant response.

“Harry.” It was odd hearing Malfoy using his first name, though not as odd as the warm smile that came with it.

* * *

“ _Dear_

_You are invited to Christmas at_ 12 Grimmauld Place. 

_Please bring yourself and a warm smile._

_The celebration begins on 25th December. We await your owl by no later than 24th December._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The Potter Family_ ”

“I still think we should have added Sirius & Remus’s names as it’s their house,” Harry remarked once again.

“We are NOT going through this again, Potter. We’ve already wasted far too much time,” Malfoy said, as he held up the finished letter.

Harry took the letter and checked it over, before performing a quick Geminio spell. The letters copied themselves out, ready till in the names and addresses.

“Not Bad,” Malfoy glanced over the letters, a mock look of disinterest while his eyes contradicted him. Harry realised how much Malfoy’s eyes would give away. “I’ll write the names and addresses, you fold and stamp.” He commented, picking up the first invite. Oblivious to Harry’s inspecting gaze.

After a while, Harry smirked, “Oh, what a brilliant idea! Why didn’t I think of that?” Harry dramatically said, waving the stamp he was already holding around.

“Sarcasm isn’t becoming of you, Potter.” Malfoy smirked.

“Let me guess, it only suits you?” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Naturally.” Malfoy nodded, starting on the first letter. Only to be interrupted moments later.

“Papa, Lookie!” Scorpius beamed, holding up several scribbles on his paper, along with an influx of glitter and even a button. “I finished my list.”

“Oh, wow, look at that! Talk Papa through the list! What have we got here?” Malfoy asked, pulling his son onto his lap. Harry watched the tenderness Malfoy used when interacting with his son. Making him smile, especially when Scorpius broke into a happy chat about how the various things showed other objects. So excited about explaining his picture, he never noticed Malfoy making his own list of things Scorpius wanted.

Glancing over, his heart partly sank as he noticed the glitter bathed tabletop, with added glitter in Albus’ hair. Who was still working away on his ‘list’ Harry could feel himself smiling like a fool. But he didn’t care. Pulling out his phone, he took a quick snap of Albus and sent it to Ginny. Harry hadn’t appreciated how much work Ginny put into Christmas. She always just got on with it. To imagine she would do all this alongside training for quidditch. He shook his head, amazed by her achievements.

They were just over halfway done when the next distraction came. The kids wandering back into the room declaring the need for food or starvation was going to happen. Earning a group migration to the kitchen to search for snacks.

Kreacher had already set up several bowls of healthy snacks by the time they arrived.

“Do you ever feed your kids, Potter?” Malfoy said, eyeing the speed the kids ate at. Harry was realising that it wasn’t a personal attack on him, rather Malfoy just having to make some sort of remark about anything and everything.

“Papa?”

“Yes?” Malfoy’s attention was pulled to his son. 

“When do you use someone’s last name and when do you use their first name?” The little boy asked, holding onto Malfoy’s trouser leg with some colourfully sticky fingers. Malfoy not batting an eyelid.

“Well, in business and formal situations you would use their last name, then when you are in an informal and friendly situation you use their first name.” Malfoy seemed unfazed by the random question.

“But why do you call Papa Albus as Potter when you went to school together?” Scorpius asked, pointing to Harry.

Malfoy paused, thrown for a minute, “Ah, it’s just what we called each other in school.” He shrugged.

“Are you not friends?” Albus joined in. 

Malfoy glanced at Harry for a lifeline. Harry opened his eyes wide, hoping to portray an ‘I dunno’ message, causing the grey eyes to constrict.

“We are friendly.” Malfoy smiled as he turned back to the boys.

“But you are not friends?” Scorpius continued. Harry would have laughed at the pair’s interrogation of Malfoy if he wasn’t too busy being floored by the guy’s patience.

“We’ve known each other for a long time.” Malfoy nodded in agreement.

“But you don’t like each other?” Albus asked, a small frown on his face.

“We do like each other,” Malfoy shot Harry a look asking for help again.

“We are the best of friends!” Harry chuckled, clapping Malfoy on the back as he beamed at his kids. 

“But you call each other by your surnames,” Scorpius didn’t look convinced. Clever kid.

“It’s just something we do.” he said. Hand still on Malfoy’s back, attempting to look like friends. Ignoring the slim back, he could feed under the clothing.

Scorpius stared at the pair for a while, before he turned to Albus, “Should we do that?”

“Na, that would be stupid,” Albus said, as the pair raced out the room.

“Well, they told us both,” Harry chuckled, removing his hand and sticking them both in his pockets.

“Indeed,” Malfoy looked conflicted.

Standing in silence for a bit, Harry burst out laughing, “Well it appears we are both stupid now.”

“Your stupidity has never been in question, Potter.”

“Harry.”

“Huh?” Malfoy turned confusion in his eyes, while his eyebrows knitted together.

Harry bit down a smile as he came up with an idea, “Hi, I’m Harry!” He smiled, sticking his hand out, regretting the motion when Malfoy didn’t shake his hand immediately.

“Draco. It’s nice to meet you, Harry.” Malfoy offered one of his rare genuine smiles as he finally returned the handshake, moments before Harry was going to give up.

“I feel like this is going to be the start of an idiotic friendship.” Harry declared, excitement filling him at the very idea. He had been certain Maflo- Draco would have shot him down and ignored him.

“On your part, only I’m sure,” Draco winked, causing Harry’s heart to jump.

Returning to their stations, the pair continued their invite work. Silently working together, Harry was relieved to feel the atmosphere wasn’t tense, rather an easy quiet one. Until James wandered into the room, swinging his arms and sighing.

“You alright?” Harry asked, looking over his shoulder.

“The boys want to watch paw patrol. So I’m bored.” James stated crashing to the table.

Malfoy chuckled, his face a gentle smile. “Do you want to invite the other kids to Christmas?”

“Invites? What like?” James questioned, turning his head to face Malfoy, intrigued by the idea.

“That’s up to you, you can use the arts and crafts to decorate them however you want,” Draco pushed a bag towards James, and folding several pieces of cards in half, giving him a range of colours to pick from. 

“How many kids are coming, Pott- Harry?” Draco asked, still focusing on his exact straight folds. It felt weird to be using their first names. While at school, every time they used first names it had been filled with hatred and offhand remarks, now it couldn’t feel more different. It was in a personal, almost friendly way.

“Quite a few I’d imagine.” Harry tried to count them, however, got confused as he went. There were a lot of kids. 

“I want to make Rose & Teddy a card!” James declared grabbing the purple paper and some glue. 

It didn’t take long for the other two to get bored and join them, again settling themselves up to help make a complete mess of the table. James ignored them as he hyper-focused on his task.

Once silence had fallen again, Draco sat down.

“Right, only ten more letters,” Harry glanced over the mostly crossed-out list, impressed with how much they had achieved.

“Aww is your poor hand getting tired lifting that heavy stamp?” Draco chuckled, dramatically shaking his hand as he spoke, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Harry bit back a smile, “I’ll have you know that stamp is all of 0.2oz in weight,” Harry protested, trying not to laugh, daring Draco to reply. The pair smiled at each other, amusement dancing around them.

“Papa?” Scorpius broke the moment.

“Yes, Scorpius?” Draco’s smile turned more relaxed as he looked at his son across the table.

“Why did Albus put a pen lid up his nose?” Scorpius innocently asked. 

Harry’s smile fell from his face, “What? Have you put a pen lid up your nose?” Harry shouted, diving across the table. 

“No.” Albus guiltily answered. 

“Albus, I can see it. Why did you do that?” Harry tried to keep the panic out of his voice, knowing he was failing.

“I don’t know,” Albus said, panicking at Harry’s reactions.

“Okay. It’s fine, We can get it out. Just breathe out! No, breathe through your nose. Now close your mouth and breathe through your nose.” Harry continued with his instructions, Albus not understanding.

*Whistling*

“No, that’s whistling, but it’s brilliant whistling Albus!” Harry smiled. “Now do that, but through your nose, not your mouth.”

“Scorpius what are you- Noo!” Draco, who had otherwise been distracted trying not to laugh, spoke too late, He sighed “why did you put a pen lid up your nose?”

“I want to whistle like Albus!” Scorpius pointed to the offending boy who looked happy as Larry at the fact he could now whistle.

“But you don’t need-” speechless Draco ducked his head. Harry couldn’t tell if he was trying to not laugh or cry, perhaps both.

Having finally handled all the kid-related situations and finished the pile of letters, the two adults sat back, savouring a moment of silence.

“Next year we send a mass text.” Harry declared.

“Or better yet, don’t volunteer next year.” Draco chuckled.

Harry noticed the way Draco hadn’t reacted to his slip up and use of the word ‘we’. It made him wonder if Draco would still be around next year. With the boys being close friends, he imagined they would be. However, Draco would probably be working on his next job.

“How do you do this for a living?” Harry asked, His arm was so tired he’d happily never see another stamp again, yet Draco did it all year round.

“It’s a wonderful machine called a ‘printer’, do they not have them in the ministry?” Draco raised an eyebrow, his eyes smirking. 

“If my arm wasn’t so heavy from lifting that 2-gram stamp, I’d punch you.” 

“Grams? Though it was ounces earlier. Your maths is atrocious.”

“Shut up, Malloy.” 

“Malloy?” Draco bit back a laugh, Before looking at Harry and bursting out laughing, anyway. 

“I need tea,” Harry said, heading to the kitchen. 

To think he was voluntarily leaving Draco alone when only the other day he was on the edge of panic at the idea of Draco left unsupervised in his house. How had things changed in such a short amount of time? 

* * *

That night after the Malfoys had gone home, Harry pulled out his phone and hit call without having to glance at the screen. Having collapsed on the bed, he was tired.

“How do you cope?” was his first words as Ginny answered the video call.

Laughing was her only reply. “What happened?”

“To start off, I forgot I needed to buy presents for people.” He rolled onto his back, waving around the room.

“Thought you might have. I’ve got a couple of things in the apartment if you get stuck.” Ginny hummed, coming in and out of the screen, Harry was too tired to look at what she was doing.

“You truly are an angel!” He smiled.

Ginny burst out laughing. “An angel that broke Plumpton’s nose this morning, bloody idiot can’t throw to save his life.”

“You get them!” 

“Don’t worry, I will do it!” He could hear the excitement in her voice. “How’s Draco doing?” 

“Snarky as usual,” Harry said, not thinking.

“Ha! So you have seen him?” Ginny shouted excitedly. As Harry realised, he hadn’t updated her on what had happened.

“Just you wait, you’ll see soon,” Harry said as he felt his legs getting grabbed, “Oh. They have cornered me. I think they have sensed your presence.” He laughed, sitting up and handing the phone to James and Albus who had snuck up on him without warning.

“Bye Harry!” Was all he heard as the pair raced out of the room to show their mum “The amazing stuff we made today!” He had to chuckle.


	6. On the 6th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a twig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo Prompt 6:  
> A tree, the branch with red buds on it (Flowers unidentified by my unknowledgeable self)
> 
> Huge Thank you to maesterchill, for naming the Cafe "Wingardium Macchiato"

Harry didn’t realise how much he relied on Remus and Sirius help to get the kids ready for the morning until they were gone. It had already been nearly a week and their routine was still as disorganised as the first morning. Grabbing everything within reach, Harry was stacking them high when Albus wandered into the room, dragging his shirt behind him.

“Dad, help me write the inside of my invite,” Albus ordered with his two adorable eyes. 

“An invite?” Harry asked, not looking at his son as he focused on not dropping anything. Kreacher had already spent all night cleaning the glitter up, Harry didn’t want to add a broken plate to the list. The relief when everything landed in the sink.

“Yep,” Albus hummed from right behind him, tripping Harry up as he stepped away from the sink. “Papa Scorpion said we could choose which kids to invite,” He held up the paper.

“Okay, sit down here,” Harry grabbed his son sitting down on the island, “Put your shirt on I’ll find a pen.” Before diving around the kitchen in search of something that worked, or even his wand. Adding needing to find his wand to his to-do list of the day. “Who do you want to invite?” He questioned, coming back to find Albus with his head stuck and two flailing arms.

“Scorpion.” Albus’ little voice called as he freed himself from the shirt.

“Scorpius? Ahh but,” Harry glanced at his son, seeing the confusion on his face.

“Can he not come for Christmas?” Albus face scrunched up, shooting hurt feelings directly to Harry’s soul. 

“He might have other plans,” Harry shrugged, trying to find words, waving a hand around.

“But you said we could invite other kids?” Albus continued pouting. “And he’s not going to his grandmothers this year.” His bottom lip wiggled.

Harry sighed, admitting defeat as he glanced at the clock on the wall. “Okay, fine. But please be prepared if he can’t come,” Harry tried to reason with his son. Writing out an invitation message in dot form for Albus to follow. Leaving enough space at the bottom for him to re-write the message later when Albus’ illegible handwriting covered the dots.

With Albus happily writing, Harry raced up the stairs, hoping James had put on more than just one sock in the last 30 minutes. He would not wake Kreacher up to help him. He was not. Harry muttered, taking the steps two at a time.

Flying past the childminder’s gates, Harry only just spotted Hermione as a blur in the background as he ran past. He’d somehow got James to school before his first bell. However, Albus wasn’t as lucky. It wasn’t helping that Albus had realised he forgot his invite card halfway through their journey and was now throwing a paddy that Harry wouldn’t go back for it, by dragging his feet along the floor.

Dropping Albus off in record time, he headed outside. “I’m late, I’m late, Sorry,” Harry greeted Hermione when he came to a stop next to her. 

“Only by 8 minutes I’m impressed,” Hermione nodded, looking at her watch. Harry couldn’t help but smile. After the crazy week he was having, it was nice to return to some sort of normality, and their weekly meetup was the perfect excuse.

Harry crouched down to the pram, “Hello Hugo,” He smiled, feeling pride as the baby smiled back. However, when Harry tried to reach into the pram to tickle the baby, he made high pitched distressed sounds. Harry pulled back with a sigh. One day Hugo would like him. 

“Stop trying so hard,” Hermione chuckled, searching in her bag, before finding something, “Tada!” She shouted, holding out a letter from Harry. A smile on her face. 

He took the letter, eyebrows frowned and confusion hitting him as he looked over the envelope. “Err, What’s this?” He asked, trying to remember if he was expecting something from her. 

“It’s our formal reply,” Hermione smiled, before seeing Harry’s confusion and continuing, “to accept your invitation to Christmas.”

Harry looked back down baffled, “That was quick, I only sent them last night,” Harry mumbled perplexed as he looked at the handwritten envelope with his name on it.

“Well, you know what they say about being organised,” She hummed, pulling the handbrake off the pram, and heading out the car park.

Harry jogged to catch up, refusing to admit he had no clue what they said about being organised. Glancing down the letter he wanted to be annoyed at the fact Malfoy was right someone appreciated a formal invitation If Hermione’s enthusiasm was anything to go by. Harry ticked the letter into his pockets, partly excited to show Malfoy someone had accepted his invite.

Harry was relieved Hermione hadn’t questioned him about the invites, he knew she would find out the truth soon enough; it was Hermione, after all. But for now, while he was still attempting to work out what was happening, it was nice to keep it a secret for a while.

“Chop Chop, Let’s get to Wingardium Macchiato before all the good cakes are gone!” Hermione called over her shoulder, already separating the crowds with Hugo’s pram, unafraid to run over anyone’s toes that dared to get in her way. 

With no missing toes and only a few grumpy words thrown their way, they made it into the still quiet café. The pair splitting into their usual routine, Harry ordering, Hermione sorting Hugo out at their usual table. Sliding into the comfortable chairs, Harry relaxed for the first time that morning.

“So Draco.” Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Harry closed his eyes, He just had to jinx it. Biting his lip, Harry tried to work out the best way to explain the entire situation. Deciding his best action was to let his head crash to the table, making their drinks and pieces of cake jump across the surface. 

Harry could hear Hermione picking up her drink before leaning back in the chair. “Ahh, Still in love with the guy I see.” She hummed.

Harry didn’t like the knowing tone in her voice, as if she was mentioning the colour of the sky. Not raising ridiculous notions.

“Love?” Harry snorted as he sat up, “Who said love? Have you met the dick? He’s all, I’m so high and mighty above you peasants, look how much of a twat I can be, then Scorpius turns up and he’s all sappy, like a soft little oriental shorthair baby kitten, then he’s level headed, then he’s all ‘these ideas need no thought, my clients wouldn’t put up with this rubbish’ and then he turns his back in those jeans that show off his ass-”

“Please stop before I gag,” Hermione butted in mid-sentence. 

Harry ran a hand across his face. He hadn’t meant to go on a rant and say all of that, however now it felt good to just say everything out loud. “I just want to stop being an idiot around him.” He sighed.

“That’s never going to happen,” Hermione said as she stirred her tea with a shrug.

“Thank you, friend, for helping.” He half-heartedly sniped at her, still slumping in his chair.

Hermione shrugged, giving Hugo some more food, “I am, that’s why I’m telling you the truth.”

Harry couldn’t argue against that. Sampling his cake, something occurred to him. “How did you know Draco was around?” 

“You mean despite his unmissable handwriting on the letter-” Hermione listed off,

“You know his handwriting?” Harry focused on that point, missing the rest of what Hermione had said.

“He was my biggest competition in school, of course, I know his writing,” Hermione replied offended by Harry’s comment, lowering her cup to the table, “Ignoring that, the biggest clue is that you have this fire in your eyes, it only appears when you like someone.”

“What fire? There is no fire.” Harry felt like he had to defend himself from this made-up fiction Hermione was sprouting.

Hermione exhaled through her nose, rolling her eyes.

“You always get it when talking about people you are interested in, Oliver, Cho, Cedric, Ginny… Draco…” she broke off. 

“Fine. The guy’s a total asshole I’d like to bang and cook breakfast in bed for,” Harry admitted realising arguing would get him nowhere, “Who since the war, has aged like fine wine.” 

“And that saying has come straight out his mouth,” Hermione chuckled over her slice of cake, pointing her fork towards him with a raised eyebrow.

“What am I going to do?” Harry sighed, stabbing his cake, not wanting to make eye contact. “This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about, never in a million years would he be interested in me,” Harry waved a hand over his body to help emphasise his point.”

Hermione pulled a face, sipping her tea, “And why exactly do you think he’s planning Christmas for you?” She questioned, in a knowing way.

“How exactly do you know he’s helping me plan Christmas?!” Harry’s curiosity caused him to sit up. Hermione knew that he and Draco had been talking, that Draco had helped write the invitations, but planning Christmas hadn’t been mentioned, where did that come from?.

“Childminders,” Hermione shrugged, “Nothing is secret amongst those parents, Nothing.” She warned, lifting an eyebrow.

Harry moved his attention to the window, not watching what was going past.

Hermione kicked him under the table to grab his attention, “Harry, stop panicking. Just continue to get to know him for now and let things progress slowly.”

“They aren’t going to progress anywhere,” Harry said, He might not understand what was going on most of the time, but he was certain of this point.

“He hand wrote you invitation cards for Christmas! To everyone!” Hermione’s pointed out, surprised at Harry’s doubt. “It was a lot of work for someone not interested.”

“It’s his job!” Harry tried to make her see sense, “He’s only planning it, It’s not like he’d be interested in coming to Christmas day.” Harry hoped she didn’t hear the odd pitch his voice took.

“You might be right,” Hermione nodded, “Not for reasons you’re thinking!” she continued seeing the pained look cross his face. “It’s his first Christmas free from that witch, and I mean the muggle meaning of the word.” Hermione shook her head. Letting out a huff of annoyance, there was something there Harry was sure of it.

“So he will want to spend it with just him and Scorpius. He started Christmas shopping before me! Would you believe it! You should have seen his face when he mentioned it all smug.” Hermione grumbled. Excited to finally rant about Draco to Harry. 

“What exactly is happening between him and Astoria?” Harry butted in, only half-listening to Hermione rant, hyper-focused on the odd comments he had heard about Scorpius’s mum. 

Hermione looked grave, as she debated the seriousness of the question, “That’s not for me to tell,” She shook her head, looking away.

Harry took a bit out of his cake. He knew there was something off about that situation, Draco couldn’t just be this perfect. Something was going on there, and he was going to find out what it was. 

“It’s a bit rude to dive into his private life,” Hermione pointed out, breaking straight into his thoughts.

Attempting to form a rebuttal, his phone went off. Subconsciously pulling his phone out of his pocket, he nearly dropped it when the name ‘Draco Malfoy’ flashed across the screen. “Malfoy, just text me.” He frowned, glancing at Hermione.

Who had her head tilted, waiting to hear the message.

Harry opened the text. Still amazed Draco hadn’t blocked his number, seeing as it was ‘nuisance call’ Still feeling bitter about getting pranked so easily. He opened the texts. 

-

Draco Malfoy. 

_ < Potter.  _

_ < I’ve comprised this list of items we need, seeing as you are in Hogsmead pick them up.  _

_ * Photo of list of objects. * _

_ > Hello to you too. _

_ > How do you know I’m here?  _

_ < Pansy told me. Now make sure Granger picks the items, If you pick them, we’ll just have to send them back.  _

_ > Thanks for the faith in buying decorations for my own house.  _

_ < * Thumbs Up emoji * _

-

“Pansy is terrifying.” He settled on saying, having re-read the messages several times. Showing Hermione the list of items. “Malfoy wants us to buy these things, And I quote ‘Get Hermione to buy theses, you’d just pick the wrong things’” Harry snipped, attempting his best Malfoy accident.

Earning a chuckle from Hermione, who nodded in agreement as her eyes scanned the list. Harry had been certain she was going to throw the book at him. Instead, she was happily getting ordered around by Draco, What was this entire situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Childminders.

“Now that we have all collected objects from outside for our nature collage, we have to stick them down!” Mrs Smith called to the room, “Please sit down and place your items in the middle of the table!” She continued trying to be heard over the chatter of small children. “Leoni is bringing some paper around to choose your favourite colours.”

“BonJora!” Albus shouted as he climbed onto the seat next to Scorpius.

“Bonjour mi friendo” Scorpius said with a smile.

The pair greeted each other as if they hadn’t spent all day together, including the last hour running around outside collecting objects. The objects now mixed in the middle of the table, made up of random items from leaves to ribbons.

“Albus, what colour paper do you want?” Leoni asked, holding up a rainbow of colours.

Albus considered all the colours before deciding, “I want the red please!”

“Scorpius?” Leoni turned to the next kid.

“I’ll have yellow please,” Scorpius smiled, accepting the paper.

“Here you go, now use the glue to stick your objects to the paper and create a winter mural effect” She smiled, somehow wrangling the boys into aprons before they got hold of the PVA glue & glitter. Placing a rather large gloop of glue onto the pages, the boys set about sticking things to the page, Scorpius starting with a yoghurt pot lid, Albus a piece of bark.

“So, what are you doing this weekend?” Scorpius asked, feeling grown-up asking questions he heard his Papa often ask his friends.

“I’m going sledge riding!” Albus waved his arms, spraying paint across the table.

“Sledge riding?” Scorpius wasn’t sure what that involved, “Don’t you need snow?” He could only remember sledging when he visited his grandmother in France.

“No, with fake Reindeers!”

“Reindeer rides?!” Scorpius said with amazement, as he pictured the movies he had seen them in.

“Yes, and a maze and sweets and animals,” Albus smiled, “You have to come too! We go every year! And this year we get to pick out a tree.”

“A tree?” Scorpius had paused his colouring, to picture a place with all the activities Albus had described.

“You know for Christmas, the big green ones,” Albus continued to chat excitedly.

“I’ve never done that. We celebrate with Mother’s family and they have people come in to decorate it before we arrive,” Scorpius said with a small frown. He had a little fake tree he and his nanny would decorate, but not a big one.

“We normally celebrate at Nana’s, but this year because everyone is coming to our house, Dad says we get to find the tree.” Albus nodded along, grabbing some glitter.

“That sounds fun!” Scorpius agreed with Albus.

“You have to come! I hereby invite you to my awesome, Spectacular Reindeer riding tree finding weekend!” Albus declared, placing a hand on his chest.

“Well, I hereby accept your offer,” Scorpius nodded, remembering his Papa’s words about manors and being polite.

* * *

At the end of the day, Scorpius was filled with excitement as he spotted his Papa and Harry talking while they waited in the playground for the children.

“Regarde ça!” Scorpius shouted racing up to his Papa waving the crumpled paper in his arms.

“Oh wow, super affiche,” Draco smiled, crouching down so he could look at the A4 piece of paper.

“No. It’s not a poster!” Scorpius sounded disappointed, “It’s an invite!” as he pointed out a single twig to help prove it was an invitation, not a poster.

“Yer, Draco, that is clearly an invitation,” Harry said with a hint of amusement in his voice, as he stood watching the conversation while holding Albus in his arms.

“How silly of me,” Draco drily spoke, staring at Potter before returning his attention to the nature collage. The sticky piece of paper had several leaves and pieces of tinsel stuck to it, which was overshadowed by the rather large twig in the middle with red petals around it. All held together with pieces of Sellotape and so much glue the paper had bent.

Having investigated the paper for a while, Draco smiled cunningly towards Harry. “Perhaps you should read it, Potter, as I am so silly,” His smirk growing as Harry’s face fell.

“Errr, well let’s see,” Harry said, as he accepted the paper looking at it with much interest, “Err, yes, yes very informative.” He nodded along.

“Hey Daddy,” Albus held up a hand to his mouth, clearly expecting it to help quieten his voice without needing to lower the sound, “It’s an invite for Reindeer tree sledging!”

“Yes, it’s an invite for Reindeer tree sledging,” Harry nodded along as he repeated after Albus, registering the words as he spoke them. Glancing at Albus, then the paper with a confused expression.

“So Papa, can we go? Please, please, pleaseeeeeeee,” Scorpius pleaded, hanging off Draco’s trousers swinging his weight around.

“Well, if Harry is okay with it,” was all Draco could think to say, attempting to transmit the confusion over what exactly Reindeer tree sledging was and involved through the power of eye contact.

Slowly shaking his head, Harry did his best to reply with  _ ‘I don’t know what is going on’ _ .

“YEY!” The pair of kids screamed, jumping up and down. Before racing over to the playground.

Once the kids were out of earshot, Draco turned around, “What is Reindeer tree sledging?” he asked confused.

“Errr, I, I’m not sure,” Harry nodded, “I’ll text you when I find out.” 

* * *

Pansy kicked off her high heels as soon as she stepped through the door, then hung her coat up, she called out, “Bonjour mes garçons préférés!” 

“Auntie Pansy Auntie Pansy!” Scorpius shouted as he raced into hallway arms out in front of him.

“Spray tan, spray tan!” She called, causing the boy to pause mid-run. Knowing he would take it as a meaning to not hug or touch her. 

“Oh, Hi!” Scorpius waved while standing still before running off back towards his room.

“You didn’t get a spray tan, did you?” Draco looked unimpressed as he stood in the kitchen doorway, arms crossed. 

“Nope.” Pansy popped the ‘P’ with a smile, “But he doesn’t need to know that does he?” Pansy smiled, wondering past Draco as if she lived in the flat, which she practically did. 

Draco had to shake his head and laugh, while Pansy put up with Scorpius he knew she didn’t like kids, always putting on an act to minimise the time she had to spend with them. Pansy had the smallest amount of parental instincts of anyone he met. It was another reason he loved her, the way she stood up for herself and refused to follow her parents & society’s expectations of getting married and having kids. Draco had a lot of respect for her. 

“What are you cooking now?” Pansy asked as she made a beeline to the pot. 

“Beef Stew with red wine, Would you like some?” Draco shooed her away before she even thought about ruining his food by adding that sriracha sauce that she favoured. 

“O well if you insist,” She dramatically shrugged, putting her bag on the island and spotting now dry crumpled paper with pieces on it. “That’s a… interesting artwork… it’s very…. Matisse,” she nodded while she tried to look at the paper from different angles. 

Draco burst out laughing at the conflicted look on her face. As evil, as she was deep down Pansy knew how much Scorpius meant to him so always tried to be positive. Even when it went against her very nature.

“It’s an invitation for Reindeer tree sledging,” He casually said while pouring them both some wine. 

“An invitation for what?” Pansy asked scrunched eyebrows as she accepted the drink.

“EXACTLY!,” Draco broke down, his eyes going wide, “What on the earth does this even mean?” He pointed to the paper, before downing his entire drink in one go. 

“Oh, this has Potter all over it,” She squealed with excitement, taking a seat at the island.

“It’s some sort of tradition where they get their Christmas tree, and Scorpius has been invited.” Draco waved his hand around as he poured himself a drink.

“And you are upset because you rejected it?” Pansy tried to gauge his emotions by his reactions.

“Of course I didn’t reject it!” Draco nearly snapped, “How could I reject it? Scorpius got invited personally,” Draco paused the brief fight he had already fading. He wanted his son to have as much fun as he could, while he was still a child. Sighing, Draco looked down into his glass, “I accepted it without knowing what it involved.” 

“And now you know what it involves, you’re freaking out because it involves both Potter & Scorpius together in public?” Pansy asked.

“It’s at a muggle farm. I already checked that.” Draco used the excuse of checking on the food to escape Pansy’s gaze.

“Hmmm, either way, Scorpius has to go into wizarding society one day,” She murmured.

Draco knew Pansy was right, and it came from a good place, but he didn’t want to deal with that right now, not with this invitation malarkey hanging over his head. 

“He will once everything blows over, I just, I don’t want him to suffer.” Draco was glad his mother couldn’t hear how small his voice was, as he stared into the pot.

“You don’t want to suffer,” Pansy huffed before moving on, sitting up straight again, “Back with Potter. If it’s a muggle place, what’s the issue then?” she prodded, watching his every move like a hawk.

“It’s just so personal,” Draco shrugged, not sure of his argument.

“A personal invite,” Pansy deadpanned, “Isn’t that what you wanted? You’ve fancied the bloke for years, and now you are both getting on well, your kids are friends. Isn’t this a good thing? A step forward?” Pansy’s voice portrayed her confusion towards the situation. “I mean, what did you expect would happen when you took on planning his Christmas?” 

“That I could bully Potter to his face and admire him from the back,” Draco poured himself another drink, he should have prepared himself for this conversation with Pansy. “Same as before, I guess.”

Pansy, the traitor, meanwhile just burst out laughing. Not making Draco feel any better.

“Seriously though, what even is this?” Draco tried not to whine, as he waved the invite around, still struggling to understand Harry’s motivates behind inviting him.

“If you are so worried about being alone with Potter, you could always just send Scorpius on his own,” Pansy shrugged, prepared for the death glare she received as a reply. 

Draco knew what Pansy was doing, he could see her baiting him, however, he wouldn’t rise to the occasion, this was no longer a heartfelt conversation, no this was snide remarks. Which he would win at. “As your boss, I could always send you,” 

“As your employee, I could lead a revolution,” She raised an eyebrow.

“That sounds like a lot of work for little reward,” He pointed out, knowing she was far too happy with her current situation in life to change any of it.

“True,” Pansy raised her glass, Draco felt himself smirk; he knew her so well. “So both you and Scorpius are going on a date with Potter and Albus,” She continued, catching Draco off-guard as he felt the smirk fall.

“There are so many things wrong with that entire statement.” Draco rolled his eyes as the timer for the food went off.

Later that night Draco sat with his half bottle of wine staring at the invite, feeling an almost buzz of excitement. He’d enjoyed himself at the ice-rink and that had been on accident. Perhaps this planned outing would run even better. Scolding himself before he could let the thought spread and build. Draco tried to remind himself it wasn’t a date, Harry wasn’t interested in him like that, this was just a business arrangement while he helped plan Christmas. The children being friends had nothing to do with it, after all, he was only going so he could watch Scorpius and make sure he was safe. Draco convinced himself. It had nothing to do with Potter.

* * *

Harry meanwhile sat staring at his phone, mind blogged. It didn’t matter how much he looked at the text, it still said the same thing. The Malfoy’s were coming with them to the farm. It just made little sense, Why would they accept so easily?. Surely Draco would have other plans, perhaps he had cancelled them. Why would he cancel them? Unless they didn’t and were planning on just staying home all weekend. Blinking up at the ceiling, Harry wondered where they lived. It must be in London somewhere unless they commuted from Wilshire.

“Hey Albus, you’ve been to Scorpius house, right?” He questioned sitting up from the sofa.

“Yep!” Albus called back, his focus still on whatever he was doing behind the coffee table.

“What does it look like?” Harry asked. 

Albus looked thoughtful, “Umm it’s got blue and green walls, then lots of shelves with all the toys on, the other side has books near his bed,” Albus paused trying to think of what else there was.

“No, not Scorpius’s room, what does their house look like?” Harry asked, having realised what Albus was talking about.

“It’s bright because of the windows,” Albus shrugged. Harry thought back to the Manor it didn’t seem to strike him as a ‘bright’ building.

Harry gave up on the questions and let his son continue playing. His grand plan of using his inside man i.e. Albus to learn more was going to be useless. He couldn’t let Ginny know about this, she’d never stopped laughing. But Harry was determined to learn more about Draco. Perhaps their little adventure tomorrow would be how.


	7. On the 7th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo Prompt 7:  
> A Reindeer pulling a sledge with snow around him.

Within seconds of the pair stepping out the floo Scorpius had raced out the room “Toc Toc, amis des Rennes!” he called, his laughter travelled down the hallway.

Draco took a deep breath and stepped forwards checking his watch. They were exactly on time, just as he had planned. Planned not stressed over, as Pansy would call it.

“ROAR!” Something shouted, jumping out from behind the sofa as Draco walked past. Making Draco jump out of his skin. As he glanced over at the spikey orange hair covering an animal’s face. However, within a blink the whiskers and nose had disappeared, replaced with a child’s face. Draco blinked again, wondering how badly his eyes had just been tricking him.

“Who are you?” He questioned staring at the child, hoping he wasn’t about to transform into an animal again.

The child smiled wildly, “A Bear! ROARRRRRR” he shouted holding up his hands pretending they were claws.

Draco tried to not laugh, “And does the terrifying Bear have a name?” he questioned.

“No, silly! Bears can’t talk!” The boy laughed.

Faking a tut, Draco rolled his eyes, “Of course, how silly of me,” he said pretending to hit his palm against his forehead.

Earning another laugh from the boy who spun on his heels and raced out the room, narrowly missing Harry as he left.

Making eye contact, Draco hadn’t heard him approach, “Harry,” He nodded, the name still sounding unfamiliar and odd in his mouth. “You have gained an entire child. How do you find an entire child in one night?” He questioned knitting his eyebrows together.

Harry titled his head for a moment, staring at Draco before he replied, “That’s just Teddy,” throwing a thumb over his shoulder as he spoke.

“har, har,” Draco replied, keeping his face unimpressed, “I’m on falling for it.”

Earning a confused expression from Harry, “What?” he questioned, pulling a puzzled expression, Draco found far too entertaining.

“Teddy Bear. I’m not falling for that,” Draco crossed his arms, trying to not smirk. Having caught Harry out on the joke.

Harry however just looked even more puzzled, “No,” he slowly said, eyebrows knitted, “Teddy, as in Remus and Sirius’s son.”

“Oh, Edward,” Recognition at what was happening hit Draco. 

“Yer, I thought you’d know him, you know with the whole Tonks and…” Harry’s voice dropped off, as he waved his hand about hoping to show the rest of his sentence. 

Draco understood the feeling too well, sighing he shook his head, “I try to spend as little time with them as possible.”

The flash across Harry’s face showed he noticed the way Draco said ‘them’ instead of family. Thankfully, Harry didn’t push any further. “So you ready to go?” He clapped his hands, looking around the room.

“Papa c’est pour toi,” Scorpius interrupted the pair as he held up his coat. 

“Merci, Scorpius,” Draco said, taking the coat and folding it, before realising what was happening, “Ahh no wait, we are going straight back out, don’t take your shoes off,” he stated too late as the boy had already raced out the room shoeless.

“If it helps none of these kids is ready to go?” Harry laughed, shrugging.

“Thought we were leaving at 9 am.” 

“Err, yer,” Harry rubbed his head, looking around the room, “we are… kinda running late. But I’ve just boiled the kettle for some tea!” Harry smiled, leaving Draco standing in the sitting room alone. Glancing at his watch once more, Draco resigned himself to the fact they were now running on Potter time. He could have stayed at home and continued stressing over his outfit for a while longer.

Following Harry into the kitchen, he spotted the abandoned toys all over the hallways still, smiling to himself. It was nice to see such a child-friendly house. Not that he’d let Harry know. Something told him the house would never get decorated correctly if he knew.

Taking a seat at the island, Draco pushed some kid’s drawings into a pile, accepting the tea from Harry with a nod, “Your starring again, Potter,” Draco smirked from across the table. Lifting an eyebrow.

“You’re still wearing your coat.” Harry instantly replied.

Draco fought off a smile, “Your Auror skills will forever be outstanding.”

Harry focused on his tea, his neck going red. Draco enjoyed the silence for a while before deciding he’d tortured Harry enough, “Why is Edwards here?”

“I’m looking after him for a few days until Remus and Sirius get back off their holiday,” Harry said.

“They trust you with him?” Draco asked, genuinely curious. From the stories he’d heard from Tonks, Sirius was furiously protective. It was one of the reasons Draco hadn’t got a chance to see Edwards.

Harry meanwhile huffed, “Not everyone sees me as incompetent,” A harshness to his tone Draco hadn’t expected.

Nodding, Draco let the conversation go quiet. Unexpecting the sudden turn in the conversation. That was a sore spot he didn’t need to poke at. Smiling to his tea he shook his head. God he was getting old. There had been a time he’d go for any weakness, now, perhaps it was him being a parent himself, but deep down he knew the real reason.

* * *

The ‘farm’ as Harry had called it, wasn’t a farm at all, but a country park. Draco stood scanning the map, surprised by how much they had, playgrounds, animal petting zone, food & drink areas. There were, however, no Christmas trees for sale sign, Draco noted. Thinking perhaps it being a festive thing so they didn’t have it on the map, he let it slide.

About to follow the Potters and Teddy as they moved on, Draco paused, waiting for his son to catch up. Scorpius, however, was in deep concentration, staring at a puddle. Draco watched him for a while, not understanding how a puddle could keep a 3yr olds attention for that long. “Scoar, let’s go,” Draco called, receiving no reaction. “Scorpius,” he paused again, sighing, “I’m going!” Draco tried, failing again. Crossing his arms, “Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! I’m leaving. Goodbye!” he finally got the small boy’s attention. Scorpius’s fascination with the puddle hadn’t ended yet. As he moved towards Draco, the boy’s eyes never left the puddle causing him to walk backwards. Then promptly walk straight into a passer-by. Scorpius grabbed his head, spun on the spot and looked up at the stranger with a little frown before he ran to the safety of his dad.

The two strangers had also stopped walking, having not said or done anything. They watched the white-haired boy run away, before sharing a look. 

Shaking his head, Draco was already walking over, intending to apologise for his son. However, he froze when he realised who his son had run into. Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, Draco couldn’t believe his luck. Of all the people his son could have physically run into. 

“Papa cet Homme est très effrayant,” Scorpius said, in one hand on his head, the other holding onto Draco’s trouser leg. 

Cho’s eyes went wide as she laughed, “Il peut sembler effrayant Mais il est très sympathique,” she replied, sending Scorpius a reassuring smile.

“Oh.” Draco could feel Scorpius grip tightening on his trousers, “You’re not supposed to speak French,” Scorpius said, upset that the woman had understood him. Resulting in him attempting to glare at her. 

Draco tried to not laugh, his son was far too cute for his own good. Shaking his head, he poked Scorpius in the head getting his attention, “Many people speak French, and Cho here speaks many languages. She’s very intelligent,” Draco missed the flash of surprise cross Cho’s face. 

Scorpius’s eyes went wide, “Really? How many languages?” Just like that, his entire mood towards the women changed.

Cho crouched down, smiling, unknowing the bombardment of questions she had just opened herself up to. Draco wondered if he should warn her. However, was soon distracted when Cedric came to stand next to him. One person close to Scorpius was one thing, however, two on either side of Draco splitting his attention he felt on edge.

“Hi.” Cedric awkwardly said moments later.

Draco shot another look towards Scorpius, before turning and nodding back.

Cedric itched his neck, “Well, it’s nice to see you again.” He smiled, holding out his hand. with the ease that someone who had experienced what he had shouldn’t be able to manage.

Draco blinked, frozen to the spot.

“I’m not going to Hex you,” Cedric laughed, a smile covering his face, and man could that man smile, Draco thought. As he shook the other’s hand, so distracted with the man’s good looks, the strong electric shock made him overly react, jumping backwards.

“Okay, only a little Hex,” Cedric laughed, “You can’t blame me,” he shrugged with mischief in his eyes. 

Draco glanced down, glad he hadn’t disturbed his son’s conversation, as Scorpius continued oblivious to everything going on around him. “No, I can’t,” Draco muttered, staring at the small black burn in the centre of his hand. 

Nearly missing Cedric’s next words, “Sorry we couldn’t come this year.”

“Excuse me?” Draco automatically said, watching Cedric’s every move.

“To Christmas at the Potter’s, we are heading to Korea to see Cho’s parents,” Cedric casually nodded to his partner. 

“Oh, right?” Draco nodded, trying to school his expression as he glanced down at Scorpio again.

“How is organising going?” Cedric kept the conversation going with his carefree ease that confused Draco even more. Glancing down at his hand, the black mark was still there, he’d definitely just got hexed.

Blinking, he looked up back, “How do you know about that?” he questioned, not enjoying the out of depth feeling that was covering him.

Cedric continued his easy-going attitude, “Cho recognised your handwriting. She was about to burn the invite when she saw Potters stamp on the back,” He laughed at the memory. “But honestly, I’m glad you two worked things out, and aren’t skirting around each other anymore.” Cedric continued, having not noticed Draco’s lack of words. 

“Err.” Draco muttered. Cursing himself for sounding like Potter.

“Anyoung!” Scorpius shouted, pulling his papa’s trouser leg, grabbing his attention. 

“Annyoung.” Draco smiled back. Relieved at the distraction.

Scorpius pouted, still holding on his dad’s trouser leg, “No, You’re supposed to ask me what I said.” 

“Oh, what did you say?” Draco nodded, hyper-aware of the other two adults’ glancing to each other while watching him. 

“Hello in KOREAN!” Scorpius buzzed with excitement.

“Woah, so how would I say hello back to you?”

“Ann-young.”

“Ann-young?” 

“YES PERFECTO!” Scorpius flung his hands in the air as he spun around, causing a smile on Draco’s face.

“How do I say bye?” Scorpius turned back to Cho, his eyes full of passion & excitement.

The distraction and breather disappeared as fast as it came.

Cedric sighed next to him, shuffling his weight, “I know this might be weird coming from two of Harry’s exes, but we truly are happy for you two.” Cedric sounded almost awkward as he spoke, continuing before Draco could question it. “Seeing you two dancing around each other in school was entertaining, sure, but I’m…” Draco’s brain was still trying to process the information he had just heard, missing the rest of what Cedric had been saying.

“Cedric?” Harry’s voice broke Draco’s trance as his head snapped around to see the man in question approach.

“POTTER!” Cedric called back as he approached, holding his arms out wide. The pair hugged in greeting, Harry repeating the motion moments later with Cho. Watching their interaction, Cedric’s words kept floating across Draco’s mind.  _ ‘Two of Harry’s exes’ _ Two. As in Cedric and Harry, Cedric, a male. Watching their interaction, Draco tried to spot any sign it could be true. Could the mighty savour not be as straight as Draco had thought?

“We’ll leave you guys to it, it was great seeing you again!” Cedric’s easy-going voice pulled Draco from his trance a short while later. Giving a quick goodbye, as the group separated. 

“Annyoung!” Scorpius cupped his hands around his mouth to shout as they walked away, causing the other pair to wave and laugh. Draco patted his son on the head. “That lady is super nice!” He said moments later as the ground started moving.

“Cho? She’s a nice person,” Harry agreed, looking like his mind was elsewhere as he continued to walk.

Scorpius nodded, skipping to keep up with Harry, “Cedric said you used to date?” Scorpius questioned.

Draco tripped over his own feet. Was his son psychic? What made him mention that?. 

“Err yer, that was a long time ago,” Harry said as he itched the back of his head, in a note of confusion. 

“What is dating?” Albus joined into the question.

Draco noticed Harry took a deep breath, becoming even more flustered at the questions. 

“Well, It’s what parents do before they get married. For example, they go out together, spend time together and get to know each other.” Harry recovered, waving a hand in the air, trying to dip his head and hide the red blush crossing his face.

“Papa, are you dating Harry now?” Scorpius questioned, turning his attention on Draco, who had been enjoying watching Harry squirm.

“Oh, no, Potter and I aren’t dating.” Draco stumbled over his words. 

“Papa, you need to date Harry so me and Albus can share a room, and go searching for rocks first thing in the morning,” Scorpius commanded before he skipped ahead to catch up with the other kids. The pair of adults looking away from each other, Draco thankful that Potter was just as uncomfortable as he was with this topic. Feeling his face going red just thinking about it.

Watching as Harry steered the group towards the soft play area, leading the charge with as much excitement as the kids had, Draco followed along behind. Every so often making eye contact with Harry, resulting in a note of confusion to shoot through Harry’s face, when he spotted Draco watching him, almost as if he expected Draco to say something. But Draco didn’t know what he was supposed to say, instead, he just agreed to stay at the table with the bags. Needing a moment of silence.

The time in the soft play went past in a bit of a haze, He spent most of it watching Harry run around with the kids in such childlike wonder. It was strange; as far back as he could remember Draco had always watched Harry, but now, there seemed to be something different about it. Draco had long ago come to terms with the fact his staring was because he was admiring Harry, but now that admiration had potential to go somewhere, it wasn’t a far-off dream as he always believed. While a large part of him knew nothing would happen between them — after all, they had known each other for years, and most of that had involved Draco being a dick. But that small part of him still held a flame of hope that was growing stronger. 

Providing this wasn’t a huge prank Cedric & Cho were just pulling. Perhaps Harry was in on it, payback for all those years at school. Glancing over to the man in question, trying to squeeze through a small gap to follow the kids and momentarily getting stuck, that just didn’t seem to fit into his character. 

Draco froze as an entirely new thought hit him;  _ ‘Did that mean this is a date? No Albus invited Scorpius, not Draco. Unless Harry asked him to invite us.’ _ Draco could hit himself,  _ ‘Don’t be stupid, Harry’s a Gryffindor they were made of courage.’  _ Something Draco could use right now. He felt like someone had pulled the carpet out from under his feet. Draco had been enjoying working with Harry. He was even at the stage of calling the man Harry. The more he thought about it the dizzier his brain became, more questions and ideas swirling around inside his head. Draco knew he had to talk to someone, and he knew who he had to talk to about this.

Pulling out his phone, he was about to hit call when he felt the chair move, Harry sliding in to sit next to him. Before he drowned a load of water, his messy hair even more rumpled than usual, cheeks red from running around. His eyes focusing on Draco. Snapping his head back around to face the play equipment, Draco willed himself to not go red at getting caught staring.

“Hey,” Harry said a few seconds later, with a tenderness Draco hadn’t heard before. 

Draco didn’t dare turn around, “Hi.” He replied with a nod, leaving the pair in silence.

Harry shuffled around in his chair. “Sooo,” Harry started pausing, before sighing, “Are you okay?” he asked.

Draco frowned, turning to look at him, “Yer, You?” He replied unsure where Harry was going.

Harry smiled nodding, “Yep I’m good.” Before pausing, “Are you sure your okay?” he leant forwards.

“Why?” Draco asked, feeling his guard going up.

Harry itched his neck, “It’s err, just… you seemed a little bit out of it since we spoke to Cedric and Cho, did they say something?” 

“Say something? Like what?” Draco felt the panic build-up, he couldn’t recall what Cedric had been saying before.

Harry raised his hands waving, “No, just, it's hard to see people from school. I wasn’t sure if they gave you a hard time?” He settled on questioning, turning to look across at the kids again.

Draco stared at him for a while, surprised that Harry would worry about him. “Oh. No, they were very civil,” Draco replied, not wanting to bring up the Hex. Rubbing his palm, the pain would leave soon, at least he hoped it would.

Harry watched him for a bit before nodding, “I’m going to wrangle the kids, then we can grab some lunch?” Harry questioned before getting up and sprinting back into the play equipment.

Watching Harry got, it felt so strange to think it had only been a week since they had bumped into each other at the ice-rink. That instant judgement aimed at him had already melted to this worry. Draco tried to bite back a smile.

* * *

Entering the Café Draco was impressed with Harry’s ability to guide 4 small children with only minor distractions. Thankfully Scorpius seemed to have got over his fascination with puddles, hopefully not more Hex’s were going to be sent his way, Draco thought. After corralling the kids into a table, the pair worked as a team to sort out orders and keep bums on seats. Once everything had been settled Draco whispered to Harry, “I’ll be right back,” he didn’t want to distract the kids now they were sitting quietly eating.

“What? But you haven’t eaten.” Harry lowered his eyebrows in confusion, glancing at Draco’s untouched plate.

“It’s fine,” Draco shrugged, sneaking off before Harry could reply, sneaking past all groups of families to the door without looking back. Pulling his phone out as he went, claiming one of the empty tables outside. He didn’t have to wait long for her to pick up, “Pansy, did you know Harry and Cedric dated?” he skipped the greeting. This was important.

“Yer, back in the fourth year,” he could almost hear her shrug as she spoke.

Draco’s mind went blank, “No. What? But, He was dating Hermione.” He said.

He then had to pull the phone from his ear as Pansy’s intense laughter was testing the speaker’s volume limit. 

“And where did you get that idea from?” She questioned, Draco could hear her crying with laughter. 

“Well, the prophet was all over it.” He lamely said, realising how stupid his argument was.

“That very trusty and reliable newspaper?” Pansy chuckled back. 

“Umm,” he nodded in agreement, “I see your point, nevertheless, what? They dated?”

“Why are you so freaked out about this?” Pansy seemed to have regained control over her laughter. 

“Because it means Harry isn’t straight.” Draco needed her to understand the importance of this. 

“Well duh,” She stated, “Wait did you honestly not know this?”

“What do you mean? ‘Do you honestly not know this?’ It’s not public knowledge.” He tried to keep his voice low as people walked past, glancing at the passing couple who were oblivious to his panic.

“No,” Pansy agreed seconds later “It’s more of an unspoken rule. Look, Harry isn’t ‘out’” The word rolling between her teeth, “But everyone at Hogwarts knows who he’s dated., It’s one of those agreements everyone came to until he announces it to the world. We won’t. How do you not know this?!”

Draco understood what she was saying. That kind of agreement wasn’t uncommon; once the war had ended, there were lots of topics everyone agreed to not talk about, the things that happened in the school never seeing the light of day, allowing Hogwarts to continue without too much of a dark presence over the name. 

“Did you think he was straight?” Was her next comment, genuine intrigue in her voice. “Why do you think I kept mentioning you two getting together? 

“I thought you were just winding me up,” He slumped at the table, “I mean he married weaselette,” Draco threw another of his arguments her way. 

“And you married Astoria, and don’t even try to say that’s different,” Pansy knew him well. 

“But Pansy, if that’s true, that means this entire thing we have going on has a different meaning,” Draco wandered around. 

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” She sounded like a therapist at times. 

“Yes, but No.” Draco stumbled over his words, “It was a distant unachievable dream. I was happy with the distant unachievable dream, but now… now it could be real. I’m not prepared. I haven’t got him a gift or-”

“Draco, get your head out of those purebred courting rituals! This is Potter. You’re more likely to get a slap if you follow them,” She interrupted him before he finished.

“But.” Draco hated how whinny his voice just sounded.

“Breath, smile, have a fun afternoon with your kid. I’ve got to go free Notts,” Draco could hear the cheeky smirk in her voice.

“Nope. I do not want to know what you two are up to.” Draco felt himself snap back to his usual self.

“Byeeee,” the two sung down the phone, as the line cut off.

Closing his phone, he shoved it back in his pocket. Traditions and rituals were what Draco knew. He knew them and could follow them. They were his safety blanket. Taking them away meant pulling the floor from under Draco. He didn’t know how to do this whole ‘dating’ larky. Dating was never on the table, it hadn’t been an option to him growing up.

Draco lent his forehead against his hand. He could almost laugh, that his entire world wasn’t following the path it should have. After all, he was supposed to stay married to the pureblood of his parents’ choice, have kids and maintain the family standings. None of that happened, so why should his unachievable dream of Potter stay unachievable?. He was still tripping over his thoughts when a text came through on his phone. 

-

Text from Pansy

_ > Stop panicking., We’ll come up with a plan tonight., Just act normal, and by that, I mean your usual self, not the snarky above all arsehole attitude you love to hide behind. _

> _ Remember how far you’ve come since school. _

-

“Right. Yes.” Draco mumbled more to himself. He recovered after the war, and build his life up., He could do this now. Putting the phone in his pocket, Draco pulled a face, unsure if this was too big a step. Suddenly remembering he’d left Scorpius, cursing, he jogged back inside. Relieved to find the kids still quietly chatting to each other. 

“Finally honouring us peasants with your presence?” Harry smiled as he sat down. 

“Umm yes,” Draco replied. He could tell it was lacking his usual emotions, but he felt nervous. 

“Here I saved you some of my sandwiches as you haven’t eaten anything,” Harry smiled, putting a hidden sandwich out, placing it Infront of Draco.

“What happened to my sandwich?” 

“Best not to ask,” Harry chuckled, scratching his head again. 

If he was being honest, Draco still didn’t have an appetite. He was kind of glad his food had disappeared. However, staring down at Harry’s remaining sandwich, it just reminded him of how much of a caring stupid saviour Harry was, always having to be so bloody endearing. Grabbing the sandwich, he took a bite.

“I want Cotton candy!” Teddy called, bouncing on his feet as he stared out the Café door.

“What’s Kot-an-candy?” Scorpius questioned, trying to look over the glass windows, towards the brightly coloured stand.

“It’s Cotton candy!” James laughed, “It’s like Fluffy coloured clouds on sticks!” 

“Oh, I want a cloud on a stick!” Scorpius said, his eyes going wide, as he stared at Draco and Harry.

Harry sighed “Okay, what colour does everyone want?” Not wanting to start a fight.

“Pink!” Teddy shouted. 

“No, you can’t have pink, you have to have Blue because you are a boy!” James said as the pair raced across the yard to the stand.

Draco smirked at the idea, “Starting them young Potter?” He questioned loving the lost look on Harry’s face, “Installing all those gender constraints” Draco felt much more himself, after that phone call from Pansy and some food.

The receiving unimpressed look from Harry made it better. Especially when Harry still looked confused by the time Draco had finished ordering for the kids.

Ordering and paying for two extras, Draco turned watching a baffled Harry looking over at the kids running around with their Cotton candy. Waving the pink ‘cloud on a stick’ in Harry’s face, Draco bit back a smile, it was fun confusing Harry.

“Err, thanks.” Harry took the Cotton candy before smiling back to Draco. “Sorry I was a little lost, I’m glad you’re feeling better, I was worried dragging you here and causing you to bump into Cedric and Cho had brought back bad memories and you wished you would never come,” Harry admitted. 

“and miss the clouds on a stick?” Draco lifted an eyebrow, waving his stick Infront of Harry again, before the pair locked eyes, softly smiling at each other.

Harry pulled his eyes away first, “Right, so what shall we do next? Find a tree or go for a sledge ride?” Harry asked the kids.

* * *

“Uncle Harry, do you think Grawp will be working at the Christmas trees today?” Teddy questioned as soon as the group decided to get a tree first, then enjoy the sledge ride to finish off the day. 

“Maybe, if not, I’ll ask Hermione and we can come a day he is working,” Harry answered.

Draco followed along confused who this Grawp would be. Even more confused as the group headed towards a dead-end, passing the ‘Authorised personnel only’ signs. 

“Why are we going this way?” Scorpius asked, running to catch up as the group stopped by a hedgerow. 

“The Tree’s are behind a magic door!” James beamed.

“Magic door,” Draco slowly repeated, as the words hit him. “This isn’t...” he commented as Harry pulled out his wand. “Yes, it is,” he grumbled. Realising this wasn’t going to be a muggle Christmas tree lot, after all.


	8. On the 8th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo Prompt 8:   
> A snowy tunnel, with white trees around it and 2 sets of tire marks going into the tunnel.

Harry loved the rush he got stepping through into the magic world. It was always a strong contrast to the muggle world. Full of people selling objects Harry had once thought impossible, lights and colours flying around the place, a sense of organised chaos. The group had entered by the shopping alley near to the Christmas lot, heading down the crowds it seemed like Wizards from all over the country had gathered, attempting for some Christmas shopping.

Draco huffed as he came to a standstill next to Harry, pulling his hat down a bit lower and his scarf up higher. His face was unimpressed. Every time a family glanced their way or walked past, Draco would take a step back, almost hiding. Harry bit his lip. He had worried this would happen, especially after they had bumped into Cho and Cedric, but Draco had ensured him it was fine. He didn’t understand it, Draco was comfortable in Wizarding society, the number of times he’d get papped and end up on a front cover. Perhaps Draco was embarrassed at being seen with Harry.

He didn’t have long to strew about the idea before an unmistakable Irish accent broke into his attention, “Harry Potter!” He shouted again. Harry felt a smile spread across his face as he turned, waving, as both Seamus & Dean wandered up to them. Seamus waving their joint hands back towards him, only letting go the last second to hug Harry.

“Seamus, Dean!” Harry beamed, hugging the pair. “I didn’t know you were back yet?” Harry couldn’t keep the happiness from seeing two old friends again from his voice. 

Seamus pointed behind them. “Flying visit, we’ve just stopped before we head over to-“

“Malfoy?” Dean cut in, staring wide-eyed over Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry turned to notice the way Draco was still attempting to hide behind him, as an awkward tension covered the group.

“Afternoon,” Draco nodded. After a while of silence, he looked to Harry, adding, “I’ll just go,” tilting his head towards the kids.

“Sure. I’ll catch up with you guys,” Harry replied, surprised by the sudden change in atmosphere. He waved to the kids leaving, then watched the back of Draco’s head, Was Malfoy this freaked out by seeing people from school.

“Are your kids safe with him?” Dean questioned, catching Harry’s attention. 

Harry turned back around with a shrug, “Much safer than with me,” He laughed. 

“I mean, that’s not hard to do,” Seamus joked, elbowing Harry with a wink, causing the group to laugh, disbursing any tension surrounding them.

“Soooo you two?” Seamus suggestively raised his eyebrows. 

“Us two what?” Harry replied, knitting his eyebrows.

“Are you two finally?” Seamus prompted, adding a smirk, nodding behind Harry’s shoulder.

“Finally?” Harry still wasn’t following.

“God, you’re still as clueless now as you were in school,” Dean laughed while Seamus rubbed his forehead. “Are you and Draco together?” He questioned bluntly.

“Oooh, Yer, we came together. We’re picking out a Christmas tree,” Harry said, finally understanding the topic. 

“So you’re celebrating Christmas together?” Dean tried to draw more information out from Harry.

“No, He’s an event’s organiser and helping me plan Christmas.” Harry got the impression he was still missing something.

“Right, only planning Christmas,” Seamus laughed, winking at Dean. “Nothing else.” 

“No…” Harry was completely turned around by the conversation. “We are spending new years at the burrow. I thought you got invited?” Going from the reactions of the others who stood frozen, staring at him blankly, that was also not what they were talking about.

“Ignore him.” Dean sighed, rolling his eyes, “We got the invite, along with the Christmas one. It was nice to invite us, but we are spending it over in Ireland.” Dean shoved a thumb towards Seamus, indicating it was his fault. 

“Those invites were a brilliant idea, tho! Felt like I was a kid again.” Seamus laughed, recovering. 

“No worries, glad you liked the invites. They were Draco’s idea.” Harry replied, a small smile on his face at the memory. 

“So you and Malfoy aren’t fucking?” Seamus asked out of the blue. 

“Whaaa, no, no, nooo,” Harry choked on his words, shocked at the question making him freeze.

Seamus frowned, “But you are going to try, right?” Seamus lifted an eyebrow towards Harry. “What?” Seamus responded to Dean’s glare. “Regardless of his personality, he’s hot. Not as hot as you, Dean. Obviously,” He beamed, hugging his partner tightly.

“Tread carefully, that’s all I’m gonna say,” Dean warned Seamus before turning to wink at Harry with a childish smile. “Perhaps I should leave you here with Harry and you can have coffee while discussing how hot Malfoy is.” Deans sighed, attempting to step away from Seamus’s grip, failing.

Harry laughed, shaking his head as he stepped away from the fake fight they were starting. It seemed he wasn’t the only one to notice Draco’s attractiveness, not that he could blame them.

* * *

Entering the tree lot, Harry wandered down the main central strip checking the side aisles for the group, nearly walking straight past them, as Draco was crouched down on the same level as the boys.

Not wanting to interrupt the group, Harry jumped between the tree’s to the next aisle, sneaking down till they were only separated by a tree. Watching Draco it was weird: he was so at ease, with an easy-going smile on his lips as he talked to the children. Looking more relaxed than he had been all day. 

Harry felt himself smiling. 

“Draco, where do Frogs come from?” Teddy questioned. 

“Hmmm,” Draco patted his chin, looking off in fake confusion. “Where do you think Frogs come from?” He replied with a general raise of an eyebrow. 

“Space!” Albus jumped up, flinging his hands up. 

“Space frogs?” Draco commented in a strangely high-pitched voice, making the kid’s faces light up. 

“Yer! They live all the way up there!” Scorpius joined in, pointing to the sky.

“But how do they get here on earth?” Draco questioned, staring up at the sky. 

“In their tadpole spaceships!” James jumped up, pretending to fly a spaceship. 

“But tadpoles are tiny and frogs are big.” Draco maintained his confused expression expertly.

“They use their miniature machine ray’s, to make them small so they can go fast through space, but then once they hit the water it undoes the power of the machine and they become huge again!” James explained. 

“Woah, what if the evil Toads are after them?” Teddy commented. 

“Space Toads?!” Draco said overly dramatically.

As the kids continued to build on their new world. Draco’s easy-going smile froze as he spotted Harry behind the tree’s, the grey eyes focusing on him as that unreadable expression appeared again. Nodding towards the kids, Harry was glad to see the small smile flash across Draco’s face as he realised what was happening. 

“Should we prepare to fight them?” Scorpius asked. 

“It’s the evil ants that capture kids you should watch out for.” Draco raised an eyebrow. Grabbing the boy’s attention.

Harry used the moment of distraction to jump out from behind the tree pretending to growl, “Roarrr,” He shouted, grabbing the first kid he could retch lifting them from the floor, “I’m the chief commander of the Ant tribe, and I want to eat child strew,” he called, tickling James while the remaining kids to split off running with streaked cries, as James broke free following them. 

Once the pair finished laughing, Draco stood up, “You know we have to find them now right?” He sassed with a small smirk on his lips.

Harry nodded, thankful the old Draco was back.

Relocating the kids was surprisingly easy, finding a perfect tree not so much. Especially when Harry got bored and decided to have some fun with it. Draco took a deep breath before he spoke, “Go on then, what’s wrong this time?” rubbing his face on the edge of snapping.

“It’s too perfect,” Harry replied, staring at the tree. Finding far too much enjoyment in winding Draco up.

“What?” Draco froze, inspecting Harry’s every move.

“I dunno, it just looks too good,” Harry shrugged, inspecting the tree again to hide his smile.

Draco huffed, “Too good? You’re rejecting this tree because it’s ‘too good’,” Draco’s voice full of disbelief.

“Yep,” Harry nodded, letting the P pop. Watching as Draco ran his tongue over his teeth biting back a snide remark.

Draco looked the tree up and down again, crossing his arms and muttering something about being lucky and hot. And hot Draco was, Harry had to agree, trying to bite back a smile. As childish as he was, he was having too much fun to stop.

Draco let out a resigned sigh, “Fine. What do you want?” He turned to Harry.

Harry pretended to think, “I don’t know, just nothing perfect.” He settled on saying.

Draco’s face crumpled up, “What?” He waved his arms around.

Harry shrugged, “Nothing in this world is perfect so I don’t want a perfect tree.” 

Draco took a deep breath, trying to keep himself composed, somehow succeeding even as he hissed out “Finding an imperfect tree, we could have done that 20 times over already!” waving an arm around the lot.

“But they aren’t the right one,” Harry argued, crossing his hands and wanting to pout.

Draco’s face covered with the unreadable expression again. He tilted his head to the side, before stepping back and waving a hand out, inviting Harry to lead the way. 

Harry started wandering down the road, surprised at how long he’d kept this going. He was certain Draco would have snapped by now. “Look like this one, I want a tree like this,” Pointing to an uneven sparse tree that just looked sad. “Let’s take this one,” Harry smiled, looking the tree up and down.

“No.” Draco shot it down straight away.

Harry turned, preparing to start a course of terrible reasons why they should choose this tree. When Draco raised his hand, cutting him off. “Potter, that tree is over 10ft. Unless you want to desecrate it even more by cutting the top off.” Draco reasonably pointed out.

“Oh.” Harry looked the tree up and down, remembering again once why he was following Draco’s orders: the guy knew what he was doing.

“Yes, Oh.” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Daddy, what about this tree?” James interrupted. It took seconds for the pair to agree James was right. Pointing the tree out to a passing giant who picked it up with ease before heading to the office, with several kids following in amazement. Harry could already see how Draco was tensing up the closer they got and the more eyes that landed on them.

“Where is that bloody Greg gone now?” The giant with the tree yelled. 

“On his lunch break!” Someone replied. 

“But we have customers!” 

“I’ll do it!” A wizard shouted as they raced out of the office, coffee still in hand. Soon getting distracted recognising the famous ‘saviour’, then proceeding to spend several minutes thanking him for everything he had done. It wasn’t until Harry managed to pay for the tree and arrange delivery that the wizard spotted Draco. Their entire personality changed to one of disgust as they eyed the man up and down. 

Harry bit down on his tongue. He hated fake people. However, this time, he found his displeasure aimed at the way Draco was being assessed. Pulling on a smile, he wandered over to Draco before the young wizard could speak. Throwing an arm over the other’s shoulders, he kept his eye on the original giant as he packed up their tree, “Draco, this tree is going to look amazing in the living room with your decorations!” Harry hummed, smiling towards Draco and the wizard who’s face dropped at the realisation they were together. “Well, we better be off, thanks for the help!” Harry hummed again, pulling Draco away, arm still over his shoulder.

Moving quicker than he planned but needing to hide the smile forming on his face when he spotted Draco stick his tongue out at the wizard seconds before they left.

Releasing Draco, the pair continued towards the kids, “Make yourself feel better?” Harry smirked, lifting an eyebrow, still smiling at himself.

Draco nodded, “Mother would clip me on the ear if she saw that,” He muttered, “Immaturity is catching.” Draco sassed. However, Harry couldn’t miss the light in Draco’s eyes or the red in his cheeks.

* * *

The Reindeer sledge rides Draco soon discovered were, in fact, Reindeer and sledge rides. As in two separate parts. 

* * *

Draco was thankful when they moved back to the muggle world, letting his guard drop and relaxing.

“Papa! Regardez ce sont les Rennes du Père Noël!” Scorpius was bouncing with such wonder, as he pulled on his dad’s trousers, Draco smiling back. It caught Harry’s attention again. 

“Uncle Harry, can I feed them?” Teddy smiled up wide-eyed, pointing to the reindeer food for sale stand. Harry chuckled, then paid for several bags of Reindeer food. 

“You can feed them?” Scorpius mouth fell open as he bounced over to Harry’s feet, staring wide-eyed at the idea.

“They will take the food right from your hand!” James smiled, accepting a bag.

“Really?” Scorpius continued to stare at the others.

“Yes! come with me, I’ll show you how to do it!” James thanked his dad for the bag then took the younger boys with him. Harry’s heart warmed at how well the kids were getting on. Remembering the camera in his bag, Harry utilised the reindeers to get some candid photos of the children. Before turning his attention to Draco, who stood smiling widely as he watched the boys. Without thinking, Harry took several photos.

* * *

Draco, meanwhile, had paused and was noting how surreal the entire situation was. He was standing in a field full of reindeer’s with Potter and a load of kids. Listening to his son’s little laugh when the reindeer came closer to them, he couldn’t help but smile. The Idea Scorpius could play and spend time with other kids without the judgement adults held. It was all he had ever wanted. Scorpius’s giggles started getting louder as he stroked the reindeer with the help of James and Teddy. To think he enrolled Scorpius to a muggle childminder so he could have friends that would never judge him, and yet he found it amongst one of the most famous wizarding families in the world. 

Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted Harry had materialised a camera and was taking photos of him. Draco smirked, “Finally decided you need a photo to stare at, at night, Potter?” He said before he remembered the new reality the words could hold. 

“You’re the one who told me to!” Harry shrugged, referring to their first meeting at the ice rink, as amusement danced in his eyes, daring Draco to reply. 

Draco bit down a smile, “What can I say? Someone as perfect as me needs to be immortalised.” He said, with a casual shrug turning back to the kids.

Aware of the way Harry bit his lip, holding his breath for a few moments before he spoke again, “This is a child-friendly space.” He muttered, glancing at his camera. “Hey, could you take a group photo of us?”

Draco’s eyes were elsewhere as an idea came into his mind. Trying his hardest, he kept a straight face, lettings his eyes wander around the area, making sure they never landed on Harry. Who was physically following him in a circle, Draco had nearly done a full spin on the spot before Harry grabbed his arm whining.

“Malfoy, stop being a tit. And take a photo for us, it won’t kill you.” Harry held up his camera.

Draco pulled on his best-worried face, as he kept his eyes travelling around before whispering, “Um, Potter, aren’t you missing someone?”

Harry’s face crumpled as he turned back to the kids, eyes darting over their heads before he lifted a hand and pointed to them all. Draco spotted the exact second Harry realised who was missing, his face going pale. “James, James, where is Teddy?” Harry shakingly asked.

James lifted his head, looking around, “Huh, he was here just now,” The boy replied before he continued feeding the reindeer closest to him.

Harry sighed, “Out of everyone to disappear it had to be Teddy!, Remus is going to be so worried, and Sirius. Sirius is going to kill me.” He panicked, staring at Draco.

Almost making Draco feel bad.

“Teddy?” Harry shouted, looking around the group, “Teddy?!”

“Hi! I’m over here! I’m just talking to my friends,” A little hand stuck up in the air from the middle of a reindeer circle. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry clutched his chest. “My life flashed before my eyes,” Harry muttered, relief filling every word.

Causing Draco to burst out laughing. Not knowing why it was so funny, however, he could feel tears forming in his eyes. He had forgotten how gullible Harry was.

“You knew he was there. You set me up!” Harry shouted at Draco, mouth open.

“That was brilliant. In fairness, you should keep an eye on your kid’s Potter, especially when they aren’t even your kids.” Draco held back his laughter as he wiped his eyes.

So distracted Draco didn’t see the punch coming till it crashed into his arm, causing him to yelp. “Okay, fine, maybe I took that too far, but your face.” Draco shook his head, biting down on a laugh. He knew this was cruel, and he’d regret it in the future. The pure amusement from the situation was still making him chuckle. 

“Hi, Uncle Harry.” Teddy smiled up at Harry with a trail of reindeers following behind him. “You wanted me?” 

“Errr, no, just checking you are okay,” Harry replied.

“We are all fine, Right?” Teddy turned to look at the animals again. “Can we go back to playing?” He questioned Harry with enormous eyes matching the reindeers.

“Sure,” Harry shrugged, looking like he was still recovering from his panic. 

“Before you disappear, Harry wants a group photo of you all,” Draco directed the other boys towards Harry, with a gentle smile they all listened to. Trying to not laugh at the look of betrayal that shot across Harry’s face.

Wrangling kids & animals into a photo weren’t easy, especially when Scorpius started pouting about how he wasn’t in the Potter family photo and demanding him and Draco join in too. With the help of a patient passer-by, the group somehow managed to a ridiculous number of photos with various pairing and groupings.

* * *

Harry took a seat on a nearby bench when they finished, feeling shattered, his cheeks hurting from smiling so much. Flicking through the hundreds of photos, he found a couple of good ones, quickly sending them off to Remus and Tonks. Not surprised by the instant reply;

Tonks.

_ > Look at that squishy munchkin! _

_ > Are you with Malfoys? _

_ < HOW, did you know that?!  _

_ > I can see Scorpius in the corner of this photo.  _

_ *Attachment of zoomed-in photo, as part of the back of Scorpius is in shot* _

_ > I must say Draco trusting you alone with his kid, that’s a right honour! _

_ < You are very relaxed about this… but no, Draco is here.  _

Harry double-checked the photos cursing, he had been so careful to make sure Scorpius hadn’t been in them. Why did Tonks always have been so eagle-eyed? However, her message raised a question in his head. Glancing up, he spotted Draco still stood watching the kids. “Hey Draco, would you trust me to look after Scorpius?” Harry shouted.

“You’re not having my child, just because he’s better behaved than your kids,” Draco replied, still facing the kids. 

“Har har, I’m seriously asking you,” Harry responded unimpressed.

Draco paused, turning to face Harry. The smirk fell off his face, replaced with confusion as if he was debating and trying to work out the answer. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Harry awkwardly chuckled at his reaction, trying to hide the hurt he felt. 

“I don’t know…” Draco commented, looking at the floor, “I don’t trust many people with Scorpius,” He slowly said, gathering his thoughts.

“You trust him with Ginny and those other childminder mothers,” Harry quickly responded without thinking.

“Jealous, Potter?” Draco raised an eyebrow, with a small smirk on his face. 

Was he jealous? deep down he imagined he was.

Draco shot a look at the kids before walking over and taking a seat next to Harry. Leaning against the back of the seat in a rather relaxed manner, a complete contrast to his conflicted expression. The pair sat in silence for a while, Draco in deep thought before he took a deep breath and spoke in an honest tone Harry hadn’t heard before.

“Truthfully, from the childminders, I only trust Ginny & Hermione, at a push Mary but that’s it.”

Harry got the impression Draco was opening up to him in a way he didn’t to most people.

“But don’t you dare tell weaslette I said that,” Draco continued with a light-hearted warning in his voice, as he raised an eyebrow, waiting for Harry to nod before he continued. “You have to remember, Scorpius has known them for over two years. While he’s only known you for a week,” Draco sounded worried and conflicted as he replied. 

“You don’t have to justify yourself to me,” Harry said. Surprised by how genuine Draco sounded at that minute.

“True, you didn’t even know where Ginny sent your kids during the week,” Draco commented, returning to his usual self. 

“I knew where they went, just not the technical name for it! Besides, it’s a nursery!” Harry wondered how sending Tonks a photo ended in his parenting skill being called into question. 

Sighing, Harry lent back against the bench, turning his attention to the kids. After that vulnerable moment, they shared he didn’t want to accidentally ruin it, but admitting he’d sent a photo of Scorpius to Tonks. Slyly pulling out his phone, he sent her a quick text to Tonks asking her not to tell anyone. She replied with a laughing emoji saying she understood.

* * *

Much to Draco’s annoyance, the sledge rides were back through the doorway into the wizarding world. Pulling his scarf a bit higher up his chin, he was thankful to see the sledge ride didn’t have a queue. 

“Woah the sledges are pulling themselves!” The small kids cheered as they approached the empty sledges. Harry and Draco shared a look while remaining silent, the sadness surrounding the reasons why they could see the Thestrals going unacknowledged. Climbing into the empty sledge, the boys claimed the front row, twisting in their seats so they could face forward. Leaving Harry and Draco to squeeze into the seat at the back. The pair in sombre silence, neither one wishing to risk ruining the kid’s fun by speaking. As the sledge moved, the Thestrals knowing where to go.

Harry noticed the way his and Draco’s legs and arms were pressed against each other, having to pause and remind himself he wasn’t a teenager kid anymore, he should not be this happy about sitting next to someone. Instead, he distracted himself by grabbing a blanket and throwing it across both their laps. Draco tensed as he inspected the wool blanket across their legs. 

“It gets cold out here,” Harry hurried to explain.

“Weird, with it being winter and all,” Draco mumbled, still staring at the blanket. He wondered if Pansy had set this up. A sledge ride in the woods with a wool blanket. It seemed far too romantic for something people just did. Perhaps Harry used to bring Ginny here, snuggle together with the kids as they watched the world go by. A slight bit of jealousy hitting him at the possible memories and heartfelt activities he never got to experience with Astoria.

“Look over there!” James shouted, causing Draco to jump, snapping his head out of his foolish daydream. He caught Harry watching him out of the corner of his eye, thankful for the cold as an excuse for the warmth in his cheeks.

Settling back into his seat, Draco inhaled as the wind chill cut across his skin, reminding him of being on a broom again. Closing his eyes for a moment, he let the memories of past games fill his mind. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been on a broom. Another wave of sadness covering him.

An elbow to the side pulled him from his thoughts, “Are you cold?” Harry leant forwards and asked.

“No.” Draco replied without thought.

“Are you sure? I keep seeing you rubbing your hands together.” Harry titled his head.

Draco looked down, not wanting to admit his palm still hurt from Cedric’s little joke, the warming charm not helping. “Fine, my hands are cold. You don’t have to sound so smug,” Draco remarked, harsher than he intended to.

Harry didn’t seem to notice, instead, he stared at Draco for a while longer before moving around to pull something from his pocket. “here.” He said as he shoved a small warm rectangle object into the middle of Draco’s hand before he could react. Draco let the warmth soothe the burn on his palm. It was only later when Harry pulled his hands back, Draco realised he had never let go. The pair’s eyes meeting briefly as they both turned away, faces going red. Draco scolded himself for being so ridiculous, they were grown men and he was going red at the thought of their hands touching.

The sledge entered a long dark tunnel, as small dots of bright colours appeared dancing across the walls, joining together, making various shapes and patterns. Draco spotted what looked like a rabbit hopping alongside the sledge, bouncing around before it slowed down, the ears twisting around various directions then danced up the wall running in line with the sledge, before sprinting off back the way they came. Draco shifted in his seat as he watched the Rabbit burst apart into millions of little colours spots spreading across the walls. So entranced he didn’t hear the other sledge approaching in the opposite direction till it passed, inches away from their sledge. Causing Draco to jump out of his skin falling backwards. He watched the other sledge continue down the tunnel, letting his breathing slow down and his body relaxed. His heart had been going a mile a minute.

“Err, Draco?” Harry’s worried voice whispered close to his ear.

Draco turned, realising he had landed practically on Harry’s lap and was lent against his chest. He snapped back to his side of the seat. Trying to ignore the concern on Harry’s face.

“I’m fine.” He muttered before the other could speak. Trying to once more slow his heart rate down.

Harry let out a light chuckle, “You sure about that?” He questioned, nodding towards their hands. Draco registered the pain in his palm was now from how tightly he was gripping Harry’s hand, causing the triangle object to dig into his skin. 

Draco let his grip relax. He pulled his hands back to his lap. Nodding under Harry’s gaze. He didn’t trust his voice. 

Harry inspected him for a while before speaking, “So what do you think so far?” Harry nudged Draco’s knee when the sledge left the tunnel.

“It’s not as bad as I expected,” Draco replied. While the ride was set up for kids, Draco had to admit it was still entertaining for adults alike. 

“We come every year, and every year it gets better,” Harry smiled, the joy and entertainment of a child in his eyes as he spoke, “What?” He asked gently. 

“You look like you’re enjoying this as much as the kids,” Draco softly replied.

“Because I am.” Harry laughed at the self-realisation. 

“Simple things for Simple Minds.” Draco looked away, trying not to smile. When he heard Harry huff in reply.

The pair finished the sledge ride in silence, listening to the kid’s voices. The sun had already set by the time they finished the sledge ride, leaving the area in darkness. Draco pulled out his phone to check the time spotting a text from Pansy, checking Harry wasn’t looking he opened it.

-

Pansy

_ > Add How’s it going? Are you still acting like a baby with a silver spoon in their mouth, throwing the toys out of the pram? _

_ < I’ll have you know I had a golden spoon growing up. _

_ > YES DRACO!  _

_ Glad you’re back!.  _

_ How’s seducing Potter going? _

-

Draco paused, reading the text again. He was unsure of how to reply. How was it going? They seemed to getting on well. Was it even a thing he had been trying to do? Harry seemed unaffected by the accidental lap sitting and hand-holding situation. Perhaps Harry was one of those touchy-feely people who acted that way with everyone he knew.

His phone went off again.

-

Pansy.

_ > Draco you haven’t replied I know something happened, tell me! _

_ < You. Are. TERRIFYINGLY good at that! _

_ > I know I’m amazing, now tell me what happened! _

_ < I’m very confused. _

_ < He didn’t seem to care when I sat on his lap or held his hand. _

_ > Lap Dance & Hand holding? _

_ > Two things that don’t often go together. I’ll give you that. _

_ < It was more I was itching the hex on my palm _

_ < then he thought I was cold and helped warm my hands up.  _

_ > Hold the broom, what hex?? _

_ >You had better be coming out tomorrow! I need the answers!. _

-

Closing the text down, Draco took a deep breath. He had tonight to prepare for the bombardment of questions that would be Pansy tomorrow at their weekly coffee catch up. 

“Everything okay?” Harry questioned, appearing next to him.

“Just Pansy, being her typical self,” Draco didn’t miss the way Harry leant back a bit at the sound of Pansy’s name. She was better than any guard dog. 

Nodding, Harry dropped the subject. “Kids! Make sure you all are holding hands with someone!” Harry called as they entered the car park.

“But you aren’t holding hands! You need to hold hands,” Albus called back to the adults.

“We are adults so we don’t have to,” Harry smiled.

“You did on the sledge!” Teddy commented, unaware of the reaction it caused, as the kids soon became distracted. 

Meanwhile, both adult’s eyes went large as they made eye contact, then glanced away.

Harry still wasn’t sure why he had grabbed Draco’s hand and gave him the warming stone. The thought crossed his mind, then he did it, without planning it out. He was expecting Draco to hexed him. Instead, he found the other very docile and accepting. Harry wondered if he should be hopeful for what that could mean, or just thankful he could still walk. 


	9. On the 9th day of Christmas my true love got cheeky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Today's Cheeky Prompt Photo:**  
>  Two thongs with 'When I think of you I touch my elf' written across them. One white one red. 
> 
> A big thank you, to Jeldenil &Thestarryknight for helping come up with names <3

It still felt so strange to Draco, how easy it was to pull on his wizarding clothing and sit in a wizarding cafe as if he never left. It felt familiar, his body snapping back into the old patterns and mechanisms from his childhood. Except now he wasn’t forced to play nice with certain families. He could let his lack of patience show. Most people already hated him, what was one more family. Regardless, it was nice to see and feel the amount of power that came from his presence alone. Not having his wand had encouraged people to hit him with countless spells and hexes over the years. Yet somehow, he had come out on top, with an even greater respect from those around him.

None of this meant he enjoyed his time here, glancing around he’d much rather be back in muggle society. However, he understood Pansy’s logic, the more time he spent in wizarding society, the better footing he held for his job. With Pansy’s excellent ability to get them in the right place at the right time. More often than not, being papped outside the most popular and upcoming locations, their faces the front cover of the latest tabloids, surprisingly not all the articles were bad. Often talking about their outfits, with links and suggestions on how to catch the latest looks. Draco rolled his eyes every time he saw it.

Deep down, he knew Pansy was completely tortured at having her photos plastered all over the newspapers. The bags of money brands gave her to promote their clothing was the worst of it all. As he often pointed out and moaned about. Shaking his head, Draco had to admit, the girl knew what she was doing.

* * *

Entering Fabuloso’s Fashionable Fabrics with Pansy. Draco was worried, well, that is an understatement he was terrified. Pansy had greeted him as usual and they travelled into wizarding society just like usual. She had yet to bring up or question him about Harry. A fact Draco was finding increasingly unsettling.

“So what are we looking for?” Pansy questioned, pushing the sunglasses over her head while they wondered around the fabric shop.

“Mother wants some new Material,” Draco replied, keeping his expression neutral. Glancing around the shop to check they were alone and no other customers were listening in, “To finish Scorpius costume.”

Pansy nodding along, “For his cute little play, is he excited?” she questioned, eyes travelling over the fabric.

Draco raised an eyebrow towards his best friend, “More excited then you sound.” He chuckled.

Causing Pansy so huff, “I’m trying to be supportive, I am. But he’s not even in it! He’s just standing in the choir and singing.” She waved a hand around.

Draco rolled his eyes; it was the first time Scorpius was ever taking part in something like this. He was proud of his son. Scorpius had spent the past month learning all the song lyrics, then singing them over and over again. To the point, Draco wanted to punch the next snowman he saw. Pushing that idea from his mind he resumed his search for Material his mother would love, she had been ecstatic when Scorpius had asked her to make him something. However it brought up the slight issue that Draco was yet to inform her about the current Harry situation, the very idea sent shivers down his spine. His mother wasn’t even aware of his attraction to males, he had no clue how she was going to handle it being the very person who put her husband in prison. Shaking his head, he shoved the terrifying idea away. He still had a lot of time till his Mother returned. He reminded himself, turning his attention back to shopping.

* * *

As usual, the other two were late. Fashionably late, Theo had attempted to argue when they turned up and got shot down instantly by Pansy. The group met in a new café, Draco had long stopped paying attention to the names of places, they came and went with increasing speed.

“To, Sunday, the day to drink!.” Pansy declared, holding up her glass as soon as the server had left.

Theo slumped in his chair and chuckled, “Actually, I think it’s a day of rest, drinking is Saturday,” He said, lowering his eyebrows. 

“Boo, why not Sunday, people can rest tomorrow,” Pansy shrugged, shaking off Theo’s words, sipping her drink.

“Most people have to work tomorrow,” Blaise pointed out.

“For example, you,” Draco added, nodding towards Pansy. 

“Meh,” Pansy cheekily called, flinging her drink around, “my boss won’t mind.” She fluttered her eyelashes towards Draco with an evil smile.

“Yes, he minds,” Draco challenged. 

“Let’s be honest, no one ever gets work done on a Monday,” Pansy’s face scrunched up, looking around the table waiting or someone to argue with her.

“I’d drink to that!” Theo raised his drink, declaring another toast.

Draco shook his head, sipping his drink. He was not spending another Monday hungover, no matter how many times it happened. Picking up the Menu, he let his eyes flick over the list.

Pretending to be oblivious to the women bouncing up to their table. “Hi Everyone!” The sweet voice hummed.

With the others muttering greetings, Draco kept his eyes on the menu Infront of him. Recognising Pandora Selwyn, a fellow Slytherin from his year.

“How’s everyone doing?” She addressed the table; however, Draco could feel her eyes glancing in his direction.

“We are good thanks, how are you doing?” Pansy civilly replied with a fake smile. 

“Just doing some last-minute shopping for Christmas-” She cut off. Before placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder, forcing him to acknowledge her, “Draco Malfoy! Hi! I didn’t spot you there. I haven’t seen you in so long, how are you?” Pandora gushed, pretending to have only just spotted Draco.

Draco’s eyes dropped to the hand on his shoulder, already aware of the café turning to watch the pair. “I’m good, thank you.” He said, with no emotion.

Pandora took no note of it, “How’s your mother doing? Is she still in Paris?” Pandora stepped forwards sliding her hand over his shoulder. Keeping the smile on her face as Draco continued to face the table.

“Yes.” He replied with indifference. Glancing up from the menu to see Blaise’s roll his eyes.

Pandora’s hand still resting on his shoulder, “Will she be coming back for Christmas?” Her smile grew wider, as the snaps from several cameras around the room went off, undoubtedly the prophet’s next front-page image. 

Draco huffed, getting annoyed, He didn’t want his plans to become the next biggest scoop. Although he was pretty sure Pandora was just here for the photographs. “We haven’t figured that out yet,” Draco kept his voice even.

Pandora turning her body towards Draco, “Well, in that case, you must come to spend Christmas with us!” She continued cheerfully aware the nearby tables could hear.

Draco shot a look at Pansy, who thankfully was already moving, “Sorry, he’s taken,” Pansy smirked as she grabbed Draco’s arm and leant forward, leaning on Draco, and trapping Pandora’s hand. 

“Oh,” Pandora took a step back, pulling her hand free, looking surprised, her smile only faulting for a few seconds. “Either way,” she recovered, turning back to Draco, “If you want to spend your Christmas with some class you know where we are,” She laughed eyeing Pansy up before she winked to Draco then walked away, swaying her hips. 

“What does she think she’s playing at that crazy bat,” Pansy hissed as she left. 

“She’s not bad on the eyes,” Theo watched her leave. As Pansy sent death glares his way.

Draco lowered the menu, placing it on the table, “Pansy darling, can you please subtract the claws before my arm falls off,” Draco hissed at her. 

“Ah,” Pansy sat back, letting go, allowing the blood to return to Draco’s arm. Shooting him an apologetic look.

“I can’t believe she hasn’t got a clue, still in love with you as ever.” Blaise shook his head with a chuckle as he sipped his tea. 

“Who?” Draco questioned, perplexed, “Pandora?” Draco scrunched his face up. She had only been interested in attention from the media.

Pansy shook her head chuckling, “You always were too wrapped up in Potter to notice.”

“I was not,” Draco huffed, turning to glare at her. 

“Shall I mention the Potter stinks badges?” Pansy asked, eyes full of mischief.

“They were a crowd-pleaser, everyone loved them,” Draco could almost hear the pout in his voice. They had been a crowd-pleaser. 

“Yes, but not everyone stayed up late creating them.” She smirked. 

Blaise and Theo chuckled at the memory.

Draco looked away from the table, trying to ignore the direction Pansy was taking the conversation. He knew today was going to head this way; however, he’d hoped Pansy would wait till he was a bit more drunk. He’d let their earlier shopping trip lull him into a fault sense of security. Forgetting how ruthless she was.

Looking around, Pansy cast a quick Mufffalo. The noise from the café around them disappearing.

“Right, now we’ve got our little chit-chat and attention-seeking snakes out of the way,” Pansy said, sitting up straight. “Let’s talk about why I’ve called you here today,” Pansy said, bringing the attention to herself, ignoring the fact no one was talking.

“For our weekly meet-up, that we do every week.” Theo creased his eyebrows.

“Can you call a specific meeting if we do this every week?” Blaise leant back on his chair, wondering out loud. 

“I’ve called you here to discuss recent developments between two people,” Pansy continued ignoring the others, while smiling at Draco, “To hide identity we shall call them a Mr Hotter and a Mr Dafloy.” She hummed.

Draco shot a glare at Pansy, not finding as much amusement in her little nicknames as Pansy found.

“Ahh, I wondered why he was being so quiet today,” Blaise said, turning towards Draco, a knowing smirk on his lips.

“You are mighty quiet today…” Theo added

“I’m gathering information to use later,” Draco smirked back at the pair, reminding them not to cross him.

Unfortunately, it never worked on Pansy, “That and being embarrassed,” Pansy returned his smirked, “You should have seen his face the other day when Potter turned up at the office! He completely freaked out.” She laughed.

“I don’t like the wool being pulled over my eyes, I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me till 20 minutes before he arrived.” Draco hissed. Still upset by that little idea of hers.

“Have you met yourself? Not exactly the person to listen to others…” Pansy said, sitting back in her chair picking up her drink.

“Can you blame me, have you heard yourself speak? It’s not worth listening to,” he shrugged, “either way, I’m over it.” Draco shrugged as he pretended to relax.

“Over it?” Pansy questioned, tilting her head.

“He means he got used to the idea of Potter,” Blaise commented, receiving a glare from Draco. Must he have said that out loud? Blaise always could read him like a book. 

“Uh-huh” Pansy noted. Eyes scanning Draco’s face. Before she turned in her seat to pick up her handbag. “Ta-DA!” Pansy declared, pulling a present out from her bag. 

“What’s this?” Draco lowered his drink, not sure if he wanted to touch the neatly wrapped Christmas paper.

“A present, open it!” Pansy smirked, shoving it into his hands.

Draco blinked at the lightweight object, “Pansy it’s only 2 weeks till Christmas.” He frowned. 

Theo sighed this time, “Just open it already,” He rolled his eyes, “you know I’ll be something good from Pansy.”

“I’m kind of scared too” He mentioned, poking the present. 

Earning a laugh from Blaise, “you should be.”

* * *

Blaise had been right. Draco couldn’t believe he had opened the box in public. Shooting Pansy an unimpressed look while she bit her lip, smirking away. He would not even think about touching the underwear or pulling them out from the box. It was pretty certain they were thongs. One green, the other Red with, “When I think of you, I touch my Elf” written across the front.

Draco wasn’t even sure where Pansy would have got them.

Lowering his shoulders, Draco just glared at Pansy. Who returned the look with a full smile and raised an eyebrow, daring him to reply. When he didn’t, she took matters into her own hands, “See, there’s two! One for you and one for Potter” She giggled, shooting forwards to point at the 2nd item in the box.

Draco grabbed her hand before she could pull the items out.

“Drarry bet,” Theo whispered with a half chuckle. Draco let it slide, but would question that later.

Draco looked around the table, maintaining the mask of indifference he’d been raised to use, trying to not let his genuine reactions escape through. Especially when he spotted Blaise with his phone. “Must you be filming this?” Draco glared at Blaise.

Blaise nodded with a small smile, “Yes, this is vital footage, for you’re getting together video.” He chuckled. Clearly, Draco’s mask wasn’t as effective as usual.

“My what?” Draco huffed.

“One of these days you’re going to be old and decrypted, and I’m going to show you & Potter this video footage of how you acted before you two got together.” Blaise shrugged, fiddling around with his phone. Speaking as if it was a fact and something that would happen one day.

Draco blinked at him a few times before looking down at the package, “That’s wishful thinking.” He half-whispered.

Earning a stifled laugh from Pansy, “Honey, you went on a date with him.” Pansy hummed, stirring her drink.

Draco deadpanned back at her, “It wasn’t a date, it was a forced meeting due to the kids.” He really wanted to put the brakes on this before it got any further. He didn’t think his heart could take much more of these jokes. He knew the others meant it in good fun, but it was still too raw for Draco to stand.

“Scorpius the ultimate Drarry shipper.” Theo joked. 

Draco’s eyes shot up frowning, “What do you keep saying? Drarry?” He questioned.

“You know you and Harry’s relationship name.” Theo shrugged, oblivious to Pansy’s glare and pout.

“You made up a name?!” Draco creased his eyebrows. As something thumped the table. 

“Naa I think it was a Hufflepuff, this was back in school when the twins set up that bet,” Theo replied unconcerned.

“What bet?” Draco questioned, as he felt something solid stab his leg with substantial force, he gave out a very unattractive yelp and grabbed his leg. 

“Oh, sorry honey,” Pansy patted his hand sympathetically. Seconds before Theo also jumped, having been kicked with even more strength than Draco had been.

Trying to listen to Pansy and Theo’s hissed conversations accomplished little.

“Hey, if anything happens, I’ll share my winnings with you,” Blaise leant towards Draco and whispered. 

“You’re in it too?” Draco returned the whisper, leaning back in his chair. Eyes on the pair, fighting.

Blaise shrugged, “I was one of the first to bet, Got killer odds. It’ll be worth the money if you two do.”

“Well, I hope you enjoyed wasting your money because nothing is going to happen between us.” Draco chewed the inside of his lip at the bitter realisation. Taking a large gulp of his drink.

“Uh-huh, whatever you say,” Blaise wasn’t listening to a word Draco was trying to tell him. “I’m happy for you,” Blaise continued, turning to look at Draco “You deserve some happiness.”

“Right.”

Blaise frowned, “Honestly, you lost your spark after the war. It’s nice to see it back.”

“Can you blame me?” Draco allowed himself the vulnerability he trusted to only these friends. 

“I can blame others just as much.” Blaise shrugged. A man of brief words, Blaise never seemed to mince them, and annoyingly he always ended up being right. Draco wasn’t the only one to blame, but that erased nothing.

Sighing, Draco slumped in his chair, taking another sip of his empty glass, “He doesn’t trust me.”

“Trusts you enough to let you into his house.” Blaise prompted with a lifted eyebrow. Draco should have known he’d find out about that somehow.

Letting his shoulders drop he sighed, “It was terrible,” Draco paused remembering that first encounter. “He watched me like a hawk, I couldn’t touch anything without him jumping. Then threw water all over me.” He admitted. “Not like that,” Draco added, having spotted Pansy’s head snapped around, a smirk growing on her lips.

He downed the rest of his drink, “We are grown-ass people it should not be this hard, I feel like I’m in school.” 

“Well, this crush is coming from school, what do you expect?” Pansy paused “I mean you always acted immature when you spotted him.”

“Don’t remind me.” Draco didn’t want to recall all the stupid things he did at school, already cringing at the idea.

“Tough, because that’s what he knows, so you need to show him the new you!” Pansy pointed out; eyes full of excitement at the fact Draco was talking about it. “With lots and lots of obvious flirting. Potter’s scarily oblivious.” 

Draco watched his friends for a second before he leant forward on the table, prepared to be mocked. “Hypothetically speaking, how does one flirt?” 

“Seriously? You had a wife!” Theo snorted.

“Yes, that arranged marriage, that was set before I was born.” Draco pointed out.

“Oh, Yer.” Theo scrunched his face up, “Forgot that part.”

“Try saying nice things and not being mean.” Pansy continued ignoring them. 

“I am 80% mean, I have nothing else.”

“The remaining 20%?” Blaise asked.

“That’s sarcasm.” 

Earning a laugh from Pansy and Theo. Even Draco let himself smirk at the idea.

“My entire relationship with Harry right now is relying on throwing remarks at each other.”

“Exactly your current relationship, but you want more and for that it has changed,” Blaise pointed out, “It’s already changed from Potter to Harry, just let it keep changing.”

“When did you get so wise?” 

“Always. You’ve just been too big-headed to listen, I must admit this non-confident self is refreshing.” Blaise executed Draco’s accent perfectly. Earning another round of laughter from the table. Draco bit his lip trying to not laugh, even he could understand that.

“Right now, you’ve admitted it, Let’s get you onto more dates.” Pansy hummed, full attention on her phone typing away.

“You should make it tomorrow before he can chicken out.”

Pansy's face lit up at the idea, ordering another round of drinks. “Oh, what a shame my boss is out on a date tomorrow, I won’t be able to work,” She pretended to sigh, “Might as-well get drunk.” She chuckled.

Of course, she would make it work for her, Draco thought. “Don’t get too excited, he’ll probably be busy.”

Pansy smirked from behind her phone. “Oh, he’s not, don’t worry.” Reminding Draco why he never questioned how she knew what she did. “Tomorrow he’s going to be at home with you decorating the house.” Eyes back to her phone.

Draco instantly wanted to argue, he did not appreciate others deciding things for him. However, thinking about the stack of paperwork waiting in his office, the possibility of seeing Harry seemed a welcome idea. “Potter doesn’t need help hanging decorates up.” He pointed out, attempting to stay rational.

“Do you trust Potter to Decorate correctly, even with an easy to read the guide?” Theo said.

“Point.” Draco nodded.

“Oh, this is the first time he’s going to see you in Non-work clothes & no coat!” Pansy squealed the clogs in her head going around. “The hair most definitely needs to be tied up, Harry seemed like the type of person who would love a good man bun,” She giggled, mind going elsewhere.

“You should wear that long sleeve black top,” Theo replied. “What? I don’t have to like guys to tell he looks hot in it.” He added, when several pairs of eyes that shot to him.

“But you need a pinch of fashionable style,” Pansy tilted her head, “why do I not know you have fashionable knowledge?” Pansy’s smile was evil as her eyes focused on him. 

“Anyone with a pinch of fashion wouldn’t come out with that jumper and those shoes,” Draco smirked as he picked up the replacement drink place Infront of him.

“Boys finished up your drinks, I want to go shopping.” Pansy decreed checking her watch. 

“Nooo, you promised no shopping,” Theo attempted to do puppy dog eyes.

“I lied” Pansy shrugged off, grabbing his drink and finishing it for him.

“Ahhhh.” 

“You sound like Potter,” Draco remarked, without thinking.

“Dropping Potter into conversations now?” Theo’s eyebrows wiggled.

“You know the thing I miss most about my wand, is not being able to refill my drink after I throw it all over you.” 

“Do it, then he can get rid of those hideous trousers.” Pansy nudged. 

“And that would be my queue to leave,” Blaise commented, getting up. “Come on, let’s leave these two to empty their vaults alone.” He patted Knotts on the shoulder, nodding to the others as they left.

Stepping out of the café was refreshingly cold, “So what are we buying?” Pansy stepped inline with Draco.

“I want some decorations for the kitchen.” 

“You know the best decoration for Potters Kitchen would be you in those.” She raised her eyebrows to the presents in Draco’s pocket. 

“And Granger in yours?” 

“Low blow.” 

“I saw my chance, and I took it,” Draco shrugged. 

Draco was so thankful that Wizarding society accepted debit cards, It made life so much easier than having to carry cash. Especially with the amount they ended up spending. 

“There’s one thing I don’t understand.” Pansy commented, frowning as they left the shop, “How exactly are you getting things delivered to Potters address? It’s supposed to be hidden.”

“Kreacher picks them up from the neighbours.” Draco shrugged.

Pansy lifted an eyebrow. “Does anyone besides Kreacher know about this arrangement?” 

A look was all she needed to laugh. 


	10. On the 10th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Decorations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Photo Prompt:**  
>  A Christmas tree covered in decorations and lights. 
> 
> Enter a new character & lots of Christmas decorations.

It took Harry several moments to realise the faint voice wasn’t in his head but a person. Frowning at the door, it was strange to hear Draco’s voice quietly carrying around the house and not Scorpius excited shouting.

“In the Kitchen!” Harry replied, taking a sip of his tea. Eyes scanning the newspaper in front of him as he saw Draco’s shadow enter the room. “The floorboards are louder than you.” Harry laughed, wondering how long Draco had been shouting before Harry picked up on it.

“Erm, okay.” Draco said, sounding lost.

Sipping his tea, Harry looked up, then nearly choked as he spotted Draco, his hair pulled up into a casual last-minute man bun, showing off his sharp facial features, in a way Harry was sure no one person should suit that well. Teamed with a knitted cardigan, the thin black material hugging his figure tightly, giving off a completely different impression from the thick knitted cardigans Remus always wears. Sending ideas to Harry’s brain that he shouldn’t be having in the Kitchen.

Shoving down the idea when he realised Draco was now standing directly across the island from him, frowning as he waved a hand Infront of Harry’s face. “Potter?”

Harry swallowed down his thoughts, “Erm, Hi” was the first thing to leave his mouth.

“You’ve said that already.” Draco’s eyes were full of amusement in full contrast to his irritated tone. 

“Did I?, Oh Errr,” He looked around, “Do you want a cup of tea?” Harry stumbled as he stood up. He could feel his cheeks going red, glad to turn his back to Draco. Wondering at what point he stopped worrying about turning his back to Draco, opening and closing random cupboards to distract himself.

“I think you need something stronger, to wake you up,” Draco replied almost playfully.

Debating if he had misheard, Harry shrugged off the idea, refusing to turn around. He started pouring out the tea, keeping his eyes on the mug. Telling himself it was just to make sure he spilt nothing and nothing to do with keeping his eyes off Draco. Who accepted the tea and continued to look around the room. 

“It’s quiet,” Draco said.

“Yes,” Harry agreed, It was odd having a silent house in place of the usually loud nosey one. It felt awkward now. Harry is not sure what he should say or do, instead just staring at the table in front of him.

Draco broke the tension a while later, “Are you missing something?”

Harry paused for a bit, thinking, “Your right,” Before grabbing his wand and turning on the radio, receiving a strange look from Draco, “Christmas music to get us into the mood… unless you don’t like music?” Harry mumbled, confused over Draco’s response. 

“What monster doesn’t like music?” Draco scoffed, “I meant haven’t you lost a child?” 

Harry searched Draco’s face, finding no hint of a joke, “Oh, um no?” Harry asked, confused. Trying to work out if this was another prank like at the farm.

Draco, however, continued with all seriousness, “Edward? I thought he was staying with you until Remus and Sirius returned.” 

“Edwa-” Harry cut himself off, “Teddy’s with Tonks today,” He shrugged his shoulder. 

“Tonks? Oh, Nymphadora, I thought Remus and Nymphadora split up long before Edward came into the picture?” Draco’s voice was full of curiosity.

“Yes and no, Basically Tonks was the surrogate for them, but she’s also Teddy’s godmother,” Harry explained in his well-rehearsed manner. 

“I see.” Draco nodded as he sipped his tea.

Harry waited for a remark or some sort of snark but found nothing. “Don’t call her Nymphadora to her face, she’ll curse you.” He ended up saying, struggling to find anything else.

“Won’t be the worst I’ve ever received,” Draco muttered in a solemn tone as he stared at the table. Once more Harry was unsure if he was meant to hear that. 

“Did you not know that?” Harry questioned, attempting to move the conversation along, but also curious.

Draco stared at him with his unreadable expression again. Before he sighed, dropping the eye contact. “No, People just assume I know these things because they are family, And I can hardly ask after-” Draco shrugged, waving a hand into space not finishing his sentence.

Harry lowered his head, attempting to grab Draco’s eye contact, sending him a reassuring smile, “After?” Harry probed, interested to find out what had happened.

Draco opened his mouth, almost physically deciding if he should speak or not, before sighing, “I’m not exactly talking to my family right now.” He commented, looking away. “Or ever.”

Harry sat back, knowing it wasn’t his place to probe, however wanting to know more. The slump in Draco’s shoulders was a sign it wasn’t a topic he wanted to address.

Draco stood up seconds later, clapping and making Harry jump out of his skin. “Right, let’s get started with the sitting room.” Draco declared, pushing his chair in and wondering out the room. Meeting Harry in the hallway and throwing him an armful of bags at him. Before pushing him down the hallways, while Harry stumbled to not drop anything. 

Within seconds of entering the room, Draco was already pointing out which furniture he wanted where. Harry had only just dumped his handful of items on the sofa before Draco was moving it. “Right, I want that chest of draws,” He pointed, “moved to that wall between the Floo and the door, right under that window.”

Harry looked where he was pointing, “So, the other side of the room?”

“Yes,” Draco stated, already moving the coffee table.

Harry sighed, staring at the gaps, “It’s not going to fit.”

“Yes it will, I’ve measured it.” Draco stopped dead in his tracks and crossed his arms, staring at Harry.

“That’s solid oak and 4ft tall.” Harry pointed out, knocking against it to prove a point.

“Yes, that one.” Draco agreed.

“Why do we need to do this?” Harry sighed as he attempted to find the best way to grip the draws.

“Are you going to insist on being this annoying all day?” Draco said over his shoulder, continuing to move the sofa.

Cursing Draco under his voice, Harry used his frustrations to push the solid oak chest to the other side of the room. Feeling like he’d just had a hard gym workout by the time he finished.

Not even giving him time to breathe, Draco was next to him, “One more item for this room, let’s go, Potter, keep walking.” Draco said, clapping Harry on the back as he passed. Harry was sure Draco found joy in forcing people to run around. He had never seen Draco with this much energy.

Energy Harry wished he would use instead of standing there ordering him around.

“Pull, Potter Pull.” Draco stood arms crossed biting his lip.

Harry didn’t both look up from the box he was gripping onto for dear life. “I am pulling.”

Draco huffed from behind him, “Clearly not, it’s not moving”

Having enough Harry stood up, biting down his sassy reply, “Fine” Harry grumbled, grabbing his wand and cast a quick ‘Wingardium Leviosa’. Watching as the box float off the group as if it weighed nothing. He turned to smugly smile at Draco.

Who meanwhile was biting back a smile, “Oh, Look the man remembered he had knowledge of first-year magic.”

“If you’re so smart, why didn’t you do it?” Harry shot back.

Draco’s eyes constricted, “Slight issue, I’m missing a wand if you must know.” Draco titled his head, raised an eyebrow.

Harry felt the wind leave his sails as he opened and closed his mouth several times.

Draco meanwhile just chuckled, leaving the room. Harry found it baffling trying to work out how Draco felt, his comments jumping from banter to snide remarks so fast, it was hard to keep up.

“Where is this going?” Harry said, trying to move the conversation on when he caught up to Draco.

“Sitting room.”

“Right,” Harry nodded. Biting his lip, he was hoping for some more direction than just a room. Rolling his eyes as he dumped the box in the middle of the room, opening it. Moaning “O no, not this tacky thing, does it need to go up?” He said and kicked the tree’s box to help show his dislike for the thing.

Earning a smirk from Draco who had caught him red-handed, “Yes Potter, this is going to look amazing, Trust me.”

Harry paused, realising he did trust Draco. The idea struck him with fear. He wasn’t sure how much trust he had, but right now, he did.

Which, much to Harry’s annoyance, had already brightened up the darkroom somehow, and that was with no decorations. Tilting his head to the side, he didn’t want to let Draco know he was right.

Taking a moment, Harry wanted Draco as he whizzed around the room, putting things up than taking them down instantly and moving them elsewhere. “If you’ve finished staring, try hanging some decorations on the tree,” Draco smirked over his shoulder, making Harry jump.

Harry turned back to the bag at his feet, full of white, silver and blue ball-balls, along with some sparkly tinsel. Grabbing a blue ball-ball, Harry hung it randomly on the tree, before repeating with several more.

“Potter!, What are you doing?” Draco’s voice snapped him out of his mindless task.

“You said to hang the decorations!” Harry frowned at the ball-balls in his hand then back to the tree, which he thought was looking pretty good.

“No, you need to start with the Christmas lights first! Then the tinsel, then the ball-balls” Draco started grabbing the ball-balls off the tree throwing them into the bag, before rummaging around for the horrible white Christmas lights.

“I don’t think it matters what order,” Harry muttered under his voice, pulling a stupid face in annoyance.

He didn’t speak quiet enough as Draco snapped around, “Yes. Yes, it does,” His face was serious, Draco was having none of it. No, instead he was Micromanaging.

That’s what Draco was doing, Harry realised 10 minutes later. Every single one of Harry’s movements was being watched like a hawk. Soon Harry made it a game, He’d purposely wait for Draco to be distracted then he’d throw a decoration at the tree in hopes of it sticking. Mostly it did, however, the odd one would bounce back crashing to the floor. Earning a Draco looming over his shoulder, eyebrows knitted together while he glared at Harry’s work.

As soon as he had finished Harry crashed onto the sofa, A large cream blanket covered up the faded yellow material. Harry ignored the annoyed huff Draco gave out at his now rumbled throw pillows, - which were spongy and comfortable Harry wanted to add - Draco had placed, then rearranged, then replaced the several large silver pillows, till they were in the perfect position, and now Harry had moved them to find the best sitting position.

Shooting him a smile, Harry patting the spot next to him. Draco stared at him for a while, before he wandered over, taking a seat. Harry kept his attention on the tree, not wanting Draco to catch him watching. Sat in silence, he looked over their finished work. Fake Holly with a dusting of snow and silver ribbon wrapped around the Floo.

The heavy chest of draws, Harry nearly broke his back moving, annoyingly suited its spot under the window which Draco had sprayed fake snow on. Making it look like it was snowing outside. Which led Harry’s eyes down to the two fluffy white stags, with two Glass jars either side and various Candles all different shapes and sizes at different heights. Considering most it didn’t come from the Christmas aisle, it gave a Christmas feel.

Harry now understood the white fresh feeling of being outside mixed was a warm inside glow Draco had been talking about. Not that Harry would ever tell Draco that. Nor would he say how well the blue and silver mixed with the white tree making it ever so slightly less tacky. It was still tacky rubbish, but it was tacky rubbish that somehow worked. An imposing force as soon as someone entered the room, with both sofa’s pushed against the wall in the perfect location to sit and watch the twinkling lights. It was peaceful. Part of Harry was certain the lack of kids and tiring decoration they had done was more to blame for that.

After his eyes had surveyed the room several times, he had to break the silence, “This looks amazing,” Harry smiled, leaning back and nudging Draco with his shoulder.

Draco jumped out his skin, a frown on his face “It’s missing something.” He muttered, looking back over the room as he bit his lip. “Oh!” Draco exclaimed, leaving the room, only to turn moments later with another box. “I thought these snowflakes could be hung around the ceiling,” He commented, pulling them out of the bag one at a time, giving them to Harry who cast a quick spell then watching them float up to the ceiling. They both lent back, resting their head against the back of the sofa. Watching the snowflakes float and bubble around. Arms pressed against each other.

“Right, onto the next room,” Draco clapped his hands, causing Harry to jump moments later.

“Do we have to re-arrange the entire house?” Harry questioned, terrified of the answer as the idea flashed crossed his mind.

Laughing, Draco patted Harry’s leg before he got up. The warmth and shock from the action made Harry freeze on the spot. It was such a small, friendly action, it almost felt like a warm prod to remind Harry how far their relationship had come from School. Getting up perhaps today wasn’t going to be as bad as he thought.

* * *

Draco pulled his jumper off, “You complete and utter imbecile!” He announced every single letter.

Harry grabbed the now soaked tea-towel and threw it over the flames, “ME? This is your fault!” Harry retaliated, trying to grab another one.

“Oh, yes, I tried to burn myself to death!” Draco shot back, stamping on his jumper while standing in Harry’s way.

“Slight over the top reaction, you wouldn’t have died,” Harry chuckled, having made his way past Draco.

“Say that to my jumper, look at this! 6 more seconds and I’d be dead on the floor!” Draco waved it around in the air, pieces of burnt material flying around the place.

“You’re more likely to be murdered for being a git, then burnt to death,” Harry grumbled. “Kreacher! Kreacher!” Harry yelled.

“Yes Master, Can make his own food Potte-” Kreacher’s words stopped as he came to a standstill, staring at the Kitchen, watching the flames.

“Kreacher, could you make us some lunch? Ours went a bit wrong.” Harry’s voice trailed off, looking at the mess.

“A little? I nearly died,” Malfoy huffed by his side.

Kreacher snapped his fingers, removing the flame. “Harry Potter shouldn’t be trusted in the Kitchen,” He shook his head, “Doesn’t deserve to live in this house, why is the young Master Malfoy with this undeserving boy,” He grumbled shooing the pair out of the Kitchen, with the door slamming shut behind them.

“Huh, He’s as nice as ever,” Draco spoke, eyes wide at the shut door.

“He’s alright,” Harry waved a hand at the door, “you know when you aren’t trying to destroy his house.” Harry scratched his head.

Draco shot him a look, “I just remember him being incredibly grumpy and terrifying as a kid. & it doesn’t seem to have disappeared.” Draco shrugged.

“You’ve met before?” Left Harry’s mouth before he could think about it.

Draco nodded, “Yes, several times,” Memories flashed past Draco’s eyes, “The house looked a bit different back then.”

“Oh,” Draco had never mentioned he’d been to the house before, Harry noted. “Kreacher never changes much around here, I think he’d prefer we leave.” Harry shrugged, lost for what to say, settling on a truth he hadn’t admitted to anyone before.

Draco turned to face him frowning, “Kreacher loves it here.” He scanned Harry’s face, “Back when Regulus Black,” Draco paused looking for the correct word “‘left’ Mother asked him to come to the manor with us and he rejected the offer. Making up several excuses, but Mother knew the truth was in case Sirius came back, he will always serve the Black family. Especially after, well, how you helped Regulus.” Draco reassured him.

Harry froze, unsure how to handle the recent information. He never knew Narcissa had offered Kreacher a new place. Scratching his head again.

A pop sound made the pair jump, as they found Kreacher standing behind them, “To replace Master Malfoy’s jumper, that Master Potter has destroyed.”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Harry attempted to argue.

Draco accepted the jumper and muttered something back to Kreacher, Harry wasn’t going to listen to this rubbish, instead, he turned his attention back to the chipped wallpaper. Only returning his attention when he heard Draco’s voice.

“Err Potter is this blood?” Draco appeared next to him, holding up the folded material.

Harry recognised his favourite Weasley jumper, “No that’s ketchup from our pizza party.” Harry frowned, attempting to take the jumper back, not wanting to give it away.

Draco stepped back and clutched the jumper closer to his chest, “It’s nowhere near the quality of my pashmina cardigan, but I suppose it would do.” Draco said, pretending to look disinterested. Before he pulled the jumper on, the old age had stretched it out to the point it swamped Draco’s frame, even the arms were too long causing Draco to roll them up. Harry couldn’t peel his eyes away. Something was intriguing watching Draco wearing his faded red jumper with a large H on it.

He vaguely registered Draco sighing and muttered something before heading down the hall. Following him back into the Kitchen, Harry’s mind kept wandering elsewhere, Seeing Draco in his clothes was doing odd things to him, he debated creating baggy clothing only rule in his house.

* * *

Kreacher’s cooking was perfect as always, Harry just wanted to curl up in a ball and fall into a food coma. Wondering past the sitting room, Harry froze, backstepping to confirm his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. “Molly? What are you doing her-” Harry stumbled over his words as he raced into the room.

The woman in question was still inspecting the decorations. “Harry! Hi” Molly welcomely smiled with an enormous hug, “Christmas is a big deal, I can’t just sit back and do nothing. I’ve come to give you a hand with decorating, but this place looks amazing!” She cheered, an arm still over Harry’s shoulder as she glanced around the room.

“Thanks.” Harry stuttered out, still baffled and terrified that Molly was here. Now, right now. And was leaving the room. Gasping Harry raced forwards attempting to catch up, however, Molly was already down the hallway looking over the few decorations that where up.

Before pausing in the dining room doorway, tilting her head to the side. Harry glanced over her shoulder, his heart still beating a mile a minute. As he tried to take in the scene through Molly’s eyes. Draco shifted through several boxes, trying to find something. The loud Christmas music playing hid Molly’s arrival. He was the most relaxed Harry had ever seen him. His hair was in a loose bun, looking rustled and messy. Completely at ease wearing the jumper Molly had knitted, Harry bit the inside of his lip wondering how Molly would interpret this scene. The fear filling him at the idea.

“Is that?” Molly lent towards Harry whispered, pointing into the room.

Sending her a nod, Harry snuck past her into the room, making it over to Draco and grabbing his arm to get his attention. “I didn’t know, honestly.” He whispered, then watched as more emotions flash across Draco’s face in those few seconds than he had all day. First, he had jumped, looking at the hand on his arm in a confused manner. Then past Harry’s shoulder and took a step back, his shoulders dropped a fraction with shock, a flash of what Harry thought could be fear shot across his face. Finally covered by that mask of indifference Draco wore when others were around.

The sound of the floorboard creak and the movement of Draco’s eyes telling Harry Molly had entered the room. Taking a deep break, he turned around, “Molly, this is Draco Malfoy.” He waved a hand.

“Draco, this is Mrs Weasley.” He turned back to Draco, biting his lip, deciding the last-minute to go official. Perhaps he should have used formal names right from the start. Wondering if it was odd to change mid introduction.

Draco meanwhile seemed to recover as he nodded to Molly, “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” He commented holding out a hand.

Earning a raised eyebrow from Molly, who returned the handshake, clearly surprised by the unexpected reaction. Harry wondered if he had ever seen Molly shake someone’s hand before.

“Draco here is an event’s organiser, he has been planning Christmas day for us, it was his ideas for the letters,” Harry rambled into the background, attempting to diffuse the situation. Especially when he spotted Molly’s eyes drop to the jumper Draco was wearing. Draco attempting to subtly take a step back.

“Well,” Molly clapped her hands making the pair jump, “It looks like I arrived just in time to help!” She smiled, approaching the table to glance into the boxes.

A still-frozen Draco’s fingers had started to tap against his leg, showing he wasn’t as chilled and uncaring as he’d wanted the others to think. Harry took the distraction to elbow him with slightly more strength than he intended, causing Draco to sidestep banging into the table.

Draco stood back up, grabbing his hip “What?” He hissed at Harry.

Harry nodded his head towards the design plans on the table, then across to Molly. Spotting the exact moment it registered in Draco’s mind.

Draco took a step forward and grabbed some designs from the table, “Umm, this” He said with the barest hint of a tremble, “this is what we thought the Kitchen could look like, unless it’s in your way, as Harr- Potter said you were cooking.” Draco pointed out, keeping his eyes down on the designs.

Harry hadn’t seen Draco this worried, almost scared since the war, it was such a change from the confident filled persona he had seen recently. He wondered if he should feel guilty from finding this much enjoyment in Draco’s discomfort, but then he remembered the last couple of hours arguing over minor details, and realised he didn’t need to feel guilty at all.

Sadly Harry’s entertainment soon ended, as Draco seemed to already be recovering, his confidence regrowing with each word, as Molly easily won him over with her smile and comforting mother figure.

After that, the group made themselves busy with decorations. Both guys were thankful for Molly’s help with setting up the enormous hallways bannister decorative piece. Getting the Holly to twirl up the bannister was easy, the hard part was trying to convince the Holly to climb all the way to the top floor without getting distracted as it went. Draco had already had to wrestle it out of the kid’s rooms several times. Harry would have found it entertaining if I wasn’t assigned with the fairy lights, which seemed determined to get tangled at every opportunity. Which resulted in several arguments between the pair. Even Molly was on Draco’s side, if the knowing smile she sent Harry after their most recent argument was anything to go by.

* * *

Harry was sending more snowflake decorations up to the ceiling when Draco found him later on. With a tap on the arm and a glance over the shoulder. “She’s not what I expected, for an ex-mother-in-law,” He whispered to Harry.

Harry smiled, “She’s amazing, she took me and Ginny’s divorce better than we did.” He paused, lowering the item in his hand to the table, “I think she saw it coming if I’m honest. Ever since I was 12years old, she’s treated me like family.” Harry smiled, full of pride and admiration for the women.

Draco watched his face for a while. “Wish I had that relationship with my mother-in-law,” Draco muttered to himself, as a dark cloud swept in, and his eyes dropped to the floor.

Harry frowned and stepped forwards, placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder, wanting to comfort the guy, “I’m sure Molly would be happy to play the part if you ever need an ex-mother-in-law?” He prompted, tilting his head to the side as he squeezed Draco’s shoulder.

Earning a small smile from Draco. Before he could reply, however, the floorboards creaked, making the pair jump apart again.

“Sorry to interrupt, I just want to say bye before I head off, I promised to pick up Rose today.” Molly waved from the doorway.

Harry’s frowned. She was going to miss the tree decorating, “Why don’t I pick her up? I’m picking up Scorpius. All three of them can help decorate the tree, Right Draco?”

“Err” was Draco’s confused reply.

Harry took it as confirmation, heading down the hallway before Draco could argue. Naturally, Draco followed.

“Potter! When was that the plan?” Draco hissed when he caught up.

Harry paused, “Oh, do you not want to stay and decorate the tree? I just kind of assumed….” He let his words trail off.

“No, that’s fine, but,” Draco paused, whispering the rest “Do you have to leave me here with her? What if she’s just waiting to strike?”

Harry laughed, “You are being dramatic, you said yourself that she was nice, literally seconds again.”

“Shh, she’ll overhear you,” Draco whispered, as he checked over his shoulder. “That was before I knew you would abandon me!”

Harry just shook his head. “I’m off Molly, see you in a bit,” he called down the hallway. “You’ll be fine,” he whispered back to Draco with a reassuring smile, then turned and departed, leaving Draco high and dry.

“That bastard,” Draco commented under his breath before he sighed and summoned the courage to join Molly again.

He sent her a smile and nod when he re-entered the room, which seemed to be enough for Molly, as the pair continued to work in silence. Draco could feel his shoulders drop by the time Molly first spoke.

“I won’t apologise for killing your aunt,” she said, without looking at him.

“Apologise?” Draco chuckled, “I should send you a thank-you card,” he commented before adding, “For all she did, she deserved worse.” as he continued to search the boxes avoiding the look Molly sent his way, not wanting to know her opinion on the matter.

After a while, Molly hummed, “This house is coming alive with all these decorations.”

“That’s… good,” Draco paused, unsure how to reply.

Molly laughed without a worry in the world. “I never expected it to look this good, even with all the months of work, we put into cleaning the place once Remus and Sirius returned,” She explained while they continued decorating. The remaining time taken up by Molly’s rambles about anything that crossed her mind, Draco found it calming. 

It was strange, after all his years of being taught to stay silent when in the presence of his family, only communicating with the highest level of respect, were useless in this situation. It couldn’t be any different when it came to the Weasleys. They were from a completely different planet, Draco decided. 

* * *

By the time Harry got the kids home, they were all a bunch of hungry crabs. The staff at the childminders had forced Harry to wait for them to check with Draco first before they let him leave with Scorpius. Harry didn’t think he’d ever forget their pale and shocked expressions when Draco had confirmed it was okay via the phone. Scorpius meanwhile wasn’t bothered in the slightest by the change of plan, the other two didn’t appreciate the delayed snack time.

Scorpius raced up to his dad with a big hug when they got back, “Rose is very bossy at school” he attempted to whisper.

“I am Not Bossy!” Rose declared, having overheard the pair, as she stomped her foot on the ground.

It was at this point Harry abandoned that ship. The pair were as stubborn minded as each other, Harry knew it was going to end in tears, most likely Draco’s, if he didn’t get the kids food soon.

Molly, as usual, was one step ahead, already in the Kitchen helping Kreacher. “So that is the famous Malfoy I’ve heard so much about,” Molly smiled as soon as Harry was in the door. “He’s grown a lot since school,” She continued.

“Err yes,” Harry found himself frozen, unsure what to say. Everyone had changed since school, the war had made sure of that.

“You two make a cute couple.”

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to form a sentence in his brain, “Nothing is going on between us.” Fell out his mouth.

Molly lifted her eyebrow briefly, “Well if there was, it would be okay with us.”

Harry could feel tears forming in his eyes, “I am spoilt to have you in my life,” Harry whispered, as Molly hugged him, the warmth of acceptance he always felt when with the Weasley’s surrounding him.

* * *

Later that night, after the kids had gone to bed, Harry reviewed the day and everything that had happened. He pulled out his phone, then realised he didn’t know what to say. He debated what to type before typing out something short and hitting sent before he changed his mind again. 

Draco Malfoy. 

_ < I’ve put some more decorations up!  _

_ > Well done Potter, do you want a sticker?  _

_ < Sorry I was trying to keep you up to date you git! _

_ > Send a photo.  _

-

Staring at the screen, Harry bit his lip. He knew what Draco meant, however, there was another meaning, and he was debating using it. He wondered how Draco would react. Would he send an equally good photo back?

Another text came in. 

-

_ > of the decorations, not you.  _

_ < I’m not that stupid. _

_ *Sends photos of Harry with the decorations behind him* _

_ > Looks good.  _

_ < But? _

_ > No But.  _

_ > Just swap the Snowman with the Red scarf with the green one. It’ll help balance the room back out.  _

_ - _

Harry frowned, slightly hurt by the fact Draco had ignored the fact he was in the photo. He wanted to know how Draco would react. Regardless, he counted the fact Draco was even replying to him as a win.

_ - _

_ < I think I need a tree in the dining room. _

_ > Are you asking my permission to get one, or asking me to buy you one?  _

_ <I mean, you are the event decorator person.  _

_ > Yes. that official technical term for my job ‘ events decorator person’. And it has nothing to do with your hatred for shopping?  _

_ < I don’t hate shopping, I just wasn’t prepared for the intense feeling from you.  _

_ > Real or fake? _

_ < It’s a genuine feeling. Very real. _

_ <And justified _

_ > I mean the tree. _

_ < Oh. a real tree. _

_ > 5ft - 6ft.  _

_ < Is that advice on the height? _

_ < Aren’t you coming with us again? _

_ > No.  _

-

Harry let the conversation end then. Not sure why Draco refused to go hurt so much. There always was something about Malfoy that could stir up so many emotions in him, with only a few words. Harry abandoned his phone, crashing down onto his bed with a huff. 


	11. On the 11th day of Christmas a snowman got stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo Prompt:   
> The London clock is in the background, with a red telephone box in front of it. Inside the phonebox is a snowman. With a human male stood outside holding a map looking confused.   
> On top of the phone box is #Snowmanjourney. 
> 
> A very chatty chapter today, Also the shortest chapter of the entire fic.

The crowds continued to pile into the school’s main hall, no sign of lighting up. Harry was thankful they managed to grab some adult-sized chairs. He didn’t think his knees could handle sitting on the kid’s height benches at the front. Slumping in relief, he let his eyes wander around surveying the decorations. None of them were as good as his, he was proud to notice.

Harry’s eyes locked onto someone just entering the room. He ducked behind his seat before he realised what he was doing. It seemed his mere thinking about Draco had summoned him.

“Hey, guys, I’m just going to go,” Harry said towards Ron and Hermione’s spaces as he got up and shimmed past them, eyes still up and focused across the room, not letting Draco slip from his eyes. Dodging between parents as he went, Harry felt more like an undercover spy than he ever felt at work. That was until Draco turned around and made direct eye-contact.

Harry stood up straight, biting his lip as he stepped out from behind his latest human hiding spot. “Draco, Hi.” He waved, approaching the other.

“Harry.” Draco nodded with a small smile on his face.

“So what brings you here?” Harry asked, feeling his face going red at being caught acting like a child in a primary school.

“The kids play..” Draco pointed to the stage, “Same reason I’d imagine you are here?” He lifted an eyebrow questioning.

“Hotter!” Pansy appeared. Saving Harry from whatever ridiculous reply was going to leave his mouth.

“Hotter?” Draco cocked an eyebrow.

Pansy ignored him, grabbing Harry’s arm, “Good you’re here, you can keep, pride as punch here company! Draco honey, play nice with your new babysitter, while I’m outta here.” Pansy turned and matched out of the hall without a second look over her shoulder.

“Er. Sorry?” He wasn’t sure how to handle the current situation he had got himself into. “I was just going to say hi.”

Draco chuckled, shaking his head, “She’s been looking for an excuse to leave since before I even asked her to come. Nora was planning on coming but she’s got a cold so I sent her home.”

“You should join us! We got real chairs.”

Draco gasped, “Not the real chairs?!”

Harry tried to not chuckle and failed. He nodded, “Yep with backs and everything, I understand if you’re overwhelmed with our awesomeness.”

“As long as I’m not intruding?” Draco asked.

“Nope, you’re not intruding, it’s the same as usual, it’s just me and my right hand.” Harry felt himself go bright red when he realised what he had said. He had forgotten this wasn’t Ron or one of his close friends he often joked with.

Draco stifled a laugh. “As long as your right hand doesn’t mind me taking it place?”

Harry shook his head before he turned walking back across the room, his heartbeat deafening. Without checking if Draco was following, Harry kept walking, trying to remind himself that Draco had been joking. He wasn’t serious.

Approaching the others, he dived forwards, “Heads up, Draco’s joining us.” He muttered. While Hermione moved the pram so they could sneak down to row. Ron was oblivious, his nose in the handout. Distracted with moving the piles of coats and bags from the chair next to him, Harry missed the way Draco greeted Hermione with a kiss on the cheek and nodded at Ron. He didn’t, however, miss the crotch level view as Draco inched past him to the free seat.

“I don’t have high hopes of this.” Ron burst out loud, crossing his arms and sinking into the chair.

“Ronald it’s a primary school pantomime!” Hermione snapped, looking around to check the other parents hadn’t overheard him.

“They haven’t even named the characters!” He held up the pamphlet, “Snowman one, Traveller one, Traveller two?!”

“It’s for primary school kids, it’s not going to be serious,” Hermione said. 

Draco shifted closer to Harry, “He’s very passionate about this,” he whispered while giving Ron a side-eye. 

Harry lent back in his seat, “Yep. don’t bait him it’ll get worse,” He whispered back. Not realising the challenge he’d just created until he spotted the glint in Draco’s eye.

“Have you seen the other editions of this?” Draco questioned, leaning across Harry to address Ron, mischief in his eyes. 

“What?” 

“It’s called ‘A Snowman in the letterbox: the lost Traveller edition’ so was wondering if you’d seen the other editions?” 

Ron sat up straight, “Exactly my point! there aren’t any other editions.” He moaned before continuing his rant.

Harry glared at Draco, causing the other to smirk. Thankful when the light dimmed and Ron’s mini-rant ended.

* * *

Harry could burst with pride at how well James was doing. Standing on stage and delivering his lines with perfect timing. He was glad Hermione was filming it so Ginny could see, but part of him was glad he got to be the one here while she was working for once.

Midway through the play, several kids had abandoned their posts going and playing in the other room. Harry could tell Albus was nearly at that stage too. He was staring at the ceiling and falling off his chair in the process. Scorpius, however, was the complete opposite. He patiently sat in silence watching everything going on, every so often swinging his legs.

“Scorpius is sitting so well,” Harry whispered to Draco.

Oddly, Draco didn’t reply, he just sighed. Watching the kids with an almost sad expression on his face.

“That’s the first time I’ve not seen you preen at a compliment.” Harry nudged Draco’s knee.

“That’s hardly a compliment,” Draco said. Hurt covering his voice.

Harry kept his eyes on the play Infront of him, as he tried to process the words, attempting to work out why Draco would take his compliment in such a negative way. It was always sunshine and rainbows when it came to Scorpius. The boy could do no wrong. Harry placed a hand on Draco’s leg and squeezed it. “It’s a compliment, Scorpius is a great kid,” Harry whispered, a small smile on his face.

Draco glanced at him, then dropped his eyes to his leg. “A kid,” Draco repeated, the words barely hearable. Before he slid his hand over Harry’s squeezing it with a soft sigh.

The pair sat in silence until the play ended.

Only separating their hands to clap when the play ended. It amazed Harry that both his sons were still there and hadn’t gone off to play elsewhere.

“Time to get a McDonalds.” Ron stretched his arms above his head sitting up, “Yo, Draco, you joining us?” he questioned turning.

Draco nodded without speaking.

The group remained seated while the hall emptied. Harry turned to Draco and grabbed his arm, keeping him sat, “I honestly meant it as a compliment, Scorpius is such a sweet kid.”

Draco didn’t look any happier, “He’s a kid, he shouldn’t have to know how to sit still for extended periods, he should be full of energy and bouncing all over the place.”

Harry was still lost. “Scorpius is perfect as he is, and you know that.” He pointed out. Somehow not receiving a reply from Draco, who looked lost in thought. Only coming back out of his shell when the kids appeared.

* * *

The group got a large table in McDonald’s and let the kids sit at one end of the adults the other. Hermione tried her hardest to not laugh as she shot Ron a look. The pair taking great amusement in Draco annoying Harry.

“Have you ever heard him speak this much?” Rom whispered. 

“Nope. It’s fun, right?” She whispered back, raising her eyebrows. Agreeing, it was nice to see the light and fight inside both Harry and Draco’s eyes as they bickered between themselves. Draco was usually more reserved, while still civil it was clear he’d rather steal clear of any memory from school. 

“Are you sure this is edible?” Draco questioned once more, eyebrows knitted together.

Harry ran a hand over his face, “How have you never eaten McDonald’s?” 

“Standards.”

“Everyone loves McDonald’s!” Harry said, waving his arms about, “Haven’t you seen the adverts with the people in suits.” 

“Just because someone is in a suit, It doesn’t mean they are high class. Take you, for example, you have a suit for Auror work.” Draco replied, a disinterested look on his face as he inspected the food Infront of him.

“Thanks, Draco.” Harry deadpanned. 

“You are welcome,” Draco hummed. “Now what was this chicken fed on before I died?” He asked and held up a chicken nugget. 

“I can’t tell if you are joking or not.” 

“I’d imagine things such jokes can confuse such a simple mind like yours.” 

Hermione and Ron shared a look but agreeing they had to spend more time with these two. The entertainment was well worth it.

Once the pair had settled down and where eating in silence, Hermione spoke up.  “So how are you enjoying planning Christmas with Harry?”

“Good, It’s surprisingly fun.” Draco said.

“Fun? I thought it was boring because it didn’t involve any real brainpower?” Harry butted in.

“Well, I forgot your level of stupid when I said that,” Draco shrugged. 

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Proof is in the pudding.”

It took Harry far too long to understand the insult. Just for that, he stole one of Draco’s chicken nuggets. Which Draco seemed to enjoy once he got over the initial, is this poison in brown wrapping. 

Harry watched the interaction between the other three while they made small talk between themselves, “How long have you known each other?” 

“Well, we all met on the first day of school,” Ron pretended to think about it. 

“Really Potter? your memory is atrocious,” Draco agreed, eating a chip.

“Har Har you three are so funny,” Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. “I mean, since school. You are all getting on so well now, why? And when?” 

Hermione took relief on him, “I bumped into Draco the first days at the childminders, So that has to be what, three years ago now? Then you and Ginny joined not long after that.”

“So, you saw him at the childminders, saw how awesome of a dad he is,” Harry tried to work out every detail of the story. 

Draco paused at the words, unsure how to process the compliment and trying to not go red, while Harry continued unaware of the scene. “and then forgave him?” 

“Well no, I mean it wasn’t all roses, it started with a punch.”

“I try hard to not remember that detail,” Draco mumbled, as he lent back into his chair.

“You punched him again?” Harry asked. His eyebrows went high as he smiled. 

“Oi! Don’t give her credit. That was me this time!” Ron pointed to himself.

“You punched Draco?” Harry didn’t mean to act so surprised. 

“Yes, in the middle of the playground!” Hermione added, unimpressed.

“Hey everyone was inside they didn’t see it.” 

“Still, don’t think I deserved it,” Draco mumbled. “Besides, I nodded towards Hermione, not you, she had more reason to hit me.” 

“She got to punch you in school!” Ron argued. 

“And you felt left out how sweet,” Draco smirked before turning to Harry “You’re not going to get jealous and join them, are you? I have work to do.” He questioned with all seriousness, holding a hand Infront of his nose.

“You are so vain.” Harry shook his head. Surprised at how Draco joked about getting punched.

* * *

Draco was waiting for Scorpius to finish saying goodbyes when Ron somehow cornered him.

“You never had any courage at school.”

Draco shot a look at the other, eyebrows knitted together it was rare Ron would actively approach him. “What you mean?”

“You and Harry, have courage.” Ron nodded as if it was the most obvious thing.

“Courage for me and Harry?” Draco repeated, the words not making any more sense the second time he heard them.

“Yep, because deep down neither of you are very brave.” Ron scrunched his nose up.

“Brave? Harry the mighty Gryffindor isn’t brave?” Draco snorted.

Ron took one look at him and burst out laughing. Something told Draco he would not understand this conversation anytime soon.

“Papa, I’m ready to go.” Scorpius crashed into Draco’s leg, thankfully creating a diversion and means of escape. Draco wasn't sure what to make of the current conversation or situation. 

“Okay.” Draco nodded, running a hand through Scorpius’s hair, “what’s that you’ve got?”

“It’s a surprise!” Scorpius bounced and gripped the paper in his hand tighter, causing it to scrunch up. “A surprise invite!”

“Oh, another one?” Draco tried to keep his face even, remembering the last time Scorpius had received a surprise invite. He'd gotten away lightly at the farm, bumping into four wizards from school and still managing to walk away without needing medical treatment. He didn't want to risk it again, especially not with Scorpius involved.

“Yep, but this one is bigger and better!”

Walking down the road, something filled Draco with dread.


	12. On the 12th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a rubbish Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Photo Prompt:**  
>  First-year students in the boats heading towards Hogwarts, from Hogsmeade.

Hanging up the phone for the hundredth time that evening, Draco would have thrown the thing out the window, if they opened, furiously typing away, he sent a quick text to Pansy.

-

Pansy

_ < Going offline, handle my life for me _

_ > When do I not, darling? _

\- 

She somehow replied before his phone shut down. He grabbed his briefcase and threw his phone into it, along with all the paperwork piled on his kitchen table. Aware of the disorganised crumple mess he would have tomorrow, however, he couldn’t find the energy to care.

He grabbed a bottle of wine and glass from the counter before he collapsed onto the breakfast bar. Dragging his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt, he debated setting the whole suit on fire, wondering how well it would burn, whether it would also burn the annoying people he called ‘clients’.

“Papa, are you sad?” Scorpius grabbed Draco’s leg.

Draco jumped, having not heard his son approach, “No, just busy with work, lots of annoying people,” Draco replied. He placed his wine out of reach, then picked Scorpius up. 

Scorpius frowned, thinking for a while before he tapped his nose, deep in thought.

Draco tried not to smile too wide at the action.

“When I’m sad, I play with my friends,” Scorpius paused, “We should go to Albus’s!” He called out loud with a wide smile. Draco meanwhile nodded along, enjoying Scorpius’s enthusiasm.

“Albus?, Why should we go play with him, are you sad too?” Draco tried to keep his voice level, as he could feel this knowing smile pull over his face.

“No, but you are friends with Papa Albus!” Scorpius pointed out.

Draco paused, was he friends with Harry? he debated. They had told the boys they were when writing the invites. It almost seemed true now, after everything that had happened. Draco hoped it was true.

Scorpius wriggled out of Draco’s grip, “So you and he should play together to be happy, Albus knows all the best games!” Scorpius beamed up at Draco before turning and racing out the room. 

“Play together to be happy?” Draco muttered to himself, as he held back his laugh, not wanting his son to think he was laughing at him. But Scorpius had a skill for choosing specific words.

“Here! I’ve got your shoes, let’s go!” Scorpius called racing back into the room balancing two shoes in his hands. 

“We can’t just turn up uninvited,” Draco tried to reason with his son without disappointing him.

“Nu-uh, Remember Papa Albus set the floo specially for us!” A tiny frown forming on his face. “Then Albus invited me, said I could come to play anytime, and I’m inviting you!” Scorpius protested, pouting.

“How very kind of you to invite me along as well,”

“So we can go now?” Scorpius cheered, bouncing on the spot.

“I need to have a shower and get changed,” Draco hoped having a shower would give Scorpius time to forget the idea, however, he knew that was wishful thinking.

Accepting the shoes from his son, Draco paused, frowning, “Scorpius, these are odd shoes.”

“Luna says even shoes invite nargles into our lives.” Scorpius nodded.

“of course it does, What else does Aunt Luna say?” Draco questioned. Wondering if they would explain the bags of flour he kept finding in his sock drawer.

* * *

Stepping foot into the Potters, Draco felt himself relax. The bright tree stood twinkling in the corner, welcoming them. It was strange how natural it felt being here.

“Cambrioleurs bienvenus! Salut!” Scorpius shouted before Draco could gather his thoughts.

As the distant sound of footsteps got closer, Draco hugged Scorpius a bit closer, he’d forgotten they’d come uninvited. He couldn’t work out why he had let Scorpius convince him this was a good idea. The sound of people getting closer putting him more on edge. He had just been so swept up in talking to Scorpius he hadn’t thought the entire idea through.

“Draco?” Harry questioned in surprise, freezing in the doorway with confusion on his face.

“Bonjoria!” Scorpius called, waving a hand in the air towards Harry. 

“Err, hi?” Harry returned the wave with a half-smile, before moving his eye’s back to Draco.

“Were we supposed to meet tonight?” Harry questioned, looking to Draco for answers. Taking the silence was confirmation they weren’t. Before breaking into a confused ramble, “Why are you here? Not that I have anything against you being here. You can be here. I mean you are here,” Harry waved a hand towards Draco, “but why are you here?” He continued fumbling over his words as he tried to work out what was going on.

“Just checking you haven’t destroyed our decorations,” Draco recovered, impressed with his ability to sound bored. He looked over the room with dismay, & pretended to inspect the decorated floo he’d climbed out from. 

“SCORPOOOOOOOONNNN” Albus shouted, racing into the room. 

“ALBUSSSSS” Scorpius climbed down from Draco’s arms, “Hi, Can we come to play? Dad had a bad day!” Scorpius chatted to Albus.

The confused expression on Harry’s face morphing into an amused one. “Oh?” Harry whispered.

Draco broke the eye contact, as he felt himself going red. Frozen on the spot, he started inspecting the dog-eared carpet at his feet. He debated his chances of escape. Which was growing ever smaller as he watched his son race out of the room with Albus.

_ ‘Do I attempt to take Scorpius with me?, Do I need to take him with me? Harry would look after him, He’s a good dad, He saved the entire magic community, Scorpius would be fine with the potters. No. What am I thinking? I can’t just abandon my son here.’ _ Glancing up, Draco made eye contact with Harry again, who was now studying him.  _ ‘Or maybe I could leave him,’  _ flashed through his mind once more.

“I’m just going-” Draco’s words sounded lost as he pointed to the floo preparing to take a step towards it, was he really going to leave Scorpius here? the longer he stood in the room the more unsure he was.

“We are going to watch a movie, come join us,” Harry spoke. Trying not to spook the already flustered Draco any more.

“I mean, we, shouldn’t have, sorry, intruding,” Draco’s voice got quieter as he spoke, he couldn’t get the correct words to form into sentences. Keeping his eyes low, he wondered why this weak emotion was showing through. He’d spent years building up this barrier, why couldn’t maintain it when Harry was around.

“Draco!” Harry pulled him from his thoughts. “You aren’t intruding, please we want you here, It’s fun when you two are around,” Harry replied, watching Draco’s face. “Come on, we are camped out in the living room.” Harry gave one last smile before he turned and left the room, making his way down the corridor.

Draco took a deep breath and followed suit, his mind a complete mess. All the issue’s with work, and now he was here, why did he come here? Why was he so weak in front of Harry? Why was he following on behind without arguing?. Draco could feel his heart rate increasing and his breathing became shallower as the thoughts kept coming.

“What did he say?” Harry broke the silence, distracting Draco from his thoughts “Scorpius when he came in.” Harry confused.

Draco took a deep breath, pushing this thought away. “Friendly Burglars, hello,” Draco chuckled. The warm feeling and thoughts of Scorpius’s strange little greeting. Helping to pull him back down to earth. He wasn’t sure when Scorpius had come up with his greeting, of shouting different things in French. But now it was a tradition, a normal, almost domestic tradition. Reviewing it now, Draco decided this entire situation was unusual.

The living room was dark with the only light coming from a lamp in the corner, along with flashes of light from the TV hanging on the wall. Scorpius had joined Albus on what appeared to be a large homemade bed, created using the pillows and cushions from the sofa, with several blankets acting as sheets. 

Leaving a rather bare and uncomfortable-looking sofa. “Errr, Yer” Harry paused, having followed Draco’s eye line, “the loveseat is safe” he nodded towards the tabby loveseat at the side of the room. 

Taking a seat while Harry grabbed the remote control. Draco nervously sat, the loveseat, just as uncomfortable as it looked, the padding squashed into the edges, causing the sitter to slide towards the middle. A fact Draco didn’t realise until Harry took a seat next to him, being a lot closer than expected. 

“What are we watching?”

“The Filch Who Stole Christmas, Vol2,” Harry replied, leaning closer.

“They made a second of that rubbish?”

“Yep and a third, but we won’t torture you with that.”

“SHHHHHH” James & Teddy called from their Duvet cocoons as the start screen started up. 

Draco smiled at the boys announce, before he relaxed his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes, with no worry of missing any of the movie. He let himself relax.

A while later, he woke with a startle. Something poked his side, He opened his eyes lifting his head to find a bowl of Popcorn being offered to him. Naturally, Harry would have popcorn with a movie.

“Wait, have they gone back in time?” He whispered across to Harry, lost and confused how much he had missed, “Why are they on boats if they are in 2nd year?”

“I dunno it’s a movie?” Harry whispered back.

“Well, it’s stupid.” Draco grabbed some more popcorn.

“Ayman to that. You should start a revolution, break down the film industry.” Harry joked. 

Draco snorted. Before he shook his head and continued, “Still can’t believe they are trying to say Dumbledore and McGonagall were in a relationship, what rubbish.” 

“what? Where? When?” Harry questioned, glancing at Draco then back to the TV then back to Draco again. 

“That entire last scene, what did you think it meant?” Draco looked at him, confused.

“They discussed their love for the school, and shared the need to protect the students…,” Harry recalled the scene.

“Subtext Potter. Subtext,” Draco shook his head. 

* * *

Up close Harry noticed how damp Draco’s hair was, his usual work outfits replaced with a baggy long-sleeved t-shirt and jogging bottoms. Something was going on, Draco had looked lost when they arrived, part of Harry thought he was going to leave Scorpius. Thankfully, it seemed watching TV was helping, Harry was unsure how, but he was glad Draco had relaxed. He seemed so stressed and worked up when he first arrived, Now he was back to his nit-picky self. 

Turning his attention back to the TV, he let himself get lost in the movie. It wasn’t until he registered something pressing on his shoulder, Harry pulled his attention back to the room. Draco’s head had rolled onto his shoulder, the other fast asleep. He grabbed a blanket, throwing it over Draco and pulling it up close to his neck.

The warm weight was nice, It brought back old memories, from when his and Ginny’s relationship was doing well. The feeling of human contact, of being needed. He missed it. Missed this. Except now everything was different. This wasn’t Ginny who he grew up with and knew where he stood. This was Draco, the twat who most of the time he would rather punch then cuddle. Romance was never supposed to be on the cards. Draco was that unattainable person from a completely different league.

Yet here he was, sat on Harry’s sofa sleeping on Harry’s shoulder. An older, more mature Draco, with the same gorgeous look from school, but now with a personality to match. Did Harry dare to let his thoughts continue to where these things could lead, what they could become?.

He shook his head. Checking Draco was still asleep he grabbed his phone, opening up his text messages.

-

**The Trio.**

Harry: Right. 

Ron: Right.

Harry: Draco’s here. Like, here, here in the house. 

Hermione: See told you he wouldn’t reject you if you asked!

Harry: I didn’t ask, he just turned up. All grumpy and stressed. 

Ron: He’s usual self then?

Harry: No, like actual Stressed, not the whole I’m better than all of you, but am forced to live with you so going to pretend I’m stressed. 

Ron: So why are you messaging us? 

Harry: What do I do? 

Hermione: Talk to him, maybe?

Harry: Can’t he’s asleep on my shoulder. 

Ron: TMI, I don’t want to know what you two are doing. 

Harry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. The kids are here; they are watching a movie and he fell asleep. 

Hermione: I don’t understand the issue here?

Harry: What do I do?

Ron: Cook food. Food always helps. 

Harry: Bugger didn’t see the time, thanks! Speak later 

-

Having realised how late it was getting, subtracted himself from Draco, somehow without waking him up. Entering the Kitchen relief filled him when he found Kreacher already cooking.

Sitting at the island, he could faintly smell Draco’s cologne on his shirt. The memory of the clean lemon hair crossed his memory. Harry was a full-grown man. He should not be so excited by this. As if he was summoned by thought, Draco entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. 

“Tea?” Harry hadn’t even finished before Draco nodded, sitting at the kitchen island looking dazed, still waking up. “Not a morning person?” Harry joked with a chuckle. 

“Are you feeding your kids Pizza after popcorn?” Draco asked. His voice was still groggy.

Harry didn’t reply, leaving the pair in silence as Draco sipped his Tea waking up more. Only the sound of the vegetables simmering on the hob filling the room.

“So, do you want to talk about it?” Harry prompted a few minutes later.

“Pardon?” Draco snapped out his trance. 

“Your awful day?”

“Oh, people are stupid.” It was the most childlike reply Harry had heard from Draco,

“Even I can tell you that,” Harry bit back a laugh, “You know cause I’m stupid,” he raised an eyebrow at Draco. 

Draco chuckled, then looked at Harry with his unreadable expression again before shaking his head then looking down at his Tea, as if trying to decide on something. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. “It’s just People getting pissed off I wouldn’t physically attend their party, despite them signing the contract at the start stating they wanted the in-discretion plan.” 

“The what?” 

Draco looked at Harry for a second before recognition crossed his face, “Right, my company works in two ways. One is the traditional role of an events planner, the other is the in-discretion plan.” Draco explained with his hands as he sat up. “Where I plan the event from the background and no one knows an events planner was used.” 

“Why would they not want you around?” Draco was always such a social person it was weird to think of him sitting in the background. 

“Various reasons, some don’t want to associate themselves with an ex death eater. Especially with all the witch hunts going on after the war.” He waved over his shoulder. “Some don’t have the skill and knowledge to hit all the targets correctly. Most of the time, It’s people whose entire family social standing is depending on everything going well, so they want someone behind them to support and correct them.”

“What do you mean targets? And social standings.” The specific words used had confused Harry.

“How much do you know about Pureblood traditions?” Draco paused, then looked at Harry.

“That they are bad,” Harry nodded, having learnt bits and pieces from work.

Draco laughed, “That’s an understatement. Traditionally pureblood wives are seen, not heard. Their primary job is to have kids, then host parties and events. Once their daughters graduate from school, they then take on the job of the hostess, to show their skills and desirability for marriage. Meaning how well an event goes, how close to the traditions and customs it is, shows the power of the family.” 

“That’s stupid.” 

“Like I said pureblood.” Draco shrugged, shaking his head, “Either way, the whole point is I’m not around or associated with the event,” Draco ranted, “So why they expect me to drop everything to help fix the last-minute issues, they have caused by their own stupidity is beyond me. I mean, I’ve given them easy step-by-step plans to follow.” Draco finished up. 

Harry realised that was the most he’s ever heard Draco say. There was some vulnerability to his words, Harry wondered if he had many people he’d open up to and rant about work too. There was still a lot he didn’t know about Draco. But the thought that if Draco would come to his house when he needed to, perhaps there was a chance to learn more. 

He grabbed the flash of hope that filled him, “What are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Excuse me?” Draco’s head snapped around.

“You need a day off, you work too hard,” Harry stated, raising an eyebrow at Draco, inviting him to challenge the idea. When Draco didn’t reply, he continued. “Me, Hermione and Ron are going to the Regent Street light turn on tomorrow night, why don’t you come along?” He questioned.

Draco looked confused as he sat with his eyebrows scrunched together. Paused for a while, “I need a babysitter,” He commented. 

“Molly could look after Scorpius! She’s looking after the others here,” Harry raised a hand, pointing around the house. 

“Yer… Not got to happen.” Draco replied.

Harry knew Draco was fussy when it came to Scorpius, but it was a struggle to not take it as a personal attack against Molly.

Thankful when Kreacher announced the food was ready, and he would serve it to the boys in the living room. Insisted they ate in the dining room like ‘civil’ humans would do. Making the pizza even more enjoyable as Harry ate it smugly from the sofa, receiving glares from Draco every so often.


	13. On the 13th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Photo Prompt:**  
>  Christmas Lights in Regent Street, London (The lights are big angels over the middle of the road)
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  This chapter involves Drinking & getting drunk, While nothing bad happens just people sounding really stupid. I'll add a chapter summary at the bottom if anyone wants to skip this chapter.

To say it shocked Harry when he received a text from Draco that morning confirming he would come was an understatement. He’d physically fallen off his chair in shock and excitement. Although now he felt more sick than excited as the group spotted Draco waiting for them on the street corner. Draco’s long coat alone made Harry feel underdressed in this old jacket and worn jeans.

“Hey,” Harry greeted as he tapped Draco on the shoulder, making the other jump and spin on the spot.

“Potter.”

Harry tried to not laugh, “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.”

Draco shook his head, “No, it’s just, I’ve, er, never been to one of these things before, I didn’t expect it to be so popular,” He replied, eyes still glancing around the crowd.

“Boys talk later, finding a spot now.” Hermione declared after she shot Draco a quick nod. She scanned the crowd for a while before diving in, Ron being dragged behind.

Like usual, Harry acted without thinking. He grabbed Draco’s hand before weaving amongst all the people. Gryffindor courage, sure that courage was going to get him a slap, Harry thought. Amazed that Draco hadn’t pulled out of the gasp straight away. Harry justified the action by the fact he was making sure no one got lost. Thankful for the crush of people around them, as he noted Draco’s soft skin while they walked hand in hand.

Once Hermione found a spot, she stopped with an approving nod, Ron followed suit. While Harry, lost in his own world, continued walking. It was only Draco pulling Harry’s hand backwards that stopped him from running Ron over.

Harry looked around. He realised the streetlamps had already dimmed with someone on a podium was giving a speech. He glanced down at his hand, his brain working overtime, trying to process the current situation. He knew they had stopped walking, meaning their only reason to hold hands was gone. But he didn’t want to let go, so continued to hold Draco’s hand. It wasn’t a tight grip, had Draco tried to pull away he could have, but it was enough to show Harry’s disapproval of the action. It wasn’t until he felt Draco squeeze his hand back that he released the breath he’d been holding. Then shoved their hands into his coat pocket before Draco could change his mind. Letting himself enjoy the feeling. Not that he’d tell anyone. No, if they asked, it was to keep their hands warm, and only that reason. He most definitely didn’t feel like a teenager again, holding hands with someone he had a crush. 

The crowd was packed together like sardines, meaning the two men standing close together didn’t look out of place. No one could see when one wrapped an arm around the other, so lightly Harry wondered if he had made it up until he felt that ghost presence again. 

“It’s okay” Harry whispered, Feeling Draco looping his free hand around Harry’s waist. Still a feather-like contact, barely able to feel it through his coat. Harry wanted to smirk as he grabbed Dracos free hand, pushing it against his side, and twisting their fingers together. Harry was aware of how Draco had moved so now he was standing behind him, almost wrapping him in a human blanket, sharing their warmth and supporting Harry’s full weight. He was sure he could feel Draco’s rapid Heartbeat against his back. Harry had to smile, tightening his grip, and pushed their hands deeper into his pockets. He decided to just enjoy human contact and worry over it later.

The crowd counted down.

“Five.”

Harry leant back and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder. The height difference created the perfect position.

“Four.”

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. The crowds chat got louder, while Draco’s voice remained even a quiet whisper as he joined in.

“Three.”

Harry focused on the warmth from Draco’s arms as his voice counted down. 

“Two.”

Harry allowed himself to be swept up in the crowd's atmosphere.

“One.”

“Woah,” the crowd screamed and clapped. Harry stayed where he was, quite happy. 

“Open your eyes, Potter.” Draco said. The whisper of air skirting across his cheek. Harry debated not only to protest against Draco’s orders. He admitted defeat and opened his eyes to see the entire sky lit up. Angels flying above them, one after the other, their wings spread out almost as if they were covering the street and protecting those below. Angels from Heaven.  _ ‘Typical, they had arrived now that Voldemort was gone’ _ flashed through Harry’s mind. He glanced over to the side where Hermione and Ron were sharing a kiss. Love. Harry thought of those people he loved, of the people others loved that fought in the war and hadn’t made it. He allowed his eyes to defocus, thinking of the Christmases they won’t ever experience again, the memories they no longer hold. He slowly remembered each and every one of the faces he saw at Hogwarts. 

“Potter breath,” he felt more than heard Draco, as arms tightened around him.

He let his eyes refocus on a concerned-looking Draco. “I’m okay, just thinking.” He said.

“About things that shouldn’t be thought about.”

“About things that shouldn’t be thought about,” Harry repeated, leaning into Draco’s grasp even more. “It’s hard to not go back when you aren’t sure what’s real in the present,” he whispered, voice full of regret and sadness. “Ouch!” Harry jumped out of Draco’s grasp.

Draco laughed.

“Did you just pinch me?” Harry questioned unbelievingly as he turned, staring at the other with shock.

“You wanted to know what was real,” Draco shrugged innocently.

“I was being philosophical,” Harry glared up at Draco, attempting to seem demanding, failing at the realisation of how big a height difference there was between the two, now they stood so close together.

“You were letting your mind wander to dark places,” Draco replied, attempting to pinch Harry again.

He failed this time, as Harry was on guard and blocked him. Noticing the way Draco was smiling, a smile that was so genuine it melted Harry’s heart, he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Right, time for a drink.” Ron clapped his hands together as the celebration ended. Breaking Harry and Draco’s moment. The street lamps turned back on.

* * *

The group found themselves at a corner table in a muggle pub. While the three of them easily broke into chat, Harry noticed Draco sitting in silence, his attention on a beer mat across the table from him. Harry shot Hermione a look who had noticed as well. With a raised eyebrow, she rolled her eyes.

“So Draco, I don’t think you ever explained how you got into events planning?” Hermione questioned as he dragged Draco’s attention to the group. 

Draco looked startled “Complete by accident actually,” He replied, and picked up the beer mat and fiddled with it. 

“You found your job by accident?” Harry frowned, of course, Draco would easily find a job perfect for him. 

“Mother raised me to know how to hold pureblood events, then after school people kept asking me for advice, so I’d help them. Then it just expanded through word of mouth..” His voice quietened down.

It surprised Harry to see this quiet, almost nervous Draco. 

“So you used to do it for fun and now you get paid for it?” Ron joined in.

“I’ve always got paid, people need to make a living,” Draco shrugged when the others stared at him, ducking his eye’s to the beer mat.

“You charge everyone? Even your friends?” Ron asked, looking baffled.

“Depends who it is, Blaise gets 70% off, Pansy I put the prices up 25%.” Draco gave a small smile as he folded the corners. “I do Luna’s events for free, but that’s more… you can’t put a price on her, erm, ideas,” He muttered, his eyes down at the now tattered beer mat.

“I can imagine,” Ron laughed, “One time in school she held a party, it was the craziest thing I’ve ever been to.” 

“Oh, they’ve got worse, trust me. That was nothing compared to now.” Draco said. Harry noticed the way he slowed down, destroying the beer mat, his shoulders dropping as he talked about Luna.

That was until Ron spoke again. “You. You were a colossal twat at school.” 

“Umm, Yes….” Draco looked up at Ron, after he was silent for a while, waiting for him to continue, then when he didn’t he prompted “And?”

“That’s it.” Ron leant back in his chair. 

“Okay.” Draco nodded, unsure what else to say. 

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing, not sure how to handle the awkward situation. Draco however didn’t seem too affected, a small smile on his face as he messed with the ever-growing smaller piece of a beer mat.

Leading the group into an easier going chat, with Draco adding comments every so often. Mostly joining in with Hermione as she ranted about various political stances and actions the ministry had taken. When the pair started talking about topics related to his work, Harry decided it was a perfect chance to head to the loo. He was on holiday and didn’t want to deal with politics.

A few moments after Harry left, Hermione’s phone pinged, “It’s Molly, I’m going to ring her back,” Hemione said, already leaving the table.

Ron and Draco watched her leave before they dealt with the awkward silence the only way British people could, by drinking their drinks twice as fast as usual. 

“You like guys, right? like, romantic like?” Ron asked, after finishing most of his drink.

Draco froze for a bit, staring at Ron, “Forced to out myself in a pub,” He muttered. 

Receiving a glare from Ron. 

Draco rolled his eyes in confirmation, “Yes.” 

“Look, Haz is an idiot, my best friend but an idiot, so you can’t call him that, unless it is to annoy him then I’ll join you, but, You’ve got to make the first move!” Ron flung an arm over Draco’s shoulder and pulled him close.

“It’s always about making fun of Potter,” Draco smiled, before realising the rest of the speech. 

“Yes, Harry is fun, but you two together will be funnier,” Ron slurred. 

“But what if it’s worse because the fun ends because we don’t end up together?” Draco counter-argued, surprising himself with his honesty.

“Which is why you need to get together now.” Ron pointed out.

“Look, I only just found out Harry wasn’t 100% straight, well I don’t know if he still isn’t or if it was just a phase or something,” Draco rambled back, his brain fogged. “He won’t be interested in me if he is still, you know, if it hadn’t been a phase.” 

Ron blinked at him several times before he burst out laughing.

“What are you laughing at?” Draco leaned back, letting Ron’s arm fall to his side.

“Harry is most certain is 100%, no not 100%, like 50% Bi,” Ron replied through his laughter.

“Bi?” Draco's heart paused.

“Bi.” Ron nodded in confirmation.

“50% Bi?” Draco replied, becoming confused, as the drinks took effect. 

“50% Bi.” 

“So 25% gay?” Draco tried to work out what half a Bisexual person was.

“No, like half and half.” 

“But you said 50% Bi. So one Bi is 50% gay, 50% straight. so that means he’s 25% of a whole gay,” Draco explained his logic to Ron.

“Hang on, so 50% and 50% that’s 100%” Ron lent forwards again staring at his fingers.

“Yes, right. So we have 100%, then it’s taken a quarter.” Draco’s seemed to remember being taught something about doing that in school.

“Right, so that’s like 70-something,” Ron nodded, staring at his hands. “It’s not 70-something, is it?” Ron looked up from his fingers with a confused expression.

“I don’t think so.” Draco shook his head, “but it’s a high number.”

“Yes, it’s still a high percentage! Which confirms it.” Ron said as he leant backwards, clapping Draco on the back. 

“Yes, So it’s confirmed Harry is interested in guys?” Draco wanted to question why this made sense to him. 

“Sweet high five!” Ron laughed, as the pair missed, trying again and once more missing each other. 

“Woah, Woah, Woah, relax, relax whatever he said let’s talk this out,” Harry appeared over to the table attempting to separate the two. 

“What are you on about Potter?” Draco grabbed his drink at the last minute before it got knocked over by the-boy-wonder, who was sprawled out across the table. Ron’s drink wasn’t as lucky.

“You two are beating each other up? Physical fights aren’t the answer.” Harry tried to continue reasoning.

“Yer dude. Flowers and hugs and peace is!” Ron said towards Draco, holding up his hand in a peace sign. Causing them both to burst out laughing. 

“Wait, aren’t you two fighting?” Harry stood up, his forehead creased.

“When?” 

“Just now, I came out of the toilet and you were punching each other.” Harry pointed to the toilet.

“Err,” Draco and Ron looked at each other, embarrassed, trying to decide if they should admit it was a failed attempt to high five. 

“We were celebrating working the Maths out.” Ron said.

“Maths? That’s the worst excuse you’ve ever come up with,” Harry put his hands on his hips. 

“Your sentence is the worst thing that’s ever come up.” Draco mocked.

“Yes, good one!” Ron laughed, going to ask for a high five, then decided last minute a toast is better, as they clicked their drinks together. Ron realised his glass was empty.

“Right..” Harry stood up, confused by the pair. “I’m going to get myself another drink, I’m nowhere near as drunk as you two.” He eyed the pair for a bit before he left. Taking Ron’s glass with him.

* * *

By the time Hermione returned, Harry was well on his way to being as drunk as the others. “Hermione, tell them to tell me!” Harry whined.

“Tell you what?” Hermione questioned as she sat down.

“The Maths they were doing!” Harry led across Draco as he glared at Ron. 

“You were doing Maths?” She questioned raising an eyebrow at Ron.

“He can’t know!” Was Ron’s automatic response as he pointed to Harry. 

“If I can’t know, Draco can’t know!” Harry butted in.

“Draco was part of the conversation!” Ron pointed out laughing.

“You traitor!” Harry flung himself off Draco’s lap.

Draco burst out laughing even harder as Harry tried to complain again.

Using the distraction Hermione lent over Ron, “What maths?”

“Harry’s gay percentage,” Ron somehow whispered into his wife’s ear, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek at the same time.

“That is ridiculous, completely impossible and immoral,” Hermione pinched her eyebrows, wondering where this ranked on the list of stupid things Ron said.

“Nu-uh Draco did the maths, so it’s correct!” Ron pointed to Draco, who had snapped out his private conversation with Harry when Ron called his name. 

“Well,” She said, drawing out the word, “In that case, I agree.” 

“wha? You told her and not me?” Harry played puppy dog eyes on Ron. “I’m your best friend! Who’s more important?” Harry tried to argue, looking offended.

“Wife,” Ron replied without thinking.

“Draco agrees with me!” Harry changed tactics, turning his attention to Draco, who had been following the conversation. 

“I’m going to agree with Ron on this.” Draco nodded towards Ron.

“TRAITORS, YOU ALL ARE!” Harry slammed his empty glass onto the table. 

The group broke into laughter, quieting down they sat in silence for a little while. Until Draco spoke, having spent far too long trying to work it out. “75!” causing confused looks amongst the group, “That percentage should be 75%, not 70-something.” he shook his head. 

“So we are still right, tho!” Ron laughed, holding his drink up. 

“Totally.” Draco nodded, glancing at Harry then away again. Harry may have been drunk, but he didn’t miss the slight blush across Draco’s face, nor Ron’s knowing smirk behind his glass. 

* * *

By the time the group had left the pub, Ron and Hermione had already Apparated from the alleyway. Not wanting to deal with the drunk Harry, a situation the now sober Draco had found himself in. Draco let his mind wander, thinking how much he had enjoyed the night. It was nice to step away from work and people’s expectations. Just spend an evening talking about rubbish. He wished it could become a regular thing.

“I know what you’re doing,” Harry butted into his thoughts, pulling his shoulder so he came to a standstill. 

“Excuse me?”

Harry stared at him and took a step forward. “You have made up an entire maths conversation just to wind me up.”

“For that to work, you’d need some level of intelligence.” Draco cocked an eyebrow as he took a step back, knowing how much it would annoy Harry.

Harry’s eyes dropped to his lips, “Stop treating me like an idiot just to get a reaction.” he took a step forward again.

“I have no clue what you’re saying,” Draco smiled innocently and tilted his head, taking a step backwards with an inviting smirk on his face.

“Stop acting,” Harry replied, taking another step forward. 

“No, Nope, I don’t think there’s any acting needed here.” Draco stepped back again, as he felt his back press against a wall.

Harry still advanced a step. “I think you’re acting, about a lot of things,” Harry said in a weird toned whisper, Draco didn’t understand.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” He could feel Harry’s breath on his skin, as they were so close, still not touching, but only a few more inches. 

“You know, and I’m going to confirm it soon, so you better be prepared,” Harry warned lightly.

“Harry, you are pissed. And not making any sense.” Draco tried to reason, enjoying the close distance between them too much.

“I am making perfect sense, you are the person separating into two people.” Harry’s eyebrows creased. 

“How are you this drunk? You drank half as much as us.”

“Liquid courage! to do this,” Harry lent forwards touching their lips together briefly before he pulled away smiling, “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” He laughed, resting his head to Draco’s chest. 

“You had better not throw up on me,” Draco warned. Still not sure if Harry had kissed him or his brain had made it up. 

* * *

Having not used Magic in a long time, and attempting it with alcohol still in his system, Draco didn’t time the Apparation landing correctly. The pair ended up crashing to the floor with a thunk. Harry led on top of Draco. Harry half sat up, resting one hand on the floor next to Draco’s head, while using the other to gently run a thumb over Draco’s cheek. “It’s not fair,” Harry whispered, “You were so good looking at school, and now you are even hotter.” Harry pouted as he spoke.

“You’re so drunk,” Draco tried to reason with him, hoping his face hadn’t turned red from the compliment.

“Umm,” Harry nodded, as he moved his hands to glide through Draco’s hair, “I always loved your hair, it was like a beacon letting me always find you,” He smiled.

Destroying Draco’s heart rate.

Just like that, Harry jumped up and offered Draco a hand up as if nothing had happened. “Shall I be a gentleman and walk you to the floo?”

“Seeing as I escorted you home, I’d say you are the lady in this situation.”

Harry fake gasped, then looked around the room, “Out with a lady alone and bringing her back drunk? What will the neighbours say?”

“Goodnight Potter,” Draco laughed as he walked to the floo. 

“Night Malfoy,” Harry waved. A fondness in his voice, Draco couldn’t shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary:   
> Draco & Harry hug while watching the lights turn on, then go to the pub where Ron & Draco have a drunken heart to heart confirming Harry is interested in guys. Later when travelling home drunk Harry kisses Draco.


	14. On the 14th day of Christmas my true love took me Carol Singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Photo Prompt:**  
>  A dark street full of Christmas lights.

Harry was still in his pyjamas seeking sanctuary in the sitting room when Hermione and Ron tumbled out the floo the next morning. Rose raced out of the room without a second thought.

Ron, who looked equally underdressed, stopped in the middle of the room, “That tree is amazing.” He eyed up the white monstrosity.

“Wrong. It’s vile.” Harry muttered from his blanket cocoon. Feeling smug when the pair jumped. “Shh, I’m hiding from the monsters,” He continued and held up his cup of tea, hoping it created some kind of justification.

Ron nodded and crashed on the other sofa, only moving again when Kreacher arrived with drinks and some sort of food that made Harry’s stomach roll. He was never drinking again.

“So, we aren’t intruding on any overnight guests?” Hermione broke his tranquillity and calm.

It took Harry far too long to work out what she was implying, reminding him once more why he didn’t go to work hungover. “No overnight guests,” He sighed, “I think we had a moment, but I dunno if it was actually a moment. But I mean, I don’t even know if he likes guys.” Harry continued to stare at the floating snowflakes. It felt strange to voice all the ideas that had been floating around in his head.

“Draco told me himself, he likes dudes, stop worrying.” Ron said between mouthfuls of tea.

Harry sat up faster than he intended, “He told you that? Himself?”

“Yer, we had an entire conversation about it,” Ron shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed some more food off the tray. 

“When?”

“You know yest- Ah,” Ron’s eyes went wide, he looked across the room and realised Harry was hyper-focused on him, “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that, I shouldn’t have told you that, I really shouldn’t have…” Ron continued to mumble into his drink. 

Hermione sighed, “Thank you for that Hagrid,” she rolled her eyes, “Ignoring this nuisance, yesterday was fun, we should invite him to the carols tonight.” She smiled and pulled out her phone.

“Wha? no,” Harry tried to get up, his legs tangled in the blanket causing him to fall off the sofa, narrowly missing the coffee table on his way.

“Done,” Hermione waved her phone over the top of the coffee table.

Harry’s heart was going a mile a minute at the idea.

“Mate, I doubt he’d come after how badly you insulted his high fives last night,” Ron called from his sofa.

* * *

To say Harry had a heart attack when Teddy appeared next to him hours later asking how long till his Ma and Daddy were returning, would be an understatement. Harry had forgotten what day it was. He shot around the house, impressed with how clean it still was, before ‘rejoining the land of the living’ as James called it when he had a shower and got dressed.

“We are HOMEE- Woah. Mooney!” Sirius’ voice carried around the house. “Look at this! And this, look, Mooney look!”

“Yes, I can see,” Remus softly replied, tired but still finding amusement at his partner’s joy. 

It didn’t take long for Teddy to thunder down the stairs, “DADDY’S!” He screamed.

By the time Harry made it, the trio was still standing by the floo. Remus attempted to cuddle their son, however, the boy was too busy pointing to the tree. While Sirius fluttered around the room inspecting every decoration.

“Haz, this is awesome!” Sirius said. His face breaking his ear-splitting smile as he pulled Harry into a familiar bear hug.

“Hi, welcome back,” Harry smiled around the hug. 

Sirius leant back, “When you said you were decorating I never expected this!” he swung an arm around the room.

“Err, yeah, it’s different,” Harry muttered. He titled his head, trying to see the room through their eyes, but couldn’t get past the tacky tree.

“Why have we never decorated this room?!” Sirius appeared next to Remus, and rested his chin on the taller man’s shoulder, “Moooooonyy whyyyyyy?” He watched the taller man questioning. 

“Yerrrr, Daddy WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?” Teddy followed suit in an equally childish reaction. 

“That is a fantastic question,” Remus agreed, “So Harry, what made you decorate in here?”

“He didn’t want to, but Papa Scorpion said he had to!” Teddy declared. “He helped decorate the entire house, but I and Albus and Rose and James and Scorpion helped decorate the tree in the living room!” Teddy beamed. 

“There’s more?!” Sirius’ eyes widened.

Teddy giggled, “Mafoot I’ll show you!” He said, wriggling out of Remus’s arms, Sirius just caught him before he hit the floor.

“No, no, I’m not ma to you, you call me Your Highness” Sirius continued the battle he’d been having for years now.

“Your, Hi, High, Ma!” Teddy chuckled, extending his arms up and hugging Sirius.

Sirius sighed, already heading out the room, “Fine, show your ma the decorations,” several ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’ followed as they travelled down the corridor.

Remus, meanwhile, wandered across the room and grabbed a snowflake biscuit from the jar, a jar which had been full before Ron arrived that morning. Harry couldn’t let Draco know he had been right about them.

“So Papa Scorpion helped decorate?” he munched on the biscuit

Harry itched his neck, “Er, Well, It’s kind of Draco Malfoy…”

Remus chuckled, “I know.” He nodded. Then continued when Harry frowned at him, “from the Childminders. Don’t forget Teddy went there first, we are the ones who introduced you to it & pick up the boys’ when you work late, & Kreacher keeps me updated.”

Harry chewed the inside of his lip. “Spy.” He muttered half-heartedly.

Remus snorted, then stood up, “So what’s this about Draco helping decorate?”

“It was Albus’s fault,” Harry sounded sulkier then he intended to, as he followed Remus out the room.

“Blaming your child for things, textbook parenting.” He commented. Then tried to touch the bannister decorations, which moved backwards the leaves swings around to slap his hand away. 

Harry continued, “He’s an event’s organiser and agreed, well kind of demanded he help after he realised I had planned nothing.”

Remus turned to look at Harry shocked, “You hadn’t planned anything? At all?”

“Well… no.” Harry scratched his head as he admitted the truth.

“We should be thankful your knight in shining armour arrived then,” Remus said as he entered the kitchen.

“My knight in- ugg” Harry frowned. That was exactly how Draco seemed to him right now. He had turned up last minute and was saving Harry’s ass. “How did you?” Harry asked once he caught up.

“I see more than you think, especially when I was teaching you at Hogwarts,” Remus winked. “Besides, this Papa scorpion seems to have made a big impression.” Remus placed two drinks at the kitchen table, taking a seat. 

“Yer, he’s good with kids.” Harry couldn’t help but smile at the memories he had.

“The kids aren’t the only one, it seems.” Remus knowing gaze was aimed at him.

“It’s, It’s complicated,” Harry dropped his eyes, stirring his tea as a distraction.

“Nothing is that complicated once you get down to it.” 

“It is when Malfoy is involved.”

“You’ve been obsessing over him since you were in school, I’m sure you’ve worked out something by now.” 

“What? no, I haven’t, you made that up,” a flustered Harry stated before he sipped his tea and burnt his lip. 

“Either way, I look forward to thanking him for the decorations.” Remus shrugged off the comment.

“Haz! Those decorations are amazing,” Sirius sang when he bounced into the room seconds later, “First the mystery friend coming to the carols and now the decorations. What other surprises do you have for us?” 

“Mystery friend?” Harry frowned at Sirius and Remus.

“Hermione said a friend of yours was coming to the carols, didn’t you know?” Remus asked, concern on his face.

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times. Draco. They meant Draco. Draco was coming to the carols. Draco had agreed. And Hermione had told them. They knew. Draco knew. They all knew but Harry. Harry couldn’t work out how he felt, scared, nervous, excited, betrayed. They all seemed to merge.

“Ah. Sorry for ruining the surprise.”

“No, it’s okay.” Harry shook his head.

Sirius had his head tilted to the side, “Ohhhh, It’s a ‘friend’ who you want to be ‘friendsss’ with.” He wiggled his eyebrows and exaggerated the word.

“That makes no sense, please stop.” 

“Oh No. You and Ginny got together before I could make these remarks last time. I need to utilise this moment, step up and be the embarrassing father figure I know James would have been.” Sirius smiled and clapped Harry on the shoulder. “You are going bright red!” He chuckled.

Harry lowered his face to the table, “Am not.”

Sirius chuckled, “Well now I’m twice as excited to meet the girl!” 

“Well, you’re going to be disappointed, He’s a guy.” Harry raised his head with a smirk.

Sadly Sirius wasn’t affected at all, “No worries, all my remarks are gender-neutral. He’s not going to know what hit him.” He said with a wink.

“It’s Draco Malfoy.”

Sirius smile didn’t falter.

“As in Malfoy, Narcissa’s son.” 

Sirius just smiled even wider. “Yes, I know him, which is why I know he’ll join me on my quest to embarrass you.” Sirius rubbed his hands as the ideas flicked through his mind. 

“Changed my mind you’re uninvited.” The realisation hit Harry; Draco and Sirius together were going to cause him great harm. “After all, you’ve had a busy trip and a long holiday.” Harry pointed out. “you must be tired.”

“We can always sleep tomorrow.” Remus chuckled. The traitor joined Sirius side.

* * *

Draco shot a look across the grass, frowning as he spotted Harry in a physical fistfight with some stranger. Standing here now, he had many regrets. He knew he shouldn’t have asked Scorpius if he wanted to go singing, Scorpius’s love of music meant there was no chance he’d turn it down.

“Hi, Albus! Why’s your dad shouting at that man?” Scorpius asked, coming to a standstill next to the small group. Their attention towards the pair yelling at each other down the path.

“Hi, That’s uncle Sirius.” Albus shrugged and turned his attention back to the stones on the floor.

“He’s my ma!” Teddy beamed with pride.

Sirius. As in Sirius Black. Draco cast another look across the grass, not able to catch the man’s face as his long black hair flew around while he danced out of Harry’s grip.

“Hey Draco, Glad you could join us tonight,” The other adult spoke. Making Draco jump, he hadn’t noticed them.

It took him a moment to recognise the face, looking much healthier if not older than the last time they met. “Good Evening, Professor Lupin,” Draco nodded, not sure what was going on, or how he was supposed to act under the others’ gaze.

“We aren’t in school anymore, call me Remus,” He stated with a smile as the pair shook hands. Draco was thankful that there wasn’t a hex involved this time. “The old house looks amazing with the decorations,” Remus said. Everyone seemed far too casual considering two people were fighting close to them.

“I mean that was Pott- Harry who did most of the work,” Draco replied.

Thankful when Hermione appeared, “Hey, all!” she smiled, holding Rose’s hand. While Ron followed on behind with the pram. “Sorry, we are late Some people,” Hermione shot a look at her husband, “Decided to waste their time doing stupid things.” 

“I don’t think it’s stupid,” Ron lowly grumbled and kicked a stone.

“No worries, we are still waiting for these two idiots,” Remus pointed to the still arguing duo. His posture and voice hadn’t changed from when he spoke to Draco. Draco let out a breath. It was strange meeting someone who didn’t instantly treat him differently.

Hermione huffed then whistled, “OI! If you want to join us, I suggest you finish this argument off later!” Causing the pair to freeze mid-action. Before she turned away, breaking into calm conversation with Remus as if nothing happened, “Did you have a good holiday?”

Draco watched as Harry and Sirius began walking towards them. Heads bowed, dragging their feet. Looking like a pair of school kids who just got in trouble. “Is it always this mental?” He questioned Ron in passing. 

“Mental? This is nothing! You should see Christmas day! well, you will see it, not that I’m trying to scare you away, you’ll be fine. Just never get in-between Percy and the turkey, and you’ll be safe. Oh, a watch out for the twins,” Ron shrugged before Draco could question what he meant by ‘you’ll see,’ Ron whispered, “Want to have some fun?” nodding towards Harry. Before, he winked and shoved Draco behind a pillar, whispering instructions at him.

* * *

Harry glared at the back of Sirius’ head as he headed towards Remus. Before he turned his attention to Ron, who was still standing by the bandstand.

“Hello! Almighty Saviour, you honour us with an appearance today!” Ron called, his voice full of sarcasm as he bowed.

“Have you been talking to Ginny again?” Harry replied, unimpressed.

“What on earth could you mean, Chosen one?” Ron asked, attempting to flutter his eyelashes and looking like an idiot.

“Har Har, you are so bloody funny,” Harry deadpanned as he got closer. 

“Not as funny as your face,” Ron joked. 

“Well, now you sound just like Malfoy.” Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Is there something wrong with that Potter?” Draco stepped out from behind Ron.

Harry froze mid-step and stumbled.

“Also, I’m deeply offended, I’d have at least commented on your bird nest of a hairdo.”

“Draco, when did you get here?” Harry unfroze, unsure of how to handle the situation.

“Somewhere between the snow skin and pointy comments.” Draco frowned as he spoke the words, looking over Harry’s shoulder.

“Oh,” Harry felt himself going red, “About that. That’s just Sirius winding me up it’s not true.” 

Draco didn’t reply, just kept staring at him, his face expressionless. 

“He’s crazy, like bat crazy, I’m not even sure what he meant by that, don’t think he knows, he kind of crazy, did I mention that?. Honestly, he made it all up… like,” Harry tripped over his words. 

Rob burst out laughing, ending Harry’s ramble.

“Sorry for ruining it, his face,” Ron could barely comment through his laughter.

Harry looked between the pair, trying to realise what he’d missed.

“Relax Potter, I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ron told me to mention it, to wind you up.”

“Sirius got to you too?!” Harry dejectedly said. 

“Got to me?” Ron stopped laughing, confusion in his voice. 

“Nevermind,” Before he turned to Draco grabbed the top of his arm, “Trust no one. Especially Sirius. I’m serious, just don’t even approach Sirius, spent the entire night as far away from him as possible!” 

“And I thought I was the paranoid one,” Draco muttered with a raised eyebrow.

“Serious-“

“Speak and he shall be summoned.” Sirius’ voice broke over Harry’s. “Draco, I need to speak to you!” Was all the warning anyone got before Draco was pulled away.

Once the pair was away from the others Sirius threw an arm over Draco’s shoulder, “Look I know as his only living guardian, I should give you the whole ‘don’t hurt him’ talk but I think it’s much more interesting to wind Harry up.” Sirius hissed into his ear. 

Draco smiled, that was the last thing he was expecting to hear, though he was slowly understanding no one in this family was how he expected them to be. “Go on,” He prompted. Entertained by the idea.

Sirius smirked, “We can do this several ways, I’ve already got several embarrassing puns to throw his way.”

Draco nodded with a smile. This evening just got a lot more interesting. He stepped out of Sirius’ arms and stood up tall, “He said that?” He said out loud, before he shot a look over his shoulder towards Harry, letting his eyes travel up and down with confusion on his face.

When he turned back, Sirius was staring at him, eyes wide, “Oh, you are good.!” He nodded, a grin forming. 

“The best.” Draco nodded, “Any key moments you want me to mention?” he asked, not wanting to miss any opportunity to wind Harry up.

“I’m easy, I can work with very little.” Sirius stepped back, “Evening Haz, don’t worry I didn’t tell him about your Frienddd,” Sirius commented with a wink before he left.

“Crazy remember, completely batty doesn’t even fully understand what he’s saying.” Harry said, watching the other leave, “what did he say?” he questioned seconds later, as the curiosity caught him.

“I…” Draco broke off looking at Harry with confusion, “I’m not sure, I think he was trying to tell me not to hurt you? Something about Christmas meant a lot?”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief at Draco’s comment, thinking that Sirius was just winding him up. Meanwhile, Draco tried to hide his smirk from how gullible Harry was. That one brief sentence and all the tension in his shoulders had gone.

* * *

The child-friendly carol evening was being held at one of the old Churches turned community centres. The group wandered down the graveyard path.

“Good thing Pansy’s not here.” Draco broke the silence.

“Pardon?” Hermione questioned over her shoulder. 

“Consecrated ground.” He pointed downwards.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, “who?”

“Draco’s friend, she’s a demon in disguise,” Harry explained through laughter.

“Please,” Draco exaggerated the word, “she’s not even in disguise,” he rolled his eyes.

“She’s the type of person who could take over the world if she wanted.” Ron agreed. 

“Don’t give her ideas, I’d hate to train another secretary.” 

By the time the group made it inside, the Choir was already warming up and the lyric sheets were being handed out. Hermione took all the kids to the front, ensuring they found seats in the cushioned area with the other children. Harry squeezed Draco’s hand and nodded reassurance it was okay when he spotted the other shoot a worried glance at being separated from Scorpius. “Hermione will sit with them,” He whispered. Then he pulled Draco with them as they attempted to find somewhere to go in the full church.

Only finding standing space behind the back row, Harry had ended up in the corner surrounded by two cold stone walls, next to him: Draco, Remus and Sirius, then Ron with the pram. Harry wasn’t sure how he and Draco ended up squished in the corner sharing a lyric sheet when most people had one each. However, one look at that cheeky glint in his uncle’s eyes gave it all away. He didn’t know how Sirius set it up, but he was certain he had. Harry shot him his best ‘I Am not impressed look’ then leant back against the wall for some support and most definitely not to hide from his uncle’s eyesight as the lights dimmed.

They had made it through several songs before Draco lent towards him, “I can’t hear the music over your teeth chattering.”

“This entire wall is freezing.” Harry hissed back, trying to not let his teeth chatting affect his voice.

“Then stop leaning against it.”

“This is 2 hours long, I can’t stand for that long unaided.” Harry received a shh from the people in front. 

“Here,” Draco huffed, as he pulled off his scarf, then placed it around Harry’s neck, fussing around with it, “You are as pale as ice, it doesn’t suit you.”

Harry blinked at him for several moments, “But, This is extremely kind of you...” he barely said aloud. Confusion why Draco would do that. Over the other shoulder, Harry made eye contact with Sirius. A wide shit-eating grin covered his face. “Are you setting me up for Sirius to mock me?” Harry whispered horror at the idea filled him.

Draco frowned as he stared at Harry for a while. Before he raised his hands, “Well If you don’t want it,” Draco said.

Harry grabbed onto his wrists mid-movement. “Mine now, as payment for you setting me up, for torture!”

Draco didn’t react.

“Aren’t you going to even try to deny it?”

Draco shrugged and turned his attention to the lyric sheet again.

“Git,” Harry mumbled. Baffled how he should take Draco right now.

“Besides, I don’t need the scarf,” Draco whispered into his ear when the carol finished, “It’s a thing called a Warming Charm.” 

Harry bit down his reply. He buried his nose in the scarf, trying to think of reasons to justify not hitting him. Maybe his warm neck was one of them?. He cast another warming spell over himself, deciding one wasn’t enough.

A while later Harry glanced at Draco, he couldn’t see the other shiver or shake, his face looked pale in the dim light however Harry wasn’t sure. He subconsciously raised a hand and put it on Draco's cheek. Freezing as both his and Draco’s eyes went wide at the action before he snapped it back. “Your face is cold.” 

“The Slytherin dungeon at Hogwarts was colder,” Draco replied, eyes still wide.

The pair returned to silence as they began singing again. Until a carol in another language started. The group turned off their touches, leaving the back row in darkness. Harry listened to the foreign language floating around the room. Enjoying the tune, even if he didn’t know the meaning.

It wasn’t uncommon for parents to break into low-level whispers hidden under the choir singing, especially those who only came for the children to have fun. So Harry at first ignored the voice near him until he realised it wasn’t a conversation rather Draco singing to himself. Listening in Harry registered it was French.

“me tarde tant que le jour se lève

Pour voir si tu m’as apporté,

Tous les beaux joujoux que je vois en rêve

Et que je t’ai commandés.” 

Harry allowed himself to admire Draco’s singing voice it was low and grave like as the words floated from his mouth. It reminded Harry of the warm embrace and quiet words whispered into his ear during the Christmas light switch on. 

Partway through Draco’s voice dipped to barely whispered, as he leant even closer to Harry’s ear and sung;

“Et quand tu seras sur ton beau nuage,

Viens d’abord sur notre maison

Je n’ai pas été tous les jours bien sage,

Mais j’en demande pardon.”

Harry could sense the words were important somehow, but he didn’t understand a word of them. He attempted to memorise the words to search later, however quickly failed. When he pulled himself from his thoughts Draco had spotted singing, the carol changed. Harry attempted to read the lyric sheet struggling in the dark.

“Let me guess you’ve eaten your carrots so now you can see in the dark?” Draco snipped when he saw Harry’s movement. Then turned on their torch to light up the sheet.

“What language is this?” 

“French.” Draco portrayed his deep offence that Harry didn’t know, in one word. 

“Will,” His voice broke off, Harry could feel his heart rate increase, not sure why he even thought about this idea. He took a deep breath and turned the sheet towards Draco, “again?” he only just managed to say. He felt like a total idiot as soon as the words left his mouth, he had just been enjoying listening to the Carols and wanted them to continue. 

After a few seconds, he felt Draco’s armrest on his shoulder, as he pulled Harry closer, and sang again.

“Les anges dans nos campagnes

Ont entonné l’hymne des cieux,

Et l’écho de nos montagnes

Redit ce chant mélodieux”

While the words meant nothing to him, he let the melody and warmth wash over him. Every line Draco sang helped to relax him. Eventually, he turned and lowered his head onto the crook of Draco’s neck, loving the perfect height difference between them making it comfortable. Smiling to himself when Draco didn’t react or push him away. With each second, Harry’s confidence built. Draco had given him a scarf and opened up the door for Sirius mockery, Harry should get something back. He debated it, then slivered his hands under Draco’s coat and around his waist, finding some warmth. Almost bursting out into laughter at Draco's quick intake of air. 

“Your hands are ice. Are you that incapable of a simple warming Charm?” Draco hissed. 

Harry just smiled and held him closer, “Sing,” He commanded, letting the cheekiness cover his voice. 

Draco huffed but continued without complaint. 

Harry wondered if Sirius’ eyesight was as good as a dog while in human form. Because if it wasn’t he might get away with this entire scenario. But if it was, it didn’t bear thinking about.

“Bergers, pour qui cette fête

Quel-est l’objet de tous ces chants?

Quel vainqueur, quelle conquête

Mérite ces cris triomphants?

Gloria in excelsis Deo!”

It felt intimate, a moment just between the two of them. Harry’s hands absorbed the warmth from under Draco’s coat as they traced his firm waist. His cheek resting against the soft jumper, Harry tried to not sign with delight. Especially when Draco absent-mindedly played with Harry’s hair. It almost felt like a head massage. As he ran his fingers across Harry’s head then back again. All while singing. 

“Ils annoncent la naissance

Du Libérateur d’Israël,

Et, pleins de reconnaissance,

Chantent en ce jour solennel:

Gloria in excelsis Deo!”

When the carols moved on to other languages, the pair stood in silence. Until finally returning to English songs. Draco held up the lyric card in one hand, using the light from Remus torch to see. Harry decided to not move, still enjoying the warmth from Draco. He joined in with the carols he knew and loved, then silently listened to others, enjoying feeling the vibrations of Draco’s chest as he sang. 

* * *

Draco let his hand start to run up and down Harry’s back, then turning in circles as they continued to sing. He rested his cheek on top of Harry’s head. It felt odd to be in such a cosy position with someone. He enjoyed it. Not remembering the last time, he felt so content. He’d nearly had a heart attack when he first heard Harry asking him to sing again, and it had taken all his courage and a lot of motivation to make the first move. Perhaps Pansy was right. He let his thoughts be hopeful for the first time in a while. 

“You’ll like this one” Draco nudged Harry’s head with his nose, as the tune for Vive le vent started.

“Wait, is that, jingle bells?” Harry sounded hurt.

“Yep.”

“No fair, this should be French only songs, it hasn’t got the charm.” Draco could just picture the pout.

“Moan, moan, moan,” Draco spoke into the top of Harry’s head. 

“But It’s different from the other songs, it doesn’t have the romantic feel.”

Instead of pondering Harry’s choice of wording. Draco turned his head, so his mouth only just above Harry’s ear as started to change the pitch and speed of the song. Harry every so often would shake and stifle a laugh. It was refreshing to have fun.

It was short-lived as the song ended too soon. The pair instead stood silently for the next couple of songs. Harry let himself fully relax and just enjoy the warmth of Draco as he admired the carols. 

“You better not dribble on me Potter.”

Snapping Harry out of his trance, he could have fallen asleep, and he realised, “I’m still awake.”

“Really? Because all your weight is on me, and you’re heavy.” Draco moved slightly.

“It’s the muscle for Auror work,” Harry tried to protest. 

“Sure.” Draco muttered, as his hand slid over Harry’s sides than up and down. 

Lulling Harry into a false sense of security, after all, there were an evil uncle’s eyes on the pair at all times. 

As the evening came to a close and they started to sing the last carol. Harry kissed the exposed skin at the base of Draco’s neck, he wasn’t sure why he did it, He just felt like doing it so he did. Like most of what he had done so far. His eyes snapped open and his body froze as the realisation of what he did hit him. 

“You’ll need more pressure if you want to mark me as your own,” Draco playfully commented into his ear. “Or if you’re not into biting, you could always use lipstick?”

Harry’s heart rate increased; he dropped his arms from Draco’s side as he stood up. Fear at taking things too far filled him.

Draco sighed, then used the arm still over Harry’s shoulder to pull him closer again. “Hey, relax, It’s okay, I’m just winding you up,” He smiled softly before he gently placed a kiss on Harry’s temple. Then pulled his arm off Harry’s shoulder, clapping along with the hall as the carols came to an end. 

Harry buried his nose in his scarf. He could feel his face burning up, and Draco masked a chuckle with a cough. Maybe last night had happened, maybe he hadn’t dreamt it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:   
> Petit Papa Noël by Josh Groban  
> BruceCcockburn les anges dans nos campagnes  
> (vive le vent) JingleBells!


	15. On the 15th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a Gingerbread person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Photo Prompt:**   
> A plate full of Gingerbread men. 
> 
> A huge thank you to Junk-ren & EasySarcasm for the help with the French

Harry dropped his phone when he saw the name ‘Draco Malfoy’ flash across the screen. It had been a couple of days since they had last spoken. He’d taken the radio silence as confirmation as something had gone wrong & it hurt a lot more than he had expected it to. Harry thought they were getting on well. Thought they were moving forwards towards something, but apparently not.

The worse bit was that he didn’t even know what he had done. Maybe it had been Sirius invasive questions as the group walked home after the carols, or maybe Harry had said something while drunk. Although deep down he was sure he had moved too fast, Draco probably didn’t want to make a scene in the church, Maybe Draco wasn’t interested in him that way.

There had been that newspaper article with a photo of him and Pandora Selwyn on the cover that hinted towards a new relationship with the pair spending Christmas together. Bile raised up in Harry’s mouth, the bitter taste of jealously.

He took a deep breath and hit accept. “Malfoy?”

“Potter, what are you doing later?”

“Errr,” Harry turned around in a circle as he checked Draco wasn’t standing right behind him.

“It’s not a hard question,” He snapped, the stressed notes showed in his voice. 

“I’m just out shopping right now.”

“No,” Draco sighed, “I mean what are you doing at 3 pm?”

“Just getting the boys, why?”

“The golden water fountain hasn’t turned up, because ‘Some people aren’t as good as they imply’,” Emphasising the last few words in a way Harry thought was more directed to someone else, then him. Before Draco continued in a more levelled tone “So I’m going to be delayed and can’t get Scorpius from the childminders.”

“Wait, you’re trusting me with Scorpius?” Harry froze in shock. He only recovered as the crowd crashed into him. 

“You don’t have to sound that pleased.” Draco sounded unsure. 

“I mean, you’re still trusting me after losing Teddy?” Harry knew how big a deal this must be, sure he’d picked Scorpius up once before, but he’s never been trusted to look after him alone.

“Don’t make me rethink this plan through again.” Draco said, “If you are busy, I can pick him-” Draco’s voice broke off.

“Oh No!” Pansy’s voice demanded down the phone, “Don’t you dare step out of this Potter. We’ve spent a year planning this event, and I’m not picking him up! Last time I got surrounded by a skilled team of those snot-nosed brats. And I mean actual snot like I could see it in their noses as they wrapped around my favourite skirt. It was Gigi! Gigi with snot on it!” Harry could hear Pansy in near tears from the memory.

“I mean they are kids, it kind of comes with the territory,” Harry muttered. 

“I like Scorpius but from a distance,” Pansy continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “You wouldn’t believe the amount of disinfectant I needed to get rid of those sticky little fingerprints off my table when he came to eat at my house, I will not be having it.”

Harry snorted, “Maybe the disinfectant could kill some of your evilness.”

“You are so lucky she didn’t hear that,” Draco’s chuckled down the phone. “So will you do it?” He asked hints of worry in his voice.

Harry nodded. “Yes, I’ll pick up Scorpius and take him home,” Harry fought off the temptation to make a joke, thinking Draco might take it to heart and have a heart attack. 

“Good. I don’t know when I’ll be back. Hopefully not too late, but with, Idiots like these, you never know.”

Harry could picture the icy grey glare Draco would have been using, and he was glad he wasn’t on the other side of it.

“Oh and Harry, Just know if anything happens, I will hunt down everyone you love and kill them,” Draco said without a hint of a lie. Harry felt his eyes go wide as fear trickled down his back.

“Okay.” Was all that fell out of Harry’s mouth.

* * *

Draco escaped the party as early as possible. He had gone straight to the Potter’s not even stopping at his office to drop off his briefcase. Glad to find the tree lights on and the room looked more lived-in than the first time he had come over. He threw his stuff on the sofa and pulled his hair free from the bun that had been threatening to give him a headache all day. Before he grabbed a biscuit from the nearly empty jar, making a mental note to mock Harry about how good that idea was later. The man in question shouted that they were in the dining room. 

Draco had to smile. He couldn’t work out when they got to the stage of just entering the house instead of welcoming each other. Deep down he liked it, it felt familiar and warm, almost family-like.

Just by thinking of family, Scorpius appeared. He raced into the room and flung himself at Draco. "Salut Papa.” 

“Hello, Tike” Draco scooped his son up. Scorpius was dressed in a Weasley knitted jumper with a giant ‘A’ on the front. “C'est un chandail très intéressant,” he commented and tickled the boy, receiving a high-pitched giggle which warmed his heart, helping reduce his stress already. 

“Remus said I could wear it. Albus has several, and I was left out,” Scorpius said, still giggling. 

“Maybe Grandma will knit you a jumper.”

“il sera aussi bien que celui la?”

“Probably not, no.” Draco gave a small smile. Having to admit even his mother’s jumpers wouldn’t hold the same charm. Draco pulled his son into a tight hug as they followed Potters voice to the dining room. 

“What you been up to?” He asked inspecting the white powder all over Scorpius jumper as they headed down the hallway. 

“j'ai fait des gâteaux! On en a fait tout plein tout plein, des tartelettes et des tartes et des cookies et des oranges,” Scorpius paused for breath. 

“All on your own?” Draco worried about the idea of Harry and a group of kids using an oven. Especially after the last time, he saw the man attempt to cook.

“No Remus and Kreacher helped.” Scorpius chatted away, “Also, I saw Hermione and Rose today. Hermione is super clever she knows everything!”

Draco nodded, “the Smartest witch in the world.”

“One day I’ll be the smartest witch in the entire world,” Scorpius outstretched his little arms to show how big the world was. Before, he wiggled in way out of Draco’s arms to run ahead.

Draco chuckled, entering the Dinning room. Unprepared for Sirius to jump from his chair, “Cousin!!!” He shouted and bounced over to Draco, engulfing him in a hug. “Come, come, we’ve been making you!” If the smell wasn’t enough, the slurring of his words gave away his drunk attitude. As if to add insult to injury, he threw a Christmas hat onto Draco’s head.

“Should he be drunk around kids?” Draco whispered to Harry as he moved his hat around.

“He’s harmless.” Harry shrugged unbothered.

“Is anything dangerous in your world, Potter?” Draco huffed.

“Keys.” 

“Keys? Like door keys?” Draco asked, thinking he’d misheard.

“Flying Keys,” Harry nodded, his face grave. 

Draco couldn’t work out if it was the confused expression on his face or Harry’s actual reply that caused Remus to burst out laughing.

“Papa! You need to look at what we made!” Scorpius declared from his seat, as Draco wandered over to inspect their creations. 

“GINGERBREAD MEN!” Albus called, his mouth full of purple icing. 

“Look,” Scorpius shook his dad’s arm as he shoved an object into Draco's hands, “That’s you! I made it so you can eat it.” 

“So I can eat myself?” Draco repeated. Then moments later heard snickering from across the table, while a Red-faced Harry ducked his eyes away. Realising what he had said, Draco ducked his head behind Scorpius’s chair.

“We made loads look,” Scorpius pointed out the various shaped and sized biscuits. “This is smudge, the cat!” He started, before pointing out more and more biscuits in less and less recognisable shapes. 

“And those ostracised one’s over there?” Draco questioned, pointing towards the tin at the far end of the table. 

“Ahh well they were a test batch,” Harry muttered. He picked up one of the Charcoaled gingerbread men to show Draco.

“For what? testing if they are a witch?”

The muggle reference surprised Harry and earned a laugh from Remus.

“Papa Look! You haven’t seen the bad guys!” Scorpius moaned at his dad's lack of attention.

“We used colour dye to make them different colours!” Albus chimed in. 

Excitement raised with every word, As Scorpius and Albus moved from the animals to what Draco imagined was the humans. 

“Oh yes, a green man, maybe he ate his vegetables?” Draco commented, just to prove his attention was on the boys.

Eventually, the boys got bored, and he was free to escape to the adult end of the table, and took a seat next to Harry, while Remus and Sirius sat across from them, one marked papers while the other chewed on some mince pies.

* * *

Draco looked like he had aged months in the few days since they last saw each other. Purple lines had formed under his eyes, his hair messed up worse than Harry had ever seen. Even his forehead showed faint frowning lines. His shirt creased and wonky the complete opposite to the usual crisp outfits he came in. Harry wanted to give him a warm glass of milk and send him to bed, but then again Draco and a bed didn’t picture sleep in Harry’s mind. 

“So you have the completed list of guests?” Draco asked as soon as he took a seat.

“You look shattered, you don’t have to do more work.” Harry pointed out.

“Like I said this is simple it’s more fun than work, besides it’s so simple it requires no real brainpower.” Draco shrugged, “If you have the list we can work on place holders.” Despite his words, he didn’t seem as energetic as usual, his remarks didn’t cut as deep as usual either. 

“The what?”

“It’s a little card that shows where people are sitting,” Remus called over his marking. 

“Oh, err, people just sit wherever they want.” 

“Okay, so no placeholders” Draco civilly agreed with no fuss, despite his confused expression. Which just proved how tired Draco was. “Well, how about the crackers then? will you want crackers?” 

“Good idea, I can go buy some tomorrow.” Harry itched his head.

“Buy? Why not make them?” Draco’s face crumpled.

Harry sat up, “You can make crackers?” the idea had never occurred to him. “Wait, did you know we could make crackers?” He questioned the three adults that were shooting him concerned looks.

Harry could never even pull a cracker growing up, they only allowed him to place them at the table. The idea of building one himself filled him with wonder.

“Yes… I knew you could, but no, I haven’t made any myself.” Sirius shrugged.

“Handmade crackers it is then.” Draco nodded. Then looked over his shoulder towards the pile of stuff in the corner. “Any clue where the orange rectangle bag is?” He questioned, eyes still on the large pile.

* * *

Draco, organised as ever, already had all the materials they needed to make crackers. Although getting Sirius to write the jokes was the worse idea he ever had. Especially when Sirius got that mischievous glint in his eyes and refused to show anyone the jokes. Definitely the worst idea Draco had ever had. Teddy and James meanwhile were enjoying colouring in the paper with various stickers and pens, while Remus helped sort out the toys for the middle. Toys that were far too good to go in a cracker.

Harry finished his task and lent back watching the other work. Soon he became entranced by Draco’s long fingers and how they almost danced around creating bows with the ribbon. Harry’s mind wandered to other things Draco’s hands could do.

Only to snap back to reality when Remus cleared his throat. He looked up to meet his godfather’s raised eyebrow. “I’m getting some Tea.” Harry declared, leaving the room before anyone could comment or see his red face.

He lent against the countertop and took a deep breath, his body hot with embracement at getting caught staring, but they were fantastic-looking hands in his defence. 

Seconds later the floor creaked, “Hi,” Draco said as he entered the room, “Sirius told me to come check you haven’t burnt the place down,” He awkwardly continued.

“Burning things with a kettle.” Harry hummed without looking up. He knew exactly why Sirius had sent Draco back here.

“Thank you for picking up my son, by the way,” Draco spoke after a while, as he sat at the island.

“No worries, He enjoyed the baking part.” Harry chuckled. As he recalled, Scorpius’s wide eyes, while Albus and James got into an argument over the measurements, resulting in them losing half their batter.

“He seems happy, even if he has unidentified white powder on the jumper.” Draco watched Harry suspiciously. 

“That’s flour.” Harry crossed his arms, pretended to be offended.

“Exactly what a drug dealer would want you to think,” Draco lent back a smirk on his lips, hints of the usual Draco pointing through.

Harry raised both hands, “Okay, you caught me.”

Earning a laugh from Draco. Who afterwards lent forwards and rubbed a hand across his face as he tried to not yawn.

Harry stepped forwards and placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder, “Are you okay?, You look shattered.” 

“Meh, Busy season,” Draco shrugged. “We had six different events over the past two days,” he rubbed his eyes at the memory. “Pansy’s having a whale of a time socialising and keeping the clients calm while I run around like a headless chicken,” He half moaned, at the memory, “But we’ve got tomorrow off which will be nice,” Draco rubbed a hand through his hair. 

“You sure you want to finish the cracker? We can do it later?” Harry prompted.

“And trust you to do it? You’d end up stapling them to the roof.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Harry step back and let his hand fall.

“Neither do you Potter,” Draco whispered, Harry was only just able to hear it.

* * *

“Daddy says Draco’s eyes’ look like stars in the skies.” 

“Nooo, I said Draco’s name stands for stars,” Harry dived forwards. 

“No, you said his eyes-” 

“Sh,” Harry covered James mouth, “Kids pick up the weirdest ideas,” He half laughed in Remus direction. Then shoved James out of the room with a tin of biscuits and ordering him to share with the others. 

One look at Remus smirking broke down his barriers. 

“I’ll answer anything, just, please don’t tell Sirius,” Harry asked in a quiet voice. Knowing his godfather wouldn’t let this go. 

“You really like him, don’t you?” 

“More than you’d think,” Harry crashed down onto the kitchen island. 

“What is it about him?” 

“I just,” Harry paused, unsure how to answer. “He’s just such a cocky git, but under that he’s still the shy lacking confidence kid, he’s the most creative person I’ve ever met coming up with things I couldn’t imagine, sure his words are prickly but, he can be so funny and so quick witted, the things he comes out with on the spot, It’d take me weeks to come up with. Then when he’s with the kids and he lets his barriers down to this giant marshmallow. Not to mention how he turn his back on everything he grew up with.” Harry rambled out loud, trying to get his thoughts or order.

“He’s changed a lot.” Remus agreed. 

“It’s worrying, how easily everyone has forgiven him.” Harry noted it was something that had bothered him since the start. It seemed everyone he spoke to had been so positive and accepting.

“No everyone, hardly anyone. Those close to you have because they can see how happy he makes you, they’ve always been able to see that,” Remus said.

Harry didn’t reply, his face still hidden against the countertop.

“When did you forgive him?” Remus asked Harry. 

“When he let Albus hang off his trousers with a smile.” Harry smiled at that first memory. “I kept trying to find reasons to not forgive him,” Harry admitted to Remus, remembering his terrible investigation at the ice rink. 

“But you couldn’t find any?” Remus predicted. 

“Nope.”

* * *

Sat on the uncomfortable sofas, Harry watched the tacky white tree’s lights. He’d already learned the exact pattern and speed they went, first they blinked, then all came on for 30 seconds, began going out on at a time, then they blinked fast making waves travel down the tree followed by one light whizzing down the tree to start the pattern again. 

Sat with one jar in his lap, he mindlessly munched away at the gingerbread men biscuits. He didn’t even notice Sirius enter the room until he sat down on the sofa. Leaving the pair to sit in silence. Harry knew Remus had told him, Sirius was never quiet or serious about anything since the war, ‘Lifes too short Haz, I’ve lot a lot of fun to make up on’ He’d said one day.

“I’m glad you found someone Haz.” Sirius took the jar from Harry, “So where are you going to go from here?”

“Nowhere, he wouldn’t,” Harry paused, “He’s out of my league.”

“Oi, he’s not in your league. You are just as good if not better catch than him,” Sirius poked Harry in the forehead. “The guy is planning Christmas for you. Why would he do that?” 

“He once said it’s because Scorpius wouldn’t forgive him if he upset Albus,” Harry knew it was a lie, but sometimes holding onto the lie was better than facing the truth and failing. 

“Haz, have some faith, trust me, Everyone has changed since the war, no one more than Draco.” Sirius said, “Even if his taste in Tree’s is horrible.” 

“Finally someone agrees!” Harry laughed with his godfather. 

“And it’s hiding my picture.” Sirius frowned at the realisation. 

“Do you think I have a shot?” Harry asked, half trying to distract Sirius before he attempted to move his picture.

“Better than any, besides if he hurts you, I’ll kill him.” Sirius elbowed him with a smile.

“You’re the second person to mention death to me today, I hope he’s not a sign.” 

“A sign for the end of your bachelorhood!” Sirius dramatically winked with a smile.

“Hu-uh” Harry tried not to laugh. 

“Look, You’ve already been on several dates!” Sirius sat up as he spoke. 

“Wha? no, no, no, those weren’t dates, no way.” Harry muttered, trying to think if the previous events could be seen as a date. 

“Really? Cause I saw some pretty serious date like actives in the church,” Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“Us hugging? My poor innocence.” 

“It certainly looked more than hugging from where I was,” Sirius smirked.

“Yer, there was singing as well.” Harry rolled his eyes. 

“All I’m saying, is the outcome might surprise you Harry,” Sirius shrugged, “If you want more, ask him.” He patted Harry’s shoulder as he stood up and left the room with the jar of biscuits in hand.

After a while, Harry pulled out his phone, not sure what he was going to say. He just knew he wanted to try and see, Draco had the day off tomorrow, it was a good chance as any. He typed out a message, then deleted it, struggling to find the perfect wording. In the end, he hit send without reading it, too scared he’s chicken out if he did.

-

**Draco.**

< Do you like to go somewhere with me tomorrow night? 

> A+ grammar Potter.

> Go where? 

< It’s a surprise,

> Uh-huh. 

< So that’s a no? 

> It’s a yes. What time and where are we meeting?.

-

Harry’s heartbeat a mile a minute as he looked at the text. He shook, nerves building alongside the excitement. He felt like a school kid again.

* * *

“This is a terrible, terrible idea. Why did you have to say yes!?” 

Draco commented seconds after he got his phone back from Pansy. The other had stolen his phone after the first text arrived.

Pansy rolled her eyes, “Relax, honey, You’ve wanted a date with him for years, and on the run-up to Christmas!” She bounced excited by the idea.

“He does not mean it as a date!. Besides Potters, not Gay. He’s had a wife and has kids!” Draco tried to reason why Pany’s excitement was ill-founded. He dared not hope it was a date.

“So did you, honey.” 

“Yes, but, no.”

Rolling her eyes, Pansy wanted to smack some sense into Draco.


	16. On the 16th day of Christmas my true love gave me, a candle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Photo Prompt:**  
>  The entrance of The Angels Christmas Market, in Hyde Park. As always full of Christmas lights and people.

Having finally decided on an outfit, Harry bounced out of his room, buzzing with excitement and nervousness at the same time. So much so, he didn’t see Sirius until it was too late.

“Smile!” Sirius called as a flash went off, blinding Harry. “My boy going off on his first date.” The flash went off several more times, while he cornered Harry in the hallway.

“Really? I’ve been on dates before.” Harry tried to grab Sirius’s camera. After failing that, he turned to his other godfather “Are you going to help me?” He asked, as Remus stood leaning on the stairs with a knowing smile, holding a cup of tea.

Sirius cut off any reply Remus would have come up with, “Yes, but I wasn’t around to note these things down.” Sirius pouted, pulling the puppy dog eyes. He did scarily well.

“More like gain blackmail material,” Harry crossed his arms, attempting to frown however knew it was failing. As awkward as it was, there was something comforting having family which cared and noted these things.

“Meh,” Sirius shrugged off, not even attempting to argue any different. 

“Harry, I think he’s downstairs,” Remus spoke up, leaning over the bannister to look down the stairs.

“Be right down!” Harry shouted down, trying to get past Sirius.

“I thought he was a dragon. Why is he as quiet as a mouse? Or does he not want us to hear him?” Sirius questioned.

“Draco doesn’t yell.” Harry rolled his eyes, “You two stay up here!” He pointed to both of them, “Serious, Stay.” He warned his godfather, hoping Remus might help and hold Sirius back. As unlikely as that would be. Harry raced down the stairs.

Ravenclaw. That was the first word that came to Harry’s mind, as he saw Draco wearing a royal blue jumper. The turtleneck jumper is a strong contrast to his pale skin. “Hi. Tie, er, you’re on time.” Harry attempted to recover. “It’s very Ravenclaw of you.”

“Pardon?” Draco frowned.

“You’re just really Ravenclaw today.”

Draco continued to frown, “Hufflepuff’s are organised…” 

“No, I mean, cause, you know, Ravenclaw’s are blue.” Harry’s confidence faded. 

“Right..?” Draco stared at him. 

“You know cause the blue not green.” Harry waved off to the distance as he bit his lip.

“What?” Draco had on his unreadable expression again.

“Nevermind.” Harry shook off the idea, moving around to grab his coat from the now hung up coat rack. He wanted to point out.

Draco didn’t move, instead, he tilted his head, “No, I think you should expand.” 

Harry sighed, “You are wearing blue. And that’s Ravenclaw colour.”

As Draco eyes lit up as he smirked. “Ah, and I’m not allowed to wear blue?”

Harry struggled into his coat hoping to bide himself time, he wasn’t sure if Draco had planned this or not, but either way, he was enjoying it.

“I just, you. The blue suits you.” Harry managed to say. As he saw Draco smirk grow wider. Harry clapped his hands before the other could speak. “Right, let’s go.” Harry nodded towards the door. 

“Wait, Wait! I need a photo!” Sirius shouted, coming down the final few stairs holding up the camera. “Smile!”

Of course, Sirius would have to witness Harry’s terrible flirting skills.

“A Photo?” Draco replied, attention to the other man.

“I told you, CRAZY,” Harry whispered back. “No more photos!” he pointed towards Sirius who was already pressing the button, flashes going off continuously. 

“But first date memories! Mooney helped me out here!” Sirius pouted and begged his other half, who was hovering just outside of the situation.

Draco, meanwhile, was watching the scene with amusement. How different Sirius and his mother were. It was hard to remember they were related.

“Draco lets go,” Harry whined. 

“But the photoshoot, I have flowers…”

“Now, let’s go right now.” Harry pushed Draco out the front door.

“Don’t come back before midnight unless you bring protection!” Sirius shouted as the door closed.

Harry kept his eyes forwards and continued to push Draco down the road a few more feet before he deemed it safe and let go.

Draco chuckled, “So, go on many dates?” He lifted an eyebrow, hoping to make Harry go a full beetroot red colour.

Harry huffed, “Come on, we’ll be late.” he pulled his coat collar up higher. 

Draco caught up and walked next to him in silence for a while, “Is the place within walking distance?”

“Yep, It’s a muggle place.”

“Muggle? Not the wizarding world?” Draco pinched his eyebrows together, confused. He had been sure Harry would want to go to Wizarding society. 

Harry sighed, better address the elephant in the street now, “No, I’m not going to force you into wizarding society with me, I know you’re ashamed to be seen with me, so I won’t ruin your-” 

“Ashamed?” Draco stopped in his tracks, looking at Harry with a confused expression. Before it morphed into his unreadable expression, he was using more and more around Harry. 

“Yer, I noticed how uncomfortable you were with me in the Christmas tree lot.” He hated thinking about it, the idea hurt more each time he thought about it.

“Oh,” Draco started laughing, a loud carefree laugh. That he recovered from than looked at Harry again and burst out laughing again. 

Harry meanwhile wanted to feel annoyed, but there was something about the laugh that was putting a smile on his face. It was a jolly warm feeling. 

“I’m not ‘Ashamed’ of you,” Draco recovered a smile still on his face, “As you put it, I’m ‘Ashamed’ of Scorpius.” Using his fingers to put abbreviations around the words. 

“What?”

Draco burst out laughing, then continued laughing for a while before recovering. “It’s not that I’m ashamed of anyone, it’s that I don’t want them in the news. I can’t step foot into the wizarding world without the newspapers following my every move. It was bad enough with my history. But adding this entire divorce farce into the mix.” Draco shook his head. “I just want Scorpius to have fun and not worry about cameras around every corner, He’ll get enough of that when he starts school with the saviour’s son.” 

Harry froze for a moment, watching Draco’s face the entire time. Realisation and understanding hit him. After all, he’d moved the kids to a muggle childminder for the same reason, but at least they could enter wizarding society without a backlash. “Both James and Albus won’t let anything happen to him.” Harry nudged Draco’s shoulder. 

“Yer, I know they won’t,” Draco smiled at the floor. While he still had a lot of years till they cross that bridge, it was nice to know that was true.

The pair continued down the road, Harry feeling lighter than he had before.

“Is it close by? This place we are going to?” Draco asked not long after.

“It’s not far, but we can appropriate home afterwards if you don’t want to walk back.” 

“Okay.” Draco nodded, still looking around, “Is it inside?”

“Part of it is, part of it isn’t.”

“Useless as usual.” Draco huffed under his breath, then stuck his hand into his pockets. “Is there going to be food?” 

“I think so. There should be food. If not, we can pick some food up after. Why are you hungry?”

“Is it expensive?” Draco ignored Harry’s question.

“Don’t worry, I’m paying.”

“Will it be busy?”

“Maybe I’m not sure, Wait, Are you trying to guess where we are going?” Harry's eyebrows raised as he chuckled. 

“No,” Draco looked away. 

“Yes, you were!” Harry bounced in front of him, walking backwards “So what possibilities have you come up with?” 

“Are you a child? You’re going to fall over.” Draco avoided eye contact. 

“Don’t change the subject.” Harry poked Draco.

“I don’t think you are answering truthfully.” Draco pouted. “You keep giving unhelpful answers.” 

Harry couldn’t stop smiling if he tried, “Ask me again!” He prompted. 

“Don’t want to.” Draco turned to look off to the side and away from Harry.

“Come-on, Ask me again!” Harry poked Draco’s chest again several times, as he bounced from one foot to the other, trying to make eye contact.

Draco sighed, and turned to look at Harry again, “Is it good?” 

“Really?” Harry deadpanned, “Noh it’s atrocious, I’m only taking you so you hate every moment, and run away from me.”

Draco rolled his eyes trying to bite down a smile, “It’s in London, neither inside nor outside, with food but not proper food, could be busy or not be busy.”

Harry swung back around so he was walking forwards again, knowing they weren’t far away, he wondered if he could convince Draco to close his eyes.

It turned out no, he couldn’t, but he could distract Draco enough the others didn’t spot the entrance till they were on top of it. “Tada!” Harry smiled as he stopped and waved towards the Christmas Market. Feeling the smile falling off his face when Draco didn’t react.

“Huh.” Draco looked at the gateway, his unreadable expression on his face again, “I guess we can finish the Christmas shopping.”

Harry wasn’t sure how to react to that. His shoulders dropped. He felt disappointment grow the longer Draco stared blankly at the entranceway. “Do you not like Christmas markets?”

“I.. I’ve never physically been to one of these. But you don’t enjoy shopping.” Draco replied, eyebrows twisted.

Catching Harry off guard, was Draco worried about him and his preferences? “But you do,” Harry pointed out. Watching Draco’s expression changed several times.

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” Harry felt himself already moving away from the entrance when Draco shook his head.

“No, I just, I didn’t expect you to..” He cut off his words looking back at the market. Before he nodded, leading the way into the Christmas market.

Harry frowned, following behind.

* * *

Draco wasn’t sure how to feel, Pansy had built this up and convinced him this was a date between them, Sirius had called it a date, yet Potter hadn’t clarified. Was this a romantic date, or something to do with planning Christmas?. Harry seemed his usual light-hearted, confused self. Although he seemed concerned earlier that Draco might not like the Christmas market. Willingly doing something he didn’t like for the other person seemed to be a Harry type of move. But was it a dating move? Draco couldn’t work it out.

Draco nudged Harry’s shoulder, “Come on let’s get the shopping done first, then you can show me what else you can do here.”

“But we’ve bought lots of decorations from the shops,” Harry jogged to catch up.

“Yes exactly, they are shop bought, we need handmade things to give the homey Christmas effect that you’re going for this year.” Draco eyed up several stalls as they wandered past them.

“Homey Christmas effect? And a giant White tree doesn’t give that?” Harry sassed back.

“Is someone still sulking?”

“I’m not sulking.” Harry pouted.

“First it wasn’t drugs, now it isn’t sulking.” Draco shrugged with a chuckle, as he beeline towards a candle stand.

The few people around them turned to glare at Harry.  “It was flour, for the gingerbread men,” Harry explained to them, then hurried to the safety of Draco.

Who was already in a calm conversation with the stallholder, which hit Harry with a pang of jealousy. Who was this person, Draco said he hadn’t been to Christmas markets yet the pair were talking like old friends?

“I still can’t believe you are here!” She was laughing, “Are you here for work or a hot…” her words cut off as she spotted Harry coming to stand next to Draco, sending him a curious look. If Harry stood a bit closer to Draco than usual, he couldn’t tell. The girl however recovered, sending him a warm smile and greeting.

“Do you have your usuals here?” Draco asked, already inspecting the candles on display, having missed the interaction.

“Yep, just hidden under the counter, let me know the scent and size,” She hummed, before turning her attention towards Harry, and pointing to Draco “Don’t let grumpy here, bully you into picking Candles he likes,” She winked to Harry. Before moving on to another customer and leaving the pair alone.

“Usual Candles? And you’re questioning me about drugs.” Harry hissed. 

“Wizarding candles,” Draco whispered back, rolling his eyes at Harry’s tone, “Alley sources all the candles for all our events, you won’t find a better candle maker.” Draco nodded towards the girl, before continuing his candle hunt. Harry was impressed, Draco didn’t throw out compliments easily, at least never around Harry he didn’t.

Now he knew she wasn’t a threat, he could appreciate she seemed friendly enough, although he didn’t dwell on it long, too concerned by the fact he had thought of her a threat. A threat to what? He wandered.

“What do you think?” Draco held a candle up. 

Harry lent forwards sniffing, “That smells horrible.”

“Wrong answer.” 

“Smell is a personal thing, how could I get that wrong?”

“I’m not sure how you do anything Potter.” Draco replied, attention still towards the candles.

That was the type of compliments Harry was used to hearing, or he hoped it was a compliment, somehow.

“Which do you like then?” Draco asked.

Harry glanced over the various names, which meant nothing to him, picking up the candles until he found one he liked. Holding it under Draco’s nose. “This one is nice.” 

Draco grimaced as he smelt it, “Charming.” Then placed the candle down next to the others. Causing Harry to laugh at his reaction. 

“Right Lads,” Alley came to stand in front of them, “Have you picked your desires?” She wiggled her eyebrows towards Draco.

Draco ignored her and started requesting various named candles Harry hadn’t seen on the stand, ordering them in several sizes and colours. As Alley picked them up from behind the display, placing them on the countertop. Harry wondered how many candles exactly they needed.

Harry watched the stack get bigger and pulled his cloth tote bag out of his pocket, “Put them in here.” He held it open as Draco started dropping the candles in one after another, sending Harry a strange look, when the bag remained looking empty.

Harry just smirked, shrugging his shoulders, while Draco continued to fill the bag.

“Capacious extremis?” Draco turned to face Harry, a triumphant look on his face at figuring it out. 

“Yep,” Harry nodded, “It was a gift from Hermione.” 

“Clever.” Draco nodded. Turning back to the stand, “Can you put it on my tab?” 

“Already done,” Alley said. Shouting bye to the pair as she turned her attention to another customer. 

“I could have bought them.” Harry huffed, checking no-one was watching before folding the bag up and pushing it into his pocket.

Draco just shook his head, “She gives me trade prices.”

Harry was sure that wasn’t something Draco would do, thinking about how He needed to settle how much this Christmas was going to cost him, While he might have paid for most items Draco’s time was going to be costly. The idea of putting a damper on their date.

The crowds had built up fast. Soon the pair kept getting separated, Harry, being shoved every which way by the power steering mums with prams. While Draco continued with an air of importance, making the others jump out his way.

“Bloody Crowds,” Harry muttered, as he caught up to Draco once again. 

Draco didn’t reply, just stood for a while, looking at Harry with an almost expecting gaze. Harry knotted his eyebrows in confusion. Until Draco sighed & held out his hand, a small smile on his face. Harry froze, staring at Draco’s hand. This was the first time Draco had gone to incite something. It was normally Harry moving first and Draco going along with it. Was that why he was staring at him a second ago, was he waiting for Harry to make the first move? 

“What’s wrong, Potter? You’ve held my hand before without getting stung.”

“Maybe this time you’ll get stung and I’ll hex you.” Harry joked. 

Draco’s face fell as he went to pull his hand away.

Harry dived forwards and grabbed his hand, As the pair walked again. “Relax, I’d never do that.” Harry chuckled. 

“I’ve heard that before.” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Really from who?” Harry asked.

“People,” Draco hesitantly said.

“I don’t believe you.” Harry’s curiosity peaked, “I bet you’ve not been hexed since school!”

“Just last week with Cedric.” Draco snapped, not looking at Harry. 

“Cedric hexed you?” Harry’s face froze as the rest of the crowd crashed into them, some sending him glares. Draco paused a few steps ahead, having felt their linked hands pulling him back. Moving Harry to the side of the crowd, he didn’t reply. “Cedric Hexed you at the farm and you didn’t tell me?” Shock covered his face as he watched Draco’s reactions. 

Draco just nodded.

“I knew you were acting weird! I knew something happened between you two, I can’t believe he did that, Why?” 

“Toi, c’est toujours toi.” Draco said under his breath, as he walked off.

Harry titled his head, baffled. Jogging to catch up, he linked their hands together again. Draco had made the first move and Harry would not let it slip past. Enjoying the warmth as they wondered between stands, looking over the contents.

Draco gasped, freezing to the spot before he turned to face Harry, “Potter look!” A smile on his face as he pointed in front of the pair, “There’s an ice-rink here! Shall we have a go?”

“Oh, yes. After all, I only nearly died last time.” Harry glared at the ice rink.

Draco laughed. 

“Hey! This is when you make a cheesy remark about catching me before I hit the floor,” Harry teased back, surprising even himself. 

“Oh, but watching you fall is so entertaining,” Draco smirked. 

“Git,” Harry tried not to laugh. As he pulled the pair away from the death contraption before Draco had the grand idea of actually going ice skating. So much had changed since they’d been on the ice, Harry grabbed Draco’s hand tighter, leaning against the other, feeling every inch a teenager again.

The pair continued down the stands again, until they reached a stand with piles of coloured stockings on display, various colours and patterns, each one unique. Along with several hung up showing of personalised names stitched into the top.

“Want to get a stocking in hopes of Santa leaving you something nice, Potter?” Draco whispered in his ear.

Harry turned and looked Draco up and down, “Big stocking,” He teased with a wink, before recovering, “I always think I should get the kids some then never do,” Harry admitted, it was one of those things he meant to do but never got around to doing it. 

“What do you use instead of Stockings?” Draco asked.

“Pillowcases.”

“Pillowcases?” Draco crossed his eyebrows, repeating Harry.

“You know, you find an old Pillowcase, and use that as a stocking.” Harry smiled at the memory of the boys bouncing across the living room having sack races with their pillowcases.

Draco blinked at him twice, “Right, pick out the designs you think they would like.” Draco turned, searching through all the stockings.

“Err, what?” 

“The stockings, find designs the boys will like, I’ll buy them as a Christmas present for them.”

Harry continued to stare at Draco, unconvinced what was happening. Did Draco just say he was buying the boys a gift, a personalised individual gift.

“Don’t worry about getting Scorpius anything,” Draco butted into his thoughts. Already pulling various designs out and laying them on the top for Harry to look at. “You can keep your pillowcases, but these can hang above the fire to help decorate the room.”

“I can pay for them.” 

“But.. then they wouldn’t be a present from me,” Draco replied, the unreadable expression appearing on his face, as he studied Harry’s face.

* * *

Finally leaving the stand after spending far too long deciding on designs, Harry couldn’t help but smile. He was thinking about hanging the stockings on the mantle without telling the boys, he couldn’t wait to see their surprised expressions at having personal stockings. “We can put the oranges in them!” Harry hummed. 

“Oranges. Like the fruit?” Draco looked at him as if he was crazy.

“Yer… is that not something you do?” Harry replied, just as confused. Everyone got an orange for Christmas it was tradition. Even Harry used to get one.

Draco continued to stare at him.

“Huh. That explains a lot.” Harry nodded. “You never getting an orange as a kid.”

Draco frowned, you made that up.

“I did not. It’s real! Shall I stop a stranger and ask them?” Harry challenged.

Earning a smirk from Draco.

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked around for someone who looked approachable. 


	17. On the 17th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo Prompt:  
> A Christmas market but the food stands this time. 
> 
> Short but sweet chapter today

“That’s it, you owe me food.” Harry declared, already walking off.

Draco chuckled as he followed along behind. He didn’t expect to have this much entertainment this evening.

“I’m gunna eat so much food now you are paying. Maybe extra food, you have an enormous debt to pay.”

Draco bit down on his lip, trying to not laugh. Thinking if he did, Harry might throw that thick religious book at him. Only Potter could ask the world’s most friendly Bishop about giving oranges a Christmas and receive the longest most description filled history on the topic.

“I could eat,” Draco said. Watching Harry send heart eyes to several stands. Draco was amazed how just seeing food had changed Harry’s anger to pure childlike wonder.

“I mean food is wonderful,” Harry was already blabbering as he looked over the food stalls, and bounced from one foot to the other, “Have you had the potato Pancakes? I know it sounds weird, but they taste so good!” Harry explained, waving his hands around with such intensity Draco hadn’t seen it before.

Smiling, Draco walked over to the stand, “One Kartoffelpuffer,” Draco ordered and paid.

Turning to find a frowning Harry. “You can speak German?” Harry paused, “Of course you can speak German.” Harry muttered. 

Draco shrugged, he leant languages, it was something him and his mother did.

“So you saying you’d never been to a Christmas Market, was that a lie?” Harry questioned.

Draco inhaled, “Umm, no, I’ve never been to one here. Me and mother used to go to the wizarding version in Germany,” He paused, “Back before the war and everything.” Shoulders dropping.

Harry watched the reaction before he grabbed Draco’s arm, “Right then, Mr Know-it-all, what’s the deal with those things hanging over there.” He pulled Draco across the aisle, keeping their arms looped as he ate his pancake.

“Lebkuchen Hearts,” Draco explained, “The size is more for the appearance than the taste, If you want good tasting cookies you should go for the smaller ones.” He was glad for the distraction. He didn’t want to be thinking about things like the war right now.

“What else am I eating? Don’t forget you owe me big time.” Harry commented as he finished the pancake.

Draco led the pair around watching over the food available, “Sausage on the stick is a classic, something tells me you’d love a good sausage,” He whispered the final bit against Harry’s ear, making the other snort.

* * *

Harry had no clue what type of sauce this was, but it was heavenly, “Here you’ve got to try this,” He held out the stick, holding in front of Draco’s face.

Draco looked at him for a while, Harry could see his brain working, before he lent forwards and took a bit out of the sausage, Harry still holding it.

“That… Was not when I meant for you to do.” Harry burst out laughing, without meaning to. Thankful when Draco broke out into laughter as well. It was nice, Harry wanted to make Draco laugh more.

Once the pair recovered, he was still watching the other. “You have Something,” Instinctively Harry reached over to Draco’s face, running a thumb across the corner of his mouth, moving the bit of food. Draco’s cheeks going red, he gently moved his fingers, cupping Draco’s face. Making eye contact, he noticed how Draco was already staring at him, not pulling away. Stepping closer so they were nearly flush against each other, he heard Draco’s quick inhale as his eyes dipped down to Harry’s lips. Tracking as Harry's tongue licked his lips. 

“Harry! Draco!” A voice shouted, breaking the moment. 

Pulled back to reality, the pair stepped away from each other. Draco turned away while Harry turned to greet his best friends. “Ron. Hermione, Hi.” he attempted to act normal, unsure if he should feel annoyed or not, by their sudden appearance. “What are you doing here?” Harry questioned.

“Harry, you’ll never guess what we just found.” Ron smiled. Hermione’s eyes constricted while she tried to elbow him, however, he slipped out her reach, Grabbing Harry to drag him away. Harry was glad for the distraction to remove the blush he was feeling. What was he going to do? Was he about to kiss Draco?.

“Sorry for interrupting,” Hermione muttered, coming to stand next to Draco.

“That’s okay.”

“You sure? Cause I can make him leave,” She raised an eyebrow.

“And make Ron face your rath?, Even I’m not that cruel.” Draco said as he touched his nose.

Causing Hermione to laugh. While the pair followed the other two. “How’re things going between you two?” She questioned.

“Going,” Draco said, a loss of what else to say. He felt like they were going somewhere, however wasn’t sure where.

“Reserving your words for Harry’s ears only, like usual, I see.” Hermione shook her head with another laugh. As they approached the pair in a debate about a chess set.

Draco wasn’t sure how to take Hermione’s comment, he thought he had been doing well. He spoke to her as much as he spoke to anyone else.

“Boys, if you are talking chess, we are getting a drink.” Hermione shouted.

“Mulled wine time!” Ron agreed, abandoning the Chess board in turn of following Hermione.

Draco went to reach out for Harry’s hand and stopped, unsure what to do, or how he was supposed to act Infront of others. 

Harry chuckled moments later and grabbed his hand, “For future reference, you don’t have to ask, just grab my hand, it’ll always be available to you.” He whispered.

Draco debated the deeper meeting behind the saying, wondering if Harry knew he had said it or if it was a subconscious accident. He was still listing up the various arguments in his mind when he found himself outside a stand selling mugs. The others already inspecting the various unique mugs. “Why are we?”

“We buy a mug every year, It’s a tradition.” Ron chuckled, diving back into searching.

Harry appeared next to him, “Hey look it’s you,” He chuckled holding up a dragon mug. The dragon tail acting as a handle while the rest of the dragon curved around, with scales sticking out at every angle. The mug was ugly and impractical. Yet, something inside of Draco didn’t want to put it down. Looking up, he watched Harry search the mugs, and those things didn’t matter. Sighing, he paid the salesclerk.

* * *

Once everyone had finished their shopping, the group joined the queue for Mulled wine, Ron swinging two mugs around while he waited.

“Are you going to use those mugs?” Draco frowned.

“Yep, Tradition, and cuts down on waste,” Ron smiled to his wife, clearly her idea. 

“We just bought those mugs, they haven’t been washed yet,” Draco stood eyeing the mugs up. 

Harry snorted, “We don’t normally care, but,” He said grabbing everyone’s mugs, before checking no one was watching, then sly pulling out his wand “Scourgify.” He cast. “Tada, Sorted.” He smiled, holding up the now clean mugs for Draco to see. Before handing them over to Ron. Harry linked arms with Draco again, tapping his fingers in irregular nonsense as they waited.

“What’s the German for Mulled wine?” Ron wondered out loud, watching their mugs being ladled full. 

“Glühwein” Draco replied without thinking. 

“Gloo, Yer, I’m not going to try to say that.” Harry abandoned before he started. 

“You speak German.” Ron deadpanned. 

“Exactly!” Harry laughed, slapping his friend. As if it was an inside fact no one else besides those two could know.

* * *

Draco wasn’t sure how he ended up tailing behind Hermione and Harry with Ron next to him. But he felt like there had been some underhand tactics going on. Especially when Ron stuck his arm out, making the pair stop while the others got further away.

“Right. Are you and Harry together yet?” Ron spun on the spot, sending his mulled wine flying over the edges of his cup.

Draco could feel himself going pale at the question.

“Seriously?!” Ron looked offended and tired, “Look, you need to have some courage!”

Draco frowned, “I’m trying,” He muttered, offended at the idea he hadn’t been pushing himself out his comfort zone this entire time.

“Name one thing you’ve done!” Ron waved his arm around, eyebrows raised. 

Draco looked around “Just earlier today I held his hand.” He pointed out with a shrug. “And I hugged him and sang…” Draco could feel his voice getting quieter as he spoke. 

Ron sighed, “Bloody hell mate, I hate you, why am I helping? 

“I suppose the ginger hair burnt all the evilness inside you.” Draco muttered as they walked again. Not sure why he was being so honest to Ron, of all people. 

“Was that a compliment?” Ron chuckled as he caught up, “Did you, The great Draco Malfoy, just honour me with a compliment?” the other joked with shocked amusement.

Draco sighed and continued walking. Sometimes Ignoring was the best reply. 

The pair walked in silence for a while, Ron eventually broke down, itching his head. “Look. I never said this, but Harry’s happier now then he’s been in a long time, and I’m pretty sure it’s because of you.”

Draco tightened his grip on the mug, unsure where this was going.

“So just come to Christmas, you’ve put all this effort in, you might as well enjoy it. I mean, It’s not like you’re doing anything,” Ron shrugged, waving his arms around Infront of the pair.

Draco frowned, “How did you…?” He had told no one about his Christmas plans for some very specific reasons, mostly the fact he had no clue what he was going to do, besides spend time with Scorpius and attempt to build that bike he’s got him.

Ron snorted, “If you had plans, you’d be busy perfecting them & you wouldn’t have time to mess around helping Harry for free.”

“How do you know it’s for free?” Malfoy frowned. Feeling like his every secret was unrevealing around him, and all of it was because of Weasley. This was not a feeling of control, and he did not like it.

“So it is!” Ron smiled, happy to have got it right. “Does he know? Cause you should tell him,” Ron warned, then clapped Draco on the back, “Just come for Christmas I can promise you Harry would love it,” Ron sipped his drink.

It wasn’t Harry that Draco was worried about.

* * *

Catching up with the others who were stood listening to the band. Harry smiled at the pair, grabbing Draco’s arm when he came next to them. Infront of them people were dancing various slow out of time dance moves, but they seemed to enjoy it. Draco was enjoyed the way Harry lent into him, listening to the music.

Besides them Ron downed his drink, “Come on mioine let’s dance!” Ron laughed pulling her towards the make shift dance floor, not waiting for a reply. Soon Hermione and Ron joined the groups, whizzing in and out of various pairs. It was entertaining watching them. Especially when Ron would slip or trip up and Hermione would moan at him. Regardless, the pair seemed to enjoy the moment.

Draco turned his head to watch Harry, who was fully emerged in the music, watching people dancing around with amusement and a smile on his face. Draco thought over everything he had said with Ron. While he wasn’t sure about Christmas day, he wanted to move forwards. When the music changed to a Walz, Draco took a deep breath, trying to find some confidence that he never held. He stood up. 

“Care to dance Potter?” Draco questioned, attempting to not let his nerves show through his words. As he held out a hand, remembering the training his Mother and Father had put him through. 

“Oh no, I don’t dance,” Harry’s eyes went wide as he shook his head, 

“I seem to remember seeing you dancing in 4th Year.”

“Don’t remind me,” Harry shuddered at the memory. “I think that’s put me off dancing for life.” 

“Then let’s create a new memory, helping reinforce the good times dancing can be.” Draco nodded to his extended hand, hoping the shaking wasn’t visible. Blaming his pride for not letting Harry turn him down.

Feeling a bolt of electricity travel down his arm when Harry took his hand, and they approached the dance floor. Wrapping an arm around Harrys waist as the pair came face to face. It was strange to be so close to each other, the warmth transmitting through their clothes. It felt like being in the church again, except this time he could see Harry. Whose eyes were down as he tried to not step on Draco’s toes, the entire time counting the steps as they went. Draco bit down on the snide remark that threatened to raise up. Taking the lead as they went.

Ignoring the other people around them, the pair danced slowly and steadily.

* * *

Harry wanted to hate this. It was another thing Draco could do. It seemed the bugger was good at everything. “It’s not fair.” He muttered out loud.

“Hmm?”

“Your hot, rich and good at everything, it’s not blood fair,” Harry replied,

Not noticing the mini heart attack, it was giving Draco. After a few seconds of silence, Draco tightened his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him even closer. As if he didn’t want to let Harry slip from his fingers. 

“You too, you are all these things,” Draco said so quietly Harry nearly missed it. “you also saved the world.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “All I had to do was die,” he shrugged. In the grand scheme of things, standing still wasn’t all that grand. 

“He says so light-heartedly as if it was as simple as opening a bag of crisps.” Draco said. Spinning him around in circles, distracting the conversation. As they continued to dance in silence.

“I believe you owe me a song,” Draco smirked.

Harry would have frozen if Draco hadn’t dragged him along, “Song? I’m already dancing for you,” He pointed out, “And I was talked at by that religious guy earlier for you.” He sulked at the memory. “This is asking too much.”

Draco shrugged, “I sang for you last time.”

“Yer cause you’re a good singer, and dancer, and speak all these languages, and can design thing, Oh, look at that we are back to you being able to do everything and life being unfair.” Harry mumbled away.

This time Draco did laugh and shook his head.


	18. On the 18th day of Christmas my true love gave to me an argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo Prompt:   
> Two feet in front of an open fire.

“Nous sommes trois rois d’Orient, Portant des cadeaux, nous traversons, depuis loin,”

A voice sang from the other room. Harry left his seat and raced out of the kitchen, tripping over his own feet as he went.

Ginny shot a confused look towards Remus and Sirius. Sirius replying with an ear-splitting smile while Remus nodded.

“Okay, you need to update me on that,” She waved to the door.

“They went on a date last night,” Sirius hummed, “Well tried to, then Hermione and Ron gate crashed it.” Sirius rolled his eyes, looking more disappointed than Harry had when he returned home the night before.

“He’s been in a good mood since we’ve returned,” Remus added, glancing over his newspaper. 

Ginny nodded, “We are taking the mickey out of him over this, right?” She questioned the pair with a raised eyebrow.

The pair nodding in unison.

Ginny smiled, this was going to be fun.

* * *

“I would have warned you but, I completely forgot,” Harry was already speaking before he got into the room.

“Hello, to you too,” Draco smirked, crossing his hands against his chest, attempting to keep the smile off his face, He couldn’t work out if he was enjoying seeing Harry flustered, or just enjoying seeing Harry. 

“Mama Albus!” Scorpius called from the other room. 

Causing Draco to pause and look at Harry with a confused expression. Before he raised an eyebrow. Harry’s face a blank slate. Draco walked past him and down the corridor, listening to Harry attempting to catch up.

Draco entered the kitchen, coming to a standstill just past the doorway. Ginny meanwhile paused her conversation with Remus and Sirius. Standing up, she turned to face Draco.

Harry felt himself holding his breath, still stood in the doorway daring not move. Draco and Ginny regard each other, blank faces showing no emotions. Harry was somewhat aware of Sirius and Remus both also watching the pair. Trying to work out if the atmosphere was tense or if it was just him. Unsure why Harry felt so nervous of these two meetings, it felt like something important. 

“Wealslett,” Draco dry commented with a nod.

“Malfoy.” 

Silence filled the room once more as the pair stood, stone-faced, unmoving for a few moments. Before the corner of Ginny’s lip twisted and the pair broke out into laugher at the same time. Approaching each other, they shared a hug.

Confusing Harry beyond belief, Ginny had said they got on, but he didn’t expect them to be this close.

“Congratulations on your win,” Draco chuckled, stepping back from the hug.

“Thank you! And Thank you for letting me stay in your apartment, the team accommodation was crap,” Ginny ranted. Pointing to the table.

“I wasn’t using it,” Draco shrugged off the comment, sitting at the table greeting Sirius and Remus.

Harry meanwhile still stood in the doorway trying to process the entire scene. Noticing the way Ginny made Draco a cup of tea, without asking if he wanted one or how he took it.

“Loved the mural on the wall in Scorpius’s room,” She continued coming back to the table with a mug.

“Ahh, that’s Luna’s work.”

Harry tried to process the words, watching the pair. Unable to tell if he was panicked or relieved at them getting along.

“What is Luna up to these days?” Ginny questioned, sitting down in complete ease.

“Spending my money,” Draco muttered under his breath, taking a sip of his tea, “She spent over five-thousand on a chandelier the other day, to use it was a bowl for the nargles to collect their items in.” 

Earning a laugh from Sirius and Ginny.

“What?” Harry muttered under his breath. Confused by the easy interaction between the pair. Along with Draco’s casual mention of someone spending over £5,000 on a bowl.

“I thought you were back next week?” Draco continued unphased. 

“Oh, and miss Harry’s face when I turned up uninvited?” Ginny threw a thumb towards Harry. An evil smirk on her lips.

“Hey!” Harry left the doorway, entering the room, having felt Draco’s eyes scan over his body.

“Do you have pictures?” Draco raised an eyebrow. Turning back to Ginny once more blanking Harry. 

“Yes!” Sirius called, pulling his camera out.

“Oi!” Harry attempted and failed to pull the camera from Sirius's arms before he should pass it to Draco. He failed epically. Ending up sitting at the table glaring, while Remus forced Sirius to help him wash up the plates.

Harry watched Draco and Ginny, “Why are you two getting on?” 

“Why shouldn’t we be getting on?”

“Well because, your and your….” Harry mumbled, letting his words trail off as he realised why it felt odd having these two here together.

“Do you have any specific reason for thinking that?”. Ginny innocently asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

“No,” Harry went red turning away, refusing to the look at the pair.

Draco sighed, “The world doesn’t revolve around you, Potter. Almighty savour you might be.”

“I hate you all.” Harry declared with no heat, refusing to look at either. 

“Wheres the items from the market?” Draco changed the topic, looking around the kitchen and seeing no new decorations. 

“Err,”

“It’s still in the bag, isn’t it?”

“Maybe.” Harry shrugged. 

“Oh, what’d you buy?” Ginny joined in the conversation, eyes wide. “Is it more amazing Christmas stuff?”

* * *

Having divided the decorations out between the adults, everyone set off to complete their tasks. Harry had helped the kids hang the handmade decorations on the tree. Then went in search of Draco, finding him in the ‘sitting room’ as he insisted on calling it. Stood with his back to the doorway, Harry took a moment to admire the view before speaking. 

“Ahh there you are, I couldn’t find you,” He said from the doorway.

Draco, so distracted with moving items around the mantel, didn’t react.

Feeling awkward at being ignored, Harry entered the room, unsure if Draco hadn’t heard him or if he was ignoring him. “Draco?” He reached out, touching Draco’s wrist to get his attention.

Draco jumped out, his skin moving backwards, before he grabbed his forearm with an unsure nervous look on his face. Blinking a few times as he registered it was Harry in the room. 

Harry frowned. “Sorry,” Harry realised what he had grabbed. “Does it still hurt?”

“It’s not supposed to.”

“My scar isn’t either,” Harry nodded along, touching his forehead. It was odd, the scar still felt like it did some days. Some sort of phantom feeling, the doctors had said. 

Harry reached out, giving Draco time to pull away if he wanted. Before he touched Draco’s hand, slowing lifting it up, as he placed a kiss on the uncovered skin, on the inside of Draco’s wrist. He felt Draco shiver. Staring at each other.

Draco wasn’t sure how he should react. It was such a small action by Harry, but as usual, it was creating an enormous impact. Draco normally tried to forget the mark on his arm, pretend it didn’t exist. Another reminder of his mistakes, of reasons people hated him. Yet here stood Harry at ease, accepting him. 

“AHHHH,” Teddy screamed as he raced into the room, causing Harry to drop Draco’s wrist. “Help!” Teddy squealed as James ran in after, soon running around in circles around Harry and Draco. 

“TAG! Your it!” 

“Nohhh,” Teddy called, racing back out the room after James.

Leaving the pair in silence, “Never a quiet moment,” Harry muttered, staring at the doorway. 

The pair stood for a while, the previous topic was still heavy in the air. Until Harry glanced around the room, trying to find something to change the subject. “That actually looks good,” He commented, unable to mask his surprise at how effective the smallest touches were in changing the room once more.

“That’s because I have eyes.” Draco drily replied as they looked at the decorations.

“That’s the worst comeback, I have eyes too.” Harry snorted.

“Yes, but I use mine.” 

“How dare you! I’m an Auror we have to use our eyes and other senses.” Harry could hear himself sounding childish but couldn’t stop the words.

“Oh?” Draco smiled, “Like the time you lost Edward?” 

“You LOST TEDDY?” Sirius shouted from another room, footsteps got louder as he approached. 

“Stop listening in to our conversations, old man!” Harry yelled back. Turning to Draco, “You set me up for that.” He snipped.

Draco shrugged, whispered, “A good Auror would have expected it.” With a smirk, seconds before Sirius arrived.

“How else would I learn you lost my pride and JOY?!” Sirius came storming into the room.

“He wasn’t lost just in the middle of a reindeer huddle.”

“Reindeers? As in wild animals? An entire herd of them?!” 

“Right. Who’s up for a game of Monopoly!” Remus called from another room at the sound of Harry and Sirius shouting. 

Draco wondered if that was supposed to stop the argument or create a bigger one. However, ended up agreeing to play. The TV on with a Christmas movie for the kids who soon got bored choosing to play with their toys instead.

* * *

The monopoly game had been going so well, until Draco got a phone call, and a weird look crossed his face before he left. Harry thought little of it until a few minutes later when something grabbed his attention. Freezing Harry confirmed that was Draco shouting he could hear through the walls. While he couldn’t work out what they said, it wasn’t positive. 

He wasn’t sure if anyone else could hear or not, but grabbed the remote, turning the TV volume up, just in case. Glad to notice the kids were still playing with the Dupolo and hadn’t noticed. Before returning his attention back to the game. It felt odd knowing Draco was in another room screaming at someone. Even back in school, he’d never heard Draco shout that much. Sure, he’d yell the odd word to grab Harry's attention across the great hall, but that was it. Harry was struggling to remember a time when he’d even raised his voice for an extended time, let alone having this level of anger in his voice.

When Draco walked back into the room, he was pale, however, acted like his usual self as he re-joined the game. Had Harry not been paying close attention, he would have missed the subtle brief hints in his actions that showed he wasn’t paying attention.

Sirius landed on one of Ginny’s properties with two hotels, causing a heated debate between the two. 

Harry used the distraction as he placed a hand on Draco’s knee, “You okay?” he whispered and lent towards Draco. Trying to watch Draco’s expression, concern filling him.

Draco just glanced at him with his unreadable expression, before slightly shaking his head, then nodding towards the kids playing across the room, “tell you later.” He whispered, giving Harry’s hand a squeeze before turning back to the game.

Harry sighed, looking up in time to find Ginny laughing as she fanned herself with all the money Sirius had just given her.

* * *

When the timer went off for a break, Remus was acting as mediator between another Ginny and Sirius argument. Using the distraction, Harry dragged Draco into the kitchen, claiming a need for a cup of tea. 

Putting the kettle on, he jumped straight to the point, “What’s happened?”

“Astoria, she’s refusing to have Scorpius for Christmas Eve,” Draco paced around the room, his words full of frustration.

“Err?” Harry mumbled, surprised by how open and honest Draco was being straight away.

“She’s supposed to have him Christmas eve then he’s back with me for Christmas Day. But she’s throwing a paddy because she wants to take him to a party on Christmas day.” Draco continued, saying the last word with disgust. 

“You are an event planner… your entire life is around parties.” Harry felt confused by Draco’s sudden hatred of parties.

“No, you don’t get it. This isn’t just any party, it’s a pureblood Christmas Party. Scorpius will be forced to sit quietly, not moving or making a noise, every second having to play the perfect son, seen, not heard. He’s three, he wants to open presents and sing and have fun. He’ll hate every moment. So now she’s sulking and saying she won’t have him for Christmas eve.” Draco stressed as he wandered around the room, arms up in the air, winding himself up as he went. 

“Will Scorpius be disappointed not seeing his mum for Christmas?” Harry asked, trying to picture the situation.

“Oh, he won’t care about that, he spent more time with his nanny then Astoria.” Draco shrugged off the comment and continued to pace.

“So wants the issue?” 

“Well Potter, most people frown on taking a child to Azkaban prison, but then again your not most people.” Draco snapped. 

Harry raised his hands in surrender, “Hey I’m not the bad guys here,” he softly said.

Freezing, Harry could see the moment Draco give up, stress leaving his body as he sat down at the island. “Yer your right, Sorry I’m just so bloody frustrated.” Crashing his face into his hands as his elbows rested on the side.

“Understandably, but What’s this about Azkaban?” Harry frowned, approaching the island.

“Mothers comes home Christmas eve to visit Father in Azkaban.” Draco muttered, face still in his hands.

Harry placed a hand on Draco’s back, “Home?” he prompted.

“She moved to France after we sold the Manor.”

“Oh.” Harry was amazed at the amount of information he had got from that brief reply.

Draco sighed, “Scorpius used to stay with Astoria’s family while we went to visit him. But now that’s gone out the window.” He muttered as his face in his arm. “And I’ve already given Ashtoreth the rest of the year off, she’s off to visit Family in Wales.” The notes of stress loud in his voice.

“Ashtoreth?”

“His Nanny, she works the days he’s not at the childminders.” 

“It’ll work out,” Harry muttered rubbing circles across Draco’s back trying to calm him, “Scorpius is always welcome here, he can spend Christmas eve with us.” Harry whispered, noticing the way the muscles in Draco’s back didn’t relax. “Hey, come here,” Harry gently pulled Draco, who easily shifted, resting his head on Harry’s chest. Harry started subconsciously playing with the other guy’s hair. As Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist tightly, allowing his breathing to calm down. 

“Your heart is so bloody loud.” Draco said.

“Sorry, let me just take it out and put a silencer on it.”

“That’s all I’m asking,” Draco chuckled. His shoulders dropping as he leaned back, “Are you, serious about Christmas Eve?” he asked, scanning Harry’s face.

Harry smiled, his hands moving to Draco’s shoulder, while Draco’s arms loosed around his hips but stayed there. “I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t. We’ll be home all day, so drop him off and pick him up whenever.”

Draco slowly returned his smile, filling Harry with warmth. Moving his hand up from Draco’s shoulder to his cheek, the same as it had been the day before. Feeling Draco let out a breath he had been holding as he closed his eyes.

Harry’s heart rate picked up, the trust Draco was putting in him. 

Coughing caused the pair to snap apart, “I’m just here for my tea before it gets cold.” Remus said as he walked past them, purposely not looking in their direction. Soon realising nothing had been done besides the kettle being boiled. He started to make the tea. 

“I was just saying, Scorpius can come to spend Christmas Eve with us while Draco is visiting his dad?” Harry’s statement ended up being phrased as a question, as he tried to explain what was happening out loud, mostly to himself.

“Sure,” Remus replied unphased back still to them. “Harry, just so you know Sirius is stealing your money in the other room.”

“Don’t you dare, Padfoot!” Harry shouted. Grabbing Draco’s arm and dragging him out of the room, letting go once Draco started moving as he raced into the living room to salvage what little money he could.

* * *

“Ahh, I forgot my Tea!” Harry said, noticing the way no one seemed to react as he got up ready to leave the room. Pausing to grab his monopoly money sending Sirius and Ginny and calculating look, before leaving them to continue playing. 

Ensuring no one had followed him to the kitchen, Harry closed the door, before he pulled out his phone, searching for a contact he would never have wanted to. He’d only saved it, so he knew what number to never answer. Taking a deep breath, he hit call. Unsurprised when it went through straight away. 

“Pansy?”

“Hotter.”

“Well mature.” He rolled his eyes as he walked around the kitchen.

“If you can’t handle the heat, get out of the kitchen.” Pansy sung down the phone.

“Err,” Harry focused his thoughts back into why he rang her, checking no one was in the room, he lowered his voice, “Does Draco ever yell?”

“Please,” Pansy emphasised the word, “Draco had too much decorum to yell.” 

“Thought so.” 

“Why?” Curiosity peeking through her words. 

“He just had a huge fight with his ex-wife with yelling and everything. He was even shaking.” Harry explained. 

“Thanks for letting me know,” Pansy’s voice sounded genuine, “Don’t tell anyone!” 

“I wasn’t going to-” Harry’s sentences got cut off as the girl hung up. “Yer, No. Thanks for letting me know Potter, It’s so nice to know you care!” He mumbled to himself. Grabbing his now cold Tea and heading back to the living room.

* * *

Once they finished the monopoly game with the ‘it’s all fun, nothing serious’ arrangement no one believed in. Remus and Sirius had gone upstairs to get ready for their date. The others collapsed on the Sofa. The kids had gone up to the rooms meant only the cracking of the open fire filled the room, while the muted TV continued to play to itself.

“I should sleep, Early morning practice,” Ginny sighed, standing up. “Was great seeing you both, Don’t bother getting up I’ll let myself out, and Harry I’ll pick up the boys after practice tomorrow evening.” Ginny smiled, sending Draco a quick wave. 

Harry didn’t miss the evil smirk on her face or the way she wiggled her eyebrows, pointing towards Draco, when he looked away. Harry wanted to shoot her some kind of remark but bit his tongue.

Leaving the pair in silence.

Harry felt impossibly tired. It wasn’t even late, but he could sleep as well. The warmth of the room and the calmness of the situation holding him still. “Cuddle?” Was not what Harry had been meaning to say out loud. The thought had barely been inside his head a second before he said it out loud. Harry wanted to hit himself at his stupidity, only stopping as he heard Draco laughed. 

Turning to stare at the other man flabbergasted. Draco raised his arm with a slight nod. Harry didn’t give him a chance to double think his action. As he rolled over, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder. Draco lowered his arm, tracing shapes on Harry’s arm. 

“What is this thing we have going on between us?” Harry asked sometime later. 

“I have no clue,” A sharp note of honesty and lostness in Draco voice, when he replied. 

“I’m enjoying it, I hope it continues,” Harry admitted.

“Me too,” Draco whispered as he kissed Harry’s temple. 

Harry turned his body, snuggling his head into the crook of Draco’s neck, as he flung a leg over Draco’s waist, trapping him. “Sing?” 

“Demands, demands, demands,” Draco pretended to moan. As he put his free hand on Harry’s thigh, stroking it with his thumb. 

“Only little demands,” Harry chuckled. 

“With no rewards for me,” Draco pointed out. 

“You like to singing! It’ll help get your mind off the bad things.”

“‘The bad things’ you sound like Scorpius.” Draco snorted.

“Where’s my song?” Harry asked in a cheeky tone as he poked Draco.

“Non-existent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you didn't notice the large grammar error pls ignore this.   
> If you did, yep the tenses did swap at the start. I have no excuse, please accept the fluff as compensation.


	19. On the 19th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Photo Prompt:**  
>  A three covered in thick snow, with coloured Christmas lights in the background.

Harry pulled his coat closer around himself as he headed across the field. The sun had only just set but the cold was already seeping into his bones.

Wandering around in the darkness, he didn’t understand why they couldn’t have met in London, but no, the message said to meet here. Harry stomped the final few steps to where the man waiting, merged into the surrounding darkness.

“What is going on?” He asked, still baffled and confused by the allusive text message he had got earlier. After the monopoly game, Draco had fallen off the radar again, only magically appearing to send Harry a text message with a location and time, and no other details.

“I erm,” Draco looked flustered as he bit his lip, a nervousness Harry hadn’t seen before. He grabbed something leaning against the tree, bringing it into the light, “I thought we could have a game for old times,” He said, pulling out a snitch and broom. 

Harry’s eyes transfixed on the items, confusion covering him. That was not what he had been expecting. All the fight and annoyance at being dragged across the country left him.

Draco continued after a while, “We don’t have to.”

“No.” Harry held out his hand. “I. I just, is this, did you invite me on a date?”

Even in the darkness, Harry could see Draco turning pink as he chewed on his lip, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “It doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to be.”

“Date. It’s a date.” Harry stepped forwards before Draco could change his mind. Grabbing the broom, Harry looked it up and down a smile forming on his lips, “I haven’t been in a broom in years.” Taking the snitch from Draco. Wonder filled him as he held it tight, the wings unfolding themselves like they had done back in first year. Before the snitch shot up in the air, zipping side to side, disappearing into the distance.

Harry mounted his broom, smiling across to Draco, whose attention was still in the air. “3 2 1 go!” Harry shouted shooting up into the sky, laughing at the wide-eyed open-mouthed shock covering Draco’s face as he got left behind.

Once he was up in the air, it didn’t take long for Draco to catch up. The pair flew around for a while before a shimmer of gold appeared in the corner of Harry’s eyes. He snapped his head into the game as the pair race one another for the snitch. Which disappeared and reappeared through the misty clouds that hung low. Harry had forgotten how much fun it was and how much he had enjoyed it. He always understood how Ginny could play as a career, but he had forgotten the exact feeling.

Having no luck at finding the snitch, Harry paused to catch his breath, watching the lights from the nearby village peeking out from the cloud cover. The icy wind nipping around him bringing a calm peacefulness. Finding Draco hovering next to him, they shared a smile before agreeing to call it a night.

The dark clouds had covered the sky when they landed. Harry dismounted already feeling the soreness in his legs. He ran a hand through his wet hair, face numb. Smiling to Draco, the pair headed towards the car park.

“So why are we all the way out here?” Harry asked. Once he caught his breath.

Draco sighed, “Ah, about that. I’m not technically supposed to have a broom. Part of my wand surrender.” He bit his lip and chuckled at the idea.

Harry felt his eyes go wide, a smile on his lips. “Draco Malfoy breaking the rules?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, I would never. Unlike some people, I know how to follow the rules, which is why I never had detention.”

“Besides the time you followed me to Hagrid’s.”

“You plural. Granger and Weasley were there as well, don’t make it all about you Potter.”

Continuing towards the carpark the heavens opened up on them, rain lashing down soaking them within seconds. The pair ended up running for the car, Harry dived into the passenger seat as soon as the lights flashed. Draco took longer having thrown the brooms, snitch and his coat in the back.

Wiggling out of his coat, Harry glanced around, realising he had no clue where to put his now dirty coat. The more he looked the more scared he was to get the immaculate car dirty. He huffed, Draco would have to own a land rover with beige leather seats, the child seat in the back the only sign it was a used car and not a show car.

Draco took one look at him when he got in the car and laughed, taking Harry’s coat and just throwing it onto the backseat without a care in the world. Harry prayed the coat didn’t leave a mark, it felt like a car that would cost a fortune to clean.

Oblivious to everything, Draco started up the car, then messaged with the heater till warm air was circulating around them. The radio had turned on in the background.

Draco turned to frown at Harry and waited, “Well?”

Harry blinked at him for a while, “Errr, well, despite the weather that was fun.”

Draco tilted his head continuing to stare “Seriously.”

Clearly, that was not what Draco had been referring to. Harry frowned back, as confusion built up and he tried to work out what he had done wrong, finding nothing.

Draco’s lip wavered, attempting to hold back a smile “Put your seatbelt on Potter.”

Harry punched Draco in the arm, “Git. I thought you were mad at me then!” pulling on his seatbelt.

“Your too easy, Potter.”

Harry sunk into his seat, attention turned to watching Draco driving out the corner of his eye. Draco’s clothes were clinging to his skin, Harry wondered if it also felt as cold and gross as Harry’s clothes did. However, he didn’t know where he stood with using magic, unsure how Draco would react or feel about it. So, he ignored the thought, turning his attention back to the road, the rain turning to snowflakes. Too soon after the lights of London appeared as they joined the motorway, Harry realised they were closer than he would prefer.

A thought he later regretted when they turned onto his street again, “This is why you don’t have a car in London.” Harry stated as they drove around the block a third time trying to find a spot.

“Well, we can’t all be magic saviours with people carrying us everywhere we want.” Draco sassed eyes on the road.

“What?” Harry burst out laughing at the idea popping into his head.

Draco ignored him. Pulling into a random free space. “Fine. Let’s walk.” He said and climbed out of the car.

Harry grabbed his coat as climbed out not long after. Hearing the click of the car lock seconds after.

“Here we’ll cut through the park.” Draco pointed as he pulled on his coat.

“huh? What? Wait, you’re coming with me?” Harry frowned. Having expected Draco to just throw him out of the car at his doorstep and drive off.

Draco huffed, pulling his coat closer, “I can’t just ditch my date in the middle of London.”

The idea shot a bolt of warmth around Harry as he smiled at the ground. Jogging forward to catch up and grabbed the others hand. Walking with their shoulders touching, Happy when Draco didn’t argue to pull away.

“Soo, walking your date home, very gentlemanly of you.” Harry smiled, nudging Draco, who rolled his eyes a smile on his lip.

“Well, one of us has to be.”

The pair tuned, wandering down the avenue of trees, lit by coloured lights as the snow had already settled on the trees. It was enough to cause a light dusting to the floor, the sense of Christmas fully arriving.

Harry hummed, pulling his phone out, attempting to get some photos of the tree that weren’t blurry. Before turning to face Draco, “Let’s take a photo,” not expecting anything to come of it.

Much less for Draco to agree, smiling for the Selfie with a small honest smile instead of the fake one he plastered on his face usually.

Tucking his phone away, he was glad he had a memento. Harry smiled at the memories of the night, “I haven’t flown in such a long time, thank you.” Harry whispered. Noticing the way Draco’s pace altered before he continued, not saying anything. Turning his head to watch the trees. Harry couldn’t tell between the coloured lights and the darkness but he felt like Draco was blushing. Biting down on his lip, he decided to not push it.

Instead leaning even closer, ignoring the icy chill that travelling down his body as his cheek lent on Draco’s wet shoulder. The pair continue to walk in silence. The chill grew the further they walked.

“Are you also freezing?”

“Like an ice-cube.”

* * *

Once the pair made it to the house, Harry headed up the stairs straight away, not letting go of Draco’s hand. Who stopped once they made it to the doorway, looking confused.

Harry chuckled, “Come on you’ve been here before it doesn’t bite. Besides, you need a dry coat, you’ve sucked all the warmth from me and are still freezing.”

Surprise flashed over Malfoy’s face as he opened his mouth to argue.

Harry cut him off with his ‘auror’ stare as Ron called it.

Amazed when Draco nodded, “I can’t stay long, I told Ashtoreth I’d be home early.” He followed Harry into the house. Eyes shooting around the hallways checking on the decorations, Harry was sure. Harry tugged on Draco’s coat off, despite the wet material sticking to his jumper underneath. Now they were in the light he could see how pale Draco was, his lips turning blue as he shook slightly.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Come on, let’s warm you up.” He turned Draco around and pushed him up the stairs. Continuing past the living room, which still had the TV on, clearly Remus and Sirius were still awake. It felt like he was sneaking someone inside that shouldn’t be, as if he was a teenager again, except this time there were people to sneak behind.

Entering his room, he pulled his jumper off, “Here get warmed up,” Harry smiled towards the en-suite pushing Draco forward, once inside he showed Draco the shower commands and where the spare towels were “Help yourself,” he said, leaving the silent Draco.

Harry took a deep breath after he closed the door. Before changing into some dry clothes. Then turned up the heating in his room. He looked around the room, trying to find something to do, some way to distract his brain from the fact Draco was here, naked having a shower. Shaking the idea from his mind before it took him somewhere it shouldn’t, he grabbed his phone.

Harry was still on his phone arguing with Ginny’s useless and frankly childish comments. When Draco came out of the en-suite, a towel wrapped around his waist. Another one drying his hair, Harry’s mind froze watching the other's hands messing with his hair. Harry’s mouth went dry as his eyes continued to roam over Draco.

“Do you have my clothes?” Draco asked, breaking the silence. “They aren’t in the bathroom.” He continued moving his weight from one foot to the other.

Harry stared, mouth open for a while before his brain started to work again. Realising he didn’t have Draco’s clothes, “Kreacher?” He shouted.

Jumping when the house-elf appeared, Draco unphased, “Err Kreetcher have you seen Draco’s clothes?”

“Master Draco’s clothes are dirty, I’m washing them. Very dirty, will need a deep clean, can’t have Master unpresentable in the Black household.” He said with a nod.

Harry tightened his eyes. Something was off, it didn’t take this long to clean clothes, unless, he was doing it on purpose. “Did Sirius put you up to this?”

Kreacher didn’t reply, instead just left.

Harry could feel his face going red at the horror, “Sorry,” He muttered. Jumping up he crossed the room grabbing the first few items he came around. Turning to pass them over and explain the words died on his lips. Draco had moved the other towel, exposing his chest. The large silver cross was still visible.

Harry walked over, eyes glued to the scars. He lifted a hand about to touch them, when Draco inhaled, freezing Harry in his tracks. Realising what he was doing, Harry lowered his arm. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered as his eyes focused on the large scars crossing his chest. “I should never have-”

Draco shook his head, not moving “I’m not. I deserved it. Sometimes I wished I had died,” he admitted.

Causing a cold shiver to travel over Harry’s body. His eyes snapped up, staring at the pale Draco who stared at the ground, minds elsewhere. Lost for words, “But.” Not even sure what his argument should be. He reached out and touched Draco’s elbow.

Draco looked up making eye contact, “It’s okay, Scorpius is reason enough to live and do better.”

Harry searched his face, completely lost for words. Unsure how to handle the drastic words I’d just been told.

Draco looked away and ran a hand through his hair, getting stuck against the knots. “Do you have a hairbrush I can borrow?” He said, pulling his hand free. A clear distraction from what had been said.

Stepping back, Harry nodded, dropping the clothes on his bed as he wondered around the room, unsure if he even owned a hairbrush. Not finding one, he grabbed an item casting a quick Transfiguration spell.

Earning an unimpressed eyebrow lift from Draco.

Harry ignored him, climbing onto his bed, “Come here,” He patted the space between his legs.

* * *

Draco lowered himself onto the bed feeling Harry shuffling around so he was sat directly behind him, lowly humming while he gently moved Draco’s hair around. Draco took a deep breath; he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had someone play with his hair. Probably in his early childhood with mother. Goosebumps travelling down his spine at the feeling. While Harry continued to brush out the knots and separate the strands before he plaited it. 

Draco could feel himself relaxing at the hands, “You’re a good person Harry,” Draco commented, feeling the other's hands freeze.

“No, not really. Even with the kids, I think I’m doing well, their childhood is yards better than mine, but then, something happens, someone says something and I realise how much I’m missing out on. Like the famous scorpion for example,” He chuckled, moving his hands again.

Draco’s moved his hand, so it was resting on Harry’s knee, giving it a squeeze. “In fairness, I didn’t want people knowing who he was.” Draco admitted with a shrug.

Harry didn’t reply, instead finished the plait, then ran his hands over Draco’s head, catching and flattening out any flyaways. Letting his hand travel down to the bottom of the plait, then onto Draco’s exposed skin. Draco took a deep breath as he lent backwards into the touch, relaxed from the experience so far. Harry ran his hands up and down, before settling on his shoulders, massaging the muscles.

Draco tracked Harrys’ hands as they started to glade down his arms, stopping just on the edge of his shoulder, while the weight of Harry’s forehead pressed against the base of his neck, his warm breath skipped across his skin. After a while of silence, Harry spoke, his voice groggy, “You should get dressed,” his words causing another wave of goosebumps to cover Draco’s skin. But neither moved.

“umm.” Draco agreed, leaning his head to the side, with no intention of getting up.

Listening as Harry inhaled at the movement. Before lifting his head, lettings his lips dust across Draco’s skin as they went.

Draco un-intentionally inhaled at the feeling of lips tracing up his neck. Gradually getting deeper the further up they travelled. Harry’s hands continued to glide down his arms. Slowly they made it across his forearms toward his hands that rested on his lap. Draco could feel a voiceless moan escaping his mouth. The expectations and unknowing what Harry would do next had his heart rate speeding up. Draco lent forwards allowing himself to turn and look over his shoulder. Harry was as breathless as him, his eyes blown wide and mouth open. It only took one glance down at his lips for the pair to move forwards.

“HAZZ How was the hot da-‘’ The door swung open, bathing the room in light. As Sirius bouncing form froze partway through the door, hand still on the door handle. The other two also freezing. Without speaking Sirius backed out the room, closing the door.

“I should-”

“I’ll just-”

They said at the same time, not looking at each other.

“I’m gunna check on the thing,” Harry waved somewhere behind him.

“I’ll borrow these clothes.” Draco grabbed the pile of clothes and raced into the en-suite. His heart going a mile a minute. ‘Had that, did that happen?’ he wondered. Leaning against the closed door as he blinked several times, attempting to calm his heart along with the rest of his body, which was still shivering from the touch. Standing up, he pulled the clothes before leaving the bathroom.

“I should. It’s getting late, I told Ashtoreth I wouldn’t be long,” Draco broke off, as Harry nodded, neither making eye contact. The red travelling down his neck matching Draco’s, he was sure. The pair made it to the front door with no other distraction. Muttering quick goodbyes.

Harry watched the door close, feeling the most awkward he had ever felt. Letting his forehead slam against the door. The feeling of Draco’s skin against his lips still sending shivers down his spine. They hadn’t done anything, hadn’t gone anywhere, yet Harry loved every moment, as did Draco, he was sure of it. But if that was true, why had Draco ran? and Harry just let him. Knocking his head into the wall once more.

After a while he sighed, stepping back from the doorframe. When a door under the stairs creaked open.

“He leave?” Sirius’ head stuck out of the door. Looking the most sheepish Harry had ever seen him.

Harry nodded, “Why are you hiding in the broom closet?” He frowned at his godfather, out of every place in the house he chose there.

“Well, I’m not out as gay to everyone..” Sirius joked, pulling his body free as he closed the door, stopping and sighing. “I’m really sorry Haz, I saw the light on and didn’t expect you to have company.”

“Neither did I.” Harry let out another sigh.

“He didn’t have to leave, you could have just locked the door,” Sirius nudged his shoulder.

Harry shook his head, “Na, he wanted to go see Scorpius and let the nanny go home.” Deep down, he knew that part was true at least. Harry’s emotions were still shaken. He wondered how illegal breaking into the ministry and tracking down Draco’s address would be. He could also send a text, however, was unsure what he should say.

“I need to move out of here.” Harry itched his head.

Sirius nudged his shoulder, “I’m sure Malfoy has a spare side of the bed.” Wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry had walked into that one.

He tried to not smile at his grandfather failing. Overall it had been an amazing night, and he knew what would make it perfect. “Padfoooooot,” He extended the name like the kids did when they wanted something.

From Sirius expression, Harry knew he realised what was happening. 

“If you're truly sorry, you can give me today’s Gin from your advent calender.”

“It’s late in the evening and you expect me to still have it? you can’t be Sirius?” with a lifted eyebrow which gave too much away.

Harry tried to not laugh, he was Siriusly done with all these puns. “Well, you can give me tomorrows.”

Sirius glanced away briefly, but long enough Harry caught the message.

“You’ve drunk them all, haven’t you?”

“Shhhh Remus doesn’t know, I’ve filled them back up with water,” He winked.

Harry wasn’t surprised. Shaking it off with promises to not speak about it, he hugged his uncle goodnight and headed upstairs. Ignoring Sirius’s comments about getting him a Hotel room. 

Once upstairs he locked the bedroom door, for all the good it would do him. Before he collapsed on the bed. The memory of Draco sat Infront of him, sitting and waiting, played in his mind. He had never expected Draco to be so quiet. When he pictured Draco it was someone bold and in command, unwilling to let go of power even for a second and yet, that wasn’t the outcome, excitement filled him with possibilities. Crashing his face into a pillow he tried to decide what to do with these two ideas, especially with all his blood heading south fast.


	20. On the 20th day we head to Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Photo Prompt:**  
>  The welcome to Hogsmeade sign.  
> (I took some liberty with this and they've gone to a wizarding place inside london)

The party had started 10 minutes ago, and Draco was already done with it. Glancing at his phone, he tried to not feel disappointed at the lack of messages once again. Sensing someone appearing next to his shoulder.

“So I heard you’ve been spotted with Potter.” A familiar voice muttered behind him.

Spinning on-the-spot Draco frowned. He barely recognised Greg dressed up in a suit and tie.

His eyes did a once over before speaking, “Let me guess Pansy told you?” Draco pressed his lips together and did not pout, regardless of what Harry would call the expression.

Greg shrugged a shoulder, “She may have mentioned it. But it was more seeing you buying a Christmas tree together...”

Draco stared wide-eyed, “You were there too?! It might as well have been a bloody school reunion!” He hissed, grabbing a drink from a passing server.

Grieg laughed. “Except I’m always there, year-round.”

The confused frown on Draco’s face was all the reply he needed. 

“You remember that job reference you gave me?” Greg pointed into the distance.

“For that sales job… yes.” Draco replied, turning his body to face Greg.

“That’s the one! Looking at the Head of Tree’s sales.” Greg smiled with pride in his eyes, “I took an early lunch break, the tills are bloody hard work, I was just coming back when I saw you two paying. By the time I got across the courtyard, you had run off. Bloody shame I’d have given you the work discount, it’s a good 20% as well, but I’d take some more off for you!” Grieg nudged his shoulder. 

“I do not run. I walk with passion.” Draco slipped his drink. Baffled how so many people from Hogwarts could be at one place at one time.

Grieg laughed, “Look, my point is we’ve been friends since school, I wouldn’t have survived school or graduated or even got married if I hadn’t been for you. So I’ll support you. If you ever wanna talk, bitch about stupid Potter that you love so much, you know where I am.”

“Soppy bloody blob,” Draco hissed and rolled his eyes, “But thank you for the offer. However, I’m still not helping buy your wife’s present.”

“Draco come on.” Greg’s shoulder dropped as he tipped his head back.

“Fool me once.” Draco warned, shaking his head. He’d already organised their wedding, a reminder of why he never organised weddings, and their baby shower, again another reminder why he’d never do that again.

Greg laughed, shaking his head, “Well if you ever wanna help a mate out, you know where to find me. So where is Harry? Didn’t he join ya?” Greg looked around.

Draco shook his head, “No. I’ve got to check on the starters.” Draco made up an excuse, leaving Greg behind, before he could ask any more questions.

Greg had brought up a fair point. Was Draco supposed to bring him as a plus one, were they at the stage? Harry had invited him to the Carols, that was a group event, perhaps Draco was supposed to invite him to something as well. Sneaking through the service door, Draco lent against the wall, finishing his drink before placing the empty glass on a tray heading back into the kitchen.

Sighing, he pulled out his phone. Flicking through the previous text messages once more, noticing Harry hadn’t messaged him. His mind was full of memories from the night before in Harry’s room. He closed his eyes and lent his head against the wall. It had been nearly a full day already, and still no word from Harry.

He regretted leaving so early and wondered if Harry would hate him for it, at the time he had panicked. Draco crashed his head against the wall once more. He couldn’t do this dating malarky. It was too complicated, He’d never done it before. The arranged marriage to Astoria meant he had to do very little. Biting his finger nail, the sound of the kitchen door opening made him stand up straight, only to relax a few seconds later when he realised it was only a magic-ed tray taking out the first lot of starters.

Sighing, he bit down on his nervousness, he wanted this, and he was going to fight for it. He typed out a message and sent it. If Harry had decided he wanted nothing else to do with Draco, the least he could do is tell him.

-

**Harry Potter:**

Draco: Hi.

Harry: What happened? What’s wrong?

D: Nothing. Just thought I’d message.

H: But you never message me

-

Draco flexed his fingers, trying to work out what he should say next. Settling on, saying nothing instead.

-

D: Bye.

H: No, come back!

-

Harry instantly replied, earning a chuckle from Draco as he lent back against the wall.

-

D: Why should I?

H: Because otherwise you’d miss out on the luxury of texting me.

D: I’ll consider it.

H: Such sarcasm in such a little text.

-

Draco was still stood against the wall, debating a reply when Pansy arrived with the first issue of the night. He shoved his phone into his pocket. Not getting another chance to check his phone till he got home.

-

H: I’m actually glad you texted. I really enjoyed our date.

Not that it was a date. If you didn’t want it to be a date. 

Either way, I really enjoyed going flying and I'm sorry for ruining the evening at the end. 

H: Draco?

-

D: Just got home from an event so I couldn't check my phone. 

I’m glad you enjoyed it. I did.

You didn’t ruin anything, my uncle, however…

H: Well I’m willing to try and make it up 

-

Draco looked up from his phone screen trying to bite back a smile, debating what the best reply would be.

* * *

The next morning came far too quickly for Draco’s liking. He was getting too old for all these parties one day after another. It had nothing to do with the fact he’d been up most of the night texting a certain someone.

Hearing Pansy arrive Draco downed the rest of his coffee and returned to cleaning the breakfast items. 

Scorpius followed Pansy into the kitchen waving a piece of paper. “Auntie Pansy, Auntie Pansy, look at this!” Scorpius scrambled onto the chair at the island.

Pansy meanwhile picked up the paper, her eyes going wide with excitement as Draco could feel his heart drop. Having forgotten about it.

“Look, It’s an invite for Christmas day! We are going to see Albus on Christmas Day!” Scorpius was chatting as he pointed to several spots on the invite.

Pansy lifted a single eyebrow as she smirked towards Draco, “Oh really now? on Christmas day?” She fluttered her eyelashes in the manipulative manner, Draco was glad to never fall for.

“Okay, you need to get some shoes on, come on,” Draco interrupted, picking Scorpius up and shifting him from the chair to the floor.

“Don’t encourage him.” Draco hissed as he passed by Pansy. Watching his son leave the room.

Pansy tilted her head, “When did you get this?” 

“At the School pay.” Draco continued to clean the kitchen.

“Why have I never seen it?” Pansy eyebrows raised in more shock and betrayal.

“That’s not important.”

He still wasn’t sure what to make of it, While it was Albus handwriting, he had followed the dots; it was Harry’s handwriting. So had Harry been inviting him through Albus? However this was back before they were a thing, they weren’t even a thing now.

Pansy stayed silent, speaking volumes.

“No. This is me and Scorpius' first Christmas together. We are staying here and having a quiet day.” Draco walked past her, refusing to continue.

Pansy sat up straight, watching Draco’s tense body, and chewed her lip. There was something he wasn’t telling her. Glancing at the invite, she had to do something for this idiot and she knew exactly how she needed to do it.

* * *

Later.

Pansy re-applied her lipstick and checked her hair before entering the shop. It was quaint. In a, she'd happily never return kind of way. Skirting around the tables with children, her target was at the back of the shop.

“I do hope you don’t mind my surprise visit. Just we have a task we need to discuss.” She said taking a seat at the table, skipping introductions.

“To get Draco and Harry together.” Granger- or Weasley as she was now known replied unphased. 

Catching Pansy off-guard, “How did? Oh, course, I’m surrounded by such idiots I sometimes forget other people are smart.” Pansy laughed.

“I know the feeling.” 

“Why are you here?” Ron questioned with a weary look in his eye once he retched the pair. Placing the two drinks on the other side of the table from Pansy.

Smart boy, Pansy chuckled. While she wouldn’t do anything herself, she was a Slytherin after all. “I’m here concerning two of our acquaintances,” Pansy said.

Hermione sighed, “The two idiots have danced around each other for too long, We are trying to set them up, starting with Getting Draco to attend Christmas day.”

Pansy smiled, having not realised how much she liked Gran- Weasley.

Ron ended her fun with three words seconds later. “That’s already sorted.”

“What?” Both Pansy and Hermione replied in sync. Feeling twin bolts of shock cross them. Clearly Pansy wasn’t the only one out of the loop.

Ron tipped some sugar into his drink, “Draco is coming over on Christmas day.” He said. “And the twins are working on some pranks to help move things along, they are going to install some while Harry’s out the house, then the rest on Christmas Day once Draco has arrived.” 

Hermione lent back in her chair, “Why are the twins helping?”

“It’s Dad’s last year on the bet.” Ron sipped his drink, looking off elsewhere before noticing the two staring women, “Right. Basically, a couple of years ago Dad got in on the bet, and if Harry & Draco get together before this new year coming the twins get dad flying car.” 

“What?” Pansy pipped up, baffled by the entire situation. She felt like they had knocked her off her post and she did not like that feeling whatsoever.

Ron seemed to miss her confusion and nodded along, “I know right! it’s a total cop-out! I’ve been able to drive that car since I was 12, I should get it. They both have their own motorbikes, anyway.” He waved his arms in complete disgust.

Pansy sighed, taking a deep breath, “Let’s start from the beginning, how do you know Draco is coming Christmas day?”

“I convinced him to accept the invite. Well, technically he wasn’t invited, but there was an invite, so I convinced him to come, anyway.”

“Ron.” Hermione muttered, raising an eyebrow, able to transmit her emotions in one word. 

“You know how the kids invited all the other kids? Well, Albus wanted to invite Scorpius. So Harry did that dot thing for Albus to follow. Albus followed the dots, wrote the message and gave it to Scorpius. Who gave it to Draco to read. In reality, Harry just wrote it out, thinking it was a fun and sweet moment for the boys without realising what he was doing. But Draco thinks it’s an invite where Harry was too embarrassed to do it himself, So he convinced Albus to invite Scorpius, to secretly invite Draco.” Ron used his hands to explain.

Hermione frowned, “Why would he think that?” 

“I didn’t put the thought in his head before you ask.” Ron raised his hands in surrender. 

“No Weasleys right, that’s something Draco would come up with on his own.” Pansy shook her head and rolled her eyes. “What your saying is that Draco is going for Christmas Day thinking Harry invited him, while Harry knows nothing about it?” Pansy lifted an eyebrow.

“It’ll be fine, Harry will love it when he turns up.” Ron looked unconcerned.

“What if he tries to invite Draco himself beforehand?” Pansy asked. Knowing Draco just the pure realisation that he hadn’t been invited in the first place would be enough to have him running to the hills and far away from Potter as possible.

Hermione and Ron both looked at her with the same expression, then glanced at each other. “He won’t.” They said in unison, oddly confident.

“Ew, married people vibes,” Pansy hissed. Lifting her fingers into a small cross shape, hoping to propel the very thoughts and idea away from herself.

* * *

When Pansy returned to her desk later that day, she had accomplished nothing. Weasley was sure Draco was going on Christmas day, but Draco hadn’t sounded so sure when she spoke to him. She had to do something. However, was struggling to think of what exactly. Lost in thought, she didn’t realise someone had entered until they spoke. Causing her to jump off her chair.

Harry bit back a laugh, thinking she would kill him if he did laugh.

Scrambling back up, Pansy straightened her shirt, “Potter.” She was so shocked she had used his real name.

“I thought I’d surprise Draco,” Harry smiled holding up the two cups of coffee, “is he in a meeting?”

Pansy just stared open-mouthed and shook her head. She was still frozen in the same place as he walked past and knocked on the office door before he entered. Inside Draco had his head down frowning at several piles of paperwork.

“Pansy, I need the confirmation file on the…” His words cut off as he looked up. “Potter?”

Harry smiled and approached, “You sounded tired, so I got coffee,” He held up the cup.

Draco’s eyes tracked down to the cup and up again to Harry’s face, shock covering his expression as he accepted it before staring at it for a while. Then back at Harry, finally taking a sip. “That’s. How did you know my order?”

“I’m amazing.” Harry shrugged it off with a chuckle.

Earning a raised eyebrow from Draco, “Ginny told you.”

Harry tried to not give away the fact Draco had guessed correctly. “The twins kicked me out of the house, and I thought you might need an energy boost if your last couple of texts were anything to go by. So I got you coffee!”

Draco looked down at the cup “Thank you.” He muttered. Then made some space at the deck for Harry to sit down at. The pair sat in silence, sipping their drinks until they made eye contact.

“Hey,” Harry smiled, realising he hadn’t said it before.

“Hey.” Draco nodded, biting his lip.

“So come here often?”

Draco snorted, lifting an eyebrow, “To my office? Nope, never been here before.”

“I knew it. Just knew it.” Harry shook his head, leaning into the chair.

The entire place looked different from his last visit. The deck was covered in paperwork with various boxes and decorations dotted around the place.

Draco spotted him looking around and sighed “Don’t even ask.” He said. Lowering coffee to the table before running a hand through his hair, slinking backwards in the chair.

Harry sighed, standing up and walking around the table to lean on the deck Infront of Draco. 

After a while of silence, Draco opened his eyes. “Do you ever wonder why most of the ministry shuts down for Christmas? I mean, nothing else shuts down, so why would the government?”

“Pureblood traditions?”

“Gold star for Potter, he’s learning.” Draco playfully sassed. “Back in the days of courtships, people only got a chance to speak to others outside of the family at balls, so Christmas gave the perfect opportunity to make connections. The more balls, the more chances for these to be made.”

“So everyone would host a ball?”

Draco nodded, eyes still closed as he itched his forehead. “Yep, so now, however many hundreds of years down the line, it’s still a tradition. Where Purebloods still spent the two weeks before and after Christmas partying all night every night. With the exact same crowd, but now it’s more of a show of money and status.” Draco picked up his drink, nearly slipping and spilling it.

Harry took the drink off Draco, placing it on the desk next to him and grabbed Draco’s arms pulling him forwards, surprised when Draco stood up and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder without complaint, “I hate Christmas.”

Harry ran a hand down Draco’s hair “No you don’t. You love it.”

Harry thought he heard Draco huff, but he wasn’t sure. After a while, Draco lent back so their faces were on the same level. Harry only realised Draco was stood in between his legs when the other placed his hands on either side of Harry’s thighs. His face with the unreadable expression once more. Harry wanted to wipe the look straight off his face. Dropping his eyes to Draco’s lips as he caught Draco doing the same.

Harry looped his hands around Draco’s waist and tightened them. Once more Draco was easily pulled forwards. The pair staring at each other. Neither one wanting to be the first to move. However, they both slowly leaned in, millimetres at a time, Harry feeling like he was playing a game of gay chicken. Made worse when Draco’s fingers gripped his legs, almost teasingly. Harry ran his hand down Draco’s side, catching the edge of his shirt on the way up. Pulling the material as he went, his fingertips touching the bare skin. Within a second, Draco stopped breathing, his body tensing up eyes went wide. Harry loosened his grip, sitting back so he could look at Draco. Who was intently staring at the ground, still tense.

Harry lent forwards encouraging Draco to look upwards, “Hey, breath, it’s okay.”

Draco slowly took a breather.

“Hey, It’s okay, we don’t have to.” Harry let go of Draco’s waist, letting the shirt fall back down.

Draco shook his head, still not fully looking up, voice quiet and shaker then before “I, I can’t. Not in my office.”

Harry nodded, understanding. “That’s fine, I’m sorry for pushing.”

Draco took a deep breath, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder, “It’s not. I just. I forgot it was,” Failing to find any words.

Harry hugged him, keeping his arms over his shoulders. “It’s okay, we can have a breather and think of words, address situations you know responsible adult jazz like that.”

Earning a stifled laugh from Draco who pulled back looking Harry in the eyes a small smile, “How very savour of you.” The twinkle in his eyes proved he knew how much Harry hated it and was baiting him. However, Harry could still see the glassy gaze from where Draco had frozen early. His chest hurting at the idea he had upset Draco. Harry let it slide. Watching as Draco stepped back correcting his suit as he moved around the office changing things.

* * *

Later, when Draco showed Harry out, he didn’t need to turn around to sense Pansy. “Not a word from you.”

Pansy titled her head smirking, “I wasn’t going to say anything. Nothing about you and Potter, or your disregard for your own rules on unscheduled meetings.”

Draco came to a stop in front of the desk, “If you are planning on carrying on. You have to tell me why you are wearing your scheming outfit?”

Pansy sat up straight pursing her lips, “I am not.”

“Please, camo? Could you get any inconspicuous?” He raised an eyebrow.


	21. On the 21st day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Holly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Photo Prompt:**  
>  A glass statue of a Dragon

It seemed to be a turning point in their relationship. While they hadn’t met in person for a few days, they had been keenly texting. Draco opening up slowly about the stress of his job and keeping Harry up to date with the stupid things people were doing. Harry didn’t understand most of the words Draco used, but he enjoyed the easy banter.

Harry checked his phone one more time, feeling oddly nervous and excited as he waited in the sitting room, idling around before sitting on the sofa arm. Only to rise a few minutes later when the floo was illuminated.

“Hello.” Harry waved.

Which made Draco jump out of his skin, making a noise even Harry couldn’t copy. “Have you been standing there waiting all day?” His eyes wandered down Harry’s body. As he stepped forwards taking his coat off and placed it on the sofa along with a bag, attempted to act casual.

Harry suddenly felt flustered. He had been waiting, but Draco didn’t need to know that. “Why would I wait for you?” He snorted.

Harry bit back a smile as he turned to leave the room. It was nice to be back in Draco’s company.

Exiting the room, he walked straight into a barrier, stumbling backwards and crashing into Draco. Who didn’t so much catch him, but rather back into another barrier which kept the pair on their feet. Everything looked that same, but Harry stepped forward and confirmed the invisible barrier was still there. Trapping them in the doorway.

“What the?” Draco muttered, checking the barrier behind him.

Harry looked around, his shoulders dropping when he spotted something. “Ah. I wondered what they had done.” 

“Care to enlighten me?” Draco questioned.

Harry kept his eyes upwards and pointed. Above them in the middle of the doorway was a single piece of Mistletoe. The leaves were bright green and berries whiter than they should be. It was placed exactly between the two rooms, where the pair was currently stuck.

“The Twins. They kicked me out of the house the other day.”

He was aware of Draco watching him, “Let me guess it’s a type of sticking charm?”

Harry snorted “Who kno-“ The words cut off as he looked at Draco for the first time and realised how close they were. He swallowed.

Draco titled his head to the side, the unreadable expression on his face once more, “Any clue how we get out?”

“Well, about that,” Harry stuttered. He wasn’t entirely sure what type it was, however, knowing the twins he was pretty sure, “We probably, I think, it’s probably a kiss.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed, looking at the mistletoe. Before he lent forwards, “Scared Potter?” he whispered against the shell of Harry’s ear.

A shiver ran the full way down Harry’s body. He looked directly into Draco’s eyes, “Never.” He said, placing a hand of Draco’s cheek, removing the small distance between them as he brashly kissed Draco.

Pulling away seconds later when Draco didn’t react. Feeling the barrier against his back disappeared, letting him step into the hallway. “Sorry. I, erm.” He muttered, shocked at what he had just done.

Draco stepped forwards, kissing Harry on the temple with a small smile, “Do all the rooms have this spell?” Returning to his usual, as if the entire incident hadn’t happened.

“They all have decorations in the doorways, but it wouldn’t be a Weasley prank if they all did the same thing,” Harry said, only just realising how unsafe the house was, especially if the pranks had already arrived this far from Christmas.

“So how do we know what they do?” Draco asked, stepping closer to Harry again with a smirk on his lips.

“I’m sure we could find out.”

Before Draco could reply, he collapsed onto the ground with a thud. Gripping his thigh. Harry was amazed he didn’t make a sound, especially with the pained look shooting across his eyes, as he attempted to move his leg.

At the sound of huffing Harry looked up and his shoulders dropped, “Ahh Teddy no. You don’t charge at people.” Harry tried to scold the child who was standing pouting as he stomped on the ground with his foot several times. “Teddy,” Harry warned. Knowing it would have no effect.

Harry grabbed Draco’s arm and assisted him up. “Sorry, he wants to be a Rhino today and Rhinos can’t use human words.” He explained.

Draco tilted his head slightly and knitted his eyebrows together.

“Edward apologise, you’ve just hurt Draco.” Harry attempted to scold the child again.

Teddy huffed once more, pretending to paw at the ground. “Sorry, Uncle Dray. Rhinos can charge at 30mph.” He mumbled head still looking down. Before he turned and charged back down the corridor up the steps.

Teddy had been full-on since he found out the boys would be staying with Ginny till Christmas Eve. Harry knew it was just down to him being bored however he was already struggling to deal with it.

Draco had taken the chance to head into the dining room, still rubbing his leg. He was already sorting boxes when Harry arrived. Draco hadn’t said a single word since the incident. From his current body language, it was near impossible to tell what he was thinking. Unsure what he should say or do, Harry silently helped him crush boxes. Slowly turning the place back into a dining room from the storage hub it had been.

When Draco finally spoke his tone was light, “A penny for your thoughts Potter?”

“I am sorry about Teddy. He’s upset about the others being away. It’s going to break his heart when we move out.” Harry blurted out.

Draco finally turned to look at him, “You’re moving?”

“Someday. I can’t crash here forever; we’ve already intruded on Sirius and Remus for too long. Where do you live?” 

“So, you plan to mooch off me next?” Draco cocked an eyebrow, leaning a hip against the table, “Sorry Potter, but my building has standard.” Draco smirked.

Harry bit back a laugh, unsure why he expected a different answer from Draco. “First - no Harry it’s fine, Remus and Sirius love you and the kids are happy for you to stay there. Second - Fuck you. Third - all the places near work are extortionate. Seriously £7500 per week. Draco if you rent one of those places, double fuck you.”

Draco continued watching him, loosely crossing his arms, lips twisted at the edges, “Potter. How dare you imply I’d rent,” He said the word with disgust, “What kind of savage do you take me for?”

Harry bit down on his lip, trying to decide if he should fall for Draco’s teasing or not. He stepped closer to Draco, “I used to rent. Want me to show you some of my savage moves?”

Draco bit his lip, clearly attempting to fight back a laugh. Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and attempted to break him. While he came close, sadly it didn’t work, Draco stayed firm. Only speaking when his face was back neutral once more, “Considering the price of life, £7500 per week is pretty reasonable, don’t know why you are complaining.” 

“You shop at Waitrose, don’t you?”

“Yes, why? Where do you shop?” 

“Lidl.”

“That’s an actual place?. I thought that was a joke made up by Mother to scare people.”

“Bullshit. Even you’re not that much of a dick.”

“Oh, but I am,” Draco smirked, stepping up close to Harry, looking at his lips. Their bodies flush. Harry bit his lips as he lent forwards. “Let’s finish these decorations,” Draco whispered when their lips were inches away from the others. Stepping back, he headed out of the room. Harry closed his eyes, dropping his head backwards. Apparently, Draco had his teasing hat on, and Harry loved it.

Gathering his thoughts, Harry followed, finding Draco coming out from the sitting room. “Before I forget. Here this is for you.” Draco handed over the bag from before, “Don’t get excited.”

Too late. Harry thought, wondering what kind of present it was. Ratting the plastic bag, realising it was big and foldable. Opening the bag he couldn’t help but smile, it wasn’t a present after all. Rather his jumper. Draco was giving him his favourite Weasley jumper back.

“Are you sure?” He questioned, gripping onto the old material.

Draco meanwhile stopped prodding the bannister decoration to throw a frown in his direction.

“The jumper. It looks better on you, you can keep it,” Harry couldn’t believe he’d give his favourite jumper away just for a chance to flirt.

Draco smirked, “I think you’re supposed to say,” he stepped forwards till he was whispering in Harry’s ear, “It looks better on my bedroom floor.”

“I’d rather it on you with nothing else.”

“Oh?” Draco paused a moment sounding surprised, “Well I’m sure we could arrange that for you.”

The leaves behind them rustled seconds before the confident smirk on Draco’s lips disappeared. He jumped forwards crashing into Harry. Harry instantly caught him holding him upright, while Draco snapped around looking behind him. “Something just hit me.”

Harry awkwardly chuckled, hands still on Draco’s waist, “Yer the bannister decoration doesn’t like when you mess with it.” Easily understanding what happened. “It’s had to be wrestled out of Remus and Sirius’s room far too many times.”

Earning a laugh from Draco, as he stepped out of Harry’s embrace. Looking more relaxed.

“Oh, you wouldn’t be laughing if you’d seen naked Sirius attacking a plant as many times as I have.” Harry shook the idea out of his head.

* * *

“Potter. Put the Pansies down.” Draco warned once more. Watching as Harry ignored him.

“They don’t need to be in the living room,” Harry argued, vase still in hand.

“Yes, they do.” Draco crossed his arms as Harry headed across the room towards the doorway.

“No, they don’t.” He said leaving the room, before shouting, “Feng-Shui doesn’t exist. Watch as nothing bad happ-“ His voice cut off by a loud bashing sound.

Draco let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead, “Did you just fall down the stairs?”

“No.” came the guilty response.

“See Uncle Harry, this is why mafoot says you shouldn’t mess around on steps,” Teddy said, apparently the crash had aroused his curiosity.

Draco put down the box he was holding. It seemed thinking they could finish everything early was far too optimistic. “I can see it now, ‘Boy who lived twice, defeated by the final step.” Draco chuckled.

Draco ended up helping Harry onto the Sofa, the other having injured his knee. Kreacher seemed to take some delight in informing them he needed time to brew a healing potion. Draco didn’t think it seemed that bad, however. The house-elf was off before he could reply. Which left the pair sitting on the sofa watching TV. While he had no clue what the show was, or who any of the characters were, Draco couldn’t stop watching, finding himself already invested in their lives.

It didn’t take long before Harry was shuffling around in his seat, looking at Draco, then glancing away.

Draco tried to not smile at the idiot, “Spit it out, Potter.”

Harry took a deep breath, biting his lip, “I don’t want to ruin this, or put a damper on anything.”

“But.” Draco said. It wasn’t a question, rather a statement. He tried to remain relaxed, but something deep down unnerved him.

Harry itched his head and shuffled in his seat again, before blurting out, “How-much-do-I-owe-you?”

Draco turned to stare back at the TV shaking his head, willing his heart rate to calm down, “Consider it charity work.”

Harry laughed beside him, before grabbing his forearm, “Good one. But seriously, how much?”

Draco tried to not look at him, keeping his face neutral and eyes on the TV. “Honestly, don’t worry about it.” He wanted the topic to end.

Harry sat forwards studying him. While Draco tried to ignore him. The realisation slowly covered Harry’s face, filling Draco with terror. “You never planned on taking my money, did you?”

Draco glanced at Harry, then away again. Debating just getting up and leaving, he could make it to the floo faster than Harry; he was sure of that.

“Why’d you agree to help me then?”

“I wanted an easy job.” Draco shrugged, cursing his legs for not listening to him and getting him out of there.

Harry elbowed him, “Lie.” He shuffled forwards in his seat again so he faced Draco.

Draco sighed, “Fine. I just thought that…” He let his words trail off to a level the other couldn’t hear, no matter how far inwards he lent.

“What?”

“Yep. And that’s the truth, Glad we had this chat.” Draco nodded, standing up.

However, he didn’t get far before Harry gripped his arm, pulling him back down. Draco could feel his face going red. He threw his head back against the sofa rest, looking at the ceiling. “I wanted an excuse to talk to you.”

Harry was oddly silent, not replying or moving for a while, “Er. Me?” He softly asked.

Draco closed his eyes. If he couldn’t see Harry, he didn’t exist. That’s how Scorpius life worked. Maybe he’d get lucky too. “I just. You. I saw you at the ring and all these feelings from school came rushing back – good feelings. I don’t have many of them, but there they were flooding back. And you, just. We got on, we spoke like humans, even If I was your ‘Archenemy’’” Draco smiled at the memory of Harry calling him that. “I didn’t want it to become a passing moment.” Draco sighed, “I thought, maybe, Ginny, Hermione, and even Ron had sort of forgiven me, perhaps, maybe, there’d be this small chance you’d be the same. Maybe we could become friends or acquaintances.” He shrugged off the idea, letting his words trail off.

Silence filled the room, as Draco’s words soaked in.

“So, a friendship is all you want?” Harry asked, sounding disappointed.

Draco lifted his head to look at the other, “Friendship was all I dared hope for,” He said with a small smile.

“But, you’re trying to aim higher now?” Harry clarified.

Draco just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Harry burst out into a face splitting smile as he dived forwards, trying to hug Draco tightly and nearly knocked him off the sofa. Draco attempted to save the little of his dignity he still held and shoved him off. Failing epically. Only pausing when the pop of Kreacher arrived made them jump. Draco looked up to find a rather embarrassed looking house-elf. “Master Potter’s potions. Please continue.” Kreacher placed the bottle on the table and was gone.

The pair shared a look before laughing.

Harry sat up, accepting the potion without a second thought. He downed the entire bottle. It didn’t take long to take effect. Harry’s eyelids drooped as he got drowsy. Draco wondered what kind of potion it was, or how much Harry was supposed to take. Moving off the sofa, he helped Harry lay down.

“Hey. Hey. Hey, shh, don’t tell him.” Harry scrambled back up, crashing into Draco’s chest.

“Tell who?” Draco lifted an eyebrow, lowering Harry back down to the sofa.

“Draco. He likes me,” Harry giggled, hugging a pillow. “I hope I get to fuck him. That would be my ultimate school dream.”

Draco bit back his first response, noting the tip-bit for later use. “Sleep this off and we’ll see what you can do to me then.” He whispered, running a hand through Harry’s hair. 

Ten seconds. It took the man ten seconds to fall asleep, and even then Draco was sure that was a generous counting. Standing up, he stretched his shoulders out, turning to find Teddy stood in the doorway.

“Uncle Draco, can you help me do my schoolwork? Uncle Harry was helping me, but he got distracted. And I need to finish it before daddy gets home.”

Draco nodded. Typical Potter leaving academics to the last minute. Following Teddy down the corridor.

“What does Fuck mean?” Teddy asked, turning to look at him with questioning eyes.

Draco tried to not show his panic, “Excuse me?”

“Uncle Harry says he wants to fuck you.”

“You misheard, Harry said ‘Duck’ like the animal.” His ability to come up with an excuse, amazing even himself.

Teddy looked thoughtful for a while, “My daddy fucks mafoot.” He said before disappearing into the dining room.

Draco’s heart stopped. That was far too much information for him. This family was going to be the end of him. He was sure of that.

* * *

Waking up, later on, Harry rubbed his eyes, glancing around the empty room. He slowly stood up still feeling wheezy. Before he wandered around the house, heading to the kitchen. Where he was shocked to find Sirius.

“Sirius? What are you doing here?”

“I live here.” Sirius frowned. “You didn’t hit your head when you fell, did you?”

“No. I’m fine. I mean, Where’s Draco?”

Relief covered Sirius’ face, “He left a couple of hours ago.”

“Oh. Did he say anything?”

Sirius shook his head, “Nope. He helped Teddy finish his work, then said he wanted to leave before any other injuries happened. Something about my little Rhino having a powerful headbutt.” Sirius chuckled at the idea. “And he’d see you again Christmas eve if not before.” Sirius shrugged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last couple of chapters are taking longer to edit than planned, I've not abandoned this promise! Just taking some time for Christmas <3


	22. Christmas Eve pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Photo Prompt**  
>  A glass Stag.

By lunchtime on Christmas Eve, Harry was convinced Draco had changed his mind and wasn’t coming. There had been no word from him or warning, he had just not turned up. Thankfully Harry didn’t have much time to get upset over it, instead, he had spent the morning running around like a headless chicken. He didn’t realise being the host would mean only he knew where everything was, leading to a lot of back and forth around the house finding things. At least he was already getting a head start on working off his Christmas Lunch.

Which is why he was part way through his latest run around the house when Ron caught up with him, “Mate, you’ve got a guest in the sitting room.”

Harry didn’t question it, just passed over the collection of objects he was carrying, with instructions on where to take them. Then continued down to the sitting room and nearly fell over his own feet when he spotted Draco in the middle of a goodbye speech with Scorpius who looked impatient to go play.

Harry lent against the doorframe, silently waiting for the pair to finish. Most of it was in French and he couldn’t understand, however, he could hear the same phrase being repeated several times. Finally, Scorpius dived forwards and hugged Draco, declaring his love. Before he let go and raced over to Harry, hugging his legs. “Happy Christmas Eve! Look, my Grandma gave me a new car!” He beamed, waving the wooden item above his head.

Harry smiled back, “Woah, look at that! Nice car!”

The words made Scorpius’s smile grow even wider, as he waved to his Papa once more before racing out of the room and up the stairs. Without a care in the world.

At least Scorpius wasn’t worried about staying here, Harry thought.

Harry turned back and found Draco moving objects around, only to put them back a few seconds later. Harry frowned as he realised Draco was fidgeting, something Harry had never seen him do before. “Draco. Hey.” He softly said, tapping the other on the arm.

“Why did you look surprised?” Draco’s instant responded, still moving stuff. “Earlier when you came in, you looked surprised.” The man was in loose jogging bottoms and a sweatshirt. The relaxed clothing a complete contrast to his entire body language.

Harry shook his head. He took the statue out of Draco’s hand and returned it to its original place. “No I wasn’t surprised, I just thought you had changed your mind about coming, cause it’s so late…”

Draco turned to face him and took a deep breath, “Erm, Mother’s portkey was delayed yesterday, so she didn’t get to spend as much time with Scorpius as originally planned, so we decided to have a late brunch at home, sorry.” He pulled one of his sleeves.

“No worries, things change,” Harry shrugged, “Like you saw Ron and Hermione arrived early with Molly to do some cooking prep,” He waved a hand off into the distance, noticing the bag at Draco’s feet. “That’s a lot of stuff...” Harry eyed the bag up. 

Draco once more shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “I. erm didn’t know what Scorpius would be doing, as someone didn’t inform me, so I packed several things.” Draco threw a look at Harry.

“Oh, right. Errr, Remus and Teddy are upstairs finishing Teddy’s school work. Besides that, we don’t have any plans, just have fun.” Harry said, his eyes dropped to the bag. He was convinced telling Draco strangers were coming when his son was around wasn’t a good idea. Even if it was just Fleur and Bill with their kids. Possibly Charlie, however, that was always uncertain.

“Well. It’s always good for him to have stuff and be prepared.” Draco crossed his arms. His eyes on the bag, he seemed to be reassuring himself more than Harry.

Harry stepped forwards closer and lowered his voice, “Hey, are you okay?”

Draco looked conflicted for a bit before he shook his head, eyes still on the bag, “I never look forward to this, and now we are going to be late. On top of the bad news.”

Harry nudged Draco’s shoulder making him look up, “Hey, It’ll be okay. Don’t worry about Scorpius, he will be here having fun, possibly eating too much sugar. Because it’s Christmas!” Harry argued before Draco could start. “Do you have time for a cup of tea?”

Draco glanced at his watch, freezing, “Shit. I have to leave in 20 minutes, I still need to shower. I... I got to go,” Draco stepped backwards than stopped, “Wait, I want to say bye to Scorpius,” Draco eyes went wide staring at the door.

Harry gently put a hand on Draco’s cheek, turning the other’s face. “Draco breath. You’ve already said goodbye, several times. Scorpius is safe, he’s fine. But you won’t be if you don’t stop panicking.”

“I haven’t explained the foods Scorpius likes!” Draco tried to protest. 

“He has words, many words, in different languages as well, he’ll tell Remus and Molly what he eats. Molly and Remus because I won’t be touching his food so no risk there.” Harry joked.

Draco studied his face for a while before he nodded slightly, shoulders still tense. Harry sighed, pulling the man into a hug, Draco easily hugged him back. “Draco, it’ll be okay. I can text you updates how he’s doing, Ginny’s here somewhere along with Hermione, Molly and Remus. You can’t get more trustworthy people than them.” He said. Then pulled back, Harry placed a kiss on Draco’s temple, “Don’t worry about Scorpius, we have it covered.” He squeezed the other’s arms.

Draco took a deep breath, “Thank you.” He whispered, voice barely there. Before he stepped away and entered the floo.

Once he was sure the other had left, Harry picked up the bag, amazed at how heavy it was. He wondered why Draco hadn’t used Magic to make it fit into a smaller bag. Instantly he remembered why, mentally hitting himself in the head. Harry imagined Lucius couldn’t be happy with his only heir giving up his wand. And now Draco said he had bad news and was running late. Harry didn’t envy him at all.

* * *

Boxing day continued to be as chaotic as ever, with more kids racing around than adults. Scorpius easily merged into the mix. Harry had hardly seen him beside the occasional flash of them racing down the corridors. He was tired just listening to them playing.

Before he knew it, Bill and Fleur had arrived. Harry hadn’t heard the floo, they just appeared in the Kitchen. Where he and a group of others watched Molly stack the mince pies on a large gold serving tray, ready to be handed out. Another one of Draco’s forced buys that turned out useful.

Fleur entered the kitchen already sniffing, “Oh this smell... it’s... Bill, how do you say ‘en avoir l’eau à la bouche’ in English?”

“Mouth-watering.” Scorpius said.

Making most of the adults jump. Harry hadn’t heard him come in, he just appeared, eyes only just visible over the counter as he watched Molly.

“Yes, that one, thank you,” Fleur replied. Her head doing a double-take when she spotted who had spoken.

“De rien.” Scorpius smiled at her before he turned back to Harry, “Papa Albus. Can I help server the food?”

Harry nodded, throwing a few pies onto a small plastic plate. Thinking it wouldn’t break if dropped. Then handed it over to Scorpius, who took the plate with both hands, looking at it like it was the most important thing he’d ever touched. Continuing to stare down as he walked out of the room nearly colliding with the wall. Only missing it because Bill grabbed his shoulders and turned him away at the last moment. 

“I, Erm, I’m just going to follow him,” Harry muttered, worried he’d made a mistake trusting Scorpius. The last thing he needed was for Scorpius to go home with an injury. He shot a quick smile and wave to Fleur and Bill as he raced past.

Fleur shared a confused look with her husband. Before she turned back to the kitchen, “Who’s the blonde kid?”

“Scorpius Malfoy.”

Fleur’s eyes went wide as she studied the other’s faces. Waiting for someone to react. “Have they finally got together?” She asked. Gripped her hands together in front of her chest.

“Nope. Sadly.” Fred appeared over her shoulder.

“And you are running out of time,” George appeared the other side inspecting a book in his hands.

Fleur rolled her eyes, “I believe I said before they are 30 years old, I’ve still got time.” 

Harry stayed where he was in the hallway. Letting his head crash against the wall. So there was a bet. He wondered why everyone was so supportive. It’s not like he was even shocked, not with the twins involved. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Draco, letting him know Scorpius was currently eating warm mince-pies with his bare hands. Noticing his other updates hadn’t been delivered yet.

“Cheer up Harry, he’ll be back soon and your aura can brighten up then.” Luna cheerfully patted him on the head before heading down the corridor, coloured glasses on backwards so she looked like a blonde cousin It from the Addams family. Harry bit his lip; shaking the comparison from his mind, along with Luna’s words and his knowledge of the bet.

Right now, he had to work out how to free everyone’s shoes from the bannister, which seemed to be collecting them like decorations.

* * *

Later on, after another successful item hunt, Harry bounced down the stairs. He spun around on the bannister end, pausing when he spotted a silhouette hunched over in the sitting room. Frowning he slowly entered the room, surprised to find it was Draco.

Who was sat on the coffee table, bent over himself with an elbow on either knee. His hands joined together, supporting his head. Wearing a full wizarding suit, his hair pulled back into a sleek, low ponytail. He looked so much like Luscious it freaked Harry out.

“Draco?” Harry asked, nervous to break the silence of the room.

Draco faintly jumped, before he lifted his head, paler than normal with red eyes, “Potter.” He nodded, the fire lacking from his voice.

“You look like shit.” Harry said.

Draco rubbed his eyes, barely smiled, “Thank you, Potter, for those kind and caring words.”

Harry didn’t mean to laugh in response, but the way he replied made Harry chuckle. His smile soon died off as he watched Draco’s shoulders slouched covering his face with his hands again. The uncharacteristic quietness alarm Harry. “Honestly, though. Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine after a drink,” Draco muttered, sitting up and pulling his collar.

Something about that didn’t sit right with Harry. Who stepped forwards and gently placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder, “Come here.” He said. Barely needing to pull Draco, who easily stood up and melted into Harry’s hug. Arms wrapped around Harry’s waist, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry looped one arm over his shoulder, using the other to run up and down Draco’s back.

“What happened?” He asked.

Draco shook his head. His breath stuttered as he tightened his grip. The sound of him near silently crying broke Harry’s heart.

“I’m such a failure.” Draco stuttered out between gasps of breaths.

Harry pulled him closer, reassuring Draco he wasn’t. Pausing when he spotted a shadow cross over them. Remus had appeared in the doorway, sending the pair a concerned look. Making eye contact, he pointed upstairs before continuing down the hallway. Harry agreed with him, they were stood in the middle of the room, out in the open where anyone could see. He was sure Draco didn’t want anyone to see him like this. “Hey Draco, I’m going to Apparate us somewhere more private so no one will walk in, okay?” He said.

Draco sighed, “I’m not a child Harry, you don’t have to speak down to me.” He lifted his head, the tear-stained glare holding no heat.

Harry whipped the tears off his face, “No, you’re the big scary events planner Draco Malfoy.” Harry pouted as he spoke.

Earning a small smile from Draco, who lent forwards and pressed their lips together, before putting his head back on the other’s shoulder. “Whatever you say, evil ant monster.”

Smiling, Harry easily moved them to his room.

* * *

Once they landed, the pair loosened their grip and stepped away. Draco surveyed the room, “and there was only one bed.” He barked out a laugh. Then attempted to undo the buttons on his robe, visibly getting frustrated when it wouldn’t undo.

“You stuck?” Harry asked and stepped forward, moving Draco’s hands out the way, to start undoing the buttons.

Draco dropped his hands to his side, eyes back to the floor, “Not stuck, just suck. Suck and failure at everything.” Draco's voice was barely hearable.

“Hey no. Don’t. You aren’t. You haven’t failed at raising Scorpius. He helped serve the mince pies to everyone.” Harry tried to reassure him. 

He undid the last button and pulled the layers off Draco. Amused to find the other wearing tracksuit bottoms under his robes. Clearly, he wasn’t going for the full wizarding attire.

“You trusted him with a tray?” Draco asked. 

“Don’t worry, Remus says his hair will most likely grow back,” Harry said with a wink. 

Draco looked like he was about to have a heart attack, before realising Harry was joking, “You Twat.” Draco said a small smile on his face.

Harry draped the jacket and robe over his chest of draws, attempting to not crease the heavy material. Before he walked over to the bed, where Draco had collapsed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Harry slowly sat on the edge of the bed. 

Draco rolled onto his side, “If you are staying make yourself useful for once,” He said, looping an arm around Harry’s waist pulling him.

Harry shuffled further onto the bed, bringing his legs up, till he was sat against the headboard with Draco curled into his side. “You so cuddly.” He chuckled.

“Tell anyone and I’ll skin you alive,” Draco muttered unmoving from where his face was pressed to Harry’s chest.

“Can’t hear you over the softness of this hug.” Harry hummed. He removed the string tied around Draco’s hair, then ran his fingers through it. While he wasn’t sure exactly what had happened, at least Draco wasn’t crying anymore and was back to threatening him. Harry counted that as a win.

Harry continued to play with his hair, till he was sure Draco had fallen asleep, then silently summoned a blanket and somehow subtracted himself without waking the other up. Before sneaking out his room, cursing the squeaky floorboards which only seemed to do it when he was trying to be quiet.

He headed down the hallway, pausing to stick his head in the library, unsurprised to find Remus hiding from the noise with a book, Sirius hovering over him. “Everything okay?” Remus asked. 

Harry shook his head, stepping into the room, checking it was only the three in the room. “He’s fallen asleep, but not in a good mental place.”

Sirius shrugged, “He’s just had to visit his dad in Azkaban. Trust me no one should see that place. Lucius probably spent the time reminding him how they failed the dark Lord and disgraced the family by getting a divorce. I doubt he could do anything right in that man’s eyes.” Sirius shook his head, “And that’s just his dad. He also had to explain to his mother, who’s not in the country very often, where and who her grandson is staying with, and the situation behind that. It’s a lot for one evening.”

Harry chewed his lip; he knew Sirius was right. “So, what do I do?”

“Leave him, let him sleep it off if that’s what he wants to do.” Remus replied, closing the book in his lap.

“And Scorpius?”

“Draco might wake up soon. Besides, he’s happy watching the movie, apparently, he’s never seen ‘Home a Gnomes’ before. Leave him to it.”

Harry nodded it was such a weird situation to be in. Leaving his god-fathers to it, he headed downstairs. Only to meet Hermione and Fleur coming upstairs, stopping outside of the living room. Harry approached the pair and tried to look inside the box Fleur was carrying, however, failed.

“Harry! just in time. We are going to give the kids their stockings.” Hermione said. She grabbed a stocking from the box and held it up for Harry to look at. He reached forwards and ran a hand over the material, a smile pulled at his lips. It was the personalised stockings Draco had bought from the Christmas Market. He’d completely forgotten about them.

“I found these in the dining room and wasn’t sure if you wanted to use them or your usual ones?” Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head and lowered his arm. “Sure, I’ll keep the old ones for the actual presents.” He replied.

Hermione nodded and put it in the box. Harry glanced into the living room. Most of the kids had got distracted from the movie and were noisily playing on the floor. Scorpius was curled up on Luna’s lap watching them. He looked slightly overwhelmed by the racket and number of kids around him. Harry wondered he’d never experienced chaos like this before.

“Should we wait for Scorpius to leave? So, he’s not left out?” Harry asked when he turned back to the hallway. Only slightly jumping when a piece of material covered his face. Lifting it off, he was surprised to find a well-used stocking with the name ‘Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy’ stitched down the side.

“But? How? Where?” Harry asked.

“Magic,” Sirius said with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry’s shoulders dropped as he sent his god-father an unamused look. He wasn’t sure when Sirius had appeared or how he’d got his hands on it. But if the way Sirius was laughing meant anything, he wasn’t going to find out anytime soon either.

Hermione took the stocking from him and put it in the box before she and Fleur entered the room, soon gaining the kids’ attention. The pair handed out the stockings. Harry was relieved to see Albus and James were fascinated by theirs. He was worried he’d pick the wrong pattern or colour.

Fleur walked over to Scorpius and spoke in French before she handed over his stocking. Scorpius broke out into a bold smile as he hugged it close, before shifting around to show Luna.

“Okay, kids, who wants to hang their stocking on the fireplace first?” Hermione asked once all the stockings were given out.

“I have a better idea!” Teddy shouted, “We should hide them somewhere only Santa could find!” He excited explained. The other kids eagerly agreed and were gone like bolts of lightning. Ignoring Hermione’s pleas to not.

“Daddy,” Albus grabbed Harry’s hand, “Shh, don’t tell anyone but me and Scorpion are going to hide ours in my room so it’s easy for Santa to find!” Albus said, before he and Scorpius raced out the room.

Well, that’s two stockings less to hunt down, he thought.

“I vote we pull straws, whoever loses has to spend the night hunting for the stockings,” Ron said. Still sat in the corner of the room, looking at everyone, waiting for someone to argue.

“Better idea. We make Remus and Sirius find them. It’s their son’s idea.” Bill pointed out.

“Even better idea, Sirius does it on his own,” Remus said.

Earning a startled scream from Ron, who hadn’t seen him approach.

The remaining adults in the room quickly agreed. Harry tried to not laugh. It looked like Santa was going to have to work extra hard to give presents out this year. 


	23. Christmas Eve pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo Prompt:  
> Snow-covered gates which are closed with a wreath hanging off them.

Later, after everyone had eaten, Harry was relieved of his hosting position by Remus who shoved him out of the room with an order to go relax. Heading down the corridor he stuck his head into the various rooms checking everything was alright, nearly running over Scorpius who had appeared next to him “You okay Scorpius?”

The boy hugged his toy car close to his chest and looked nervous, “Where’s Papa? He said he’d be back for dinner.”

Harry sighed, realising he’d never got around to telling Scorpius, he instantly felt guilty. Checking his watch; it had been a few hours since Draco arrived. He knelt down to Scorpius level, “Papa got here earlier, he was really tired so, he’s having a nap upstairs. Shall I go get him for you?”

Scorpius shook his head, relaxing. “No. Papa gets upset when he has to see grandfather, we should let him sleep, so when he wakes up Santa’s been and he doesn’t have to be sad anymore.” He smiled at Harry, then turned and raced off without waiting for a reply.

Harry watched Scorpius head back to the group of kids and couldn’t help but smile. He was just so sweet and going to break hearts one day. Harry got up and glanced up the stairs. He finished fluttering around, checking everyone was happy before sneaking up to his room.

Unsurprised to find Draco still asleep. A plate of food and a glass of water on a tray next to his bed. Touching the plate, it was still warm. Clearly a warming spell. It was different food from what they had just eaten. Kreacher, still working even on Christmas, Harry shook his head, wondering if the house-elf would actually accept his presents this year instead of silently disappearing.

Harry slowly sat down on the bed, then moved the loose strands of hair off Draco’s face.

Causing the other to stir, waking up. He blinked at Harry several times before a smile pulled at his lips, “Hmm, that’s a view I could get used to.” Draco’s voice was croaky as he rolled onto his side. He trailed a finger up Harry’s chest, continuing up to his neck and then around to his chin.

Harry chuckled and playfully tried to bite his finger. Draco only just pulled back in time. The pair smiled at each other.

“Do you want some food?” Harry offered, pointing to the tray.

Draco sat up for a bit, looked over the plate, then thumped back down onto the bed, “Pass, sleep now.” He muttered as he rolled back over, pulling the duvet up to his shoulder. “If you’re staying, head scratches are good,” Draco mumbled.

“Little shit,” Harry chuckled. “I’m not lulling you back to sleep. You can help yourself to the food.” Harry argued, however still ended up scratching Draco’s head till the other fell back asleep.

When he finally left, Harry bumped into a grumpy crowd of kids heading upstairs. He leant on the banister and waved to Ginny, who rolled her eyes, walking behind to make sure no kids snuck back downstairs. This year it was Ginny’s turn to get the kid ready for bed. Afterwards, Harry would read them a bedtime story and stay till they fell asleep. He definitely got the better end of the deal.

“Have fun.” He half sang when she got to his floor.

Ginny glared at him in mock annoyance, a small smile on her lips.

“I put Scorpius’s bag of stuff in Albus’s room.” He was pretty sure there would be something in there to sleep in if he didn’t want to wear Albus’s clothes.

Ginny shot him an unsurprised look, “Let me guess, It’s got everything including the kitchen sink?”

Harry nodded, “Pretty much yeah.”

Ginny chuckled, “Sounds like Draco.”

Once downstairs, Harry grabbed a drink and joined the other adults, feeling completely drained.

He was deep into a conversation with Ron when the kids thundered back down the stairs, all in their pyjamas. As tradition, they left carrots for the reindeer and milk for Santa. James and Teddy wondered around with several bags of flour, apparently setting up a trap for Santa. Harry decided to leave them to it. When someone pulled on his trouser leg.

“Papa Albus,” Scorpius muttered, chewing on his sleeve.

“What’s up, Scorpius?”

Scorpius looked at the floor, “I want to say night to Papa.”

Harry could feel his eyes go wide at the realisation. He put his drink on the side, “Of course you can come with me.” He held out a hand, expecting Scorpius to take it. Instead, Scorpius raised both his arms, wanting to be carried. Harry was somewhat startled by the action, but easily picked the boy up, Scorpius easily cuddling into his side. They gave Hermione a quick explanation as they left and agreed to meet in Albus’s room for stories soon.

The room was pitch black when the pair arrived. Harry put Scorpius on the floor, and turned on the bedside lamp, giving the room some light. He noticed the tray of food was gone, only half a glass of water left. He wondered if Draco had eaten it or if Kreacher had just taken it.

“Shh Papa still sleeping.” Scorpius failed to whisper as he approached the bed. He scrambled up before Harry could cross the room to help.

“Sleepy Papa, shh sleepy.” Scorpius sang, petting Draco’s face.

Draco startled awake, smiling at his son, “What are you doing, monkey?”

“Shh. Papa sleeping till Santa’s come.” Scorpius explained.

“Oh, am I?” Draco moved so he could look at his son better.

Harry felt like he was intruding, not sure if Draco even knew he was there.

“Yep. You sleeping, so not talking.” Scorpius continued to pat Draco on the forehead, slightly too heavily. Draco just calmly closed his eyes and let him continue.

Harry could almost feel the headache forming from where he was.

“Are you sleeping yet, Papa?” Scorpius asked after a while.

Draco nodded with his eyes closed, “Yes Scorp I’m sleeping.”

Earning Scorpius approval, who stopped patting his dad. “Okay, Then Papa, can you read us a bedtime story?”

Draco chuckled out a laugh as he opened his eyes, “So you had a hidden motive all along.”

Scorpius shook his head, “Storytime is fun,” waving his arms around.

Draco got up, stretching before he easily scooped Scorpius up from the bed. The smile slipped off his face when he spotted Harry, his eyes went wide like Harry had just discovered some kind of hidden secret.

Harry wasn’t sure how to react, so just awkwardly waved. Somehow earning a snort from Draco, who rolled his eyes and relaxed. Harry silently led the pair to Albus’s room, where Hermione had wrangled the group. The kids bounced around on airbeds with several books dotted around the place.

“Ah, now you and your dazzling assistant are here. I’ll leave you with this lot.” Hermione said as she patted them on the shoulder then headed down the corridor.

It surprised Harry when Draco didn’t interrogate him about who the kids were. Instead, he let Scorpius declare that he was going to be reading them a bedtime story that night. The kids argued over stories while Draco settled on the ground, looking over to Harry who was still floating around the doorframe.

Draco lifted an eyebrow and patted the space next to him. Without being told twice, Harry slid into the free spot, soon being attacked by kids from every angle as they claimed their seats. Harry was amazed to find Draco not only read bedtime stories but also did the voices and actions, bringing the stories alive. Soon Harry was drawn in just as much as the kids, eagerly waiting for the next word.

* * *

After they finished the bedtime stories and everyone was in their assigned beds, the pair snuck out, leaving the kids’ door ajar.

“I’ll er, wait till Scorpius is asleep, then we’ll leave you guys alone.” Draco whispered as they stood in the hallway.

Harry frowned, he stepped forwards. With a barely-there touch, held Draco’s fingers, “Or you could stay the night?” He titled his head and lifted an eyebrow.

Draco stared at him for a bit, then dropped his eyes to Harry’s hands.

“It’s late, Scorpius is already settled down, you can’t let him wake up somewhere else.” Harry felt partly bad using the boy as an excuse, only partly.

Draco moved his hand so their fingers were linked together. “Why not? Everything else has gone up with flames.” He said with a small smile.

Harry wasn’t sure if he should feel offended or not. But he was too busy feeling thrilled that Draco was willing to stay, to care. Unable to stop the smile on his lips, “It’s only eight, we could go downstairs and see everyone?”

Draco paled and took a mini step backwards, “I… I…”

Harry understood, he tightened the grip on Draco’s hand and let him back to his own room. Not letting go till they were out of the corridor, “I would offer you a spare room, but with everyone staying…” Harry looked over to his bed. 

“I guessed by the pile of children you have thrown into one room.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Hey, Scorpius gets to sleep in an actual bed, not an airbed on the floor, that’s favouritism.” Harry argued with a smile.

Draco chuckled, “That’s because Scorpius is amazing and deserves it.” 

Harry grabbed some pyjama trousers and threw them, feeling smug when they hit Draco in the face. “I can sleep on the floor if you want.” Harry admitted fishing out some clothes for himself.

He could almost feel Draco’s eye roll as he snorted, “We are adults, feel free to sleep on the floor if you want, but I’m not bothered.”

Harry nodded without replying he escaped to his en-suit. Feeling nervous. He turned on the shower and wondered if Draco would want one. The memory of last time Draco had a shower quickly sprang to his mind. Snapping out of his thoughts, Harry turned the temperature to cold and showered in record time.

When he returned to his room, Draco was already in bed. Sat up against the headboard flicking through a book Harry had never seen before. He tried to not stare at Draco’s bare chest, his heart going a mile a minute as he approached. Draco meanwhile was either completely oblivious to Harry, or just simply ignoring him. Harry climbed into the bed. Unsure what to say, so instead said nothing, rolling onto his side then scrolling through his phone one last time. Finding nothing new, he plugged it in and turned his side light off. Leaving the only light coming from Draco’s side of the bed. He took his glasses off and put them down, then rolled onto his back, staring at the blurry ceiling above him.

“Sleeping already, Potter? Thought you wanted to continue socialising seeing as it’s only 8.” Draco spoke.

“Hosting is hard work. I’m shattered.” Harry said, as he shuffled around to get comfortable.

Earning a snort from Draco. Who turned off his light a few seconds afterwards.

“You don’t have to, you can keep reading if you want.” Harry said.

The bed stopped moving, signalling Draco had finished laying down, “I should sleep.”

Harry debated calling him out of the fact he’d been asleep most of the evening, however, decided against it. Instead, he listened to the others’ odd breathing, a sign they were both awake. The awkward tension filled the room and made Harry want to teleport straight out. Someone was right there, within touching distance, yet he had no clue what to say or do. In the end, he decided to just sleep, his brain already powering down for the night. He’d just dropped off when Draco spoke.

“I haven’t got any presents or clothes here.”

“You brought a month's worth of clothes for Scorpius. And I’m sure I can find you some clothes. Besides, Albus and the kids got Scorpius something, so he’s not going without.” Harry said.

The room returned to silence for a while, with Draco moving every so often. “But I don’t have your present.”

Harry’s eyes snapped open; unsure when they closed. He rolled onto his side, just able to make out the blurry shape of Draco. He willed his eyes to focus however as usual they didn’t. “You got me a present?” He let his eyes wonder in the darkness. “What is it?”

Not realising how close they were till Draco spoke. “I’m hardly going to tell you that.” He said, his breath touching Harry’s face.

Harry pouted “But I want to know.” 

Earning a laugh from Draco, a flash of white moving made Harry think he was smiling. Harry continued his blurred search of Draco’s face, thinking a lot of it was his imagination.

“You’ll just have to wait until after Christmas,” Draco said, in a movement that seemed like a one-sided shrug.

Harry took a deep breath and scrunched up his face. He wanted to know what Draco had got him. He was terrible with surprises.

If Draco’s laugh was anything to go by, the other’s eyesight wasn’t as limited by the darkness. “Thank you, for looking after Scorpius and letting us stay.” Draco said. His voice was full of vulnerability.

“It’s nothing.” Harry replied he had done nothing really.

Draco barked out a laugh, “No, you don’t understand.” He sighed, “This will be the first Christmas I wake up sober in years.” He rolled onto his back, away from Harry.

Harry watched the shape move up and down with Draco’s breathing. It shocked him that Draco could trust him with this information, the way he was speaking it didn’t sound like something he often advertised. 

“I’m glad you’re here with me now,” Harry replied, lifting his hand to turn Draco’s face towards him, however, he accidentally missed and poked Draco in the eye.

Draco jumped, lifting a hand to his face. “Compliment someone then injure them, nice one.” Draco said as he turned his head to face Harry.

Before he could chicken out Harry shot forwards, crashing his forehead against Draco’s nose, the pair recalled from each other.

Draco sat up and grabbed his nose. “Graceful.”

Harry rolled onto his back and pressed a hand to his forehead, “I don’t think you’re appreciating how blind I am right now. You prick.” Harry argued and waved a hand around as if to prove something.

The atmosphere froze for a few moments. Until the bed moved around, Draco’s facial features came into view as he lent over Harry. Placing a hand on his cheek, then painfully slowly lent forwards kissing him, lightly to start, then gradually deepening it.

Harry automatically responded, his hands feeling down Draco’s body till they rested on his hips. Not wanting the other to change his mind and move back to where Harry couldn’t see him.

When they broke for air Harry couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m a grown ass man, I should not feel this excited over our first kiss.”

“Third.” Draco said without expanding. 

“Wha? No we haven’t kissed before…”

Draco sighed, moving his hand down to rest on Harry’s shoulder, “Yes we have. I knew you wouldn’t remember.” His voice teasing.

“Oh, the Holly!” 

“Which was our second.” Draco sounded more amused than annoyed, watching the range of emotions that covered Harry’s face.

“Huh?” Harry remembered none of this.

“I knew our first kiss wouldn’t be important to you,” Draco sighed, trying to roll onto his back.

Harry tightened his grip on Draco’s hip, and kept the pair pressed against each other, “No, No, it is, tell me about it.” He tried to study Draco’s face, but got nowhere.

“Nope. I don’t think I want to anymore,” Draco shrugged, “I think you’ve given me a concussion. I can’t remember it.” He wiggled around till his head was resting on Harry’s chest.

Harry tightened his arms, trying to remember what other time Draco could have been talking about. “Well, if you have a concussion, you can’t sleep.”

“What was that? Clouds eating unicorns? Oh, what wonderful sleep-induced dreams.” Draco muttered on earning a laugh from Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more Chapters to go, it might take a while to finish editing and upload but I've not abandoned this I promise <3


End file.
